Indecision D
by LimaLoser
Summary: Takumi and Ryōsuke have been working together with their team for a while. They've grown close... but how close is too close? What happens when dynamic drivers can't control themselves when they're not driving?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Ok, so here's my first fanfic that isn't based off someone else's fanfic and I'm a little aprehensive. This first part took about three days to write because I had to do most of it at work because my laptop is a piece of crap. If you have never seen or don't know _Initial D_, it's a great anime/manga series and I suggest you check it out, even if you aren't that into cars, which I'm kind of not.

**Rating/Warnings: NC-17** **Yaoi **and **shounen-ai**. I believe the bitchy comment about people that don't enjoy this type of fine reading material can go implied for now XD

Pairings: RyōTaku and hints of KeiKen

Summary: Takumi and Ryōsuke have been working together with their team for a while. They've grown close... but how close is too close? What happens when dynamic drivers can't control themselves when they're not driving?

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Initial D, any of it's characters or anything borne from this story, so... yeah.

---------------------------------------------------

"Fujiwara."

Fujiwara Takumi rolled down his window and looked up attentively to his mentor. Takahashi Ryōsuke leaned slightly against the frame of the Eight-Six and looked Takumi directly in the eye. Ryōsuke was about to deliver his last-minute pre-battle advice, and, as always, Takumi soaked up every word. This particular race wasn't expected to be overly difficult, but the leader of Project D always erred on the side of caution.

It had been about a year since the legendary racing team "Project D" had formed. As time passed, the group tightened into a relatively close-knit family. Fumihiro watched Ryōsuke and Takumi from the guardrail waiting for the cars to line up and the race to begin.

"Oi, Fumihiro," called Keisuke. "Are they going to start soon?" Keisuke walked towards Fumihiro and leaned against the guardrail, then followed Fumihiro's gaze.

"Yeah, they should be starting any second, now." Fumihiro said.

Keisuke smirked at the sight of his older brother briefing Takumi. "What is it, Fumihiro?"

"They look so natural like that," Fumihiro stated flatly, "almost like father and son. Since the day we formed D, that knowledge-thirsty look in Takumi's eyes during the last-minute briefing has only intensified." He turned toward Keisuke and smiled softly. "You had the same look when you first started driving. It was almost cute."

"Tch." Keisuke rolled his eyes and looked over at his own car.

The engines revved up and Kenta ran up to Keisuke and Fumihiro, "They're starting."

Ryōsuke took a step back and gave Takumi his usual final instruction before the battle began. "Make me proud, Fujiwara," he said and turned to join the three at the guardrail.

"Countdown is starting!" yelled the man standing in front of the two cars. "Five, four, three, two, one! GO!"

Tires skidded... engines roared...

-----

It was around 6:30 in the afternoon two days after the last race. Takumi parked his car beside the tofu shop entrance and walked in.

"I'm home," he said wondering if his father was there. He kicked off his shoes and stepped past the curtain at the back that separated the shop from the house. "Oyaji?" No response. He shrugged and walked up the stairs to his room.

As he was changing from his work uniform into regular clothes his mind began to wander. He needed to change the oil in the car. He noticed it felt a little strange on the delivery this morning.

He padded towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth. An image of Ryōsuke flashed in his mind and he smiled lightly. As he made his way back down the stairs to the phone he absently wondered if the car's problem was something he himself could fix.

He unconsciously took the receiver and began to dial unaware of the number he called until someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello? Takahashi Ryōsuke," the voice came from the other end.

"Hi, Ryōsuke-san. Um... I'm sorry to bother you like this, but... um... I think I need to do some work on my car." Takumi spoke tentatively and humbly, as was his custom. "Would you be able to help me out?"

"Why don't you ask Matsumoto to look at it?" The voice on the other end sounded slightly irritated and a bit distracted.

Takumi's eyes widened a bit and he smacked his forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that." Completely embarrassed, he asked, "Do you think you could give me his number again? I don't want to trouble you."

There was a brief sigh and then, "It's not a problem. Meet me at the shop in thirty minutes."

"Okay. Thank you, Ryōsuke-san." Takumi heard a light click and took the receiver from his ear. After he hung up the phone he went to the kitchen and made himself a quick snack.

-----

"... Thank you, Ryōsuke-san," came the shy voice.

Ryōsuke hit the end-call button on his cell phone without another word and smirked devilishly. He closed his laptop and stood up from the small table, placing the phone in his pocket. As he walked from the break room to the garage of the Project D auto shop, he noticed it had gotten a little warmer with the evening heat. Grabbing a pair of coveralls from the hook just outside the door, he looked to the mechanic that had been working on his car.

"Thanks, I can take it from here." Ryōsuke nodded and took off his sweater before stepping into the jumpsuit. It was too hot to cover up completely, so he fastened it just above his pants, leaving his top half clad only in a white beater.

The mechanic took off his gloves and asked strictly for reassurance, "Are you sure?"

Ryōsuke nodded again and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Thank you."

After the mechanic left, Ryōsuke leaned over the front end of his FC and began to tinker. His mind started to wander... the corner of his mouth curved into a mischievous smile when his thoughts settled... He closed his eyes...

_There was a soft suckling sound... He felt smooth cotton underneath his stomach... Ryōsuke op__ened his eyes... he ran his fingers over the flawless, milky flesh beneath him as his head bobbed up and down. He slowly traced a line with his hand up the pelvic bone of his partner... played gently over the other's stomach with his fingers... caressed the hard pectorals in his palm... teased the hardening nipples with thumb and forefinger... His other hand held fast to the other man's hip, the thumb tracing over the pelvic bone. He felt a hand comb through his hair and come to a rest on the back of hi__s head. A soft moan escaped the other's lips and he gently bucked into Ryōsuke's mouth. The man began to writhe slightly and he gasped._

_"Ryō... suke... san..."_

_Ryōsuke looked up without stopping to meet Takumi's eyes. Takumi lifted his head, his breathing labored, and locked eyes with his mentor. The staring contest only lasted a second as Ryōsuke continued rolling his tongue over Takumi's member. Takumi let his head fall back quickly, eyes clenched shut, breathing becoming more ragged. Ryōsuke hea__rd every beautiful sound that escaped the younger man, slowly increasing his pace, performing some different techniques with his tongue._

_Now it was time for Ryōsuke to show his true skills down there. He pulled all the way back and flicked the head with__ his tongue. He opened wide and took in all of Takumi's length at once._

_"AAAAAAH!"_

_Ryōsuke felt nails dig slightly into the back of his head, but couldn't care less. He heard Takumi grip the headboard as he sucked harder__ and faster. Takumi's hips thrust__ wildly into Ryōsuke's mouth, the groans getting louder and louder..._

_"Ryōsuke... san...! I can't... Aaaah... I can't...!"_

_He felt Takumi's climax approaching, sucking still harder, still faster..._

_"Aaah... Aaaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Ryōsuke was snapped out of his fantasy by the beeping of a car horn and turned around. He tried not to let a smile breach his lips as Takumi backed into the garage.

Takumi stepped out of the car looking a bit confused. "I'm sorry. I'm late, aren't I?"

The older man wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead and looked at the clock. 7:03 PM. "No, you're right on time. I was already here when you called."

Takumi nodded looking Ryōsuke up and down. Ryōsuke was the epitome of cool in Takumi's eyes…. and he looked really good like that.

Ryōsuke slid his wrench into the back pocket on his coveralls and leaned against his car folding his arms. "So what did you want to do?"

What the hell was he thinking about? Takumi shook himself back to reality and popped the hood to his car. "I need to change the oil and it felt a little off on the delivery this morning. I couldn't really tell why, though."

Ryōsuke nodded, not making eye contact as Takumi explained how the drive felt. The older man then walked over to the Eight-Six, looked under the hood and gave his diagnosis. Takumi nodded and both set to work on their respective vehicles, Takumi occasionally double checking his actions with Ryōsuke.

-----

After almost an hour the sun was about to set. Ryōsuke had finished the "work" he needed to do on his FC and looked over to Takumi. He looked so utterly... fuckable...

The heat had gotten to the point where the normally shy and modest Fujiwara Takumi was "forced" to remove the top half of his coveralls and t-shirt. His hair and face were damp with sweat and his white undershirt looked as if it were painted on him due to the moisture. With all his might, Ryōsuke had to fight not to slam the kid up against the wall and fuck him senseless.

Takumi let out an exasperated, short sigh. "Damn it," he said somewhat under his breath. He dragged his forearm across his brow and closed his eyes.

Ryōsuke bit his lip and took a deep breath, then slowly walked over when he was sure of his steps. "What's wrong?"

Takumi stuck his wrench back into the car and tried to turn it, "I can't get this bolt loose."

Before he realized what was going on, Takumi felt a body pressed against his back and his eyes widened. He felt warm sensual breath on the shell of his ear... then fingers ghosting down the length of his arm to the wrench in his hand.

Takumi froze as Ryōsuke gripped the wrench over his own hand. The hand over his was strong... the breath on his ear gave him goose bumps... the chest against his back was hard... What the hell is going on!?

Ryōsuke's hand tightened over Takumi's. As he jerked the wrench to loosen the bolt, he ever so gently thrust himself against Takumi's backside and stayed there for a several seconds.

Takumi's entire body stiffened. His eyes were impossibly wide. After what seemed like an eternity, the pressure of the body on his back left. He couldn't move... He was breathing heavy... He was scared... He was... aroused?

Ryōsuke was standing at the doorway that led to the shop's break room taking off his coveralls. "If all you have left to do is change out that last part, I'm going to pack up my things." He went inside... out of sight.

Takumi blinked several times before life returned to his body. He regulated his breathing, somehow, and shook off what just happened as merely being the heat getting to his head. It was getting late anyway. He'd go home after he changed out that part.

-----

Takahashi Ryōsuke made his way to the little desk where he'd left his laptop and sat down. He stared at the closed computer in disbelief.

Did he really just do that? What happened to his stoic sense of pride? And for that matter, how could he have brought himself to commit such a shameful act? He just looked so... tempting... all half-naked and sweaty... face flush from the heat. How could he not have done anything?

Ryōsuke placed his hand over his eyes and rubbed his forehead. What the hell was he doing? He let his head fall back and took about ten to fifteen more minutes to gather his faculties, or what little there was left of them that he could hold on to.

He washed his hands, pulled on his previously discarded sweater and packed up his computer. As he shut off the light in the little room, he heard what sounded like the hood of a car closing.

When he got out to the garage, he noticed Takumi had finished his car, put all the tools away and hung up his coveralls. He saw Takumi over by the sink and decided it would be better if neither one of them mentioned what happened.

Moments after he heard a door being shut and locked, Takumi turned slightly to see the older man's back out of the corner of his eye. Quickly drying off his hands, he threw on his t-shirt and pulled out his keys. He was trying poorly to cover up the fact that he was not at all comfortable, so without meeting Ryōsuke's eyes, Takumi pulled open the driver's side door of his Eight-Six.

"Th... thanks for the help, Ryōsuke-san." He instantly wished he hadn't said that as he cranked the ignition and shut the door. "I'll see you later." He pulled out of the garage and squealed off in the direction of his home.

While Takumi was frantically trying to avoid eye contact with Ryōsuke, Ryōsuke was doing the same thing without realizing. He felt awkward and embarrassed. He needed to get home and relax. He'd feel better tomorrow.

-----

"Where have you been?"

A dazed Takumi walked past the curtain into his living room. He was trying to take his mind off Ryōsuke, and the shop, and what happened, but failing miserably. He turned to go up to his room when he heard a distant voice...

"Oi... did you hear me?"

"Oyaji..." He stopped and turned slightly. "What did you say?"

Bunta turned the page of his newspaper and said, "I asked where you were."

His head cleared suddenly and he seemed to return to normal. "I had to do some work on the car. Did you need me for something?"

"No, I was just curious." Bunta sniffed audibly. "You should take a shower."

Takumi nodded and climbed the stairs.

After his shower he lay down in bed and stared at the ceiling. What was that all about anyway? It couldn't have happened that way. That just wasn't possible. Ryōsuke-san would never do something like that. It was just his imagination... right? Yeah. Now, thoroughly convinced that nothing inappropriate had actually happened at the garage, he rolled onto his side and fell fast asleep.

After what felt like mere minutes, Takumi was awakened by his 3:45AM delivery alarm. He grunted and rolled over to turn it off. When he had successfully negotiated his way into his clothes and down the stairs to the car, he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

The ignition was on and the tofu was packed. Bunta handed his son the cup of water. "You look like you didn't sleep well."

Takumi placed the cup in the holder and said, "I'm fine." He revved the gas and pulled out.

-----

On his way down Mt. Akina, Takumi noticed the difference in the drive from the morning before. He did a descent job with the repairs yesterday. That was something he could secretly be proud of. He recalled how he had worked under the hood so he could remember for next time.

_Takumi felt a thrust against his backside ever so gently as the hand that covered his jerked the wrench to loosen the bolt. He stood frozen and rigid. The body pressed against his back didn't move for several seconds. Takumi took a deep breath and turned around._

_He looked up into his mentor's dark eyes and was instantly lost within them. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and yanked him down, pressing their lips together hard. He held fast to the other's head for fear they would be separated._

He shook off the strange feeling and continued driving home. When he pulled into the driveway, took a deep breath before getting out and walking inside. He noticed his pants were a bit tighter than normal as he climbed the stairs. He rolled his eyes and flopped onto his bed instantly falling asleep.

_Takumi felt a thrust against his backside ever so gently as the hand that covered his jerked the wrench to loosen the bolt. He stood frozen and rigid. The body pressed against his back didn't move for several seconds. Takumi took a deep breath and turned around._

_He looked up into his mentor's dark eyes and was instantly lost within them. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and yanked him down, pressing their lips together hard. He held fast to the other's head for fear they would be separated._

_Takumi tangled his fingers into Ryōsuke's hair and prodded at the soft lips with his tongue. When the lips parted slightly, Takumi dove in feeling hands sliding up his thighs towards his middle. Takumi slid his hands down from Ryōs__uke's neck to mimic the older man's actions._

_The kiss intensified along with the breathing. Both men frantically removed each other's coveralls and began to work on the belts._

_Takumi pulled out Ryōsuke's cock and squeezed gently as he began to stroke._

_Ryōsuke broke the kiss in favor of oxygen and clenched his eyes shut. His hand slid over Takumi's hip to his back and grasped the firm butt cheek. He let out a gasp and opened his eyes to lock them with Takumi's._

"_Make me proud, Takumi…"_

_Takumi dropped to his knees and swallowed the older man's throbbing hard-on in one quick motion, his hands taking hold of the other's hips. He heard a loud groan and felt the other body tighten a bit. Fingers were being raked through his hair as he continued to suck to his best ability._

_The groaning got louder and the hips Takumi was holding started to thrust. One of the hands moved from Takumi's head to grab his arm and he was pulled upward. He was a bit dissatisfied and took the large member into his hand again._

_As he began stroking, Ryōsuke slammed his lips down onto Takumi's. Takumi felt the other's hands sliding down his back and squeezing his ass. One hand grabbed his hip and he was spun around quickly._

_Ryōsuke's arm was wrapped under Takumi's and across his chest. He felt Ryōsuke kissing his neck and ear while rubbing his manhood against the cleft of his ass. Ryōsuke's other hand was busy trying to push down Takumi's pants to free his leg._

_When the leg was out, Ryōsuke's hand moved to Takumi's dick and started stroking in return. Takumi's head rolled back onto the taller man's shoulder, his eyes were closed and he couldn't control the sounds emanating from his mouth. He started to lean forward._

_Ryō__suke gently pushed Takumi forward and released the erection hooking his arm under the freed__ leg. Takumi reached behind him and grabbed Ryōsuke's ass urging him to push in. When Takumi felt Ryōsuke's head at the center of his entrance, he pulled with all t__he strength he could gather._

_Ryōsuke entered Takumi hard and fast. Takumi's eyes clenched shut and he threw his head back screaming in pleasure._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!"_

He bolted upright in his bed. His breath was heavy and his face was moist. As the dream faded from Takumi's mind he looked around his room to get himself oriented. When he was back to normal, for the most part, he felt the pain in his groin.

"Ow…" he quickly, but gently, placed his hand over his painfully throbbing indiscretion, made a somewhat disgruntled face and fell over on his side.

-----

After the incident at the garage, Ryōsuke hadn't seen or heard from Takumi for nearly two days. He was getting concerned that Takumi might be thinking of leaving D but quickly put that thought to rest reasoning that the kid just loved to drive.

He was sitting in the restaurant working on the Project D website, his concentration nagging at him. Keisuke was sitting across the table from him prattling on about something arbitrary.

"I think I shaved a little time off my Akagi hill climb, Aniki," Keisuke said trying to break the tense silence at the table.

"Good."

Keisuke raised a brow and rested his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers. "I might have to change the suspension drastically for the next race."

"Ok."

He sighed, rested his chin on his hands and looked out the window past Kenta, who was sitting at his left. "I was so excited about my latest time I threw Kenta up against the side of my car and fucked the shit out of him."

Kenta's eyes widened and he snapped his head around to Keisuke. "What!?"

Ryōsuke's eyes shifted from the computer screen to his brother across the table. Keisuke's eyes moved from the window to Ryōsuke. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the older of the two went back to his computer.

"Idiot." He realized he wasn't going to be able to get any work done and sighed dejectedly.

"What's with you, Aniki? You seem distracted and kind of pissy the last few days."

The older Takahashi closed his laptop and let his eyelids fall. "I'm fine. The battle for this weekend being canceled is kind of irritating me, plus the website is being difficult."

"The canceled race could be a good thing for you though. You really haven't had a chance to rest since D started." Keisuke leaned back and spread his arms over the back of the booth. "You could use a little vacation."

Ryōsuke packed up his equipment and slid out of the booth. "I'm going for a drive. See you at home."

"Later." Keisuke watched his brother leave the little restaurant with a puzzled look on his face. "I've never seen him like this before. I wonder what's wrong."

"Why did you say that, Senpai?"

He turned to a lobster-colored Kenta who seemed to have shrunk in size. "Huh?"

"Why did you tell him that?"

"It's not like he knows it's true..." Keisuke turned back towards the path his brother had followed. "… and even if he does… who cares?"

Kenta scrunched his nose irritably and said under his breath, "Asshole."

It made Keisuke smirk.

-----

Ryōsuke had been driving aimlessly for about twenty minutes with various thoughts prodding irritably at him. What was wrong with him? What was it about that kid? Why did he feel that way? Shouldn't he be able to turn off his emotions at will? What was it about Takumi that made Ryōsuke love him so much?

Wait… what? Ryōsuke pulled over to the side of the road and parked. Was that true? Did he really love Takumi? The adorable genius driver that didn't know anything about racing or cars until almost two years ago… was that same guy truly the object of such a frighteningly powerful emotion?

Ryōsuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Well, that was that, then. He didn't think it was possible for him to fall in love so easily. A man like him shouldn't be fooled like that so blindly.

Yet, here he was… lovesick over the beautiful down-hill-racing-genius-boy that he, himself, had taken under his wing to nurture into a star. It was poetically romantic, he thought. He opened his eyes and smirked lightly.

His brow furrowed in confusion when he realized he wasn't really sure where he had taken himself. Upon looking around, he noticed a man on the other side of the street smoking a cigarette under a large awning. The man was probably in his mid-forties, Ryōsuke noticed, then, he raised his eyes from the man to the awning.

His expression changed rather quickly from confusion to exasperation as he read _Fujiwara Toufu Shop_ in large letters over where the smoking man was standing. He rolled his eyes, released his parking brake and peeled off down the street. He needed to get gas.

-----

Takumi pulled into the Esso gas station and parked. He saw his former co-workers approaching as he got out and waved to them. He smiled thinking it was nice to see them after so long.

"Oi, Takumi," Itsuki yelled as he ran over to his best friend.

"Takumi, how have you been?" asked Iketani.

"I've been good, thanks," he shrugged. He looked around trying to see if anything had changed. It hadn't. They talked for a while about cars, Takumi's recent races, how the SpeedStars were doing, etc.

They heard an engine rev and a white Mazda FC pulled into the station and parked at a pump.

All three recognized the car immediately. Iketani ran over to the car to greet Takahashi Ryōsuke as he stepped out. He mumbled something to Iketani and shut the door.

Takumi stiffened and his eyes grew slightly wider. Another car pulled up to a pump and Itsuki was off to work.

Ryōsuke leaned up against the FC and slid his hands into his pockets. His eyes wandered over the Eight-Six several meters away and up to the driver's face. Ryōsuke's blank expression didn't falter when Takumi's eyes met his own.

Takumi gazed blankly into Ryōsuke's bottomless dark eyes. He felt his breath hitch and his chest tighten. His mind was fuzzy… his heart was pounding.

The two Project D members stared at each other unmoving for a long time, their eyes never leaving the others'. It was intense… the electricity flowing from Takumi to Ryōsuke and back. They seemed to be lost in each other's gaze, neither one moving a centimeter.

"You're all set, Takahashi-san," came the distant voice of a timid Iketani.

Ryōsuke lowered his eyes breaking the trance. He paid for the service, got into his car and drove out of the station all in what seemed like one fluid motion.

"Takumi? Are you ok?" Itsuki prodded gently, bringing his friend back to the land of the somewhat emotionally stable.

"Huh?" Takumi blinked and looked at Itsuki. "Y… yeah. I'm fine. I should probably get home though. I'm a little tired." He hurried around his car and jumped into the driver's seat. He barely had his seatbelt on before he sped out of the station in the same direction as Ryōsuke.

Itsuki and Iketani could only watch in baffled silence. After a couple minutes one of them spoke.

"Oi, Itsuki." Iketani said.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't Takumi's house in the other direction?"

Itsuki nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is."

-----

Ryōsuke checked his rearview mirror for what may have been the tenth time in the last two minutes. Once he realized Takumi had caught up to him, he wanted to make sure the boy wasn't going to lose his nerve. When the older man was satisfied, he started leading the way for real.

Ryōsuke pulled into a rather secluded area at Akina Lake and waited for the Eight-Six. Both drivers cut their engines and got out to greet each other.

"Why are you following me?" Ryōsuke asked in a rather gruff tone for him.

Takumi couldn't bring himself to meet the other's eyes just yet. "I don't know."

The older man walked around the front of his car and leaned against the hood, arms crossed over his chest. "Did you need to tell me something?"

"No." Takumi shook his head but otherwise didn't move, still looking towards his shoes.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Ryōsuke's tone didn't change.

"No."

"Then why did you follow me here?"

Takumi spoke softly. "I didn't try to. My body just… moved."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Ryōsuke shook his head gently. "You're amazing."

Takumi looked up, confused and took a tentative step forward. "Why does everyone say that about me?"

Ryōsuke turned to him in mild surprise at the question. "What?"

"Everyone keeps saying I'm amazing and I'm incredible…" He took another couple of steps, inadvertently getting closer to the other man. "I don't get it. What's so great about me?"

The older man straightened up and took a step towards Takumi. "You really don't know?"

Takumi finally met Ryōsuke's eyes and shook his head. "I really don't."

Ryōsuke carefully placed his hand on Takumi's cheek running his thumb over the soft young mouth. Then, he leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. He wasn't forceful in any sense of the word, he didn't try to slide in his tongue, but he felt Takumi's body go rigid.

The older man pulled away slowly and met the younger eyes. They were wide, confused and innocent. He was so beautiful… so pure… so naïve…

He took his hand from the soft flesh and went back to his previous stance, leaned against the hood of his car. His hands were in his pockets, he had one leg was crossed over the other, his head was bowed and his eyes were closed.

"You should leave," he said in a low, stern voice.

Takumi's eyes widened a bit and tears threatened to spill. After a few seconds, he turned to his car, got in and left.

When the engine's purr had faded sufficiently, Ryōsuke opened his eyes and raised his head. He spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Takumi… but I can't present you with a challenge that you aren't ready for. With something like this, you need do decide beforehand if you are up to it. Chose what feels right for you."

He closed his eyes and his heart sank.

-----

When Takumi got home, he walked in a daze from his car right up to his room and shut the door. He barely made it to the bed before the tears began to fall. His energy dwindled as the sobs wracked his body and he cried himself to sleep.

He awoke several hours later, but his delivery alarm hadn't gone off yet. He stared at the ceiling and began to think. What the hell was going on? How did something like that happen? Was it possible to be so utterly blindsided by something like that?

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed at his chest. He knew this feeling. This was how it felt with Mogi. However… it was nowhere near as strong with her as it was at that moment.

He sighed and flopped onto his back draping his arm over his face. He needed to think… hard.

**TBC**...

---------------------------------------------------

So there you have it... Chapter 1 at least. The chapters will remain untitled because I don't feel like trying to think of any... XD I don't really know if it's any good from an outsider's perspective, because I can't really do that, but I would appreciate any reviews and critique. Maybe the next chapter will be better (even though it's already written.)

Hopefully the next update will be with in a week or so. Again, comments, reviews and critiquing will be greatly appreciated. Ja nē.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'M SORRY!! I haven't been able to update for a while because I can only do this crap at work and they've had me doing some really stupid garbage the last two/three weeks. So here is my update (Chapter 2). I'm trying to keep a few chapters ahead in my file and you'll be happy to know that this isn't the last one.

**Rating/Warnings: NC-17** **Yaoi **and **shounen-ai**. I believe the bitchy comment about people that don't enjoy this type of fine reading material can go implied for now XD

Pairings: RyōTaku and hints of KeiKen

Summary: Takumi and Ryōsuke have been working together with their team for a while. They've grown close... but how close is too close? What happens when dynamic drivers can't control themselves when they're not driving?

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Initial D, any of it's characters or anything borne from this story, so... yeah.

--

Ryōsuke was sitting at his desk staring at his laptop. His fingers were positioned over the keys, but they hadn't moved for a little while. He couldn't get his mind to function properly.

There was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Aniki, I'm coming in."

"What is it, Keisuke?" he asked turning around to see him.

Keisuke's eyes widened a bit. He then shook his head and looked to the floor. "You look like shit, Aniki."

Ryōsuke looked as if he hadn't slept well, if at all, in days. "Did you want something?" he responded trying not to sound annoyed at the comment.

"You've been acting weird for the last week or so. What's wrong with you?"

The older brother took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he lied. "My laptop has been acting up and the website is still being difficult." He could tell from Keisuke's expression that it wasn't believable. He couldn't bring himself to care though.

The blonde nodded. "When was the last time you talked to Fujiwara?"

"A few days ago. Why?"

He shrugged. "It's rare that more than a day passes and neither of us hears from him, that's all. Is he alright?"

Ryōsuke scowled and spoke evenly. "I said I haven't talked to him, so how would I know?"

As Ryōsuke turned back to his computer, Keisuke shrugged and headed for the door. "Whatever. I'll be home later."

"Fine."

"Oh, and by the way…" Ryōsuke heard as his brother left the room,"… there's someone here to see you."

His eyebrow twitched in irritation, but he didn't turn around. "Tell whoever it is I'm not feeling well and send them away, please." He heard the door shut and a soft voice from that direction shortly after.

"Ryōsuke-san?"

--

Keisuke slid into the passenger seat of Kenta's S14 and looked up to Ryōsuke's window.

"What's Fujiwara doing here, Senpai?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know, but those guys better take care of whatever the problem is or I'm going to be pissed."

"What do you think will happen?" Kenta inquired as he pulled away from the mansion.

Keisuke placed his hand on Kenta's knee and rubbed. "Don't know… but they'd better fix it."

--

"Ryōsuke-san?"

Ryōsuke's eyes went wide in disbelief as the small voice registered in his mind. He turned his head back toward the door and swiveled his body around in the chair. His lips parted slightly when he saw Takumi.

Takumi was nervous. He kept wanting to raise his head to meet the older man's eyes, but couldn't. He knew why he was there and wasn't planning on leaving until he had accomplished what he came to accomplish.

"What are you doing here?" Mild surprise tainted the question as Ryōsuke spoke.

Takumi couldn't move… couldn't speak… tried to think. He gnawed at his bottom lip still looking at the floor. He had to do this… no matter what.

Ryōsuke stood and crossed the room. "If you have no business with me, please go."

"I love you."

The timid voice stopped the taller man dead in his tracks. Surprise riddled his face and his body was frozen. He had only made it halfway across the room.

Takumi clenched his eyes shut for a moment then, at last, met Ryōsuke's. "I've been thinking a lot since I saw you last."

Ryōsuke looked at Takumi. He was… nervous. Was this it? Was it over before it even started? He was terrified of what the smaller boy would say and his heart sank in anticipation.

"Ever since you formed Project D, all I've wanted to do was live up to your expectations. I wanted to better myself to achieve my own goals not just for me, but for you too. You've stood beside me at every race… for every challenge. I want to do the same for you."

Ryōsuke's eyes grew wider. Was he really hearing this?

"I want to be at your side when you face new challenges and obstacles. I want you to be right there when I finally become a professional driver. I want to be with you always. I love you, Ryōsuke-san."

Takumi took a deep breath and felt his heartbeat grow faster. He waited for his mentor to respond. It was agonizing.

Ryōsuke stared in silent shock at Takumi for several moments. He was waiting for the _but_ that normally followed that type of love confession. Only when Takumi turned to leave did he realize that it wasn't coming.

Takumi lowered his head and turned to the door. His heart had been broken… again. "I'll leave. I can tell you don't want me here any longer," he said and reached for the door. The door wouldn't budge when he tried to pull and he looked up.

Ryōsuke crossed the rest of the room quickly and before Takumi could turn the knob his hand was on the door holding it shut with all his might. He didn't want the boy to leave. "I never said that."

Takumi looked at the man's hand on the door as he spoke. He placed his fingers over the hand and traced down the arm gently. He turned to face the man and let his fingers travel to the shoulder… then the neck… then the cheek.

Ryōsuke took his hand from the door and wrapped that arm loosely around Takumi's shoulders.

Their eyes were glued to each other. They leaned closer and pressed their lips together. They wrapped their arms around each other and held tight as the kiss deepened. Their lips opened and their tongues met. Warm velvet rolled over warm velvet as they explored each other's mouth, tasting, feeling the other.

Takumi took a few steps forward pushing Ryōsuke back towards the middle of the room… and the bed. His hands moved to the bottom of the other man's shirt and slid underneath. Ryōsuke's skin was smooth and warm and his body was hard.

Takumi's nails brushed Ryōsuke's sides and shivers ran through the older man's body. He felt the smaller boy's hands running slowly upward. They were soft and cool on his stomach. Ryōsuke let Takumi guide him to the bed, lips still sealed and tongues still searching.

The kiss broke when Takumi's hands reached too high on Ryōsuke's body under the shirt.

The older man quickly ducked out of the fabric and placed his hands on the younger one's waist as if waiting for permission. He gathered what he could of the shirt into his fists and pulled up. It came off quickly and they locked eyes once again before mashing their lips together.

Ryōsuke wrapped his arms around Takumi's back and Takumi's hands went to Ryōsuke's belt. When he was finished with the belt he went for the pants. After only getting past the first button, Takumi's hands were pulled away. He was about to pull back and ask Ryōsuke what was wrong when he felt a hand working at his own belt and pants.

Ryōsuke's lips moved from Takumi's to his cheek, then his ear. He licked and nipped at the shell and Takumi began to moan letting his head fall slightly to the side. Takumi's hands found Ryōsuke again and he ran them over the strong muscular back.

Ryōsuke went from the ear to the neck licking and nipping there too. He slid his fingers under the elastic of Takumi's boxer shorts and pushed down gently. Ryōsuke's hands glided down the sides of the boy's thighs then back up and grabbed the smooth round orbs at Takumi's back. His tongue licked a trail back to Takumi's mouth and his hands slid up to the shoulder blades.

He pulled away and sat down on the edge of his bed. His eyes roamed over the pale, smooth, naked body and a smile played at his mouth. He looked back up into Takumi's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Takumi asked. His voice was shaking and he looked a bit worried.

Ryōsuke smiled and shook his head, his eyes never leaving Takumi's. "No. I just wanted to look at you one last time before I took your innocence."

Takumi smiled tentatively back and heaved a sigh of relief.

Ryōsuke placed his hands at Takumi's waist and Takumi stepped forward. Ryōsuke closed his eyes and his lips met with a smooth hard chest. He trailed kisses and licks all over the younger man's chest and stomach savoring the sweet essence. His thumbs brushed over the sides they were holding onto and Ryōsuke felt a hand combing through his hair.

Takumi let his eyes close and gave in to the pleasure of the man in front of him. It felt like nothing he had ever known before and he didn't want it to end. All that existed was himself, Ryōsuke-san and that moment. It was bliss.

As Ryōsuke's kisses got lower and lower, he slid off the bed onto his knees. His tongue traced along Takumi's hips and pelvis earning him soft moans from the other's lips. His hands found their way to Takumi's rear and rubbed gently. When Ryōsuke's tongue found the base of Takumi's manhood he felt the fingers in his hair tighten.

Takumi gasped as Ryōsuke dragged his tongue slowly up the length of the member. When he reached the head, Ryōsuke flicked it with his tongue and closed his lips around it. The warm sensation made Takumi moan and Ryōsuke sucked gently for a moment then slid his mouth all the way down until his nose met with Takumi's pelvis.

"Aaaah!" Takumi's eyes flew open. His knees buckled and he was falling forward. He reached out his hand and caught himself on the bed. His mind and body overflowed with pleasure and he felt Ryōsuke's hand moving to his chest, pushing him back to a standing position.

When Takumi moaned and fell over, Ryōsuke rolled his tongue over the large thick member stiff in his mouth. One of Ryōsuke's hands was pulling Takumi deeper into his mouth while the other was trying to push him back up. He didn't even pay attention to the pain in his head from Takumi's fingers tightening in his hair.

When Takumi was standing back upright, he had to rebalance himself so he wouldn't fall over again. It felt so good… what Ryōsuke-san was doing to him. As Ryōsuke continued his work, Takumi began panting heavily, moaning with every move the older man made.

Ryōsuke pulled his head back and sucked at the tip again. The hand on Takumi's chest found a nipple and began toying with it. He rolled his tongue over Takumi's head, still sucking softly and poking occasionally at the little hole at the end.

"Nnnngh…" Takumi's moans were growing louder as Ryōsuke sucked and licked and prodded. His head had fallen back and his eyes were clenched shut. He didn't know if he could take it much longer.

Ryōsuke felt Takumi's body tensing up and started sucking along his length. As he moved his head back and forth, he rotated from side to side and let his tongue play over the hard veiny surface. He heard Takumi's cries of pleasure, which made him work even harder.

Takumi started thrusting into Ryōsuke's mouth, though he wasn't really sure why. His body grew hot instantly. He felt like all his energy was being drained. He shuddered and stiffened when he screamed.

"HAAAAAAAAH!"

Ryōsuke slowed himself when Takumi released in his mouth, but didn't stop until the boy had completely finished. Takumi slid out of Ryōsuke's mouth and collapsed on the floor, his head and arm landing on the bed as he tried to catch himself. His eyes were still closed, he was breathing heavily and his entire body was drenched in sweat.

Ryōsuke looked at him and smiled sweetly. He was just… so… pure. He leaned over to brush some stray hair out of the younger man's face and kissed his forehead. He was adorable, really… so unsuspecting and naïve. He smoothed out the brown hair and tenderly kissed the temple.

He spoke softly into Takumi's hair, hardly above a whisper. "Are you ok?"

Takumi nodded once, just barely, and his breathing returned to normal. He took a few deep breaths and then opened his eyes to meet Ryōsuke's. He was more than determined now.

Ryōsuke saw a strange, yet familiar look in Takumi's eyes. He recognized that look. It was the look of obstinance he would get just before a battle. That look was what first attracted Ryōsuke to Takumi. He wasn't really sure what to make of it though, in that moment. It was different somehow.

When Takumi was able to move again, he lunged at Ryōsuke locking their lips together once again. He maneuvered the two of them so that Ryōsuke was sitting on the bed and Takumi was kneeling on the floor between his legs. Takumi kissed him ferociously pulling off his pants then broke away leaving a trail from his neck to his cock.

He followed his mentor's example and dragged his tongue from the base to the head and flicked the tip. He heard Ryōsuke moan then ran his hand up the smooth thigh, over the stomach and stopped at his hard chest. Takumi gently pushed and Ryōsuke lay back taking the hint. Takumi adjusted himself and wrapped his lips around the head.

"Nnnnngh…" Ryōsuke moaned and tangled his hands in Takumi's hair. The heat of Takumi's mouth was pleasure enough for him. He felt Takumi's tongue flicking and rolling over his excitement.

Takumi's hands roamed over Ryōsuke's body and finally came to rest at his hips. Takumi closed his eyes and swallowed all of Ryōsuke at once.

"Aaaaaah!" Ryōsuke bucked uncontrollably shoving his hips up into Takumi's face. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. He really was a fast learner.

It hurt a little and Takumi's gag reflex kicked in. He pulled back quickly and sucked at the head again. He wanted Ryōsuke-san to feel how he had felt just before. His head bobbed up and down quickly and smoothly. He turned his head from side to side. He flicked and rolled his tongue over the hard flesh.

With every move Takumi made, Ryōsuke tensed a bit. He couldn't think from the overwhelming pleasure. His breath shortened and his heart felt like it would burst from his chest at any moment. He moaned louder and louder until…

Takumi felt Ryōsuke's body tightening and his moans getting louder. He sucked harder and faster, his fingers clenching on Ryōsuke's hips. He pushed himself all the way down one last time and…

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ryōsuke exploded into Takumi's mouth and Takumi slowed his movements, but didn't stop. He wasn't sure when he should, but waited until the juices stopped flowing. He swallowed and pulled away to kiss Ryōsuke's hips and the hands from his hair were gone. He noticed Ryōsuke breathing heavily and looked up.

Ryōsuke's arm covered his face and his lips were parted. He tried to gather his senses and wrap his mind around what just happened. Fujiwara Takumi had just given him probably the best head he'd ever gotten in his life. It was almost surreal.

"R… Ryōsuke… san?"

He heard a small timid voice from between his legs but didn't have enough energy to move yet. Unfortunately, all he could do at the moment was grunt, and that was just completely undignified. "Mmm?"

"Did… did I do something wrong?" Takumi asked with uncertainty and worry pouring from his mouth.

The question made Ryōsuke smirk. "No. You're incredible, Takumi."

Takumi tried to look into Ryōsuke's face, but he hadn't moved his arm yet. "Really?"

"Yeah." Ryōsuke reached for Takumi's hand and pulled him up. He looked into Takumi's eyes again. They were still so pure and innocent. He wrapped his arms around the innocence and held on tight.

The warm embrace comforted Takumi and he curled up next to Ryōsuke resting his head on the man's shoulder. He let his fingers trace lazy patterns on Ryōsuke's chest and spoke softly. "I still don't know what's so great about me."

Ryōsuke leaned his head against Takumi's and smiled. "You have this amazing ability to take every situation you encounter and learn something from it." His fingers brushed up and down Takumi's arm. "You're constantly growing... always evolving... and yet..." he turned to look into the younger man's eyes, "…you're still... so innocent. That's what makes you so incredible, Takumi."

"Really?"

"Really."

Takumi's timid voice came again. "Do I make you happy, Ryōsuke-san?"

Ryōsuke squeezed Takumi's shoulder and kissed his head tenderly. "More than you could ever imagine."

Takumi pushed himself up onto his elbow and locked eyes with his mentor. "Make love to me, Ryōsuke-san."

Ryōsuke's eyes widened a bit at the request. He wasn't sure if Takumi was thinking right.

Takumi leaned down and brushed his lips against Ryōsuke's. His warm breath raised goose bumps all over the other man's body. "Please." He laid his lips down onto Ryōsuke's and ran his fingers over the soft cheek. Takumi moved his other hand underneath Ryōsuke and up to the back of his head.

Ryōsuke parted his lips and let Takumi taste him again. Their tongues mingled and their bodies started to move. Without breaking the kiss, Ryōsuke sat up and guided Takumi to a comfortable position on the bed. He slid himself between Takumi's legs and his fingers ghosted their way up to Takumi's mouth.

Takumi started breathing a bit heavier and his hand found its way to Ryōsuke's full erection. He brushed his fingers over the hard, smooth flesh. Then Ryōsuke's lips were gone from his and replaced with fingers.

Ryōsuke kissed across Takumi's neck and gently pushed his fingers into the warm moisture. Takumi sucked lovingly on Ryōsuke's fingers as Ryōsuke planted his lips lower and lower. Both men moaned and Ryōsuke traveled back up towards those soft warm lips.

Ryōsuke stopped at Takumi's neck, sucking and kissing and licking. The soft moans coming from the younger man made Ryōsuke's fingers vibrate slightly. He slowly pulled his fingers from the warm envelopment and slid the back of his hand down Takumi's beautiful body. When he found the entrance, he prodded softly for a moment then glided one finger in.

"Nnngh." Takumi felt Ryōsuke's finger push its way inside him and he tensed slightly. It felt good... different, but good. He tightened his hand around the growing member he had been absently playing with and heard Ryōsuke groan softly.

Ryōsuke moved his finger in and out of Takumi gently. With his other hand, he took the hand that just grabbed him and guided it to his mouth. Takumi opened his eyes to see what was wrong. He saw through pleasure-filled eyes Ryōsuke looking directly at him. His hand was at the man's mouth and Ryōsuke kissed his palm.

The older man slathered the younger palm with his tongue then guided the hand back down to his cock and closed both hands over it. Before he let go, he asked, "Are you ok?"

Takumi didn't trust himself at that moment to form any words so he nodded slowly. "Mmhmm."

Ryōsuke slid a second finger into Takumi and heard him gasp. When the fingers were all the way in, he bent them stroking Takumi's inner walls. Takumi tightened his hand around Ryōsuke and began stroking again. Ryōsuke leaned down, his lips brushing Takumi's ear.

The warm breath on Takumi's ear only made his more ragged. Ryōsuke circled his fingers inside Takumi, twisting his hand and pumping in and out gently, trying to stretch him as comfortably as possible. Takumi gently bucked against the fingers in his rectum purely out of reflex and placed his mouth next to Ryōsuke's ear. Ryōsuke panted a bit when Takumi's breath brushed over him.

After several minutes of the pleasurable torture, Ryōsuke reached over to his bedside table and pulled open the bottom drawer. Without either of them stopping, the older man attempted to find the box and bottle he kept towards the back. It took him a little longer than usual, but it was so worth it.

Takumi tried to see what Ryōsuke was doing, but the sensations were too much for him to think even the slightest. Ryōsuke grabbed the bottle, pulled a square package from the box and began to sit up. He pulled his fingers from Takumi and dropped the condom on his chest, the bottle of lube still in his hand. Takumi took the package with trembling hands and tore it open.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryōsuke's voice was smooth and serious. Takumi looked up from the rubber to see Ryōsuke staring down at him. He couldn't speak, so Ryōsuke continued.

"Are you? Because for me, this isn't just a fling. I don't want a one-night stand and I'm not a science project. I don't want to ruin what we've had up to this point, so we both need to know what we're getting into before we go any further."

Takumi listened carefully while Ryōsuke spoke. He already knew the answer just by looking into the older man's eyes. Takumi placed a hand on the back of Ryōsuke's head, let his eyelids fall and pulled their lips together. At the same time, he took the latex jacket in his fingers and flicked his hand discarding the wrapper.

Ryōsuke leaned into Takumi's lips accepting the answer. He felt Takumi's hand brushing over the head of his throbbing member. Takumi slid his hand down Ryōsuke's shaft covering it with the protective sleeve and the kiss deepened. Ryōsuke lifted Takumi's legs over his shoulders and broke the kiss.

"Let me know if it hurts and I'll stop. Ok?" he said without pulling away.

Takumi nodded.

"Try to relax. I'll go slow."

Takumi nodded again and was greeted with a tender kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Ryōsuke's neck and held on.

Ryōsuke squeezed out a generous amount of lubrication and coated himself, then rubbed his head up against Takumi's hole. He pushed just a bit and Takumi tensed. Ryōsuke ran his fingers through Takumi's hair to calm him and the boy loosened up.

After a bit more gentle prodding, Ryōsuke pushed slowly all the way in.

"Nnnnnnnnngh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Takumi's toes curled and his eyes clenched shut. His back arched and he dug his nails into the back of Ryōsuke's head. It hurt, but he wanted more... so much more.

Ryōsuke's eyes were closed all of a sudden. He hadn't realized Takumi was still so tight. He had misjudged and hoped Takumi wasn't in too much pain. His hard on throbbed when Takumi dug his nails in.

Ryōsuke waited for a moment so they could both adjust to each other's size. He opened his eyes, finally, and studied Takumi's face. He started to pull back.

"Are you ok? Should I stop?" Ryōsuke looked a bit worried until he felt Takumi's hand grasping his backside.

Takumi was pulling desperately at Ryōsuke. He didn't want him to stop or leave. He opened his eyes and looked at Ryōsuke. Takumi's need for him was all but oozing from his pores.

"Please don't stop, Ryōsuke-san..." he almost pleaded, his breathing hadn't returned to normal yet.

Ryōsuke smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He dragged his tongue along Takumi's bottom lip and it floated into Takumi's mouth. He pushed back in gently and Takumi moaned into Ryōsuke's mouth.

He pulled back and pushed in again but their lips separated this time. They were both breathing heavily and their lips landed at each other's ears... again. Ryōsuke was laying flat on Takumi, his arms wrapped around the younger man's back.

"Nghhh… nghhh… nghhh…" Ryōsuke began to pull back and push forward repeatedly, but still slowly. He tightened his arms around the smaller body and his teeth grazed the shell of Takumi's ear. He held back as best he could. He didn't want to slam in yet… it was still too soon.

"Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh…" Takumi tilted his head back. The pleasure engulfed him and he was acting and responding on pure instinct. He moved a hand to Ryōsuke's head and the other to Ryōsuke's back. He scratched harder and groaned louder with each thrust.

One of Takumi's legs had slipped from Ryōsuke's shoulder and his arms were tense around Ryōsuke's body. The two were holding on with such fierce, raw emotion they almost couldn't move.

Pain quickly gave way to pleasure as Ryōsuke continued to thrust gingerly. Takumi loosened up and started moaning louder as the pain subsided. Ryōsuke felt so good inside him.

Ryōsuke heard a change in Takumi and smiled knowing what it meant. He didn't want Takumi to be in any sort of discomfort. His lips made their way from Takumi's ear down his neck, across his jaw and to his lips. Before he kissed the soft parted mouth he looked into the boy's face.

Takumi's face expressed nothing short of ecstasy. His eyes were closed, his head was back and his mouth was open. Ryōsuke pressed his lips down onto the blissful mouth and sucked at the wet muscle inside.

Ryōsuke began to thrust a bit faster and a bit harder and Takumi moaned into his mouth. The ever-vigilant Ryōsuke made sure Takumi wasn't feeling anything but pleasure. Takumi started to buck back against Ryōsuke pushing him in deeper and Ryōsuke's fingers clenched a bit. He was such a fast learner.

"Ggggggggggghhh..." Ryōsuke couldn't help himself. He broke the kiss and bowed his head into Takumi's shoulder thrusting still harder and still faster.

Takumi was moving down on Ryōsuke pulling at his back so he could get deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah...!" Takumi let out a scream when Ryōsuke's pressure got to his prostate. He pushed down harder and harder onto Ryōsuke and his hands flew up to the headboard. He held on tight, using his grip to aide his own movements.

Ryōsuke tightened the arm he had around Takumi and tried to hold himself up slightly with the other. The pleasure was blinding and the orgasm was close. He went in harder and faster unable to hold back any longer. Takumi responded by removing a hand from the headboard and latching onto Ryōsuke pulling him down.

Their lips locked... the thrusts got deeper and faster still. The pressure built and they wrapped their arms around each other squeezing tight. The moaning and grunting became exponentially louder and they were at each other's ears again. Hot heavy breaths mingled until finally...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

Ryōsuke exploded into the newly breached cherry followed shortly by Takumi. They rode out each other's climax and finally came to a rest. Ryōsuke kissed Takumi's cheek through ragged breaths and Takumi tried to keep his arms around Ryōsuke. They were both exhausted, and rightfully so.

After several minutes, both men had calmed a bit. Ryōsuke pulled out slowly and Takumi moaned softly. He was lying on his stomach facing Takumi with an arm over the boy's chest. Takumi was still on his back and he lolled his head to Ryōsuke, eyes still closed.

The euphoria hadn't worn off at all yet when Takumi felt Ryōsuke's hand on his face. They were both drenched in sweat and still sticky from Takumi's release. Ryōsuke brushed the hair from Takumi's eyes and they opened.

They gazed into each other's soles, it seemed, and smiled, their hearts still racing. Takumi moved his hand to run the backs of his fingers over Ryōsuke's soft, flush cheek. They lay like that for a while just staring at each other.

When Ryōsuke felt his strength return a bit, he leaned to Takumi and kissed him. Takumi opened his mouth and warm velvet rolled over warm velvet again. Takumi shifted onto his side with out pulling away and cupped Ryōsuke's face in his hand. Ryōsuke pulled back just enough to speak softly, their foreheads, noses and cheeks still touching.

"I love you, Takumi." He had never said anything with more sincerity before in his life. His thumb glided over Takumi's cheek and their eyes met again. Ryōsuke saw the biggest smile he'd ever seen blossom across Takumi's face.

"I love you too, Ryōsuke-san." Takumi's lips found Ryōsuke's once more and held them. There was nothing else in the world... no battles, no cars... and no more indecision.

Ryōsuke rolled Takumi onto his other side and wrapped himself around the smaller frame. He placed gentle kisses down Takumi's neck and over his shoulder. Takumi found Ryōsuke's hand and interlaced their fingers. He kissed the knuckles tenderly and squeezed.

Before they were totally settled Ryōsuke asked, "Do you need to be up for the delivery?"

Takumi smirked and said, "No. I asked my dad if I could have the morning off."

"So you were expecting this?" Ryōsuke was mildly amused and a bit surprised.

"No." Takumi squeezed Ryōsuke's arms tighter around himself. "I was thinking that I wouldn't be up to it when you rejected me."

"When...?"

"Yeah..."

"And now...?"

Takumi smiled. "Now I don't think I'll be able to sit in the driver's seat for a while."

They both laughed softly. Ryōsuke nuzzled his face into Takumi's shoulder and they fell fast asleep.

--

Keisuke awoke with a very intense pain in his head. He grumbled and rolled over to look at his clock. 7:38 in the morning. Jesus... he hoped that, for Kenta's sake, he wasn't too much of a drunken nightmare last night. He rolled out of bed and grabbed the first article of bottom-wear he found and attempted to make his way to the bathroom.

Aspirin... He needed something in pill form to negate the throbbing in his brain. When he got to the sink, he pulled open the medicine cabinet and searched.

"Damn..."

He padded his way across the hall and grabbed the doorknob.

"Aniki, I'm coming in. Do you know where...?"

Keisuke's mouth went dry when his eyes fell to the bed in his brother's room.

**TBC**...

--

Ok, so that's Chapter two. Like before, I will gladly take criticism and definitely reveiws. Hopefully this chapter will be received as well as (or better than) the first.

Um... I'm not making any promises about when the next chapter will be up because we all saw how well that worked out last time... Heh... So here it is for your viewing pleasure... Enjoy.

Oh and just as a side note... I don't plan on making the whole story just about gratuitous sex and all that stuff. That's going to be a big part of it, I suppose, but not he story in it's entirety XD


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **In the interest of not pissing off anymore people, I decided for two reasons it would be acceptable to post Chapter 3 so quickly. 1) I feel like a total ass for waiting an entire month before throwing up Chapter 2 and 2) I've already started writing Chapter 6 so I think I'm far enough ahead where I can safely post this one. I would also like to point out my own personal stupidity for assuming that one can properly hold a conversation over e-mail. (I inadvertently pissed someone off and I feel like a total shit... you know who you are. I'm still really sorry about that.)

**Rating/Warnings: NC-17** **Yaoi **and **shounen-ai**. Sassy comment implied. I also warn you that, if you haven't noticed in the last two chapters, I try to toss in a bit of humor every so often. I don't think it's been working in my favor, but I'll keep doing it until someone tells me to stop!

Pairings: RyōTaku and KeiKen

Summary: Takumi and Ryōsuke have been working together with their team for a while. They've grown close... but how close is too close? What happens when dynamic drivers can't control themselves when they're not driving?

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Initial D, any of it's characters or anything borne from this story. Here we go...

-----

Ryōsuke and Takumi shot up in the bed upon the intrusion, their eyes wide and their mouths agape

Ryōsuke and Takumi shot up in the bed upon the intrusion, their eyes wide and their mouths agape. Takumi slammed himself back down onto the bed burying himself in the covers. This was so not happening.

Ryōsuke stared at his younger brother. They were both wearing the same expression, utter shock. Ryōsuke had no idea what to say. His mind wouldn't work. He never thought he'd be in a situation like this.

Keisuke blinked several times and finally the paralysis wore off. He quickly lowered his head and stepped back. "Excuse me... sorry... sorry..."

The door clicked shut and Ryōsuke heard footsteps fading. He didn't realize that he'd stopped breathing and his heart was pounding in his ribcage. A long sigh of relief escaped him and he looked over to the lump that he assumed was Takumi.

"He's gone."

"That didn't really just happen, did it?" Takumi's voice came, barely audible from embarrassment.

Ryōsuke smirked and lay down on his side facing his companion. He propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head in his hand. "It's alright... he won't say anything. I haven't said anything about him and Nakamura yet, so the least he could do is return the favor."

"That's not the point!" Takumi sat up and shouted in the older man's face. As he stared into Ryōsuke's eyes it hit him. "Wait... what? Keisuke-san and Nakamura?"

"Yeah."

"They're dating?"

Ryōsuke shrugged. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on between them, but I know they're sleeping together." He kissed Takumi's nose and spoke softly in a somewhat mischievous tone. "Keisuke doesn't know that I've caught them on more than one occasion."

They smirked at each other and lay back down, Ryōsuke on his back, arm around Takumi's shoulder, and Takumi on his side, arm under Ryōsuke's back. Ryōsuke placed tender kisses in the soft brown hair at his shoulder. Takumi traced his fingers over the hard tan chest before his eyes.

"So how long have they been together?"

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask him that."

Takumi lifted his head slightly to look at his new lover. "Are you crazy?!"

Ryōsuke looked back and smiled.

"If you had to guess?"

"About three months," Keisuke said.

xxxxx

"Damn it!"

Kenta sat at the bottom of Mt. Akagi and pounded his fist against the steering wheel of his S14. He was visibly frustrated and the sun would start to rise in about an hour. There was still some time to get in another good run, he hoped.

Keisuke saw the defeated look in Kenta's eye from the passenger seat and sighed.

"Why don't we call it a night?" he asked.

Kenta didn't turn to him. "No. I have to get it right. I can't leave it like this. It's no good!" He tightened a fist on the wheel and the other over the shifter and turned to climb the mountain for probably the hundredth time since sunset. He'd been asking the older man to help him with his acceleration techniques for a few weeks now and finally, when his idol agreed to accompany him... it was just embarrassing.

Keisuke placed a firm hand over the younger hand on the shifter. His head was bowed slightly and his eyes were closed. He was tired and he needed to start preparing for his battle the next week. "You don't have to get it right immediately. You're tired and you're trying too hard. Let's just call it quits for now and we can come back up tonight or tomorrow."

It was warm... Senpai's hand... it was erotically rough and warm. Kenta's heart started beating faster and he almost couldn't breathe. His hero was... was...

"Kenta look out!" Keisuke yelled and pointed at the windshield.

The car was pointed directly at the mountain. It took less than half a second for Kenta to gather himself, slam on the break and jerk the wheel to the left. If he was going to crash into a mountain, he sure as hell wasn't going to let Senpai be harmed in his place.

They stopped mere centimeters from being smashed into millions of pieces and Keisuke turned to the driver's seat.

"Dude..." was all the older man could bring himself to say and he pulled the parking brake.

Kenta was pale. He was breathing very heavy, but not moving otherwise... not even blinking. His fingers looked impossibly tight over the wheel.

Keisuke got out and walked around to the other side of the car and yanked the door open. He looked at the terrified driver and leaned on the open door. "You alright?"

When he got no response, he leaned in and unbuckled Kenta's seatbelt and pulled him out by the arm. Kenta's eyes looked glazed over and he was sweating. Keisuke grasped the other's wrist. His pulse was racing.

Keisuke's eyes widened and he swung a limp arm over his shoulder and shut the car door. He walked Kenta up the hill a ways, then turned around and went back towards the S14. The arm Keisuke had around the smaller boy's waist loosened a bit when the arm he'd draped over his shoulder tightened.

He sat Kenta down next to the mountain and kneeled over him. Kenta's eyes still looked a bit dazed, but his pulse seemed to be returning to normal. Keisuke put his hand on the zombie's shoulder and shook gently. "Oi... are you still in there? Do you need a doctor?"

Kenta blinked and he finally met Keisuke's worry-laden face. His expression was still blank, but his mind was starting to function. "Senpai..." he whispered.

"Are you ok, Kenta?"

Kenta still held his senpai's gaze. The older man was beautiful and dangerously sexy... and really close. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Kenta grabbed the back of Keisuke's head and pulled himself to those luscious lips. They connected for a split second and Keisuke pulled away.

Did he really just do that? Kenta was staring at his lap in disbelief. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"We're going to see a doctor," Keisuke cut him off.

When Kenta looked up the older man had already opened the passenger door and was standing over him with his hand extended. Kenta took the offering and pulled himself up. He didn't meet Keisuke's eyes out of pure fear.

"I'm driving." Keisuke walked to the driver's side.

Kenta nodded and made his way to the passenger side. "Ok, but I don't need to see anyone."

Keisuke watched Kenta carefully as they both sat down. He put the car in gear, made a U-turn and drove off. "Fine. I'll have my brother pick me up from your place."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

-----

The drive back to Kenta's was a bit awkward to say the least. The silence was deafening and the tension was thicker than molasses. When they got out of the car, Keisuke was already on the phone.

Kenta walked up to his door and turned apprehensively to Keisuke. When the phone had been put away, Kenta said, "You can wait inside if you like."

"I'm fine, thanks." Keisuke didn't even turn around.

Kenta sighed dejectedly and walked into his house without another word. The night had gone from bad to wretched. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the couch. He was too exhausted to try and navigate to his bedroom, so he curled up and passed out.

-----

Ryōsuke pulled up about ten minutes after Kenta went inside. Keisuke strapped himself in and let out a loud sigh. He was completely unnerved by the last hour he had spent with his friend. He needed sleep... a lot of sleep.

"What happened to you?"

"Huh? N... nothing." He let his head flop back onto the headrest and closed his eyes. "Kenta tired himself out and almost drove into the mountain."

"Really? Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He was pretty shaken up, but he's fine now." Keisuke put his hand over his face and whispered, "Jesus..."

The older Takahashi looked to his passenger. "You look a bit shaken up yourself."

"I'm tired. It's not every day I almost get killed on Akagi."

"Good point."

They rode the rest of the short trip in silence. Upon their return home, Keisuke immediately went to his room. He took of his shirt and pants and dragged himself to bed. The last thing that went through his mind before his head hit the pillow was the kiss that Kenta stole...

-----

About a week had gone by since the infamous Akagi incident. Both Keisuke and Kenta were back to normal and the most recent battle had been won a couple days earlier. As fortune would have it, there was already a new battle set up for the coming weekend.

Keisuke was sitting in bed reading when he heard a knock at his door.

"Keisuke, I'm coming in," Ryōsuke called.

"Yeah... what's up, Aniki?" Keisuke closed his magazine and looked up.

"Nakamura's on his way over with the video of the drive. He says it's a bit intense."

"Ok. Are you going out, or something?"

"Yeah. I have some errands to run, so I'll be out for a while."

"Ok. See you later."

"See you."

When Kenta arrived about twenty minutes later, they greeted each other as usual and prepared for the viewing. As the video played, Keisuke noticed Kenta seemed a bit fidgety. What the hell was wrong with him? The video ended and Keisuke stood up. "I'm getting a bit hungry. How about you?"

Kenta shrugged. "A little, I guess."

"You want a sandwich? I don't really feel like going anywhere."

"Sure. Thanks, Senpai."

The taller man nodded and went into the kitchen followed shortly by Kenta.

As Keisuke started making the sandwiches, he asked his usual first question. "So how did it feel?"

Kenta shrugged and cleared his throat. "It's pretty steep and really windy, but it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Good."

"Hey, Senpai, do you mind if I grab something to drink?"

"Go ahead. There are some sports drinks in the fridge. Would you mind getting me one too?"

Kenta pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed two bottles of red liquid. He put one down beside his friend and opened the second, downing half of it in one gulp.

Keisuke turned to see Kenta drinking and smirked. "Thirsty?"

Kenta blushed a bit, shut the door and turned around. "My throat's really dry for some reason." He took another long gulp.

The sandwiches were completed and Keisuke picked up the plates. As he turned to set them on the table, he bumped a still-gulping Kenta. The red liquid sloshed out of the bottle and all over Kenta's face and shirt.

"Aaack!"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Keisuke put the plates down quickly and grabbed a paper towel. He ran it under the sink and handed it to Kenta. "Here."

Kenta took the wet towel and wiped at his face and hair. "It's ok." He looked down at his shirt. It was ruined... and he really liked that shirt too.

Keisuke noticed the disappointed look on Kenta's face. "I can throw that into the washing machine for you so it doesn't stain, if you want."

"It's ok. It'll be fine, really." His face turned a bit red. He didn't want to be alone in a big empty house with his idol and no shirt on. It was just too creepy.

"Come on, I'll lend you one of my old ones."

The younger blonde bent to the power of persuasion and removed his shirt. As Keisuke went out to the laundry room, Kenta leaned over the sink and rinsed out his hair. He realized a bit too late, however, that he didn't have anything really effective to dry off with.

Keisuke tossed Kenta's shirt into the washing machine with a few other stray clothes that had been lying around. He dumped in the soap, turned the dial and went back to the kitchen. When he got back to the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised, albeit unknowingly.

Keisuke stood in what could be described as awe as he watched Kenta. The boy's hair was wet and water was dripping down his face and chest. He was looking for something, but Keisuke couldn't tell, and didn't care, what.

The gap between the two men closed rather quickly and the shorter man turned to Keisuke. He held Kenta's eyes for a few moments before he moved. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Kenta felt a hand at his waist and another at the back of his head. Then he felt the lips… those full luscious lips he'd been dreaming of feeling against his own. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he'd be damned if he was going to do anything to stop it.

Kenta let his eyes close and gave in completely to his desires. The lips moved to his ear. The hand on his waist started moving south and he was being gently pushed. He let his head tip to the side and gingerly ran his fingers up the taller man's thighs.

As Keisuke began coaxing Kenta back to the wall, he whispered into the ear. "I couldn't find a shirt for you."

"Th… that's fine." The younger man held back the overwhelming urge to moan as the warm breath passed the shell of his ear.

Keisuke grazed the ear with his teeth and brushed his lips down the soft, vulnerable neck. He kissed along the collar bone to the other side and started moving back up. He started rubbing the palm of his hand against the growing bulge at Kenta's zipper.

"Aaaah…" Kenta was starting to lose it. One of his hands stopped at the top of Keisuke's pants and the other traveled up and around to the man's back. He started pulling.

Keisuke kept moving and whispered into the other ear. "I can get you one from my room if you want."

"Y… yeah…" Kenta sent his reply past the taller man's ear and then felt those lips again. They were pressed to his firmly and his arm tightened on the strong, muscular back. He slipped his fingers into the top of Keisuke's pants and parted his lips.

Keisuke felt the fingers on his pants moving and started rubbing the zipper harder. When the lips parted against his, he slid his tongue inside. His pants were opened and there was a warm hand sliding down his front. He moaned without pulling away.

Kenta hit the wall and grasped the full erection under the fabric. He pulled it out and started stroking with a want that had been building for way too long. He thrust slightly into Keisuke's hand and let out a soft whine.

Keisuke unbuttoned and unzipped Kenta's jeans with one hand in one quick motion. His hand, then, slid around to the perky, round ass and squeezed. He started pushing the pants down and noticed the hand missing from his lower region. He pulled away slightly and looked down.

Kenta reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square package. His lips were brushing against his idols and his legs were getting weaker. He didn't know how much longer he could stand.

Keisuke smirked, their lips still grazing each other's. "I see you came prepared."

Kenta whispered through ragged breaths, "Fuck me…"

He slammed his lips against the older man and ripped the condom wrapper open. He felt the hand on his rear slide down and grab his thigh. Was this really happening? Was he dreaming?

Keisuke pulled Kenta's leg out of his jeans and grabbed the latex disc from the wrapper Kenta held. He slid it on quickly and lifted the smaller man off the ground. He wrapped the leg around his waist and let gravity do it's work.

"Nnnnnngghh…!"

"Aaaaaaaaah…!"

Keisuke started pounding into Kenta as the arms tightened around his neck. Their swollen lips slammed together again and their tongues glided over each other. Their breathing was equally labored and they were starting to sweat.

Kenta folded his other leg around Keisuke and squeezed. The thrusts were getting harder, faster, and deeper. Kenta's nails were digging into Keisuke's back as the session intensified. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan when the small gland in his rectum was hit.

"Haaaaaaaah…!"

Keisuke's head dropped to Kenta's chest. His eyes and jaw were clenched shut and his lips were taught across his teeth. He kept going… harder… faster… deeper… He wasn't going to last much longer.

Kenta screamed when he came.

"GAAAAAAH…!"

Keisuke was still pounding away and lifted his head to Kenta. Their eyes locked. Both gazes were flooded with uncontrollable desire. The intense stare sent Keisuke over the edge and his lips met Kenta's hard with the final thrust. He grunted into the younger man's lips when he released and rode it out.

They stayed in that position for several minutes after they had finished. They laid soft, tender kisses on each other not moving from their spot on the wall. After they had relaxed a bit, Keisuke trusted himself to speak once again. His lips brushed over Kenta's when he asked, "Do you still want that shirt?"

Kenta smirked and kissed him.

-----

When the euphoria had somewhat subsided, the two men had cleaned up and gotten dressed. Keisuke had retrieved a t-shirt from his room and they were back on the couch re-watching the video. The older of the two had placed a pillow on the younger one's lap and stretched out making himself comfortable.

Kenta's head was resting on his hand while the other combed absently through Keisuke's hair. He was staring down at the man resting in his lap not paying attention at all to the television. He studied the older man wanting nothing more than to stay the way they were.

Keisuke turned to look up at Kenta. The kid had a funny little grin on his face and looked completely spaced out. They stared at each other until they heard the front door open a few minutes later.

The living room and couch were a few steps higher than the front door, so the line of sight was slightly off. Keisuke sat up lazily to see who was there.

"I'm home." Ryōsuke's voice came from just inside the door.

"Yo, Aniki." Keisuke had one foot on the floor and the other on the sofa. He propped himself up with Kenta at his back. "Did Fujiwara get a copy of this yet?"

Ryōsuke removed his shoes and jacket and walked up to the living room. "Yes. He stopped by the shop a little while ago to pick it up." He looked to Kenta, who looked decidedly stiff, and raised a brow. "Good evening, Nakamura. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you earlier."

Kenta's body was rigid. He stared at the television and fisted his hands into the pillow at his lap. "It's ok," he said trying to steady his voice.

Ryōsuke made his way to the kitchen and Keisuke turned to face Kenta. Keisuke, too, raised a brow upon seeing Kenta. He looked completely unnerved. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Kenta said a little too quickly. He stood and started toward the door. "I should probably be going."

Both Keisuke and Ryōsuke turned to him in wonderment.

"Why?" The younger Takahashi asked quizzically and stood.

Kenta could feel the scrutiny of all four eyes at his back as he slipped into his shoes. He turned to see Keisuke walking toward him. "I… well… uh…" he stammered and rubbed the back of his head. "It's getting late. I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Keisuke watched Kenta hurry out the door then turned to the kitchen. He caught his brother's eye. They both wore the same puzzled expression.

"Is he ok?" Ryōsuke asked. He had poured himself a glass of water and took a sip.

"I have no idea," Keisuke answered honestly. He didn't say it, but he hoped for the sake of everything both he and Kenta held dear that what happened earlier wouldn't prove to be a terrible mistake. He turned back to the door and stared longingly.

Ryōsuke watched his younger brother and shook his head lightly. There was definitely something going on, but his own sense of tact wouldn't allow him to inquire. He leaned against the sink and tried to get Keisuke's mind onto something else.

"So, how did the drive look to you?" he asked.

"Good." Keisuke turned to his brother and joined him in the kitchen.

"What do you think?"

"From the video and what Kenta told me, I think I'll be fine as is."

Ryōsuke nodded and took another sip.

-----

The evening of the battle had arrived. Keisuke was at the bottom of the hill with his mechanic and Kenta, and all were anxiously awaiting the start of the downhill battle. Keisuke looked over to the mechanic just as a rather large yawn escaped the man's mouth.

"Tired?"

The mechanic looked over to Keisuke. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well today, so I guess I'm still a bit tired."

Keisuke folded his arms and leaned up against the side of his car. "Why don't you rest inside the van for a while?"

"No, no. I'll be fine, really." He waved his hand at the FD driver.

"I insist," Keisuke stated firmly. "I'd rather you rest now than be tired later, when I might need some work done." He smiled.

Realizing his defeat, the mechanic nodded and returned the smile. "Thank you, Keisuke-san. Please, let me know if you need anything."

Keisuke nodded as the mechanic retreated to the van. He bowed his head. Kenta was standing so close, but had barely spoken to him for days. His eyebrow twitched and he couldn't restrain himself.

"What's your problem?" The question came in a low gruff tone.

Kenta looked over a bit shocked but didn't reply.

Keisuke raised his head to meet the younger eyes and stare them down.

Discomfort raged through Kenta's body and he dropped his head. "There's no problem."

"Then why haven't you talked to me much in the last few days?"

Keisuke pushed off his car and approached a very intimidated Kenta. He wanted answers. He was hurt and pissed off.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kenta took a step back and was trapped against the wall of a small structure that sheltered the vending machines. He felt the rush of wind when Keisuke's fist connected with the same wall only centimeters from the poor boy's face.

"Stop being an idiot!" Keisuke shouted directly into his face. He was having trouble separating his irritation with Kenta and his desire to repeat what happened in the kitchen only days earlier. "You did the same thing the day you almost wrecked on Akagi. After that, you didn't talk to me for days."

He calmed his voice and leaned in, dangerously close to Kenta's lips. "I waited for that to happen for so long. I've wanted you for longer than I can remember…" his lips brushed over Kenta's, "… and the fact that you had a jacket…" he smirked, "… told me you wanted it just as much."

Keisuke grazed his lips over Kenta's face to his ear. "I never wanted a 'fuck-and-run' from you. I was hoping you'd keep coming back to me. I thought you knew that."

Kenta was frozen in place. He clenched his eyes shut and lowered his head to the side. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said barely audible, even to the man looming over him.

"Tch." Keisuke pushed away. His eyes were still locked on the younger blonde and he dropped his arm to his side. "I suppose it can't be helped, then." He turned to head back to his FD. "I guess I was wrong about you, Kenta."

Kenta's eyes were still shut tight. His fists were shaking at his sides. He didn't want this to happen. He wanted to explain himself. He wanted to be brave.

Keisuke took a step toward his car and felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned halfway around to see Kenta. He was still against the wall with his eyes shut and his head down. He was trembling visibly.

Kenta took a deep breath to stop his body from shaking. He reached out and grabbed Keisuke by his collar. His eyes were still closed when he lifted his head.

Keisuke was being pulled roughly to Kenta. His lips came crashing down on the smaller man's and his eyes widened. It was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. He felt the hand release his wrist and wrap around his neck.

Kenta held Keisuke's lips with all his might until he noticed the arms at his waist. They were enveloping him completely and pulling him closer. He let go of the shirt collar and ghosted his fingers over Keisuke's neck before wrapping that arm around the taller man's neck as well.

They remained like that for several minutes before the crackling of the two-way radio went off at Kenta's hip.

"Nakamura. We're starting the downhill," Fumihiro's voice came through loud and clear.

Kenta grabbed at the radio to respond. "Ok."

Keisuke loosened his hold and whispered into the younger man's ear. "I'm pleased with your decision." He combed his fingers through the soft blonde hair in front of him and kissed the head beneath it. "My only request is that we proceed with some discretion. It that alright?"

Kenta replaced the radio and nodded. "Yeah. I can't imagine what would happen if your brother found out."

Keisuke smirked. "I'm sure he'll figure it out when he notices you can't sit down."

Kenta scowled playfully and they walked back to the FD and the van.

xxxxx

Keisuke was standing just inside the door of Ryōsuke's room. "We've been together for about three months."

Takumi turned to the door then quickly back around, and under the covers he went for the second time in the last five minutes. Ryōsuke looked over to Takumi and smiled thinking how absolutely adorable he was. He then looked up to his brother and asked, "What is it?"

Keisuke stood in the doorway and leaned on the knob. "Do you know where the Aspirin is? I've got a killer hangover."

"There's none in the bathroom?" Ryōsuke sat up a bit, keeping his lower half covered.

"No, and I already checked downstairs."

"There should be some in the linen closet outside our bathroom. If there's none in there, then you're sadly out of luck," Ryōsuke said matter-of-factly.

Keisuke nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks, Aniki." Before he shut the door he added, "Oh, and Fujiwara..."

"Yes, Keisuke-san?" Takumi croaked from under the blankets.

"If you break his heart, I'll send you and your car to the bottom of the lake." He smiled and shut the door.

Takumi peeked out from his make-shift hiding spot and looked over to the door. "Is he serious about that?"

"Probably. He can be rather protective of me sometimes." Ryōsuke lay back down on his side and brushed the tips of his fingers over Takumi's chest. He leaned close to the younger man's ear and let his hand glide down the side. His hand traveled over the hip and upper leg, then came back up between the milky hairless thighs and caressed the package resting there. "You don't plan on breaking my heart anytime soon, do you?"

Takumi let out a soft breathy moan and closed his eyes. "I don't plan on breaking your heart ever." His hand found the back of the older man's head and started scratching gently.

Ryōsuke kissed the shell of Takumi's ear lightly. He felt a hand moving down the front of his body and around to his backside. His leg bent and he moved his lips from the ear shell to the mouth and planted himself firmly.

Takumi raised his hand from Ryōsuke's ass to his back and parted his lips. As their tongues met, he pulled the older man on top of him. The hand on Takumi's lower area traveled back up his side, slipped under his shoulder and embraced him lovingly and warmly.

They enjoyed each other's company for a little while longer before deciding to start their day.

-----

Keisuke padded to the linen closet and yanked it open. The first thing he saw was a bottle of unopened Aspirin and his face lit up. He snatched it up and went into the bathroom.

After tossing two pills into his mouth, he took a small gulp of water from his hand and swallowed. He rubbed his wet hand over his face and stared down at the drain in the sink. He never thought he would have caught his brother in such a compromising situation. The guy was in bed with someone... another guy... Fujiwara.

Although not totally unexpected, he had to admit that it was a bit shocking to see them in bed together. They'd been showing signs of wanting to be more than friends for quite some time now and frankly, it was getting almost painful to watch. The way they looked at each other never seemed to Keisuke like a father-son relationship, or even a teacher-student relationship, for that matter. He'd noticed it a while ago and thought it was cute.

Keisuke looked at his reflection in the mirror and smirked. He knew them both pretty well at this point and concluded that Takumi wouldn't hurt his brother. He was too good of a man for that, and his brother wasn't foolish enough to leave himself open to be damaged so easily. They were a good match.

He made his way back to his bedroom and closed the door. He looked to his bed and smiled. "You're finally up."

Kenta was in mid-stretch when his lover returned. "How are you feeling?"

The older man shrugged and climbed back into bed. "I just took some aspirin, so I'll be good soon." He smiled and kissed Kenta's forehead. They lay back down and he couldn't help letting out a few soft chuckles.

Kenta looked up, confused. "What's funny?"

"Aniki and Fujiwara definitely fixed whatever their problem was."

"How do you know that?"

"Because both times I went in there just before, Fujiwara hid under the covers." Keisuke laughed a bit louder and squeezed Kenta's shoulder in his arm.

When he pieced together what Keisuke had said, Kenta lifted his head in surprise. "You mean... he's _here_? Fujiwara's _here_? Like... in Ryōsuke-san's _room_? In his _bed_?! Under the _covers_?! Are you serious?!"

Keisuke nodded and looked to Kenta. "Yeah." He let out a somewhat relieved sigh.

Kenta put his head back down on Keisuke's chest and said, "At least now we don't have to watch them dancing around each other like usual."

The older blonde smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing."

They lay in bed for a bit, just holding each other, until they decided it was time to have something to eat.

**TBC**...

-----

Let me just say that this damn story started out as a little AMV inside my stupid mutated brain and now that it's on paper (or in a file on my flash drive and the internet) it's become a monster. Over 50 freaking paged according to MSWord. Like... damn...

And... um... that thing I wrote about gratuitous sex and all... I'm not quite sure if it's a lie or not. Oops XD Again, reviews and critiquing will be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while and for that I prostrate myself before you few readers and ask your forgiveness. There's been some stupid crap that has caused my work schedule to change, so I haven't actually updated the stories on my flash drive. I haven't been able to use MSWord in weeks so I haven't really wanted to (even if I was able to) work on this one. Here is Chapter 4 at long last...

**Rating/Warnings: NC-17** **Yaoi **and **shounen-ai**. This reading material is for specific audiences. If you don't know what yaoi or shounen-ai are, I suggest you look them up on Wikipedia before continuing.

Pairings: RyōTaku and KeiKen

Summary: Takumi and Ryōsuke have been working together with their team for a while. They've grown close... but how close is too close? What happens when dynamic drivers can't control themselves when they're not driving?

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Initial D, any of it's characters or anything borne from this story, so... yeah.

--

Ryōsuke and Keisuke both opened their bedroom doors at the same time that morning. Ryōsuke followed Takumi and Kenta followed Keisuke. Takumi looked to Keisuke then Kenta and blushed almost immediately dropping his gaze. It wasn't embarrassing... just awkward.

Kenta mirrored Takumi's actions when his eyes met with Ryōsuke's. The two brothers looked at each other and the older one smirked shaking his head. He let his eyes fall to Takumi, who was nervously fidgeting in front of him.

Keisuke began to chuckle a bit as he led the four down the stairs. Kenta made his way toward the door, but Keisuke lingered a bit. "We're going to get some breakfast. Care to join us?"

Ryōsuke looked to his younger partner for confirmation. When a still weirded-out Takumi shrugged, Ryōsuke replied, "Sure, thanks."

The light tension quickly dispersed once they were seated at the restaurant. They began to interact as usual talking about the upcoming battle, different techniques that would need development and so on.

When the bill was paid, Takumi looked to his watch. He sighed as they all stood to leave. He was supposed to meet Itsuki in an hour and spend most of the day with him.

The group made their way through the parking lot to their respective vehicles. The older Takahashi looked at Takumi and raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

The two climbed into the FC and buckled up. "No. I have to meet Itsuki in a little bit, but I'm still kind of tired."

Ryōsuke smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm sorry," he smirked. "If I had known you had other plans today, I would've tried to not wear you out so thoroughly."

Takumi turned to the driver and stared at him blankly.

The older man turned to him. "What?!"

Takumi stared at him for a bit longer. "Liar," he said as he turned back to look out the front of the car.

Ryōsuke smirked at the jibe and placed his hand on the younger man's knee.

--

They had arrived at the Takahashi home moments later. Takumi was sitting in his Eight-Six and talking to Ryōsuke, who was standing just outside the driver side door. "Can I call you later?" he asked timidly, gazing adoringly up at his new lover.

Ryōsuke leaned into the open window to speak. "Why don't you just go home and get some sleep? You've got a battle in a few days, and you should be well rested. You have to work tomorrow anyway, don't you?"

Takumi nodded a bit disappointed and dropped his head slightly.

The older man kissed the younger forehead tenderly and smiled when the younger man looked back up. "Why don't you call me tomorrow when you get home from work?"

Takumi's face lit up a bit and he nodded again. His lips met with Ryōsuke's for a brief, but sensual, moment. Ryōsuke took a step back from the Eight-Six and Takumi revved the engine.

"See you tomorrow," he said still smiling.

"See you, Ryōsuke-san." Takumi pulled away from the curb and spun a U-turn as Keisuke pulled up with Kenta in the FD. They exchanged a passing wave and Takumi was off.

The FD replaced the Eight-Six at the curb in front of the Takahashi residence and both occupants climbed out. Keisuke's gaze followed the path of the Eight-Six briefly while Kenta looked to the leader of Project D.

"Where's he off to?" the older of the pair asked.

Ryōsuke sighed and folded his arms across his chest, the smile still playing at the corners of his mouth. His eyes were still locked onto the exit line Takumi took, even though he was out of sight, and his voice was laced with the slightest hint of disappointment when he spoke.

"He's spending the day with a friend." He turned toward the house and started toward the door. He didn't think of himself as a sappy person, but at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the younger man and hold him close.

Kenta made his way to Keisuke's side as the two watched the older Takahashi. They both could tell easily the man was on cloud nine. It made them smile.

The younger blonde turned to his mentor and said, "I should probably go too. I have to meet Fumihiro in a few and I want to shower and change first."

Keisuke kissed Kenta's head gently and ruffled his hair. He couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from curling up when Kenta pouted playfully. "See you later then." He took a few steps toward his house before he turned from his lover.

"Later, Senpai. Bye, Ryōsuke-Senpai," he called and climbed into his S14. Ryōsuke turned briefly to wave and Kenta pulled away and down the road.

Keisuke stepped into the house shortly after his brother and toed off his shoes. Ryōsuke was in the kitchen pulling a beverage from the refrigerator. Keisuke sat down at the kitchen table and shook his head, his eyes locked on the smooth glass surface. "You don't hide it well at all, Aniki," he said a bit amused.

Ryōsuke shut the refrigerator and turned to the table where Keisuke was seated. His brow was raised and he looked genuinely confused. "What?"

"The fact that you're completely head-over-heels in love with that kid," he said matter-of-factly. He looked from the table to Ryōsuke trying in vain to not let his amusement show.

Ryōsuke joined his brother at the table and took a long swallow from his beverage. He smiled serenely looking past Keisuke. "It truly is an amazing feeling."

His brother nodded in agreement. "That it is." They remained at the table a few minutes longer in peaceful silence, each wearing a content little grin.

--

Several weeks and races had passed since that night at the Takahashi home. There was an understanding between the members of Project D that allowed no room for anything but business when they were together. It was a simple enough task to follow and all seven members agreed they would allow nothing to distract them.

It was a natural reaction for Takumi to be all-business when the group met so he had no problem dismissing his urges to pounce the tall, sexy, dark-haired leader. He reasoned that if he were to repress his feelings and urges in public, that would make their private meetings that much more intense... and he was right. He was very right.

The relationship between Takumi and Ryōsuke hadn't changed for the most part, until no one was around. Ryōsuke wanted to do everything with and to the young driver, but decided to let him go at his own pace. That seemed to work well with his type of personality and Ryōsuke watched Takumi evolve both behind the wheel and in bed.

Takumi was sitting at the end of the sofa in the Takahashi's living room. Keisuke was at the other end with Kenta's head resting on his thigh between his legs. They were watching the video of the latest drive for what seemed like the three-hundredth time in the last two hours.

There was a loud nasally snore coming from Keisuke's lap. Takumi looked to Keisuke's lap then to Keisuke. The younger Takahashi looked at Kenta sleeping in his lap then raised his eyes to meet Takumi's. The two drivers looked at each other with mild surprise, and then broke into gentle laughter.

Keisuke stopped the video and shook his leg to wake up the sleeping blonde. Kenta awoke easily and sat up. He looked to the television, then the other end of the sofa, and then turned to Keisuke.

"What happened, Senpai?"

"You were snoring." The older driver smiled to his lover and tussled the sleep-laden hair. "I'm a little hungry. Let's go get some take out." Kenta nodded and the two stood. Keisuke looked back to Takumi as they headed for the door. "You want anything, Fujiwara? My treat..."

Takumi had been staring at the blank TV screen with his head in his hand. His mind started to wander until he heard Keisuke speak. He turned to the blonde and shrugged. "Sure, but I can pay you back."

Keisuke slipped into his jacket and was walking out the door. "Don't worry about it. I'll get something for Aniki, too."

Takumi watched the door close and turned back to the blank screen. He stayed like that for a moment, then sighed and rose to his feet.

--

Ryōsuke had been staring at his computer screen for hours, his fingers dancing continuously over the keys. His head was starting to hurt a bit, but he needed to get the website properly updated before the night was finished. He paused briefly and clenched his eyes shut for a moment trying to subdue the dull pain behind them. He was tired and hungry, but he still had work to do.

The door to his bedroom was open and he was concentrating so hard that he didn't even hear anyone walk up behind him. There were warm hands on his shoulders. They slid down his chest gingerly to the buttons on his shirt. He felt soft lips press against his head just behind his ear. The hands started to unbutton his shirt and the lips moved to his ear then his neck.

The hands and lips were soft and smooth. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled his fingers unmoving over the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a coy breathy voice.

Takumi dragged the tip of his tongue from the older man's collar bone up to the base of his ear as he finished unbuttoning the shirt. "Trying to seduce you..." he whispered. He slowly ran his hands over the tight abs and hard chest in front of him. "Do you want me to stop?"

Ryōsuke felt Takumi's warm breath at his ear and moaned softly. He tilted his head to the side a bit further and reached a hand back to Takumi's head. The hands on his body moved to his pants and he felt the fingers slip beneath the elastic of his boxers. He spoke softly. "You don't have to. I could use a break anyway."

He reached back with his other hand and grabbed Takumi's shirt. As he pulled the shirt over the younger man's head, he felt the hands at his abdomen unfasten his belt and pants. Takumi was getting really good at that.

Takumi stood up and spun Ryōsuke around in his chair. They held each other's eyes for a few moments until Takumi leaned down to the man sitting before him. He pressed his lips to Ryōsuke's and combed his fingers through the soft dark hair.

Ryōsuke leaned into the younger man's lips and placed his hands on the smooth bare waist. Their lips parted and their tongues met. Ryōsuke brushed his fingers down Takumi's stomach to his pants. He unfastened them and pulled them down along with the boy's boxers.

Without breaking the kiss, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar square package and held it between his fingers. They hadn't had a chance to be together like this in over a week. He was aching for this... for him.

Takumi pulled his lover's pants down over his knees. He broke the kiss and kneeled between the tan legs. His hands ran up the smooth hard thighs and back down.

Ryōsuke's eyes were still closed when he felt Takumi's lips moving up his leg. When he opened his eyes to look down, they widened. He hadn't realized his door was still open. He felt soft lips encompass the tip of his penis and his mind went blank.

Takumi wrapped his tongue around the large member in his mouth and began repeatedly bobbing up and down. He felt fingers tangle in his hair and heard soft moans from over his head. It had been way too long since they were together last.

When Ryōsuke was able to somewhat gather his senses, he spoke slowly through labored breathing. "D... don't you want to sh... shut the door?" His head was tipped back and his eyes were closed. He didn't realize just how much he'd missed the boy.

Without stopping, Takumi glided one hand up Ryōsuke's chest and slipped the shirt from the man's shoulder. His other hand trailed down the man's leg and pulled the foot out of the pants that were bunched around his ankles. He brushed his fingers down Ryōsuke's arm and removed the hand from his hair, interlacing their fingers.

Ryōsuke shrugged out of his shirt and felt his arms being pushed toward his back. The pleasure in his groin was completely mesmerizing and he didn't notice when Takumi gathered the shirt around his hands. He didn't open his eyes until he tried to move his arms again. The package he was holding slipped from his fingers when he realized what was going on.

Takumi released Ryōsuke from his mouth and grabbed the condom from the floor. "They went out to get food and shouldn't be back for a little bit." He looked innocently up to his mentor.

Ryōsuke was confused and he pulled against his restraint. Takumi had wrapped Ryōsuke's hands in his shirt and secured it with his own belt. The conniving little bastard was full of surprises. Ryōsuke struggled a bit more in vain then grinned mischievously to his partner. "What in the world have I turned you into?"

Takumi tore open the square wrapper and stood up, locking his lips with Ryōsuke's. He slid the rubber over Ryōsuke's erection without pulling away. He straddled the man in the chair, placed a hand at the back of his head and sat down slowly.

Both men moaned loudly into the kiss, and Takumi's grip didn't allow Ryōsuke to pull away. Ryōsuke's natural reaction would have been to envelope Takumi in his arms and hold tight, but he'd forgotten already about his restraint. He grunted a bit when Takumi wrapped his legs around his waist.

Takumi started grinding down on Ryōsuke. The younger man pulled his lips away and bowed his head groaning through clenched teeth. He pressed his chest to his partner's and his mouth landed at the man's ear.

Ryōsuke was moaning louder and louder with every move the boy in his lap made. He felt Takumi's arms tighten around his neck and shoulders. The air and sounds traveling past his ear were nothing short of arousing and he started thrusting.

The new sensations had both of them sweating, panting and groaning. They were close... so close. Takumi was grinding harder and faster. Ryōsuke was thrusting in rhythm with Takumi. Takumi squeezed his arms around Ryōsuke's back and dug his nails into the tan flesh.

Ryōsuke couldn't take it anymore when he felt Takumi's nails dig in. With one final thrust, he bit down on Takumi's shoulder and grunted when he exploded inside the boy.

Takumi felt Ryōsuke's teeth in his shoulder and that sent him over the edge. He threw back his head and groaned loudly toward the ceiling as he came. His arms tightened more around the broad shoulders and Ryōsuke's teeth grazed to a close over where they had bitten.

Ryōsuke felt Takumi slow his grinding and moved his lips to the pale neck. "Don't stop..." he whispered. He tried to regulate his breathing without moving his lips from the boy's neck.

Takumi complied with the request and continued grinding gently. He rode out the pleasure and loosened his arm hold. His breathing was very ragged.

The older man clenched his eyes shut as he sent the last bit of his orgasm into Takumi. He kissed the boy's collar bone and up to his cheek. He wanted desperately to hold his lover so he struggled again against his restraint trying to convey the message.

Takumi's eyes were closed. He found Ryōsuke's lips and joined them with his own. His hands brushed the dark hair out of Ryōsuke's face and the man pulled away to speak.

"Take it off... please..." Ryōsuke's lips brushed Takumi's as he whispered, and again the boy complied. The mess around Ryōsuke's hands and wrists couldn't come off fast enough and he rejoined their mouths. He shook off the small ache and placed his hands on Takumi's hips.

The younger man felt soft hands sliding up his sides. One hand went around and up his back while the other continued up his side to his face. The hand at his face combed through his hair and came to rest at the back of his head. Takumi pulled away and heard his lover chuckle.

"What the hell have I done to you?" Ryōsuke asked rhetorically trying not to smile.

Takumi spoke shyly. "I thought I'd try something different... Was that ok?"

Ryōsuke could hear a bit of concern in Takumi's voice and he smirked. "It was amazing," the older man whispered. "Did you enjoy your little experiment?" he asked brushing his tongue over the boy's ear.

Takumi moaned softly at the gesture and said through a long exhale, "Yeah..."

--

Keisuke and Kenta climbed into the FD and headed toward the local strip mall about ten minutes away. Half-way there, Keisuke looked over to his passenger and bit the corner of his lower lip. He tried to ignore the growing tension in his jeans and looked back to the road.

Kenta was staring out the front of the car from the passenger seat. He was still a bit tired, but the food should give him a little energy boost. He combed his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Where are we going, Senpai?" he asked the driver.

"I figured we'd get some sushi to-go. How does that sound?" He replied evenly, not giving away his arousal.

Kenta nodded. "That sounds good." He felt a hand rub up and down his thigh and smiled.

Keisuke parked his car and the two walked into the small eatery. He placed a rather large order and paid the cashier.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one chef this evening, so your order will take a bit longer than usual."

"That's not a problem. About how long will it be?" the taller blonde asked.

"Probably twenty to thirty minutes. It's a little busy right now," the cashier stated apologetically.

Keisuke nodded and the two turned to leave. "We'll be back then to pick it up."

"Ok."

Once they were outside the shop, Kenta sighed and looked toward Keisuke's FD. "What could we do until then?"

Keisuke headed down the walk to the edge of the strip and turned into the darkness away from the parking lot. "Let's go for a walk."

Kenta looked to where Keisuke had been and quickly followed him around the corner. When he rounded the corner, he couldn't see anything for a few moments. After his eyes adjusted, he noticed the older man's frame leaning up against the bricks in the shadows.

Keisuke walked up to Kenta and pressed their lips together. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Keisuke's waist and he felt Kenta's hips grinding into his own. Keisuke moaned into the younger man's mouth and felt the hands at his waist reach into his back pocket.

Kenta knew exactly where to find the condom in Keisuke's wallet. He pulled out the package and moved his fingers to the front of the other man's jeans. This particular end of the strip was just perfect for things like this.

Keisuke's pants were undone and he felt the soft young hand stroking his throbbing member. He moaned again and broke the kiss. His fingers combed through the fluffy light hair and he grabbed Kenta's arm.

Kenta's front was gently shoved up against the wall and he felt hands at the waist of his jeans. They were pulled down just far enough to expose his perky little entrance. The condom was ripped from his hand and there were lips by his ear.

"God, I want you so bad…" Keisuke whispered. His lips brushed the shell of Kenta's ear. He felt the boy shudder and heard him moan softly. He sheathed his erection and thrust without entering.

"Do you have any idea…" he continued to whisper,"…how hard it was for me…" he entered Kenta slightly,"... to not fuck you until now?"

Kenta moaned and he felt Keisuke's full length inside him. "I'm sorry… Senpai…." He tried to speak more, but all that came out were groans. He bit his lip to try and quiet himself as Keisuke thrust continuously into him.

Keisuke moaned without moving his head from the ear. He picked up his pace gracefully and slid an arm around the small waist. His other hand met with Kenta's on the wall and they tangled their fingers together.

"S… Senpai…" Kenta whispered through his panting. He started moaning louder and louder. The hand at his waist moved to his chest and pulled him back into the tall hard body. He felt fingers on his cheek and the tip of his nose met Keisuke's.

The older man's groaning was increasing as well. He turned Kenta's face to his and covered the boy's mouth with his own. He was trying to keep the volume down, but the kiss just made the pleasure that much more intense.

He squeezed Kenta into his arms thrusting harder and faster. He was forced to pull his lips away and he bowed his head into the nape of Kenta's neck. He was about to come… and he could tell Kenta was close too.

To keep himself from screaming, he latched his teeth onto the young neck in front of him when he released. He tried not to slow his movements just yet, but it wasn't working out well for him. He felt a hand on his backside pulling desperately.

"Don't stop…" Kenta whispered squeezing the firm butt cheek. "Please… don't stop… Keisuke…" Kenta wrapped his other arm around the back of the taller man's neck and pulled with the same desperation.

Keisuke smiled as devilishly as possible in his current state when he heard the smaller man call him by name. He only ever heard Kenta use his name in situations like this and it gave him renewed strength. He didn't need it for too long though.

Kenta felt Keisuke slam into him once and he gasped squeezing the firm ass he was gripping behind him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head fell back onto Keisuke's shoulder. With one final slam from the man behind him, he came… hard.

Keisuke heard Kenta start to scream before he felt the release. He quickly slapped his hand over the boy's mouth and kissed the shell of his ear in a futile effort to calm him. He thrust a few more times until he was sure Kenta had completely finished.

Keisuke chuckled softly into the younger blonde's ear and spoke quietly. "I guess this is why we should stop doing this in public places." He kissed down the smooth neck and pulled himself from the tight rectum.

Kenta rode out his climax and tried to smile at the comment. He moaned when the older man pulled his softening member from him. He turned around quickly and slammed his lips against Keisuke's.

They helped each other yank up their jeans without pulling away. When they were fully clothed, Keisuke wrapped Kenta in his arms and squeezed lovingly. Kenta returned the embrace then noticed the warm moisture on his leg.

He pulled back slightly and looked down. His pants hadn't been down far enough. He crinkled his nose and groaned unhappily.

Keisuke loosened his arms and looked to Kenta. His eyes widened and he started to panic. "What's wrong? Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The young blonde looked up to his idol with a shamed expression. "I need a shower and a change of shorts," Kenta explained.

Keisuke's brow furrowed in confusion and he looked to Kenta's jeans. He saw a small darkened patch on the fabric. Understanding and relief washed over him and he exhaled audibly. He couldn't help but smile and that earned him a generous love tap from an embarrassed Kenta.

"I'm not going back in there with you. I'll wait by the car," he huffed.

Keisuke smirked and walked back to the sushi shop. He returned with two large bags of food and both men climbed into the FD. On the drive back, Keisuke kept rubbing his hand up and down Kenta's thigh.

Kenta scowled. "Would it be ok if I made sure I had a clean change of clothes available before we start that again?"

The driver laughed and rubbed the passenger's groin. They both felt the bulge and Keisuke smiled evilly. Keisuke turned to Kenta briefly. "I suppose I can attack you in the shower."

When Keisuke turned back to the road, Kenta closed his eyes, the scowl still visible on his face. His eyebrow twitched when he lowered his head and he muttered, "… Thanks…"

--

Takumi and Ryōsuke hadn't moved from the chair in several minutes. They were still coming down from the euphoria of each other.

Takumi was resting his head on Ryōsuke's shoulder. His arms were wrapped around the muscular back. He was playing absent mindedly with the older man's hair and wearing a content and satisfied smile.

Ryōsuke kissed Takumi's neck tenderly. He trailed his lips up to the shell of the young driver's ear, then back down his neck and over his shoulder. He grazed his teeth over the spot he had bitten when the boy drove him to climax.

The spot was clearly marked, but Ryōsuke knew the mark would be gone by morning. They always were. He nuzzled his nose into Takumi's collar bone and asked softly, "When did they leave?"

"Hmm…?" Takumi said without moving.

"Keisuke and Nakamura… when did they leave? Or when will they be back?" he repeated. He kissed the soft pale neck gently several times.

Takumi smiled and turned to his lover. He lifted his head and kissed the older man full on the lips. He pulled back slightly to speak. "They didn't say where they were going." He looked to his watch. "It's been about forty minutes though, so I guess they'll be back pretty soon."

Ryōsuke smiled playfully. "Damn… I was hoping I could keep you like this for a few more hours," he said with mock disdain. "I suppose it can't be helped though." He kissed the boy's jaw.

The younger man tipped his head back and rolled it from one side to the other. Takumi let Ryōsuke lay his lips across his neck while he moved his head. The boy placed his lips beside the older man's ear and nipped at the shell.

"Mmm…" Ryōsuke moaned when he felt Takumi's lips on his ear. He ran his tongue along the milky collar bone and ghosted his fingers down the smooth back. His hands came to a rest at the boy's hips, his thumbs rubbing back and forth over the flawless skin.

Takumi's lips moved from the man's ear to his neck, then found the soft full lips. He started to grind into the man's lap when he felt the growing erection in his rear. He moaned into the kiss, still grinding lightly.

Ryōsuke groaned and pulled back a bit. He smirked without opening his eyes and whispered coyly, "You know, we probably shouldn't be starting this again if they're going to be back soon." His lips and breath floated over the young face.

The boy nodded and stopped moving. "That's true…" he said dejectedly. He connected his lips with Ryōsuke's and held them. They opened their mouths and their tongues melded together.

The older man didn't pull away until he heard a familiar engine rev outside his window. He ran his fingers through soft brown hair and gazed deeply into the boy's eyes. He smiled sweetly and lovingly at Takumi, who returned the gesture.

"I guess we'll have to finish this later, then," Takumi said and pressed his lips to the tan forehead.

The smile didn't leave Ryōsuke's face when he replied. "Yeah… I guess we will."

They finally separated and got dressed. They were just in time to hear Keisuke and Kenta come in the front door. The two shared one final loving kiss before they headed downstairs to meet the other pair.

--

"We're back," Keisuke called as he and Kenta walked inside. The two blondes brought the bags of food into the kitchen and set them on the table. Keisuke turned to Kenta and said quietly, "Why don't you head up to my room and change before they come down and see you?" Kenta nodded and started for the stairs.

Ryōsuke and Takumi were descending from the second floor when they saw Kenta heading toward them. The blonde kept his head down and waited for them to pass before he went up. The two brunettes turned around and watched him in slight confusion.

Takumi turned back to Ryōsuke, hoping for an answer, or an explanation. The older man shrugged and they continued to the kitchen.

They met up with Keisuke in the kitchen. He had already set out the packages of food and was collecting plates from the overhead cabinets. "We got sushi. Dig in," he said and placed the plates on the table. He looked to his brother and raised a brow.

Ryōsuke was shaking his head lightly when he noticed Keisuke looking at him. He smirked and grabbed a plate for him and one for Takumi. "That guy is so strange," he said somewhat under his breath.

Keisuke's confusion was evident and his brow raised further. "Huh...?"

Takumi took the plate he was offered and looked to the older driver with a bit of concern. "Is Nakamura alright?"

Keisuke tried to stifle a smirk. "Yeah... he's fine." As he headed out of the kitchen, he said, "He fell. Let's just leave it at that."

"I can only guess what he landed on," was Ryōsuke's response and Takumi chuckled softly.

He and Takumi started preparing their plates when they heard a voice from the stairwell. "My dick..."

The two remaining in the kitchen looked at each other and started laughing.

Keisuke smiled when he heard the laughter as he walked up the stairs. He couldn't keep Kenta waiting any longer. He heard the shower running and slipped silently into the bathroom.

**TBC**...

--

Alas... we come to the completion of the latest update. I do thank those of you that have tried to help me improve my writing by commenting, reviewing and critiquing. I ask, once again, that those of you that take time out of your lives to read my blathering continue to follow the trend.

I'll hopefully remember update a bit sooner next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Well I suppose it's official: I suck monkey nuts. That is to say apparently I have some issue with the whole quick-ish update thing. I shall attribute this mostly to the fact that I was too damn lazy to look for a BetaReader until my monthly update had almost expired. The rest I'll blame on the fact that I was too damn lazy to actually figure out how the whole Beta-thing worked, so I enlisted the help of one of my favorite authors, Kai-senpai (thank you so much), because I'm a newbie loser-moron. I'd also like to inform those that (however masochistically) keep returning to my stories why I believe it takes me so long to update. I think it's because I want my stories to last for a really long time (I enjoy writing them). That's really selfish and there's a cat attacking my hands so I'll wrap this up. Enjoy Chapter 5.

**Rating/Warnings: NC-17** **Yaoi **and **shounen-ai**. This reading material is for specific audiences. If you don't know what yaoi or shounen-ai are, I suggest you look them up on Wikipedia before continuing.

**Pairings**: RyōTaku and KeiKen

**Summary**: Takumi and Ryōsuke have been working together with their team for a while. They've grown close... but how close is too close? What happens when dynamic drivers can't control themselves when they're not driving?

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

--

Kenta had his back pressed up against the tile wall. The water from the shower head was beating down on his chest. He was short of breath and moaning enthusiastically.

Keisuke had surprised his lover when he entered the bathroom. The shower was almost big enough to house four people comfortably, so the taller blonde had had no problems when he shut the glass door behind him. He'd kissed Kenta tenderly on his lips, leaned him against the wall and slowly dropped to his knees.

The older man had been down there for quite some time and Kenta couldn't have been more turned on. Keisuke expertly sucked, licked and nipped as Kenta caressed the wet mane at his groin. He was thrusting gently into the warmth and let go.

"Nnnnnnnnghh..."

Keisuke slowed and swallowed, his hands migrating over the young well-toned body. He stood and kissed Kenta's forehead, then pulled him under the cascading water and began to wash him. His eyes were closed while he was soaping the boy's stomach and his free arm was draped over the other's chest.

He kissed Kenta's ear and the head lay back onto Keisuke's shoulder. Keisuke wasn't romantic, but he felt so good when he was holding the younger driver. He nuzzled his nose into the crook behind Kenta's ear.

"I love you, Kenta." He spoke quietly and his arm tightened a bit around the body it embraced.

Kenta's eyes widened and he turned his head slightly. "Do... do you mean that?" The body at his back stiffened and the soaping sponge fell to the floor. "Senpai?" The boy turned around.

Keisuke's eyes were impossibly wide. Did he really say that out loud? He'd said it so many times inside his head, but never before had that sentence escaped his brain and snuck passed his lips. He took a few deep breaths, his eyes unmoving from Kenta's.

"I do."

Kenta's lips slowly curled into a heart-warming smile. "I... I love you, too, Se... Keisuke... san." He wrapped his arms around the larger man and felt a warm hand on his cheek.

Keisuke smiled when Kenta spoke his name. He leaned down and kissed the boy. It was chaste and loving. They held that position until the water got cold and the two exited the glass room. After they dried off and dressed, they walked hand in hand down the stairs and to the kitchen for something to eat.

--

When Takumi had gotten home from the Takahashi mansion for his morning delivery, Bunta was outside smoking. This wasn't the daily routine, but Bunta had gotten used to it all the same. He knew his son had been spending a lot more time with his driving family and he noticed Takumi had a glow that he'd never seen before.

His son was visibly happy and doing what he loved. Who was Bunta to tell anyone who they should or shouldn't be in bed with? He packed the tofu into the trunk of the Eight-Six and waited.

"Someone called for you yesterday evening while you were out," Takumi heard his father's voice as he walked through the doorway to his car.

"Really? Who was it?" he asked going through the list of names in his head. He'd talked to Itsuki a couple of days ago and they knew he was going to be busy with D all day. Who could it have been?

"It was a girl…" Bunta looked to Takumi with a blank expression. "That girl you were seeing a while ago. She wanted me to tell you that she's home for break and hoping to see you before she went back. I left her number by the phone."

Mogi? He hadn't even thought about her in such a long time. He got in his car, placed the cup of water from his father and drove off.

Mogi, huh? He wondered what she was up to and how she was doing. He figured he'd call her later that morning. They had known each other for too long for him to just blow her off like that.

It was about 9:30 in the morning when Takumi rolled out of bed. He stretched and made his way down the stairs. As he passed the phone, he read on the pad next to the cradle, 'Mogi Natsuki.' He glanced at the number and walked to the kitchen.

He grabbed a quick drink and went back to the phone. Takumi picked up the receiver, read the number again and began to dial. When he heard a voice at the other end, he said, "This is Fujiwara Takumi. May I please speak with Natsuki?"

--

Ryōsuke woke up a bit late for him that morning. Takumi had surprised him, again, that night and dragged him back up to his room. He smiled and looked to his clock which read 9:43. When he sat up, he rubbed his wrist and his eyes widened immediately.

"Ahhh… ahhh… Ryōsuke-san…!"

"Oh… god… Takumi…!"

Takumi slammed Ryōsuke's hands down onto the bed just above the man's head. He was riding hard and fast and his grip was tightening around his partner's wrists. He bowed his head and felt Ryōsuke's lips on his.

If the older man noticed the pain in his wrists, he didn't show it. His fists were clenched over his head and he was completely incapacitated with pleasure. He liked it when Takumi was forceful like this… it was a huge turn on.

Takumi ground down a few more times and lost his mind. He pushed himself up and climaxed, his head still bowed. He was trying not to scream too loud, but failed. His grip loosened on the wrists and he slowed a bit.

"Oh, god… Don't stop…" Ryōsuke pleaded. He started thrusting back and opened his eyes. Takumi looked exhausted, so Ryōsuke sat up and wrapped his arms around the boy. He was still grinding gently.

The older man smiled and kissed the pale sweaty jaw. "It's alright, Takumi. You can stop if you want."

Takumi looked to him and smiled mischievously. "Are you saying I can't make you come?" he said in a challengingly sexy voice.

Ryōsuke smirked devilishly and brushed his lips over the shell of the younger man's ear. He answered in the same tone. "Prove me wrong…" He slid his hands from the boy's back to his waist and rubbed up and down.

Takumi trailed his fingers down the older man's arms and grabbed his wrists again. He squeezed them tight and slammed Ryōsuke back down onto the bed. He started riding harder and faster than before and again his grip on the wrists tightened immensely.

Ryōsuke didn't last long after the short break and he arched into Takumi, lifting him slightly off the mattress. His eyes were closed and he felt Takumi lay down on him. There was warm breath on his ear.

"Was that proof enough?" Takumi said softly.

Ryōsuke smiled. "It only gets better with you."

Ryōsuke stared at his wrists as the memory faded. There were large dark rings encompassing them. He rubbed gently at the bruises and cringed a little at how tender they were.

He would have to wear long sleeves for quite sometime, unless he wanted to engage in a lot of vague explanations. Not to mention the fact that when Takumi saw them, he definitely wouldn't react well. He smiled and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Jesus," he muttered. He stood and pulled on a pair of pants. He had a lot to do that day and had already gotten a later start than he wanted to.

--

It was about noon when Takumi arrived at the mall. He had agreed to meet Mogi there for lunch because she had some shopping to do. He stood at the food court and leaned over the railing wondering what Ryōsuke was doing.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He imagined the older man trailing those long delicate fingers over his face. He felt full lips and a hard body pressed against his own. He heard Ryōsuke whisper his name. "Takumi-kun..."

Takumi blinked a few times and tried to shake off the urge to find the man and have his way with him. "Takumi-kun!" He heard his name again and turned around. Mogi was walking up to him and waving.

"Didn't you hear me calling you, Takumi-kun?" she said as she approached.

He stood to greet her and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. We have a race the night after tomorrow so I guess I kind of spaced out. How have you been?"

She smiled back. "I've been well. University is a lot harder this term than it was last term, but it's going pretty well. How about you? How's the racing thing?"

Takumi smirked. "Very well. We haven't lost a battle yet."

"That's amazing! You'll be legendary in no time!"

He blushed a bit at the comment and looked to the floor. "Yeah... I guess..."

They talked over lunch and shopping, exchanging stories and experiences since they had last seen each other. They walked and chatted for three hours before Takumi said, "I'm a little thirsty. Would you like something while I go get a drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I'll just wait here for you."

He nodded and walked to the closest vending machine. It was going well, he thought. She seemed happy and well off. She was staring at him when he turned around.

He walked back over to her a bit apprehensively and asked, "Is there anything else you need to get? I should probably head home soon." She shook her head and continued staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He was getting nervous. He wasn't used to anyone starting at him like that other than Ryōsuke. It was awkward.

She sighed before she spoke. "I've missed you a lot, Takumi-kun." She dropped her head and continued. "I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did to you, but I hope you know how sorry I am that I hurt you."

Takumi's eyes widened. He was hoping to avoid this conversation at all costs. This wasn't going to end well, that much he knew, but she continued.

"The real reason I wanted to see you is..." she paused and looked up into his eyes, "Takumi-kun... please give me a second chance! I haven't stopped loving you one bit since before and I know I can make you happy this time! I..."

"I can't..." he dead-panned. He didn't look away, only blinked. Her expression changed rather quickly and he saw her eyes well with tears as they dropped.

"I understand..."

"I've been seeing someone and..." he looked down briefly and finished, "... it's getting serious."

Without meeting his eyes she asked, "Are you happy, at least?"

He nodded trying not to smile. He knew it would only make her feel worse. "He makes me very happy."

Natsuki blinked and looked up to Takumi. "He?"

Shit! Takumi's eyes widened in realization. He didn't mean to tell her that much. He looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... yeah. Um..."

"That's so cute!" she squealed. She clenched her fists in excitement and raised them to her chin. She had a huge smile on her face and looked like she wanted to jump up and down.

Takumi stared at her in disbelief. How could she change gears so quickly? Was she really happy for him? What the hell just happened?

She grabbed his arm and walked him over to the railing. "Tell me all about him!"

What?! "Um... well... He... uh..." He didn't know what to say. He was utterly confused and wondering why she went all fan-girl on him. He looked at the excited expression on her face and sighed with a light smile. He reasoned this was a better outcome than the alternative, so he divulged.

As he spoke, he leaned his elbows on the railing and lost himself in words. Natsuki listened attentively to every word and she looked at him adoringly. She wanted to feel that way too.

After talking about Ryōsuke for going on ten minutes, Takumi said, "I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with him. I can't imagine it any other way."

Natsuki was still looking at him. He wore the expression of someone truly in love and her heart sank just a bit. When he looked to her she spoke honestly. "You sound very happy. I'm a little upset that I'm not the source of it, but you are deeply in love and that's all that matters."

He stood and faced her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. It was a hug of congratulations, nothing more, and Takumi knew that. He returned the hug and rested his head on her shoulder. He finally had someone he could share his relationship with and it felt good.

After another few minutes of mindless chatter the two friends parted ways. Takumi wanted to see Ryōsuke more than anything now and couldn't wait any longer. He peeled out of the parking lot and drove off toward the Takahashi home.

--

"Thank you for your purchase, sir. Have a nice day."

"Thanks. You as well." Ryōsuke walked out of the electronics store at the mall and started going through all the tasks he had to accomplish before he could finish updating the website again. There wasn't much left and it was only 3:30 or so. He'd go home, give Takumi a call, then get to work.

He smiled when he thought about speaking with the younger man then rubbed his wrists. They still hurt, but fortunately he was able to cover them up without much difficulty. He glanced around and stopped at the sight just off to his left on the other side of the large mall.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Takumi... with some girl? He couldn't hear anything, but he saw the girl lean to Takumi and Takumi turned to her. The girl and Takumi wrapped their arms around each other affectionately and Ryōsuke's brow furrowed in anger.

The look on his lover's face was one that he'd only ever seen after they had made love. Ryōsuke's temper flared as he watched them, all three unmoving for several moments. What the hell was going on?!

Ryōsuke snapped back to reality and hurried away. He didn't want Takumi to see him. His mind was racing with questions.

Who was that girl? Why was she holding him like that? Why did he have that expression on when he hugged her back? What the fuck did he just see?!

He got into his car and all but flew the entire way home. He didn't want to think about what he had witnessed. This wasn't like him. He wasn't an irrational person... but that girl... That home wrecking whore and the way they were...

"Fuck!"

Ryōsuke was sitting in the driveway at his house and had been staring out the windshield for only a few seconds before he screamed. He took a deep breath, grabbed his bag and stormed through the front door.

"Welcome back, Aniki," Keisuke called from the kitchen.

"If Fujiwara stops by, tell him I'm sleeping." Ryōsuke went directly up to his room and shut the door. He sat down at his desk and closed his eyes to calm himself. He opened his eyes and placed his hands at the keyboard. He didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

--

Keisuke walked out of the kitchen after his brother and looked to the stairs. He was too late to see, but he could definitely hear that something was wrong. Judging by what his brother said Keisuke deduced that it had something to do with Fujiwara. The doorbell rang a minute or so later and Keisuke went to answer it.

Takumi stood just outside the front door. He looked, to Keisuke, like a child with a credit card about to run into a candy store. He sighed and leaned on the door.

"Hello, Keisuke-san."

"Hey, Fujiwara. Um... he's sleeping." Keisuke rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. "He sounded like he didn't want to be disturbed."

Takumi deflated completely, and visibly so. He dropped his head and started to turn back to his car.

"He did a lot of running around today, and from what we heard, he didn't get much sleep last night." Keisuke tried to put his rival's mind at ease.

Takumi twitched in shock when Keisuke spoke. He didn't know what to say, so he just stood there.

The older driver smirked. "Why don't you go home and rest? We've got a battle to prepare for tomorrow."

Takumi nodded feeling a bit better and made his way to his car. "See you tomorrow night, then."

"Later, Fujiwara." Keisuke shut the door and went back to the kitchen.

--

Takumi trudged back to his car and opened the door. He looked longingly up to his lover's window and sighed deeply. It was probably a good idea for him to catch up on his sleep. The upcoming battle was supposed to be fierce and Keisuke made a good point when he said Ryōsuke didn't get much sleep.

He blushed at the thought and climbed into his Eight-Six. As he drove off, he thought about the conversation he had with Mogi. It made him smile.

--

The night of the race had finally arrived and Takumi was listening to his last minute instructions. As he listened, he noticed something different in his mentor's voice. It sounded like it was laced with malice.

He ignored it and got into battle mode after Ryōsuke had retreated. He waited for the countdown... He was off...

The downhill ended after the second heat. As expected, Takumi and the Eight-Six won by a relatively close margin. He was at the top of the mountain with Ryōsuke, Fumihiro and Matsumoto.

Takumi and Matsumoto were looking under the hood of the Eight-Six, going over the basics mostly. They were waiting for Keisuke to start. His battle would be decidedly easier, but there was still the timed trial afterwards.

Ryōsuke hadn't said much since they had gotten to the mountain the night before. Fumihiro placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you alright, Ryōsuke-san?"

"I'm fine." He crossed his arms over his chest revealing a still bruised section of skin.

Fumihiro caught it and said under his breath, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing you should be worried about. Really, I'm fine." Ryōsuke heaved a sigh and looked over to Takumi to make sure he hadn't heard anything.

When Ryōsuke saw the younger man approaching, he started to walk away. "Actually, I'm a bit restless, Fumihiro. I think I'll go for a little walk."

Fumihiro raised a brow, but didn't speak.

"But Keisuke-san is about to start," Takumi piped up a bit confused. It was very out of character for Ryōsuke to walk off at a time like this.

Ryōsuke didn't reply and disappeared into the shadows a few meters away. He wasn't really in the mood to be around Takumi. He was still so mad about what happened at the mall that he didn't even tell the boy to make him proud before his race.

Takumi's brow twitched in confusion, then irritation when the older man just walked away. He followed Ryōsuke into the shadows. He needed answers.

Ryōsuke heard footsteps, and then Takumi called out for him. He didn't say a word until the boy was walking back.

"That was her, wasn't it?" His voice was low and oozing pure anger.

Takumi looked to his right and let his eyes adjust. Ryōsuke was leaning up against a concrete wall shrouded in darkness. "What?" He walked to the wall and stood centimeters from the taller man.

"That girl you were hugging so affectionately. She's the one you were dating before you joined D, isn't she?" Ryōsuke didn't look up and his arms were folded across his chest.

"You... you saw that?"

The older man raised his eyes. "..."

Takumi was even more confused. What could this man possibly be thinking?

"I also saw the look on your face. It was a very tender moment you two shared. How many more have there been?"

Ryōsuke's head snapped to the right when Takumi's palm landed on his face. He looked back to Takumi, his expression unchanged.

The younger boy looked like he wanted to beat Ryōsuke to a bloody pulp. "What the hell are you trying to say?!"

"I've never seen that face on you with anyone but me. If you want to be with her, then go ahead. Just don't string me along like some sap."

Takumi's fists clenched at his sides and he couldn't help but scream. "What the hell is the matter with you?! How could you even think I'd do something like that to you?!"

"Tell me I'm wrong." Ryōsuke's voice was even, but angry.

Takumi couldn't even see straight when his fist went flying through the air toward Ryōsuke's head. His face was bright red, even in the darkness. He was absolutely fuming.

Without moving his head, Ryōsuke caught the flying arm by the wrist and held on. His eyes never left Takumi's. He could feel the boy trembling with anger.

Takumi bore holes into Ryōsuke's skull, and then looked over to the hand that stopped his attack. He noticed the dark ring around the man's wrist and his arm went limp. His eyes were wide and the tension drained from his entire body.

"What happened to you?"

Ryōsuke let go of Takumi's arm and turned to go back to the parking lot where the team was waiting. "Nothing."

The boy's rage returned instantly and he grabbed the taller man roughly by the arm. He was getting sick of Ryōsuke's stupid game and he yelled. "Don't give me that crap! What happened?! Who did that to you?!"

Ryōsuke stopped and turned back. "You did it." He locked eyes with his young lover and the boy turned stark white.

"I... I did that...?" Takumi's mind started racing with various thoughts. He recalled the last night he and Ryōsuke were together, "No..." the next day hugging Mogi at the mall, "... no..." his encounter with Keisuke shortly afterward, "... no..."

He dropped to his knees and raised his fist again. "Fuck!" He screamed and slammed his fist into the asphalt. He recoiled and started to bring it back down with an equal amount of force when...

"Takumi stop!" Ryōsuke rushed over and dropped in front of the smaller man just in time to save his fist from a second assault. The boy started sobbing uncontrollably. He was shaking and his hand looked awful.

"I'm sorry..." he said through his tears. "I'm so sorry, Ryōsuke-san!"

Something in Ryōsuke changed and he wrapped his arms around the shaking body. The sobs were muffled into the taller man's chest and he spoke slowly. "No... You have nothing to apologize for. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I got jealous and jumped to conclusions. I'm an idiot... I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I love you, Takumi. Can you ever forgive me?"

Takumi was crying too hard to answer so he just folded his arms around the warm comfort that was Ryōsuke. He felt soft lips press against his head and the arms around him squeezed lovingly. They stayed frozen like that until Takumi calmed down.

As soon as Ryōsuke pulled away from Takumi, he looked at the mangled hand. He took off his shirt, wrapped the hand and tied the sleeves around the boy's neck in a make-shift sling. They stood and went to rejoin the group. Takumi needed a hospital.

--

Keisuke climbed out of his FD when his race was over and shook his opponent's hand. He walked over to his group and looked around. His brother and Fujiwara were nowhere to be seen. That was extremely unusual.

"Where are Aniki and Fujiwara?" he asked Fumihiro.

Fumihiro watched for the FD van and said, "They walked off a little while ago. Ryōsuke-san seemed upset about something, but he didn't say what."

The van came around the final corner and the headlights beamed along the path that Ryōsuke and Takumi had taken. Fumihiro sighed and looked to Keisuke. "What is going on with them?"

The blonde driver looked to the van as Kenta and the mechanic climbed out. Kenta's gaze was locked on the image trapped in the headlights. His eyes widened and he shut the door. Keisuke and Fumihiro followed Kenta's gaze.

Ryōsuke had his arm around Takumi's shoulder. He wasn't wearing anything over his beater, but Takumi… His hand was wrapped in a large cloth that had been tied around his neck. The cloth was slightly red and dirty. Keisuke approached the pair with Kenta.

"Jesus, Aniki… What happened?" Keisuke noticed the bruises on his brother's wrists when he closed in on them.

"I'm fine," Takumi said without looking up.

"You need to go to the hospital." Ryōsuke looked at Takumi. "We're leaving now. I'll drive the Eight-Six, if you don't mind, Fujiwara."

"No!" Takumi pushed away from Ryōsuke's side and stared at him defiantly. "I don't want to be responsible for screwing up this battle. I can wait until you're finished with the timed run."

Ryōsuke and Takumi glared at each other. Takumi wasn't going to back down for anything, so Ryōsuke carefully weighed the options. Takumi's hand didn't look broken, but the older man didn't want to take any chances.

Kenta took a step back. The staring contest between the two brunettes was intense. It scared him a little, so he backed off some more. Keisuke followed suit.

Ryōsuke could tell that the issue was not up for negotiation, so he sighed. "Fine, we'll do the timed run then leave. Nakamura, will you tend to Fujiwara, please, until we're finished here?" He walked to the supply van, pulled out a t-shirt from his overnight bag and threw it on.

Kenta nodded slowly. "I will, sir."

"Let's go, Keisuke." Ryōsuke turned to the FD. His brother followed throwing Takumi a very confused look.

Kenta walked up to Takumi and turned around. The two younger men watched their lovers prepare for and begin the final stage of the battle. Kenta then turned to Takumi and looked to his hand.

"Why don't we go sit down?" the blonde said. Takumi nodded and Kenta walked with him to the Eight-Six. They climbed into the car, Takumi in the driver's seat and Kenta in the passenger's seat, and the brunette heaved a long sigh. Kenta looked to him wondering what was wrong, but he didn't dare ask.

"He thought I was cheating on him…" Takumi volunteered, "… with some girl I went to high school with."

Kenta's eyes widened and he looked out the windshield. He could see the older Takahashi several meters away. He didn't say anything.

"It was just a hug. I only hugged her because I was finally able to talk about him with someone. She understood and was happy for me, so she hugged me." Takumi continued. "I can't stand not being able to share this with anyone and I was so relieved that she didn't hate me."

He clenched his damaged fist and winced a bit. His gaze dropped from his lover's back to his lap. "I wouldn't even think of doing anything like that to him. I love him so much… He's everything to me."

Kenta turned back to him and smiled. "Are you two ok now?"

The injured boy nodded. "He said it was stupid jealousy… but that's not like him at all."

"I think this is kind of new for him though," Kenta said and looked back out the front.

"Huh?" Takumi looked to the passenger seat confused.

"Well, Keisuke-san told me that he's never seen Ryōsuke-san like this before. The way he is with you, I mean." The blonde smirked. "If I saw Keisuke-san hugging someone else, I think I'd get jealous too."

Takumi listened. It made sense if Ryōsuke had never dealt with this situation before, but Takumi wasn't sure if he wanted to believe that a man like Takahashi Ryōsuke had never been in a serious relationship before. It didn't seem right.

Kenta sighed and spoke matter-of-factly. "Would you react any differently if you saw Ryōsuke-san do what you did?"

Takumi dropped his eyes back down to his lap. He thought of when he saw Mogi with that older man. When Ryōsuke saw them, what was he expected to think? Takumi never told him he was meeting anyone. He understood, but he was still angry and hurt.

The yellow FD flew by and turned around. It stopped in front of Ryōsuke and the man leaned against the car. He was speaking to the driver, but facing the Eight-Six. The driver's eyes found Kenta's and held them.

Kenta smiled and saw Ryōsuke turn around and the FD was off again.

Takumi saw the look in Kenta's eyes. "You really love him don't you?"

"I do." Kenta didn't need to say it. It was written all over the blonde's face.

Takumi smiled and looked out the window to Ryōsuke. "Nakamura…? Has Keisuke-san ever… um… left marks… on you?"

Kenta turned to the brunette in disbelief. Did he seriously just ask that? "What?!"

"Ryōsuke-san… I… his wrists…," Takumi stammered and dropped his head.

The blonde looked back to the Project D leader and saw what Takumi was trying to say. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… there's this…"

Takumi looked to the passenger seat. Kenta's back was to him and his head was bent forward. There was a large bite mark at the nape of his neck and it looked like it was only a day or two old.

"Jesus…" Takumi stared at the mark in disbelief.

Kenta smiled and turned back around. "He likes to bite me there." He blushed and looked down. "I guess he really enjoyed it last time. He does whatever he wants and he likes to be rough sometimes."

Takumi's eyes were fixated on Kenta. "Is that ok with you?"

The blonde smirked. "I don't mean it like that…" He sighed and his eyes seemed to glaze over. "He likes to try new things and so do I. He never hurts me intentionally, but the rougher he is, the hotter we get."

He smirked again and rested his head on the cushion behind him. "He freaked out when he saw the bruise the other day. Everything he wants, I want too. We're just… so…"

"Synchronized…?" Takumi finished. He was looking longingly at Ryōsuke.

Kenta lifted his head and they heard the FD fly by. "Yeah…" he replied.

The FD spun around and pulled into the lot. The brothers nodded to each other and looked to Fumihiro. Takumi and Kenta exited the Eight-Six and joined the group. Ryōsuke looked to Takumi.

"Fujiwara and I will leave now," he said to the group. "I want to get him treated as soon as possible. Matsumoto, we'll see you at the garage tomorrow."

The group nodded an affirmation. Takumi handed Ryōsuke the keys to the Eight-Six and they both climbed in. Ryōsuke adjusted the seat and the two drove off in silence.

**TBC**...

--

Ok... I'm retarded... seriously. At this point, I've already sent this chapter off to be Beta'd but tell me why, while I'm waiting for it to get sent back to me, I read through it and changed a bunch of stuff? Minor stuff, but stuff none-the-less. Holy effing ess.

Reviews and critique are always helpful and appreciated. I hope this chapter... I'm not sure... I'm tired... I'll stop... Goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I think I've just given up on the whole quick update thing and decided to just do it once a month. I think that sounds... well maybe not fair, but consistent if nothing else. Hee... I've started working on yet another story for _Prince of Tennis_ and that will probably be posted next month some time. So here's Chapter 6... I'm not sure if I like it, but it seems to flow-ish sort of type thing... yeah... Ok...

**Rating/Warnings: NC-17/Yaoi** I've decided to stop lying to myself and everyone else and just leave out the whole "shounen-ai" in the warning, but yes there is love. Bitchy sassy comment blah blah blah...

**Pairings**: RyōTaku and KeiKen

**Summary**: Takumi and Ryōsuke have been working together with their team for a while. They've grown close... but how close is too close? What happens when dynamic drivers can't control themselves when they're not driving?

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, I swear!

--

Ryōsuke had been driving for about an hour and a half when he looked over to Takumi in the passenger seat. Neither of them had said a word and Takumi's eyes were fixed on his lap. Ryōsuke wanted to rest his hand on the boy's knee like he normally did when they rode together, but Takumi still looked mad.

Ryōsuke looked back to the road and Takumi closed his eyes. The younger man took a deep breath. He needed to know something.

"Tell me what was going through your mind, Ryōsuke-san." The words were soft, but forceful and Ryōsuke turned to him again.

Takumi lifted his head and his eyes met the older man's. "And don't stop... no matter what," he demanded quietly.

The driver sighed, defeated, and looked forward. Was this Takumi's punishment for him?

"The way I feel about you... It's like nothing I've ever known before," he started slowly. He looked calm and spoke evenly. His brow was furrowed a bit in annoyance. Takumi knew this man didn't really talk about his feelings.

"You and I have shared so much... And when I saw you..." He clenched his eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath before going on. "I couldn't believe it. I've only ever seen you look that way with me. It killed me...

"I thought I was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't stand having that image in my head." He unconsciously tightened his grip on the wheel and raised his voice a bit.

Takumi noticed the change in Ryōsuke's voice. He turned to the older man driving his car. He saw the distraught look on Ryōsuke's face and pushed his seat back down. He turned his body and placed his uninjured hand on the driver's knee and squeezed lovingly.

Ryōsuke relaxed considerably when he felt Takumi's hand. He turned to the boy for a brief moment. "I'm sorry... Please forgive me." His eyes went back to the road and the hand moved up his leg.

Takumi leaned over and kissed Ryōsuke's cheek. His hand was slowly moving up the man's thigh and he trailed his lips down the smooth tan neck. He felt the car slow a bit and whispered into the collar bone.

"I thought no matter what, you weren't going to stop." He kissed and nipped at Ryōsuke's neck and his hand started rubbing the man's groin.

Ryōsuke's breath hitched. What was Takumi thinking? He stopped slowing down, but didn't speed back up. That would be just too risky.

Takumi fumbled with the belt and pants closures until they were all open. His hand slid down and pulled out the growing erection. He started pumping the member and continued licking, nipping and kissing the driver's neck.

Ryōsuke was tense. This damn kid was full of surprises, but this really wasn't anywhere near an ideal situation. His breathing became ragged as the boy worked and his vision started to blur a bit. He had to focus all his attention on driving... but Takumi wasn't making it easy.

"What are you doing?" Ryōsuke tried not to sound nervous.

Takumi's lips moved up from the neck. His mouth ghosted over Ryōsuke's ear when he whispered.

"Punishing you..."

He squeezed the member in his hand tighter and pumped harder. He dragged his tongue up the ear shell and gently gnawed at the top.

"Nnnnnnnghhh..." Ryōsuke squinted through the pleasure. He wanted desperately to pull over so he could fully enjoy Takumi, but got the distinct impression that would not be allowed.

"Try not to wreck my car, please." Takumi's breath floated past Ryōsuke's ear then was gone.

Takumi lowered his head into the older man's lap. He started teasing and playing with his lips and tongue. He didn't want to do anything overly special. He just wanted to torture the man a bit. He wasn't that cruel and it was his car and lover on the line, after all.

Takumi truly was amazing. Ryōsuke knew he wasn't doing any tricks down there, and for that, the driver was grateful. It took everything he had in him to keep driving without error. Takumi never let up.

About an hour later Ryōsuke pulled into a dark corner of the hospital parking lot where his and Keisuke's father worked. Ryōsuke pulled the parking brake, killed the ignition and tipped his head back onto the headrest. He started moaning immediately and combed his fingers through the soft brown hair at his lap.

When Takumi heard the parking brake engage and the engine shut off, he started working a little harder. He felt the hand on his head and sucked for a minute or two more. The hand on his head tensed and the boy pulled away, flicking the tip with his tongue. He met Ryōsuke's shocked expression with a blank one and exited the car.

As Takumi headed toward the emergency room entrance to the hospital, Ryōsuke could only stare in bafflement after him. He stuffed himself back into his pants, closed them and followed the boy to the door. When Ryōsuke caught up with him, Takumi was already speaking with the receptionist.

The receptionist smiled when Ryōsuke walked in. "Good morning, Ryōsuke-san. Can I help you?"

He placed his hand on Takumi's shoulder. "This is a very close friend of mine. He hurt his hand a few hours ago and needs immediate attention. Is that possible?"

She nodded and called a nurse to lead them to a private area in the facility. As they walked, Ryōsuke leaned in to Takumi's ear and spoke coyly.

"That really wasn't very nice, you know."

"That's why it's called punishment," the boy stated coldly.

Takumi might as well have slapped him in the face again. Ryōsuke had to remind himself that... he deserved this.

--

Ryōsuke and Takumi were back in the Eight-Six. The doctor had cleaned Takumi's hand and bandaged it. It wasn't broken, but he wouldn't be able to drive properly for a week or so.

Ryōsuke took the Eight-Six to the Fujiwara home and parked. He turned to the passenger seat, but the boy was already half-way out the door. The older man quickly got out and followed.

"Takumi..." he called after the younger man.

The boy moved swiftly into the shop and toward the back. Without stopping or turning around, Takumi responded. "You can wait inside the shop for Keisuke-san if you like."

The young brunette moved quickly and was behind the curtain, out of sight in no time at all. Ryōsuke was just inside the door and figured it futile to follow any longer. His partner was visibly and understandably irate. The older man figured there would be no point in trying to talk to him further.

He sighed and waited until he saw headlights then made his way to the back and moved the curtain. There was a man sitting at a small table reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette.

Ryōsuke bowed his head. "Excuse me, sir, for being rude and not coming in. I'll be leaving now. Have a good night."

The man turned to Ryōsuke and said, "Good night."

Ryōsuke turned and headed for the shop door. He absently recognized the man from the day he met Takumi at Lake Akina. His feet led him out the door and to his brother's FD.

The older Takahashi buckled up and slouched down in the seat. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand. The car started to move.

"What happened?" Keisuke was a bit tentative about asking his brother such questions, but the guy looked like he needed to get something off his chest.

"I'm an idiot," was the muffled reply from the passenger seat.

"He loves you, you know?"

"I know."

"Then how could you think he'd do something like that?"

"Because I'm an idiot..." Ryōsuke sighed and continued. "You didn't see the way he looked."

"How did he look?"

There was a long pause before the older brother answered. "Happy." He dropped his hand slowly and turned to meet Keisuke's eyes. He was so ashamed he couldn't look his brother in the eye for more than a second.

"The reason he looked happy was because he was thinking and talking about you."

Ryōsuke turned his head to the window and rested his chin in his palm. "Yeah…" He knew it had to be true, but couldn't shake the image of Takumi hugging that woman.

Keisuke looked to his passenger then back to the road. "I never knew you had such a mean jealous streak, Aniki."

"I've never cared enough about anyone to show it before."

Keisuke smirked and drove a bit faster. They both needed to rest after such a long night.

--

It was passed 4:00 in the morning about a week after Takumi had injured his hand. He was driving almost normally down the mountain from the delivery. As he approached the bottom, he noticed a yellow FD sitting in the last parking inlet. Takumi pulled the Eight-Six in behind the FD and stepped out.

"Keisuke-san... what are you doing here?"

The older driver was leaning against the side of his car toward the rear with his arms across his chest. "I was hoping to talk to you, but this is the only time of day I know where you are for sure."

He approached the taller man. "Why didn't you ask your brother?"

Keisuke looked to the brunette. "You haven't talked to him in a week, so I wasn't sure if he knew your schedule. Plus I didn't really want him knowing..."

"I see." Takumi placed his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground. He missed Ryōsuke, but he was still a little angry and hadn't forgiven him.

"He misses you."

Takumi didn't respond.

"He's been trying to call you."

"I guess he should try harder," Takumi mumbled.

Keisuke smirked. "I know Kenta's already told you this, but Aniki's never been with anyone like he's been with you."

"Yeah, I know."

"You really don't."

Takumi's eyes darted to Keisuke.

"Aniki's had a few relationships, but none that he's ever really cared about."

"R... really?" Takumi's eyes widened a bit with intrigue.

Keisuke nodded and continued. "Those people were just using him for one reason or another, but he knew that. You're different though." He turned to the younger driver. "You truly love him and want to make him happy. I don't think he really knows how to handle that, yet."

Takumi was blushing visibly and dropped his eyes. "I... I didn't know..."

Keisuke shrugged. "There was no reason for you to know."

The brunette's head was spinning and he absently leaned against the FD beside his fellow driver. "So... so Kenta really wasn't exaggerating when he said that this was all new for Ryōsuke-san, was he?"

Keisuke shook his head and looked up to the dark sky. "I've never seen him get jealous before. I didn't really think he was that type of person, but I guess you did the trick."

Takumi heaved a loud sigh and mumbled, "Men suck..."

Keisuke chuckled and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Spoken like a true lesbian."

The younger man smirked without looking away from the pavement.

"So, how's your hand?" the blonde asked.

Takumi held out his wrapped hand. He flexed and clenched his fist a few times then wiggled his fingers. "It's fine. I have a check-up appointment at 10:00 this morning at the hospital."

The taller man nodded. "You think you'll be ok to race in a few days?"

"I hope so."

Keisuke looked to his watch and took a few steps toward his car door. "I'll get going now. I don't want you to be too late getting home."

Takumi nodded to him and they both got in their vehicles and drove off.

When Takumi was home lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling, he thought about his lover. Why was he still mad? He wanted to see Ryōsuke again, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to return any of the calls from him. He sighed and rolled over. He needed to sleep before his appointment.

--

Ryōsuke's alarm sounded at 8:00AM. He grumbled when he rolled over to turn it off. The man padded down the stairs to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. He was soon joined by his brother who seated himself at the table.

The brunette was leaned against the counter trying wake himself. It had been getting more and more difficult when each day passed that he didn't see Takumi. He looked to his brother at the table.

"Where did you go this morning?"

Keisuke didn't look up. "For a drive. I was a little restless."

Ryōsuke nodded, but didn't really believe him. He started back toward the stairs and heard, "When is he going back for a check-up?"

"In a couple of hours." He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You're going with him, right?"

"He doesn't want to see me, so in the interest of not angering him further, I was planning on just calling."

The blonde smirked. "I guess you really don't want to help him, then."

"What I don't want to do is piss him off." The older brother took the bait knowingly.

"Do you want him to get treated properly without questions?"

Ryōsuke's eyes shifted back toward his brother. He sighed and went back upstairs to his bedroom. He sat at his desk and stared out the window, cup in hand.

He was planning on being at the hospital for the boy's appointment, regardless of what might happen. The man knew if he wasn't there, they were going to ask questions and make assumptions. He had confidence in his lover, but he also had knowledge of the physicians that he'd be seeing.

He didn't have a choice. He had to be there with Takumi the whole time. He placed his empty cup next to his computer and raked his hands through his hair.

Ryōsuke stood and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and started the water in the shower. The man stared at his reflection in the mirror waiting for the water to heat up. As he stepped in to clean himself he prayed that he wouldn't make things worse by seeing his lover that day.

--

Takumi was roused at 9:00 the morning he'd spoken with Keisuke. He lay in bed for fifteen minutes or so before he got up and headed for the bathroom. After showering and brushing his teeth, he was back in his room.

He flopped onto his bed and stared at the wall. What was he supposed to do today? Was he going to actually have to explain to the doctors what happened to him? He sighed and sat up.

As he was dressing he thought of Ryōsuke. If Ryōsuke was with him, they wouldn't dare ask what happened. He combed his fingers through his hair and headed down to the kitchen. He wanted to put something in his stomach before he left.

Bunta was sitting at the table, as usual, with a cigarette and the paper. He glanced up when his son passed him. "How's your hand?"

"Better. I have to go back to the hospital in a few minutes for a check-up." The boy grabbed a quick breakfast and joined his father at the small table. The two sat there in silence as Takumi ate and Bunta smoked.

The older man noticed a change in his son's behavior over the last several days, but didn't say anything. He hadn't asked what happened to his hand either. He did, however, deduce that there was something going on between his son and Takahashi Ryōsuke. He'd figured that much out a while ago, but now it was something different.

It appeared to him like they had gotten into some sort of lover's quarrel. Takumi had been looking depressed all week and he was a bit grumpy as well. When the boy cleared his breakfast remains and headed for the shop door to his car, Bunta shook his head. He was a bit surprised at how quickly his son had grown up.

Takumi opened the door to the shop and his eyes met the outside curb. There were tires there and he lifted his head. His eyes widened at the sight and he tried not to smile.

The young driver saw a familiar white Mazda FC sitting at the curb in front of the shop. His breath hitched a bit and he tried to not let his delight show. Ryōsuke was looking directly out the front with his hand on the wheel. The man looked like he was ready to peel off at any given moment.

Ryōsuke's eyes shifted toward the shop door when he heard it open. He waited for Takumi to say something, but the boy just stood there. Without turning to him, Ryōsuke asked, "Are you getting in, or not?"

The boy dropped his head and took a step toward the car. He wanted to get in, but hesitated for some reason. His feet moved toward the FC again and his hand reached out and opened the door. He sat next to his lover and stared out the windshield.

Ryōsuke's eyes shifted to his new passenger. He wanted so badly to hold the boy in his arms, but he had an appointment in less than thirty minutes. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until later, if Takumi allowed it.

Ryōsuke drove swiftly to the hospital. The two didn't say a word to each other until they were walking up to the building. Ryōsuke didn't turn to his companion.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Takumi wasn't sure why, but he was still feeling some residual anger for the man and seeing him act so coldly only made it worse. The boy dropped his head and slowed a bit. He fell in step behind the taller man and followed him up to the receptionist.

"Good morning, Ryōsuke-san. How have you been?"

Ryōsuke smiled politely to the woman behind the desk. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with someone as bubbly as her, but he didn't really have a choice. "I've been well. My friend has a follow-up appointment for his hand from last weekend."

The woman typed something into the computer in front of her and nodded. "Yes, someone will be out to escort you to the private area."

"Thank you." He smiled to her and turned around. His eyes fell to Takumi's back. The boy was already walking away from him toward the door. As he watched the boy sit, he longed to feel their bodies pressed together, to smell his sweet aroma, to feel those soft lips on his…

"Ryōsuke-san, are you alright?" The receptionist had her hand on his elbow.

He turned to her slightly, but didn't speak.

"Ryōsuke-san? You look a bit flushed. Is something wrong?" the receptionist asked again.

The man stepped away from the desk. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

He stood at the edge of the waiting area. There were two other people sitting in the same area when the nurse came to escort Takumi and Ryōsuke to the secluded area. The two men followed silently and waited.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later and began examining the boy's hand. The swelling and bruises were gone and he was moving his fingers normally. The doctor smiled. "You're a fast healer, Fujiwara-san."

"Thank you, Sensei." Takumi spoke softly.

"It appears fine. If you're alright with it, feel free to resume normal activities."

"Thank you, Sensei," Takumi replied with a nod.

Ryōsuke mimicked his young partner's actions. "Thank you, Sensei."

The two were escorted by the nurse back to the waiting area then left. The drive back to Takumi's home was brief and quiet. When Ryōsuke was stopped beside the shop, he turned to Takumi. The boy was already getting out of the car.

The older man pulled the parking brake and killed the ignition. He quickly followed the boy into his home. He wanted this nonsense to end.

"Takumi wait."

The boy was already at the curtain by the time Ryōsuke entered the shop. The man crossed the room in three giant steps and grabbed the boy's wrist before he could slip past the curtain again. With the wrist in his hand, Ryōsuke slammed Takumi's back against the wall a bit rougher than he would have liked.

Takumi started to struggle and tried to push the taller man away. The boy lifted his head to meet Ryōsuke's eyes. He felt the man's fingers wrap around his other wrist and he sighed figuring the less he struggled, the sooner it would be over, whatever it was.

Ryōsuke held Takumi's eyes as the boy's struggle died. He leaned into the boy and pressed their lips together. Takumi's lips felt soft and warm, Ryōsuke had almost forgotten how the boy tasted. He stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled away. There was a light smile on his lips until he opened his eyes.

Ryōsuke looked into Takumi's face. It was blank, completely void of any emotion and he was pushed away gently. Takumi turned toward the curtain. He wanted to be alone.

"You don't have to do this anymore." Ryōsuke spoke calmly and softly.

Takumi stopped, but didn't look back.

"This punishment that you're trying to put me through, it's become self-destructive, and you know that."

The boy didn't respond.

"I know you don't want to be mad at me anymore. I just don't understand why you won't let it go. I've tried to get in touch with you over the last week, but…" His voice petered out and he dropped his head.

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning with the latest drive tape." He turned to leave and felt a hand catch his elbow. He stopped and turned to Takumi.

The boy was looking at the floor. He was breathing deeply and slid his fingers down the man's arm. His hand met the man's and he interlocked their fingers. He could feel the man's eyes on him.

Takumi squeezed the man's hand with his own and let his fingers slip away as he passed into the living room. Ryōsuke watched him turn the corner and he smiled. He heard the boy climb the stairs and headed out the shop door.

The dark-haired man climbed into his car and started the ignition. He looked up and noticed the older man he saw in Takumi's living room that night a week ago. The man turned to Ryōsuke and waved passively. Ryōsuke nodded his head with a light smile and drove off.

--

Kenta walked out from the bathroom and wiped his freshly washed hands on his jeans. He'd arrived at the Takahashi home with the video of the latest drive about an hour and a half after Ryōsuke had left to take Takumi to the hospital. They'd watched the run several times before Keisuke started to yawn.

When the younger blonde came into view of the sofa, he saw his lover on his back with his head in his hand resting on the sofa arm, the other draped over his stomach. He was still facing the TV, but he wasn't moving. Kenta saw the man's chest heaving and smiled. He was so cute when he was sleeping.

The younger blonde walked up to the sleeping man, leaned down and kissed his cheek. He lingered over the smooth skin, his lips brushing tenderly. He let his eyes close and moved his lips over the soft face to his lover's neck. His lips parted and he climbed on top of the sleeping man.

Keisuke didn't wake up, so Kenta continued. The younger man straddled his partner and dragged his tongue up the man's neck to his ear. He nipped and kissed the ear, running his fingers through Keisuke's soft hair. Kenta started panting and grinding down on the man. He felt a bulge growing beneath him and smiled.

Kenta started grinding harder and moved his head lower. The boy's fingers slipped under the man's shirt and slid up his hard body exposing his stomach. He slid down between his sleeping lover's legs and his lips landed on the tight abs, ravaging them on contact while he unbuckled and unfastened the man's belt and jeans. He pulled the still-sleeping man's cock out and started stroking gently.

The boy's lips slowly moved lower and lower, his tongue tracing patterns over the sculpted torso. He heard the man moan softly and his hand worked a bit faster. He worked his lips down to the base of the man's hard shaft and licked around it still moving his hand. He flattened his tongue and glided it up the length. He flicked the tip and circled his tongue around the head.

Keisuke moaned a bit louder and shifted slightly under the boy at his groin. Kenta's eyes went to the older blonde's face. He looked like he was still sleeping and the boy smiled. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. There was another moan and Kenta felt a hand in his hair. He started sucking a bit harder.

Keisuke inhaled deeply when he woke up. His eyes were still closed and someone was doing something wonderful with his genitals. He placed his hand at his groin and felt shallow bobbing. He groaned and touched the soft hair. Behind his closed eyes he pictured Kenta… smiling at him… kissing him… lying with him. He was getting louder and his hips started thrusting.

The boy started sucking harder and moving faster. He felt the fingers tangled in his hair and slid a hand up the man's stomach, under his shirt to his chest. He found a nipple and toyed with it a bit. He felt the thrusting and knew the man was close. His mouth was working harder and faster. He pinched the nipple between thumb and forefinger and twisted.

"AAAAAAH!"

Keisuke climaxed and Kenta swallowed. The boy slowed and released the nipple from his fingers. He kept sucking slowly and gently. The man was trembling slightly and Kenta ran his fingers over the scrotum.

"Kenta…" the man whispered. He reached his hand down and grabbed an arm. As he pulled his lover to him, he heard a soft whine of displeasure. When he opened his eyes, Kenta was lying on top of him, his nose brushing the boy's cheek.

The two men smiled at each other and Keisuke met Kenta's lips with his own. The older blonde slid his tongue into Kenta's mouth and enveloped the smaller body in his arms. The kiss broke and they smiled at each other again.

"Not a bad way to wake up," Keisuke said, grinning widely.

Kenta returned the expression. "I thought I'd surprise you."

The front door opened and closed. Keisuke kissed the boy's cheek. "It was a damn nice surprise." He spoke softly and directly into the boy's ear.

"Nakamura, where did you put Fujiwara's copy of the drive?"

Ryōsuke's voice came through clear as a bell. Kenta's eyes widened and he tried to bury his face in Keisuke's chest. He wondered how many times the older brother had actually caught them together. It had to have been in the triple digits by that point.

Keisuke smirked. "It's over here, Aniki." He kissed the blonde head and hoped his brother would just go upstairs. With what was going on between his brother and Fujiwara, Keisuke wasn't sure how Ryōsuke would react to seeing what was happening, or had happened, on the sofa.

On his way up the stairs, Ryōsuke called back, "You two should rest up. We've got a battle the day after tomorrow and I can't have my drivers or my crew tired on the job."

Keisuke raised a brow. There was something different in his brother's voice from this morning. He stuffed himself back into his pants and sat up forcing Kenta to sit back on his heals. The younger Takahashi looked to the stairwell. "Fujiwara's going to drive? Is that ok with the doctor?"

"The doctor said if he's up to it, he can resume normal activities." Ryōsuke called down.

Kenta looked from the stairwell to the man on the sofa in front of him. Keisuke was smiling and Kenta raised a brow a bit confused. "What is it?"

"His tone is different. It sounds like they made up." The older blonde looked to the younger blonde and sighed. He wrapped the boy in his arms and lay on his back again, pulling the boy on top of him. He kissed Kenta's ear, then his cheek, then his nose.

Kenta smiled and rested his head on Keisuke's chest. "I'm happy for them. They're really good together."

Keisuke picked up the remote and started the video over. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

The two blondes smiled and squeezed their arms around each other.

**TBC**...

--

La! I didn't get much feedback from Chapter 5. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it's a thing none-the-less. Review and critique as usual... Thanks to those of you who haven't abandoned me!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: In the interest of not losing any more of the few faithful readers I've managed to aquire with this drivel, I offer an explanation for my tardiness. I've been pulling extra shifts at work and haven't really been able to get the computer to myself for the amount of time that I would need to update this story and _Three Lives_. Plus my birthday was on the 28th so I spent several days with friends and family blah blah blah... So as a bonus, I'm adding two chapters of my newest fanfiction based on _Prince of Tennis_ called _The STOPP Adventures_. I hope you like it.

**Pairings**: RyōTaku and KeiKen

**Rating/Warnings**: NC17/Yaoi. That whole malexmale thing might not appeal to everyone. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

--

Ryōsuke climbed the stairs and entered his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and leaned his back against it closing his eyes. He tipped his head up and smiled to his ceiling as thoughts of Takumi played on his mind.

The man wasn't sure if he'd been completely forgiven, but he knew he was in better standing than he'd been a few days earlier. He recalled the scene at the tofu shop from moments before, exhaled slowly and walked to his bed.

His back connected with the blankets covering the bed, and he interlaced his fingers behind his head. Ryōsuke knew he had some work to do for the upcoming battle, but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Takumi was starting to come back around and he wanted to revel in that knowledge a bit.

He let his eyes close and saw the boy's face again. The younger brunette was smiling and that made Ryōsuke's smile widen. The man recalled the boy's milky skin beneath his fingers, the soft hair brushing his cheek, their bodies pressed together after they'd made love. He couldn't wait to see the boy again.

--

Keisuke and Kenta lay on the sofa in the living room facing the TV. The younger blonde squeezed his arms around the man beneath him and smiled. As the video ended once again, Kenta looked into Keisuke's face.

The man's breathing was deep and slow. His eyes were closed and Kenta smiled. He stroked the soft hair that had fallen over Keisuke's eyes and sighed in reverie. The two of them had a pretty good week.

xx

Keisuke followed his brother into their home after picking him up from the tofu shop. He shut the door and listened in dismay as Ryōsuke climbed the stairs. He heard a door slam and inhaled deeply. The younger Takahashi knew it would be that way until Ryōsuke and Fujiwara were on good terms again.

The blonde climbed the stairs and went to his room. Kenta was sitting up in the bed with worry all but spelled out on his face. "What happened?"

"He's just pissed off because he knows he fucked up." Keisuke closed his door and walked toward the bed. "He's not used to fucking up," he said with a mildly mischievous grin.

Kenta raised a brow to his lover. "Why is that funny?"

Keisuke pulled his shirt over his head and took off his pants. "It's not, really." He climbed into bed and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He sighed and began to reflect.

"Aniki's not perfect, and he knows that. But just like anyone else, he doesn't like it when his imperfections show to anyone but himself. This whole relationship with Fujiwara is starting to make all of his flaws show, and I don't think he likes that."

"Who would?"

Keisuke smirked at Kenta's two cents and looked to him. He ran his fingers over the boy's bare chest. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"No. I wanted to wait up for you."

Kenta smiled and laid his head on the older man's shoulder. Keisuke held him lovingly and kissed his head. With their arms around each other, the two fell asleep quickly.

--

Later that morning, Kenta was in the kitchen making tea for himself and Keisuke. He looked to the ceiling when he heard stomping. A door on the second floor closed loudly and Ryōsuke soon came rushing down the stairs.

"Good morning, Ryōsuke-senpai," Kenta greeted as he watched the older man.

"Good morning, Nakamura. Tell Keisuke I'll be at the garage for a while, will you?"

He was out the door before Kenta could even nod confirmation.

The blonde gathered the tea and headed back up to his lover's room. When he got there, Keisuke was already awake staring out the window. They heard an engine fire up and peel out down the road.

"He said he'll be at the garage."

"I heard."

The smaller man placed the two cups on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed.

Keisuke was still looking out the window when he crossed his arms.

"I don't know if I should be worried about him or not."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Probably not, but this is all new. I don't know how he's going to deal with it."

"He knows he can talk to you, right? I mean... he knows you're there for him, doesn't he?"

"Even though he does, he won't. I'm lucky I got out of him this morning what I did."

The two sighed and Keisuke joined the younger man on the bed. Keisuke reached over his lover for a cup of tea and smiled. "I guess this is one of those things he'll have to get through on his own."

"He's good at that."

"Yeah, he is." The older man took a sip and sighed again. Ryōsuke was going to be a bitter angry pain in the ass until Fujiwara stopped being mad at him.

--

Kenta pulled up to the Project D auto garage and sighed. He needed to do some minor work on his S14, but didn't really feel like being alone. The only other person there, aside from Matsumoto, was Ryōsuke and Kenta wasn't really sure how to act around him.

He parked in the garage and killed the ignition. When he looked up, Ryōsuke was standing at the shop entrance. The blonde watched the older man drop his head and walk back through the doorway.

Kenta swallowed and climbed out of his car. This wasn't going to be fun. He made his way to the room where the brunette was sitting and waved tentatively.

"Good afternoon, Ryōsuke-senpai."

"Good afternoon, Nakamura," the older man almost grumbled.

Kenta noticed there was no laptop open and no evidence to suggest the team leader had done anything but sit on the sofa in the small break room for as long as he'd been there. It worried the blonde a bit.

"Keisuke-senpai said he'd be along in a little bit to help me with my car."

The man on the sofa nodded but didn't move otherwise.

Ryōsuke looked miserable and Kenta didn't feel right just walking out. After a moment of internal debate, the younger man took a gamble.

"Um… are you ok, Senpai?" The question came out timid and soft, and he watched Ryōsuke intently.

Ryōsuke slowly raised his head a bit and shifted his eyes to Kenta's then quickly back to the floor. The dark orbs darted from one side to the other and he exhaled slowly. "I'm fine."

Kenta nodded in a placating manner and walked back out to the garage. He grabbed a pair of coveralls from a hook by the doorway and stepped into them. As he walked over to his car, he zipped the front of the jumpsuit and tried not to wonder if his lover's brother would be mentally together much longer.

The hood to the S14 was popped and the young blonde propped it up. He leaned over to see all the pretty stuff inside and heard, rather abruptly, "Nakamura…"

A bit startled, Kenta looked over his shoulder to see, once again, Ryōsuke standing in the entrance. The man's arms were crossed and he was leaning against the doorframe. The sight relieved Kenta a bit, showing that the man could still retain some of his cool in any given situation... at least when people were around.

"Yes, Senpai?"

"Is it that obvious?" He was staring out the open garage doors.

The boy looked away a bit nervous and rubbed the back of his head. "Um… yeah – well… kind of… I mean…"

Ryōsuke looked to Kenta without moving his head and Kenta looked back. It was a penetrating glare from the leader and Kenta could almost hear the man say, "Stop being a nervous fruit and just say it."

"It is…" Kenta dropped his head for a moment. "I'm sorry, Senpai."

The man in the doorway smirked and approached the S14. "So, what's the problem with the car?"

"Oh… nothing," Kenta replied and glanced back to the topless machine. "It just needs an oil change and new brake pads."

"You need any help?"

Kenta smiled. Ryōsuke didn't normally offer this type of help. "That's ok. I can wait for Keisuke-senpai, but thank you."

The brunette nodded and headed back for the room beyond the garage. As Kenta watched him, he couldn't help but wonder how long Fujiwara was going to make the man suffer. He hoped, for all things and people considered it wouldn't be too long, or too harsh.

--

Around 3:00 that afternoon, Kenta was underneath his car starting to work on the third set of the four brake pads he needed to replace. He heard a door close and scooted the dolly he was laying on out from the chassis. Ryōsuke was walking toward him and the blonde looked to the clock on the wall.

"Keisuke's still not here?" the older man asked Kenta as he approached the car.

Kenta dropped his head and replied. "No. He was supposed to meet me here over two hours ago." He looked hopefully up to the brunette. "He didn't call you did he?"

"No, sorry." Ryōsuke shook his head. "I can give him a call for you though and ask what's keeping him, if you like."

"No… thank you though."

Kenta sighed and looked out the garage doors. It wasn't like Keisuke to be late to the garage.

"I know how you feel." Ryōsuke's voice was soft and tainted with shame.

The blonde's head dropped back to his lap and he mumbled, "But Keisuke and I aren't fighting."

The older man smirked. "I suppose you have a point."

Kenta's eyes widened and his head snapped up. "I'm so sorry. Please excuse me for saying something so incredibly rude, Senpai. I didn't —"

"It's alright, Nakamura. You're right, you two aren't fighting." Ryōsuke sighed and slid his hand into his pocket. "I guess I shouldn't have expected Takumi to show up today knowing how mad he was last night."

Kenta's face was red and he dropped his head again.

"I'm sure he'll be here… eventually. I'll tell him to call when I see him," Ryōsuke said as he walked out the garage doors to his FC.

The boy nodded. "Thank you, Ryōsuke-senpai. I'll see you later."

When he saw Ryōsuke wave, he slid himself back under his car and proceeded to systematically tear apart his wheel well. He wasn't really paying attention to what his hands were doing and it was almost like an out-of-body experience. His mind started spinning with possibilities of where his lover could be.

Maybe he got into an accident on his way over and was in the hospital… No, Ryōsuke would have heard something about that if it was true. Perhaps he got pulled over or was stuck in traffic. Being pulled over by the police doesn't take two hours, no matter who you are and he would have called if there was traffic, not that there would be in the early afternoon during the week.

What if he just plain forgot? That had to be it… was there any other logical explanation? They hadn't been spending a lot of time together lately and Keisuke seemed almost uninterested in him when they did hang out. Well, not really uninterested, but like he had other things on his mind… more important things.

Kenta's heart sank at the thought and his hands stopped working. He stared up into the bottom of his car for a few minutes. Was that really true? Was Keisuke really losing interest in him?

"Hey… you in there?"

Kenta sat up abruptly when he felt a tap against his foot. His face slammed into something hard and he fell back covering himself. He was pulled out from under the car and heard a familiar voice.

"Jesus, are you ok?"

He pulled his hands from his face and looked at them to see if he was bleeding. When he didn't see any red, he looked up and saw Keisuke staring down at him like he'd just tried to kill himself. He sat up and clenched his eyes shut, then opened them.

"I'm fine. I didn't hear you come in." Kenta stood slowly and felt for blood again… still none.

"I yelled for you when I got here. You didn't hear me?"

The boy pulled off his gloves. "You were supposed to be here two hours ago. I thought you just weren't coming."

He quickly headed for the break room and tossed his gloves into the garbage in the bathroom. As he washed his hands, he looked to the reflection in the mirror. It showed a large red section across his nose and left eye, which only meant he was going to have a lot of explaining to do until the bruise went away.

Keisuke stood in the doorway to the little bathroom and looked at Kenta in the mirror. "Why would you think that? I know I'm late, but I'm here, aren't I?"

"You could have called or something and told me you were going to be late." The smaller man rinsed off his face and grabbed a paper towel. He winced when he wiped over the damaged part of his head. When he turned to the door, Keisuke didn't move.

"Let me see…" Keisuke placed his hand under Kenta's chin and tipped it up to the poor excuse for a light in the tiny room. "You should ice that so it doesn't swell too much. Come on."

The taller man walked Kenta to the sofa and sat him down. Kenta let his head rest on the cushion behind him and stared up at the ceiling. He desperately wanted to know what Keisuke had been doing that caused him to be so late, but didn't say anything for fear of making the situation worse.

Keisuke grabbed a small plastic bag from the supply closet and walked to the ice dispenser. As he filled the bag he looked back to the sofa and sighed. He should have at least called, that was true, but then he would have to explain himself and he didn't want to do that at all.

"Here." Keisuke walked back to the sofa and handed his young lover the bag. He sat down next to Kenta and draped his arm over the back of the sofa stroking the boy's sweaty dirty hair.

Kenta placed the bag over his face and closed his eyes. He really wanted to know, so he took a deep breath… and said nothing. Why couldn't he just ask? It was a simple enough question that must have a logical answer, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. Why?

"I should have called. I'm sorry, Kenta," Keisuke said softly. He leaned to the boy and placed his lips gently on the moist cheek. Keisuke smiled and kissed the cheek again. Kenta smelled like he'd been hard at work all day and it turned the older man on. He moaned softly and gently nuzzled the boy's face.

Kenta felt a hand on his thigh, but didn't move. He felt Keisuke's lips move from his cheek to his ear then his neck. The hand on his thigh was moving back and forth and migrating toward the center of his coveralls. With the bag of ice still covering his face, he opened his eyes and shifted them toward Keisuke. The fingers on his thigh clenched and the lips on his neck parted.

The boy rolled his eyes and pulled the bag away. "I have to finish my car." He stood abruptly and walked out to the garage. Kenta wasn't about to let Keisuke get any with no explanation, even though he couldn't bring himself to even ask. He placed the bag of ice next to the toolbox by his car and lay back on the dolly.

Keisuke sat in the break room a bit stunned. Kenta had never turned him down before. Was he really that pissed? Was it that big of a deal to him? He walked over to the garage entrance and watched the boy work for a few minutes.

"Do you want any help?" he asked as he walked up to the S14.

Kenta pushed himself up from the dolly and wiped his hands on his front. "No, thanks. I've only got one more to do and it shouldn't take me that long." He packed up the tools, placed the box in his lap and wheeled himself to the fourth and final set. Without another word to his lover, he set to work.

Keisuke sighed and leaned against the wall facing the front of the car. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't call. It slipped my mind. I… I was running some errands and I guess I lost track of time." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the floor. When Kenta didn't respond, Keisuke headed back for the break room. "Let me know when you're done, ok?"

"Yeah…" Kenta looked from under the car to the doorway and watched Keisuke's sneakers disappear. He looked back to the area of labor and sighed. The work wasn't even half done and he didn't want to be there any longer. It wasn't really a two-person job though and he was working at a pretty good pace.

The boy looked to his watch and figured it would only be another thirty or forty minutes before he was finished. He dragged his forearm across his brow and winced a bit at the bruise. As he set back to work he thought of how he could bitch Keisuke out for being late and making him injure himself without being too mean.

Kenta had earned the right to yell at Keisuke for those reasons. Well, maybe not the hitting his face thing, but definitely being late. What sort of errands did he have to run that took him two whole hours anyway? He didn't even tell Kenta what he had to do. Maybe he really was losing interest. Maybe there was someone else… No, that wasn't possible. If what almost happened on the sofa earlier was any indication, Keisuke wasn't seeing anyone else.

When Kenta was almost finished, he looked back and saw Keisuke's sneakers walking from the break room out the garage doors. Was he leaving already? Kenta didn't want that, he didn't want Keisuke to think he hated the man. He pushed himself out from under the car and sat up. He was about to call for the man when...

Keisuke walked toward the S14 and a puzzled looking Kenta with a bag in his hand. He ruffled Kenta's hair and smiled. "I thought you might be hungry when you finished, so I got some food. You're almost done, right?"

Kenta looked up to the man and returned the smile. "Yeah, I should be all done in a couple minutes."

The older man walked back to the little room and said, "I'll have it all ready for you."

Keisuke was out of sight and Kenta exhaled loudly. Why was he being so nervous? What was going on? He lay back down and finished up. After he put the tools and dolly away, he removed his coveralls and washed his hands in the garage sink. He walked into the break room and sat on the sofa next to his lover.

The two men enjoyed the meal in silence. Keisuke was poking at Kenta with his foot and Kenta was desperately trying to not drop his food. They were laughing softly at each other when they finished eating and Keisuke leaned over and kissed Kenta just above his ear.

"Forgive me?" the older man whispered.

"For what? Being late? Or making me hit my head? Or not letting me eat?"

Keisuke shrugged. "Whatever…"

"You're an ass." Kenta stood and took a step toward the bathroom. He felt a hand on his wrist and started falling back. He landed in Keisuke's lap and the man latched his arm across the boy's waist.

"Forgive me?" Keisuke placed gentle kisses behind the boy's ear and squeezed lovingly.

Kenta wasn't going to let Keisuke overtake him so easily this time. "That depends."

"On…?"

"Why were you late?"

"I told you I had some things to do."

"I know… but…" Kenta couldn't think of an excuse. "… I was worried."

Keisuke smirked. "Don't worry about it." He kissed the boy again and released him. "What time are you and Fumihiro leaving for the drive?"

"Probably around 9:00 tonight."

"Call me when you get there?"

The younger man raised a brow. That wasn't a normal thing for Keisuke to request. "Sure, but why?"

Keisuke shrugged. "It's a long drive and I just want to know that you got there alright."

"Ok…?"

They cleaned up the food, gave each other a peck on the lips and left the garage.

When Kenta arrived home, he gathered the necessary equipment for the short trip and climbed into bed. His last thought before losing consciousness was of Keisuke. He really wanted to know what was going on with that man.

--

Kenta was walking up to the Takahashi home after he'd gotten back from his mission with Fumihiro. He'd agreed to meet Ryōsuke and show him the tape that day and he wanted to see Keisuke as well. There was only a minute or so between him pressing the doorbell and the older brother answering.

The man looked awful. There were large bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. Kenta tried not to let his surprise and concern show, but it apparently didn't work. He handed the tape to Ryōsuke and shut the door behind him.

"You might not want to stay around me too long. I'm sick," the man confessed and headed toward the kitchen.

"O… ok. Um… is there anything I can get you, Senpai?" Kenta spoke softly not really believing the man was sick.

"No, thank you." He coughed a bit and took a sip of tea he'd been nursing. "Keisuke picked up some medicine for me last night, so I should be fine by tomorrow. He's up in his room, by the way."

Kenta nodded, still a little uncertain about him being sick, and headed for the stairs. "Thank you, Senpai."

As he climbed the stairs, Kenta heard Keisuke's voice. He sounded like he was on the phone.

"He's going to be back in a little bit and I don't want him knowing about this… Well do you at least have everything?" Keisuke sounded agitated.

Kenta approached the door, but didn't make his presence known. What was Keisuke hiding from him?

"Ok. Can you meet me at the garage? … Now… Good, I'll see you in a few then." Keisuke slipped his phone into his pocket and headed for his door.

Kenta stepped into the doorway but didn't look to his lover. "What don't you want me to know?"

"K… Kenta. When did you get back?" Keisuke turned pale. His plan was about to be ruined.

"I stopped by to give Ryōsuke-senpai the tape. What don't you want me to know?"

"I… um…" Shit! He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell Kenta the truth either.

Kenta closed his eyes and nodded. "I see…" He turned quickly and bolted down the stairs and out the door. He was already buckled into his car by the time Keisuke had gotten out of the house. His tires skidded and he peeled off down the road. He tried not to let the tears spill, but it was too far to his house.

The boy parked at his house and ran inside. He locked himself in his room and collapsed on the floor. He was losing Keisuke and there was nothing he could do to stop it. What did he do? Where did he go wrong? Just the other day at the garage, they were fine. What happened in the short time he was away? How was Kenta going to survive without Keisuke in his life? What was he going to do?!

--

Kenta woke up on the floor of his bedroom to someone pounding on the door. A few seconds later the doorbell rang five times in a row. It was dark out and he read 8:37PM on the clock by his bed. He heard the pounding again and sat up. Who could be so desperate to see him that they'd go to this much trouble?

He walked to the bathroom and rinsed his face. The reflection in the mirror showed a sad young man with a large bruise across his nose and left eye. The doorbell again… he had a feeling the person at the door was someone he didn't really want to see. Suddenly, there was shouting outside his bedroom window.

"Kenta! I'm not leaving until you open the damn door!"

The boy growled, realizing Keisuke wasn't lying, and descended the stairs. He walked to the door, but didn't open it.

"What do you want?" he yelled.

"I want to talk to you."

"Apparently you want to keep secrets from me."

"That's not true!"

"The hell it's not!"

"Please, let me explain…"

"Fine… I'm listening." Kenta turned away from the door and took a step.

"No you're not. You're going to make me scream through this fucking door to no one 'cause you're going back up to your room!"

Kenta stopped and looked back to the door. He wanted to know what the big secret was and why it was even a secret at all. He sat on the step that lead from the foyer to the living room and lowered his head. Keisuke's voice came from the other side of the door and Kenta interlocked his fingers behind his head.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just… Damn it!"

There was a long pause before he heard the man's voice again.

"I love you, Kenta. I'm sorry."

Kenta stood and walked to the door. When he opened it, Keisuke was halfway back to his car and he shouted, "I love you too… Keisuke."

The older man stopped and turned. His eyes met Kenta's and he took a step toward the house. They held each other's eyes for several minutes before Keisuke spoke.

"Come with me?"

"I want an explanation." Kenta cringed a bit. He sounded like a bitchy housewife and was not pleased with it.

"Just come with me, please? I can explain everything later," Keisuke almost pleaded.

The boy rolled his eyes and slipped his shoes on. As he approached Keisuke and the FD, he saw the almost elated look in the older blonde's eyes. His brow furrowed in confusion, but he didn't say anything. The two climbed into the car and Keisuke drove off.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Kenta asked softly. He was kicking himself for agreeing to go anywhere with that jackass and hadn't calmed down at all. There better be a damn good reason for all this.

"You'll see."

Keisuke drove for about ten minutes before pulling into an inlet. They were at the top of Mount Akagi overlooking the city. The two got out of the car and Kenta gazed at the horizon. It was a beautiful view just after sunset and he wished he was in a better mood for this. Kenta felt soft lips on his cheek and a hand in his.

Keisuke had a large bag in his other hand and guided the boy away from the car to a little secluded clearing. There was a small folding table with two chairs placed a few meters inside the guardrail. The older man released Kenta's hand and set the bag down on one of the chairs. He pulled two small candles from the bag and placed them on the table.

"Wh… what's going on?" Kenta asked a bit confused.

The man then pulled out a thin vase and a single rose. He placed the rose in the vase and set it between the unlit candles.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He stepped back and looked out over the city. "I'm sorry I worried you, Ken—"

Kenta's arms were wrapped tightly around Keisuke and his lips were pressed firmly to the man's. He'd been such an ass. All this time Keisuke was trying to do something so completely romantic for him and Kenta treated him like dirt for it. He didn't deserve this man's love. Keisuke hugged Kenta back lovingly and leaned into the smaller man's lips.

They stayed like that for a while before Kenta pulled away. "I'm sorry, Keisuke. I didn't mean to be such a jerk to you. I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore and found someone else and I didn't know what to do and—"

Keisuke sealed his mouth over Kenta's for a few seconds and squeezed him tight. He pulled away and smiled. "Shut up."

Kenta rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. He still couldn't believe what a complete ass he'd been.

"We should probably eat before dinner gets cold," Keisuke whispered into the messy blonde hair.

Kenta smirked and they prepared the table.

xx

The boy gazed into his lover's sleeping face as he replayed the memory in his head. He still wasn't sure he deserved Keisuke's love, but he was grateful for it. No one had ever treated Kenta the way this man had. He considered himself to be one of the luckiest people in the world and it was all thanks to the sleeping man beneath him.

"Some day I'll figure out why you're so good to me," he whispered to the man. He smiled and laid his head on Keisuke's chest. The soft heartbeat quickly lulled him to sleep.

**TBC**...

--

I didn't think it was possible, but as you can see I actually managed to write an entire chapter without any gratuitous sex! Huzzah! As always, thank you for reading. Reviews and critique are appreciated. Oh and I had to change the squiggle to an 'x' because for whatever reason the site decided they didn't like it anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: I'll make this quick... Here is Chapter 8 for my monthly update.

**Rating/Warnings: NC-17/Yaoi** I've decided to stop lying to myself and everyone else and just leave out the whole "shounen-ai" in the warning, but yes there is love.

**Pairings**: RyōTaku and KeiKen

**Summary**: Takumi and Ryōsuke have been working together with their team for a while. They've grown close... but how close is too close? What happens when dynamic drivers can't control themselves when they're not driving?

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, I swear!

--

Takumi woke up on the sofa just before 7:00 the morning after his visit to the hospital. He recalled his father telling him he was going to be out for most of the morning and to mind the shop. After checking his watch, the boy decided he still had some time to shower and change before opening the store and went up to the bathroom.

He'd showered and brushed his teeth and was in his bedroom pulling on a clean t-shirt and jeans. His mind wandered to the day before when they'd gotten back to the shop… and Ryōsuke. He smiled at the thought of spending time with the man after so many days and wondered why he'd stayed mad for so long. His eyes widened a bit and he looked down to his shirt…

Ryōsuke-san was coming over later and he couldn't wear that dishrag of a shirt. The clock by his bed read 7:06AM and Takumi sighed. The shirt-change would have to wait until after he opened the tofu shop. He had no idea what he'd replace the garment with and would have to do some searching a bit later. Ryōsuke didn't say what time he'd be over, just that he would stop by sometime that morning.

Takumi opened the store and stood outside for a few minutes. He placed his hands at his back and leaned against the wall tipping his head up. His eyes closed slowly and images of his tall dark haired lover played over his mind. The corners of his mouth curled a bit and his eyes were open again. He looked over to the driveway at his car and concluded it was the best thing that ever happened to him… after Ryōsuke-san that is.

The boy pushed off the wall and walked back into the store. There were only a few customers that first hour and he'd graciously helped them and gotten them on their way. It was 8:22 that morning when the first phone call came in and the young driver pushed himself from the sofa.

"Hello, Fujiwara Toufu Shop."

There was no response, then a light click. The boy raised a brow and pulled the phone from his ear. The first call of the day was a hang-up and he wasn't sure if he should take it as a good omen or a bad one. He looked at the receiver for a minute then shrugged and replaced it on the cradle. He settled back onto the sofa in front of the television and waited for the next customer… and his lover.

--

Ryōsuke's alarm woke him at 8:00 the morning he was supposed to meet Takumi. He stayed in bed for several minutes staring at the ceiling, a huge smile on his face. Not only was the boy starting to forgive him, but he was going to be able to spend some time with him today, even if only a minute or two.

After a shower, the man dressed and checked the time. It was well after 8:00 already, but still a bit early so the man picked up his phone. He wanted to make sure the boy was awake before stopping by and he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Fujiwara Toufu Shop."

Takumi's voice was like a symphony to the older man and he inhaled. Without a word, Ryōsuke ended the call and dropped his phone into his pocket. He smiled, exhaled audibly and exited his room. He descended the stairs and went into the kitchen where he met Keisuke.

"How did everything go with Nakamura?" The brunette walked to a cabinet and pulled down a mug.

"Huh?" Keisuke looked slowly from the table to his brother.

The brunette's eyes rounded when they met his brother's face. "What happened to you? You look exhausted," Ryōsuke said and poured himself a cup of tea.

The blonde smirked. "It's not what you think. Kenta wanted me to help him with his acceleration again on the mountain so I haven't been to sleep yet."

Ryōsuke nodded. "How's it going?"

"He's gotten a lot better since the first time."

"That's good. How'd your date go earlier this week?"

Keisuke smirked again and stretched as he stood. "He said something about being afraid I was going to leave him or that I'd found someone else or some crap and looked like he wanted to throw himself off a cliff. It was kind of cute."

The brunette shook his head and took a long sip from his mug. "That's what you get for keeping secrets, I guess."

"Dude, it was so worth it."

"Sap."

Keisuke smiled and looked to Ryōsuke again. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

"I'm going to drop off the drive tape to Takumi in a few minutes."

The man couldn't hide his smile even with his cup and the blonde smirked with a nod.

"Have fun." With a light wave, the younger Takahashi exited the kitchen and climbed the stairs.

Ryōsuke leaned against the counter and his eyes fell to the floor. The smile wouldn't leave his lips, so after looking at the clock he downed the rest of his morning tea and headed for the front door. He couldn't wait any longer.

He grabbed the tape, slipped his shoes on and placed his hand on the knob. The man took a deep breath and opened the door, smile still on his face. He walked to his car and climbed in. When he put his hands on the wheel, he noticed they were trembling. Was he really that excited? He couldn't remember feeling this way about anything before.

That kid… that beautiful sweet loving kid… it was all his fault… and the man couldn't love him enough for it.

Ryōsuke fired up the ignition and revved the engine a few times before putting on his seatbelt. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. It was dangerous to be so giddy about something when he was behind the wheel and the man made every effort to relax.

He was half-way to the boy's house before realizing… what if he was still mad? The smile left his face finally and he stared at the road in dismay. What if he was still mad? What if he didn't even retrieve the tape himself?

There were horns blaring behind the man and he slammed his foot on the gas. He couldn't avoid the depressing thoughts and raced to the boy's house. When he pulled up, it appeared that several people had just left and he clenched his fingers around the wheel. Maybe he should just leave the tape on the store counter and go, especially if the boy was still upset.

His brow twitched when he grabbed the tape and he exited the FC. He wasn't going to pussy out of this no matter what and if the boy didn't want to see him then there was nothing the man could do about it. The walk to the shop door was a bit longer than usual and his feet seemed a bit heavier as he moved.

Takumi heard the door open and looked toward the curtain. He'd just finished with an assault of customers and let his head fall back onto the sofa closing his eyes. It was well after 9:00 and he was already starting to run out of gas. The wait for Ryōsuke was getting brutal.

"Hello?"

The boy's eyes flew open when he heard the call from beyond the living room. He lifted his head and tried in vain to look through the curtain in the doorway. Did he really just hear that, or was his mind playing games with him?

Ryōsuke waited for a few moments after calling out. The man he'd seen smoking outside didn't appear to be around and Takumi hadn't come out yet. He sighed and looked to the floor. It seemed the boy didn't want to see him after all. The man took a step toward the counter. He'd leave the tape for his lover and be on his way.

Takumi pulled the curtain aside and saw his loving mentor setting something on the counter just a few centimeters from him. The man looked up and smiled brightly when he saw Takumi.

"Hi. I wasn't sure if you heard me, so I was going to leave this for you." He held the tape out but the boy didn't reach for it. The boy looked him up and down and tried not to smile. The man was uncharacteristically wearing a blue knitted sweater vest over a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked gorgeous and Takumi disappeared behind the curtain. He nervously gnawed at his bottom lip waiting for the man to come in.

"I didn't know you owned jeans," the younger man said and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Ryōsuke toed off his shoes and pushed the curtain aside. He stepped into the Fujiwara's living room and said with a smile, "I thought I'd dress a little casual today."

He slid his free hand into his pocket and held out the tape to the boy again. The younger man turned slightly and placed his hand on it and the older man's fingers slipped away. Ryōsuke's smile widened a bit before he turned back to the shop.

His hand was already on the curtain when he heard, "You're leaving already?"

"I have some errands to run," the man lied.

Takumi set the tape on the small table and turned to face his lover's back. "Ryōsuke-san…?"

The man turned to him but didn't speak.

"Please… don't leave."

"Why not?"

The boy moved slowly. He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms loosely around the man's waist resting his head on the hard blue chest. "I missed you."

"… Takumi…" Ryōsuke placed a hand on the boy's head and wrapped his other arm around the boy's shoulders. He'd waited for an eternity to hear those words it seemed.

Takumi felt lips on his forehead and squeezed his arms tighter around the man's waist. There were arms holding him just as close and he felt the man's head against his own. He lifted his head and his eyes met the man's. They were warm and loving and he pressed his smiling mouth up to those soft lips he'd missed for so long.

They held each other like that for several moments before the next customer walked in and they parted. Takumi was off to work briefly and Ryōsuke leaned up against the wall sliding his hands back into his pockets. He let his head fall back, closed his eyes and set his foot against the base of the wall. He really was an idiot to think anything bad about that kid.

"Thank you and have a nice day," Takumi said as the customer walked out.

He went back to the living room and felt a hand on his wrist. He was pulled gently to the wall that joined that room and the shop and Ryōsuke slipped his arm around the boy's small waist. The man brushed the backs of his fingers over the boy's cheek and the boy locked his fingers behind the man's head.

Their lips met again for a long time and the younger tongue trailed across the older mouth. The man let the boy in and their grip on each other tightened. They kissed slowly and passionately for several minutes and Takumi pulled away.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" the younger man asked.

Ryōsuke shook his head. He couldn't keep the smile from his lips and kissed the soft pale cheek.

"I can make you something if you like." Takumi closed his eyes.

The man's smooth lips traveled over the boy's face and down his neck and Takumi's head fell lazily to the side. Ryōsuke's fingers glided down the boy's side and around to his back. He pulled Takumi closer and whispered into his neck.

"I'm not that hungry."

The two smirked and the boy started scratching the man's head lightly. He wanted the man to take him then and pulled him from the wall. Takumi walked back, his hand moving from the man's head to his denim covered butt and hit the arm of the sofa. He fell onto his back and pulled the man down with him.

Ryōsuke couldn't think. He felt Takumi pull his shirt from his jeans and the boy's hands were on his bare back. His fingers traveled slowly up the boy's clothed thigh, over his hip and under his shirt. The skin was soft and the body was hard. He clenched his fingers against the flesh and his eyes went wide. He pulled away from the boy and pushed himself to a sitting position at the edge of the sofa.

Takumi sat up quickly, worry and confusion laced with a hint of anger crawling over his face. "Wh… what's wrong?"

The man looked to the curtain then back to his lover. "You're working right now, aren't you?"

The boy sighed with disdain at the question and looked to the floor. "Yeah… I guess I am."

They heard the shop door again and stood. "I guess I'll be going then." Ryōsuke looked to the boy and smiled a bit disappointed.

"I thought I told you not to leave." Takumi walked past the man and pushed him back down to the sofa. They chuckled lightly to each other and the boy was at the store counter.

The man listened to him work. The boy had an adorable charm to him with the customers and Ryōsuke sighed. When Takumi was back in the living room, the man held up the tape to him.

"This should keep us distracted for a little while."

The boy nodded and walked the tape to the VCR. He sat beside his lover and rested his head on the man's shoulder then pressed play on the remote and the man laced his fingers with the boy's.

The video played between customers and the boy followed along as best he could. He'd be able to sit down and watch it in it's entirety after his father returned for the day. Takumi smiled to Ryōsuke sitting at the end of the sofa. The man was breathtaking and the boy leaned down to him. His head landed to the side in the older man's lap and he lifted his feet.

Ryōsuke looked down to the boy and ran his fingers through the soft dark hair. The boy's eyes closed and he gripped the man's leg.

"When are we leaving?" the younger man asked through a deep yawn.

Ryōsuke felt his eyelids drooping as he watched the boy. "Probably around seven or eight tomorrow evening, so you might want to sleep for most of the day."

The boy nodded slowly and felt his head shift then fall softly onto a pillow. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Ryōsuke had managed to position himself so he was lying behind the boy across the sofa. Takumi smiled and the man behind him lifted his head to set his lips on the boy's. The man had an arm around Takumi's shoulder and across his chest while the other was draped over the boy's waist.

Takumi set his head back on the pillow, his fingers trailing along the man's arms. When he found the man's long delicate digits, he slipped his own within them on both hands. Ryōsuke squeezed the boy in his arms and they drifted off to a light sleep.

After about an hour, Ryōsuke heard the door open. Without opening his eyes he nuzzled his nose into the soft hair and kissed the back of the boy's head.

"Takumi…" He spoke softly so the person in the store wouldn't hear him.

"Mmm…"

"I think you have a customer." The man kissed the boy's head again and rubbed his nose through the light brown mane.

Bunta slipped out of his shoes and pushed the curtain aside. The cigarette almost dropped from his mouth when his eyes landed on the sofa. His son was laying on his couch with that guy… the guy in the white FC he'd seen around a few times. The guy that brought Takumi home a week earlier when his hand had been injured… the guy he saw the day before after Takumi's check-up at the hospital.

He watched the guy spooning his son as his nose rubbed against the back of Takumi's head. Bunta couldn't move… couldn't speak… The guy's head turned to him slightly and his eyes opened. They widened immediately and he sat up a bit jostling Takumi.

"Takumi…" He pulled his arms from around the boy, his eyes locked on the man just inside the doorway. His hand carefully went to the boy's waist and shook a bit rougher. "Takumi…"

The boy pushed himself up and opened his eyes. He was in mid-stretch before he noticed his father and his mouth went dry as quickly as the color drained from his face. He shot to his feet, eyes never leaving Bunta's.

"Oyaji." He didn't know what else to say.

Oyaji?! Ryōsuke stood slowly. He felt like he was going to vomit and his hand went to his stomach. He was terrified of what would happen and knew it wasn't going to be very good.

"What exactly is going on here?" Bunta's voice was calm and unwavering.

The two stared at the older man and Ryōsuke cleared his throat. "I should probably be going." He took a step toward the exit and was stopped abruptly by Takumi's arm.

The boy noticed something odd about his father… his voice didn't sound any different than normal. He spoke softly, but firmly.

"Oyaji… this is Takahashi Ryōsuke, the manager of the team I've been driving with."

Ryōsuke looked to his young lover a bit surprised. Was he really saying that? His eyes went back to the boy's father and he bowed his head. He decided telling the man what a pleasure it was to finally meet him would be a bit tactless and extremely inappropriate.

Bunta nodded to the man introduced as Takahashi Ryōsuke. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, but that's not what I'm asking about." His eyes went back to his son and his hands went to his pockets. "You're supposed to be working, are you not?"

Both Takumi's and Ryōsuke's eyes widened in disbelief and the man headed for the kitchen.

"If I find out you slept through any customers, it's coming out of your delivery pay."

The man disappeared into the kitchen and the two in the living room stared after him, mouths agape. Takumi turned to his lover and Ryōsuke looked back wearing the same expression. Did that really just happen? The man acted like he didn't even care about his son's love life. Were they in an alternate universe? Things like that didn't happen, did they?

The shop door opened again and after a few moments, Takumi gathered his senses and got to work. Ryōsuke stood alone in the living room for a moment before he was joined by Takumi's father. He looked to the man terrified. Was that for real, what just happened? Was it a show for someone?

"You don't need to be so nervous. I've known." The older man leaned against the wall that joined with the kitchen and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"You have?" Ryōsuke tried to steady his voice and the man nodded. "For how long?"

"A while. Have you two finally made up?" The man exhaled and raised a brow to Ryōsuke.

"Wh… what?"

"You had a fight recently… and you've made up, right?"

The younger man stared at Takumi's father and realized at that point there was nothing more the man could say that should surprise him. He smirked and looked to the floor. "How did you know?"

"He's been moping around and unusually grumpy for the last week. It was simple arithmetic really."

Ryōsuke smiled and looked toward the shop. "He does wear his emotions on his sleeve doesn't he?"

"Been that way as long as I've known him."

Takumi reentered the living room and met a rather unusual scene. It appeared that his father and lover were holding some sort of conversation. They both looked to him and his cheeks started to burn a bit. Ryōsuke was walking toward him with a light smile and slid his hands into his pockets.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he said to Takumi.

The boy nodded and looked to his father.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Fujiwara-san." Ryōsuke exited the shop and walked to his car. He climbed in, turned the key and revved the gas.

Takumi stared at Bunta for several moments. He was expecting the act to drop any minute and the man looked back to him. The boy's heart stopped… this was it…

Bunta smirked. "Just go."

The boy raised a brow. "What?"

"You haven't spent much time together this past week. Go, but be back for the delivery."

Takumi nodded and turned to leave. The smile appeared as soon as he passed the curtain and he raced out the door. Ryōsuke was just pulling out of the driveway when the boy approached the Eight-Six. He winked to the boy and peeled out heading toward his home. Seconds later, Takumi and the Eight-Six were on his tail. They danced through the streets and the drive was over soon. They weren't even in the house before they attacked each other's mouth.

They clumsily made their way to the front door and slipped inside, lips still joined, tongues searching frantically. Their fingers roamed over each other's body reacquainting textures and sensations of the other. Takumi tugged at the older man's shirts and Ryōsuke closed the door quickly. The two absently kicked off their shoes without parting and the man felt soft warm hands on his back then stomach then chest.

The boy pulled away from the man's lips just long enough to yank the shirts over his lover's head and he tossed them to the side. He felt fingers in his hair and on his back under his shirt rubbing and scratching lightly. Takumi's fingers ghosted down the man's hard tan body, hooked into the top of the man's jeans and tugged.

Ryōsuke walked up the three steps, his mouth still ravaging the boy's, and felt the fingers releasing the closures just above his aching groin. The fingers slid down the sides of his hips and thighs pushing the clothing to the floor. The boy stopped with a light jerk when he met the sofa in the living room and Ryōsuke pulled away. He lifted the t-shirt from the boy's body and tossed it to the floor at the far end of the sofa.

The two men gazed into each other's eyes, neither moving, both panting. Takumi slammed his lips to Ryōsuke's, slipped his hand to his pocket and the man's hands were at the boy's pants. It took only a few seconds for the boy's jeans and underwear to fall to his ankles. They wrapped their arms around each other and their bodies seemed to meld together.

The boy pulled slightly and the man pushed just a bit and they fell onto the sofa without breaking apart. They kicked off their remaining clothes and stretched out along the cushions, Takumi's hand clenched tight. The older man kissed and licked heavily down the boy's chest playing with a nipple when he found it, then moved lower to his stomach.

Takumi started moaning softly when the man's lips were at the base of his throbbing erection and there was wet heat all around it. Ryōsuke started to suck fast and deep and the boy writhed and moaned beneath him, fingers tangling in the man's dark hair. Takumi's fisted hand was over his head gripping the sofa's arm when he started thrusting slightly but uncontrollably.

Ryōsuke's mouth left the boy's member and traveled back up the moistening body. He shifted to the inside of the sofa and Takumi rolled onto his side as if reading the man's mind. The man's lips and tongue were playing over the boy's neck and ear and the boy let his head fall back. Tan fingers glided along a pale arm to the fist and the man started thrusting gently, but didn't enter. His fingers opened the fist and ripped the packet being held there, both men panting and moaning heavily.

The man took the condom and sheathed himself as he grabbed the boy's thigh and draped it back over his own hip. The hand beneath him found the boy's face and turned it to his and their lips connected again. Takumi lifted his arm to the back of his lover's head and scratched lightly. His fingers clenched a bit when the man entered him and they groaned into each other's mouth.

Ryōsuke bent his knee to keep Takumi's leg in place and started thrusting moderately. Their arms tightened and their lips parted. Takumi's head was tossed back on the man's shoulder and Ryōsuke's head was bowed into Takumi's neck. Their mouths were open and they were moaning and groaning wildly. The boy started scratching Ryōsuke's head harder and the man wrapped his hand around Takumi's manhood.

He started pumping his hand in rhythm with his thrusts and Takumi dug his nails into the man's skull. Ryōsuke started thrusting harder and deeper, their volume increasing drastically. He pumped a bit harder for a bit longer and moved his hand back to the boy's hip thrusting still harder, deeper and faster. The fingers of their lower hands locked together and Ryōsuke felt Takumi was close. He quickly moved his hand to the head of the boy's penis and clenched it over the tip.

The boy tensed and with a final thrust they both released loud and hard. The man continued thrusting deep but gentle and Takumi's body went limp. He turned his head to Ryōsuke and pulled the man's lips to his kissing him tenderly and lovingly. When the kiss was broken, Takumi reached down to his shirt and placed it over the hand at his softening erection.

Ryōsuke removed his hand and wiped it on the shirt kissing whatever parts of the boy he could reach. He then wiped the boy down, balled the shirt up and dropped it back to the floor. His arms squeezed around the pale sweaty body in front of him and the boy's fingers were laced with his. Takumi clenched their fingers together and nuzzled his cheek against the man's head.

"God, I love you, Takumi." Ryōsuke's lips were at the boy's ear, his voice was low and breathy.

Takumi let the man lay gentle kisses on his ear and cheek and mimicked the man's tone. "I love you too, Ryōsuke-san."

Their lips joined once again, tongues and bodies pressing together. As they settled on the sofa, their breathing returned to normal and the sweat on their skin cooled. The two were fast asleep before they could move again.

--

Keisuke yawned and stretched in bed as he listened to his phone ring. He looked to it on his beside table and smiled. It was Kenta, he knew, and reached for it. The phone was at his ear and a smile was plastered over the blonde's face.

"Oi sexy."

"Hi. Did I wake you up?"

Kenta sounded beautiful. "Yeah, but I should be up anyway. Sleeping isn't the same without you next to me."

He heard the smile in his lover's voice. "You're such a cheese ball."

Keisuke smirked. "You on your way?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Can't wait…"

"Bye."

The call ended and Keisuke closed his eyes smiling. He thought back to the night they had dinner on the mountain. It was incredibly romantic and they'd made slow sweet tender love afterwards for hours. His mind then went to that first day… the day Kenta stole their first kiss. The man's smile deepened. He thought about the first time they were together and how he wanted so badly to tell the boy then that he loved him.

The boy's face was all over the inside of the man's eyelids and he sighed. He wanted to hold Kenta so badly. His mind showed Kenta turning his back to the man and leaning his head forward. There was a large bruise on the boy's neck… The image got bigger and bigger and Keisuke's eyes flew open. He still felt like a complete dick for doing that to the man he was so in love with but it couldn't be helped and Kenta knew he didn't intend to hurt him.

Keisuke heard an engine outside his window and sat up. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants over his boxers and a relatively clean t-shirt. The two probably weren't going to be awake for very long so Keisuke didn't think it would matter. He headed down the stairs to the front door and raised a brow. There was a funny feeling in the air and a strange aura emanating from… the sofa?

He made his way to the front door and noticed his brother's sweater on the floor near the foyer stairs. Ryōsuke was home already? The blonde hadn't even heard his brother come in. Was he really that tired? Wait… why was his shirt…? He opened the door to a smiling Kenta and the boy entered.

"What's wrong?" Kenta asked when the door was closed.

Keisuke gave him a peck on the cheek and Kenta's shoes came off. The two headed to the living room and the older man leaned down to pick up the sweater and t-shirt on the floor. He stared at the clothes in his hand and asked, "What are these doing down here?"

Kenta was staring wide-eyed and mouth agape at the sofa when Keisuke looked to him. The taller man's question registered in his mind and he pointed to the cause of his bafflement. Keisuke's eyes landed on the scene and his mouth went dry for a moment. The two stood for a few minutes trying to absorb what they saw…

**TBC**...

--

Ok so the whole tofu spelling thing... I didn't actually spell it incorrectly in the shop name if you read the Japanese in the manga or on the show. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed that and don't hate me for leaving it as it for a month. As always, reveiws and criticism are appreciated and thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Finally! My deepest and humblest apologies to you all. I offer the following statement not as an excuse or explanation, but merely an account of what drove me to be so ridiculously late with this update and others. My boss has been pissing me off quite unknowingly for several months now and it has unfortunately gotten to the point where it is affecting my life outside of work. I have been rather depressed as of late because of this and the fact that all the moronic little cowardly twerp can seem to talk about is this crappy failing economy. I sincerely am sorry for this chapter being so incredibly late. Please enjoy and I will accept my beatings readily.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi and um... fluff (sorry)

**Pairings: **RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the original.

--

Keisuke and Kenta were staring at the sofa in utter bemusement as they tried to comprehend what they were looking at.

Ryōsuke and Fujiwara spooning, naked and asleep. The older man had an arm draped over the younger man's waist and the other arm under the younger man's head. The younger man's arms were crossed over his pale body, his left hand locked with the man's right and his right hand locked with the man's left. Their legs were entwined and they looked tranquilly serene.

"I guess Fujiwara's not mad anymore," Keisuke said when his senses returned a bit, his eyes unable to move from the pair.

Kenta swallowed still staring as well. "Sh… should we wake them up?"

"No, let them sleep." Keisuke looked around and smirked. How did he miss all that? There was a set of jeans and underwear on the floor by the coffee table and a second set trailing down the foyer steps. He shook his head lightly and began gathering the clothes. "Can you grab a sheet from the closet in the laundry room?"

Kenta nodded and tore himself from the completely uncharacteristic scene. Keisuke neatly piled the previously strewn clothes on the coffee table and looked down. There was a rumpled shirt on the floor and Keisuke cringed a bit, knowing what it had become. Kenta came back into the living room with a bed sheet and draped it over the sleeping couple.

"I had no idea Fujiwara was so pale." He heard Keisuke smirk and looked to him. The man was staring at the floor wearing a mildly disgusted expression. "What?"

The older blonde kicked the shirt lightly toward the laundry room and Kenta's eyes fell. "Ew…"

"Yeah… they really have no tact do they?" Keisuke looked to his lover and smiled devilishly.

Kenta blushed a bit, knowing what the man was thinking. "We never made anyone clean up our mess though."

"True, but we've never fallen asleep naked on this couch before, either." He smiled to the younger blonde and picked up the shirt to walk it to the washing machine.

Kenta went to the kitchen and called out softly, "Do you mind it I grab a drink?"

"Not as long as you get me one too."

The washer started and Keisuke joined his lover in the kitchen. The two sat at the table and smiled to each other. Kenta let out a large yawn and the man looked to the clock. It was after 2:30PM.

"Have you slept yet?"

Kenta shook his head.

Keisuke smiled. "Why don't we go up to my room and lay down?"

Kenta nodded and they stood. As they ascended to the second level and Keisuke's room, they heard light rustling from the sofa and smiled to each other. They lay down under the covers and quickly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

--

Takumi yawned and stretched as Ryōsuke rubbed his nose against the back of the boy's head kissing him lightly. Their eyes hadn't opened yet and neither noticed the sheet over them. Takumi turned his head to his lover crossing his arms back over his body and Ryōsuke squeezed a bit kissing the soft pale cheek.

They both smiled and Takumi asked, "What time is it?"

"Not too late, I'd imagine," the older man said laying his lips over the back of his lover's head. The short hair was soft against his nose and smelled mildly of sweat and shampoo. Ryōsuke opened his eyes and looked to the entertainment center on the other side of the room. The greenish lights on the digital clock read 2:47 in the afternoon and he smirked. "It's almost 3:00."

The boy shifted his weight and turned to face the man. He tucked the sheet under his arm and ran his fingers gently over the soft tan skin of Ryōsuke's face then down his neck and over his shoulder… wait… Sheet? His eyes rounded with confusion and he looked down toward their feet. The two were indeed covered with a light blue cotton bed sheet and Takumi sat up slightly.

Ryōsuke's brow lifted a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Did you put this here?" Takumi looked back to those dark eyes as they shifted to their cover and Ryōsuke propped himself up on his elbow.

"No, didn't you?"

Takumi shook his head, his face becoming redder by the second. Ryōsuke's eyes moved again and landed on the neatly folded pile of clothes on the coffee table. His cheeks were dusted pink and his lids fell slowly. Takumi turned to the table and noticed a small paper next to the pile addressed to him. He placed his feet on the floor and reached for the note keeping himself covered with the sheet. His fingers were trembling with embarrassment slightly when he picked it up. It read:

'Fujiwara – I threw your shirt into the washing machine if you are wondering where it is. – Keisuke'

The boy's elbows rested on his knees as he lowered his head and placed a hand over his face. Ryōsuke swung his legs around his lover and sat beside him to read the note and released a soft sigh. He placed his forehead on the milky shoulder at his side and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" was the almost inaudible reply.

"For not being able to get you up to my room in time."

Takumi pulled his hand from his face and rested his head on Ryōsuke's. "It's ok, I guess. I don't think we would have made it even if we tried."

They smirked lightly and their lips met again in a chaste kiss. As they pulled their clothes on, Takumi looked around then stared at the floor in thought. "Damn…," he said under his breath.

Ryōsuke stood not bothering to fasten his jeans and headed for the stairs. He turned back when he heard the boy curse. "What happened?"

The boy stood, bare-chested and blushing, his head lowered, facing the taller man. "I don't have a shirt and I left the drive tape at my dad's place."

Dark orbs locked onto the angelically innocent picture Takumi displayed. Ryōsuke felt his face growing warmer and he gnawed his bottom lip with a deep exhale. He'd almost forgotten how pure the boy had been when they'd first met, when they'd first made love. He was beautiful in every sense of the word and his aura of innocence would never diminish in Ryōsuke's eyes. The taller man felt himself getting hard again and pressed his lips together as he turned back toward the stairs. "I have the original from Nakamura. You can watch that while I finish up some work on the webpage. Is that ok with you?"

Takumi watched the man as he started up to the second floor. His tan taut flesh still shone with a bit of moisture making it appear as though Ryōsuke was illuminated in the afternoon light. The shorter man's breath hitched in his chest and his heart started to beat faster. He made his way to the steps and followed the glowing man to retrieve the video. As soon as he was clear of the door, he heard it close and there was a light click as Ryōsuke turned the lock on the handle. The younger man turned and smiled questioningly to the man at the door.

Ryōsuke's hand lingered over the knob for a moment with his head bowed slightly and his back to the door. There were wisps of dark hair falling over his eyes and the dark orbs shifted to the boy before him. He looked calm and relaxed until his eyes met Takumi's and the boy saw what could be described as a predatory need all but consuming his lover. The boy narrowed his eyes seductively and faced the door fully.

"What are you thinking?"

There was an enticingly low tone to Takumi's voice when the words passed his lips. The taller man took a few excruciatingly slow steps toward Takumi and mimicked the tone.

"I must redeem myself to you." He slowly dropped to his knees lowering his head and placed his hands on the floor. Takumi watched him with slight amazement. Ryōsuke-san had never humbled himself this way for anyone, the boy imagined, and to do something like that for him… well that was just inconceivable. The man's voice bounced softly off the floor and floated into Takumi's ears.

"I have behaved abominably. Not only have I made you cry, but I also made you seriously injure yourself. It's because of me that we've had to suspend the latest battles and I shall never forgive myself for causing you so much pain."

As he listened to the words, the younger man's eyes grew soft. Ryōsuke lifted his head and locked his eyes with Takumi's. The pleading behind the orbs matched the pleading coming from his lips.

"Please… I'll do anything to make it up to you…Takumi… my prince."

The atmosphere changed drastically with the last two words. They had been spoken with an almost masochistic undertone and the flash in Ryōsuke's eyes confirmed it. He might as well have just said 'Punish me, Master,' for Takumi's eyes changed as well. Takumi moved his pale steady fingers to the closure of his jeans and released the button. Ryōsuke's eyes never left the boy's. He bit his lower lip with wide pleading eyes again seeing the movement at his peripherals. The eyes above the older man grew playfully stern and the boy lowered his zipper.

"Do it to me."

The voice was low and erotically commanding when it reached Ryōsuke's ears but he didn't move a muscle. The hard eyes absorbed the pleading eyes and Takumi continued.

"Do everything to me. Make me scream. Make me beg you to stop." The light brown eyes narrowed. "Make me forgive you."

Without a word, the man on the floor slid his hands up the clothed legs and pressed his face to the fabric at Takumi's groin. He closed his eyes and parted his lips heating up the denim of the jeans and cotton of the underwear. Ryōsuke nuzzled his nose into the boy's pelvis and felt him growing stiff. One of his hands rested at the boy's hip and the other slid between Takumi's legs and began cradling the package resting there.

Takumi didn't move. He followed Ryōsuke with his eyes, but didn't close them or place his hands on the man's head like he usually did. When he felt the heat on his erection, he released a soft moan. His eyes squinted against the pleasure for a moment and his fists clenched. He took several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself, a technique he'd learned from his lover after the man had suggested he didn't give in to the feeling so readily.

The man's fingers clenched at the hip slightly and he tilted his head to the side. He pressed the fingers of his other hand into the center of Takumi's buttocks and rubbed at the boy's smooth tight entrance. There was another moan over Ryōsuke's head and he placed his lips over the fabric that surrounded the boy's shaft. He drew his mouth slowly along the length and felt fingers combing gently through his hair.

Takumi couldn't keep his eyes open and let his head fall back when Ryōsuke pressed at his anus. He was still breathing smooth and deep but couldn't keep himself from feeling the man's soft hair between his fingers. His body temperature was slowly rising and he was gradually losing control of his lungs. The fingers in the soft dark hair tightened a bit and tan delicate fingers moved up over soft milky sides.

Ryōsuke's lips and tongue traveled gracefully up the soft flesh and he stood slowly. Takumi felt the warm moisture at his collar and moved his head to the side. The long fingers ghosted down the soft young sides and slipped beneath the elastic underwear pushing the boy's clothing to the floor. The shorter man exhaled audibly again wanting desperately to touch the hard silken flesh of his lover. He wanted to feel the electric charge rush through his nerves, feel the fire singe his heart, the raw bleeding love penetrate his soul as it so often did.

He was being pushed backward, his pants and underwear bunched at his feet, and his legs began to tremble. Takumi lifted his hands to Ryōsuke's sides agonizingly slowly and brushed them over his muscular back. The older man moaned softly into the pale neck at the contact and grew hot instantly… the charge… the singe… the bleeding… He lay the boy down on the bed sliding his thigh gingerly between Takumi's legs and placing his own groin on the bare leg beneath him. The fingers at Ryōsuke's back clenched when he thrust lightly and both released a short moan.

Takumi held the man in place for a moment then felt the lips and bare chest retreat back down his body. The electricity surged and the fire roared inside the boy as he tried to keep the sensations of his lover from overwhelming him. As his lips moved back over the toned chest and perky nipples, Ryōsuke brought his fingers to the boy's lips and traced over them feeling the hot air passing by. He slipped them into the boy's mouth and Takumi turned his head abruptly. When Ryōsuke looked up, the younger man was already glaring at him with a sadistic little smirk.

"You wouldn't be trying to enlist my assistance, would you?"

The dark eyes rounded a bit and Ryōsuke remembered what Takumi had told him only minutes before.

"That would be cheating, wouldn't it?"

Ryōsuke lowered his head to the smooth chest again and spoke softly and humbly through the kisses. "I'm sorry. Forgive me… my prince…"

"Mmm…" Takumi didn't close his eyes right away. The smile still played at his lips as he watched his lover. Ryōsuke brought the fingers he'd tried to have Takumi moisten to his own lips and shifted his eyes back up meeting his lover's. With that pleading gaze, the older man slipped the fingers into his own mouth and sucked lightly, letting his lids fall slowly. Takumi shifted under the man's weight, the sight of Ryōsuke sucking his own fingers sending more blood rushing to his groin. Ryōsuke pulled the fingers from his mouth and let a string of saliva stretch as he lowered them between the soft hairless thighs.

The wet lips were back on Takumi's body moving lower and lower and he moaned again letting his eyes close finally. He moistened his lips feeling light pressure at his rectum and whispered.

"Say it again…," he commanded softly.

Ryōsuke smiled without lifting his head and brought his lips to the base of Takumi's excitement. He kissed the shaft tenderly and whispered into it, his fingers ever so gently prodding at the boy's backside. "My one and only…," he kissed a bit higher, "…dear...," he kissed higher, "… sweet…," higher still, "… Prince…"

"Aaaaah…!"

With the final word, Ryōsuke slid in two fingers at once and wrapped his tongue around the tip of Takumi's penis. He slid his mouth back and forth over the hard meat in rhythm with the fingers pumping in the boy's rear. His lips and arm moved slowly hearing the soft moans and groans from over his head. Takumi arched his back a bit when Ryōsuke swallowed and penetrated almost simultaneously. He tangled his fingers into the man's hair again keeping his noises relatively quiet and let the man work his magic. The boy moaned a bit louder when Ryōsuke slid a third finger inside and started stroking and rotating.

Ryōsuke felt a tug at his jeans when Takumi started moaning louder. The boy's toes were curling and flexing and he could feel the temperature rising rapidly. The fingers in the man's hair shifted slightly and Takumi started grinding gently against Ryōsuke's penetrating hand. His hand fisted at the boy's side. He was trying with all his might to keep from pleasuring himself… this was supposed to be about Takumi.

"Aaah… Aaaaah!"

Takumi started moaning a bit louder and couldn't feel the hand at his hip anymore. Ryōsuke couldn't hold back anymore and slipped his hand into his pants beneath his boxers grabbing his throbbing hard-on. He started stroking in time with the fingers inside his lover and the lips gliding over the cock in his mouth. It was almost unbearable… the noises… the motions… the pleasure… Takumi felt a change in the way Ryōsuke was moving and painstakingly lifted his head. He showed that sadistic smile again and watched the man's eyes clench tighter as they did when he was about to come. The boy sat up just enough to grab at the man's jerking arm pulling the hand from the throbbing member. He spoke through ragged breaths.

"Now, now...," he felt the man's mouth and fingers slow significantly. "… there you go cheating again." Ryōsuke shifted his eyes to him with an apologetic expression and resumed his work. To ensure that it wouldn't happen again, Takumi laced his fingers with those of the man's free hand and held on tight. He tried to speak again through the renewed pleasure. "How am I… supposed to… forgive you… aaaah… if you don't… nnngh… make me come first…?"

Ryōsuke was working harder than ever now. He'd been so close to his release when Takumi pulled his hand away and now desperately wanted to fuck the boy's brains out. The boy had started groaning louder and breathing heavier, Ryōsuke knew he was close. The fingers holding his hand away tightened and Takumi was grinding back getting louder and louder. He thrust his mouth all the way to the base of the boy's penis and pumped hard and deep with his fingers a few more times before he felt the pulsing from the shaft at his bottom lip.

Takumi released a final groan rather loudly and Ryōsuke's mouth filled quickly with fluid. He swallowed and started pumping and sucking much more gently to get the last bits of juice before pulling out and away. His hand moved quickly from the boy's rectum to his own discomfort and started stroking again. The boy sat up with much effort and heavy panting and forced Ryōsuke's eyes to meet his but didn't stop him.

"What are you doing, Ryōsuke-san?"

The boy's tone made Ryōsuke's dick throb even harder in his fist and he clenched his eyes shut again. Takumi leaned to the man on the floor and brushed his lips over Ryōsuke's.

"Please…," he yearned. It was all he could say and Takumi smirked lightly against his lips. He felt Ryōsuke pumping harder and faster and whispered again without pulling away.

"Open your eyes."

The older man let out an almost pained groan but didn't comply.

"Ryōsuke-san… look at me when you come."

He lifted his head slightly and relaxed his face a bit but didn't slow his hand. His eyes met Takumi's hypnotically light brown orbs for only a second before the dark spheres rolled back into his head and were clenched shut again.

"Aaaaaah…!"

Ryōsuke came hard and both men felt the sticky liquid spray their chests and faces. He slowed his hand and tried to take a deep breath. His other hand went to the floor quickly to keep him from falling forward but didn't help much. When he opened his eyes, he was looking at the floor, his panting ringing loudly in his ears. That had never happened to him before. Never, in his previous accounts of masturbation, had he ejaculated that intensely. His entire body was trembling. He rested his head on the mattress and tried to calm himself… then there was a hand on his back.

"R… Ryōsuke-san?"

Takumi's voice was completely different in the man's ear. It was soothing and gentle and beautiful. The boy leaned down to his lover and placed his hand over the back of his head. He noticed that Ryōsuke was sweating much more than usual and shaking all over. He slid off the bed and kneeled next to him speaking softly into his ear.

"Ryōsuke-san, are you alright?"

He was worried for the man and showed it in his voice. After several minutes of listening to Ryōsuke's breathing return somewhat to normal, the man looked to Takumi without lifting his head. Takumi's brow was furrowed with concern and the older man smiled.

"I'm sorry, my sweet prince. I was being selfish and made you worry for me."

"Are you ok, now?" The boy's voice was still heavy with distress.

Ryōsuke's smile widened and he leaned to Takumi as best he could. "I'm fine now." He pressed his lips lightly to Takumi's. "Forgive me, this indiscretion?"

The boy leaned back slightly with a playfully menacing smile. "We'll see."

--

Takumi was sitting on the sofa in the Takahashi living room staring blankly at the video playing on the television screen. After the collapse of the mighty Ryōsuke-san, the two agreed to let each other recuperate for a couple of hours. Ryōsuke had said earlier that he needed to work on the webpage anyway, so Takumi took the opportunity to watch the drive. He'd reviewed it a few times before he started to space out. He was seated on the center cushion with the remote resting in his lap.

His mind began to wander after starting the tape for the fifth or sixth time; he'd lost count already. Images of Ryōsuke and him played over and over in his head. He turned slowly and cast his eyes down on the cushion beside him where their heads lay together for several hours in ecstatic love earlier that day. His fingers absently brushed over the upholstery and he smiled in reverie. He thought back to before they'd gotten to the house and replayed the reunion at the tofu shop.

He recalled the emotion welling inside him when he'd wrapped his arms around Ryōsuke for the first time in days; the feel of Ryōsuke's hair brushing over Takumi's face when they'd kissed again; the ache in his heart when he'd realized what a child he'd been for staying angry as long as he did. The thought of the man holding him close without apprehension warmed his heart considerably and he sighed letting his head fall back onto the sofa. He let his eyes close trying to savor the thought then lifted his head and went back to the television.

After about two hours of aimlessly watching the drive, Takumi heard light footsteps on the stairs and turned his head slightly. He raised a brow and wondered how Ryōsuke-san had managed to finish all that work in such a short period of time. He opened his mouth to greet his lover when he was cut off slightly.

"Oh, you're awake."

Keisuke stepped into the living room and walked up to the sofa behind Takumi. The brunette turned back to the screen remembering the note Keisuke had left him. He felt his face heating up a bit and croaked out something incomprehensible. Keisuke raised a brow behind the younger man.

"What?"

Takumi cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, Keisuke-san."

The blonde smiled lightly and walked to the kitchen. "It's a little past afternoon. I'd say 'Good evening' is appropriate."

"Sure…"

Takumi lifted his head a bit and watched the older driver disappear in the direction of the laundry room. He'd have to do something to thank Keisuke-san for washing his disgusting shirt for him. His stomach grumbled a bit and an idea formed in his head. He stood and went to the kitchen.

"Kei… Keisuke-san?"

"Yeah?" the blonde called from the other room.

"Um… are you hungry at all?"

There was a light clang then Takumi heard what he guessed was the clothes dryer kick on. "Yeah, I guess I could eat. Why?"

"Well…," Takumi lowered his head and shrugged, "I was thinking I could treat you and Ryōsuke-san to take-out."

"You don't have to."

"It's a sort of 'thank you' for washing my shirt for me. I know that probably wasn't very pleasant for you. I'm sorry."

The blonde chuckled a bit. "I think of it more like payback from Aniki."

Takumi looked to the taller man with a raised brow. "Payback? Why?"

"For all the times he's probably walked in on or caught Kenta and me. I guess I deserve it."

Keisuke went to the living room and sat at the far end of the sofa. Takumi followed and joined him comfortably at the opposite end.

"But doing something like that...," Takumi crinkled his nose and shuddered slightly at the thought of handling someone else's clean-up rag. "Something like that merits it's own personal appreciation I think."

The two drivers looked to each other from across the sofa and held each other's eyes for a minute before they both burst into a light fit of laughter. The absurdity of the whole embarrassing situation made itself known to Takumi and he decided there were far worse things that might have happened. Keisuke lifted his foot to the sofa and rested his head in his hand on the cushioned arm.

"Alright, I'll let you and Aniki buy Kenta and me dinner tonight. Then we can call that matter closed."

Takumi smiled cheerily. "Ok."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Shouldn't it be your choice, Keisuke-san?"

The blonde smirked with a light nod. "I suppose that's true. I'm not sure how long Kenta will be sleeping, but I don't know what he'd like to eat."

"Is Nakamura here?"

"Yeah, he got here around 2:30 and hadn't been to sleep for a while."

Takumi's cheeks turned pink. "2:30 this afternoon?"

Keisuke's lip curled a bit as he tried to hide a smile. "He saw you two first."

Redness took over the boy's face and he locked his eyes on the floor.

"We didn't want you to catch cold or wake you so I picked up the clothes and he put the sheet on you." He saw the brightening of the brunette's face and raised a brow. "What time did you finally wake up?"

Takumi hesitated. "… About 2:45."

Keisuke's eyes widened a bit. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

He was so embarrassed. "I'm not sure."

"I'm sorry if we did."

"It… it's ok."

Takumi felt Keisuke's eyes on him but didn't dare look up. Keisuke turned back to the television when he realized how uncomfortable the younger man was and Takumi started playing at the hem of the shirt he'd borrowed from Ryōsuke. The blonde's eyes shifted back to the other end of the sofa and sighed in an effort to make the other driver feel better.

"If you hang out here long enough, you'll definitely get payback of your own."

Takumi's eyes widened and he couldn't help but turn to Keisuke. When their eyes met, they again started laughing at the absurdity. At around 6:00 that evening, Keisuke and Takumi ordered dinner. Takumi wondered at the awkwardness to come, if there was any, when the four of them gathered to eat.

**TBC**...

--

**AN:** I realized a bit too late in writing this chapter that it is very out of character, especially for Takumi. I also was given a bit of advice in the reviews from the last chapter. There is no sofa in the Fujiwara living room, this I know and knew from the beginning. Unfortunately in order to make that particular scene work I had to add to their living room furniture. I'd like to think maybe Takumi anticipated what would happen when he saw Ryōsuke and borrowed a friend's couch... maybe Itsuki's... and they just moved it in for a few hours then moved it back... Dear Frankenberry I have problems.

Anyway, thanks for reading and again I apologize for the extreme tardiness. As always, reviews and critique will be appreciated... and beatings (physical and verbal) will be accepted.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** In light of the fact that I was so completely rude with my last update, I decided to continue with the whole updating around the month change thing. That's worked for me pretty well in previous chapters, so I've decided to continue it. I believe my brain is slowly coming back to me since the most recent continuation of this story was significantly easier than the last and I would like to thank all of you again who sent me your support through traffic and reviews. So here I have given Chapter 10. Enjoy...

**Ratings/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original.

--

_Ryōsuke was standing in the doorway of his own bedroom. His wide dark eyes were locked on his bed. The man was starting to break into a sweat and his chest was frozen it seemed. He'd left Takumi after they'd made love for what was probably the fourth time that night to use the bathroom and came back to an utterly unbelievable scene._

_He'd seen the younger man standing by the foot of the near side of the bed. Takumi had pulled on his jeans and was facing the wall at the head of the bed. The younger man's lips were moving, but Ryōsuke couldn't hear anything that was being said. When he got close enough, the taller man saw a woman… facing Takumi… talking with him…_

_Ryōsuke strained his ears trying to make them work, but couldn't hear anything more than muffled tones. It wasn't the same woman from before… it wasn't the woman he'd seen with Takumi at the mall. This woman looked a bit older, probably the same age as Keisuke, and her skin was darker. Her long black hair cascaded uncurled over her shoulders and halfway down her back. She wore a fitted button-down blouse in some mesmerizingly dingy shade of green over a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans that rode low on her hips. The woman's narrow eyes were set close together and gave Ryōsuke a feeling of danger._

_The woman could have been Ryōsuke's twin, though she stood at the same height as Takumi. She was a beautiful woman, to be sure, but what was she doing there? How did she get in? What was going on?_

"_Taku…?"_

_He tried to call out to his lover. Something was stopping him from speaking. His throat was dry and felt as though someone had stuffed it with sandpaper. He attempted to clear it and tried to call out again._

"_Takumi?"_

_There was no reaction if it worked. The two in his room continued talking. Either they hadn't noticed him yet or they had and were intentionally ignoring him. Both wore the same detached expression as they spoke to one another. Ryōsuke lifted his brow. He was confused about so many things, but mostly the fact that he couldn't hear clearly or speak at all and then…_

_The woman smiled. Ryōsuke watched as she raised her hand and placed it over his lover's shoulder. She slowly moved it down his arm, her fingertips dusting over Takumi's soft pale skin. The older man stared in confused horror as the tan feminine fingers trailed over the boy's bicep then sank gracefully down to his forearm and lingered. The woman's fingers were tracing intricate patterns over the muscles for a few moments then were lowered again._

_She clutched his hand with hers and brought it to her lips. They were full and painted a devilishly bright red. The woman kissed each of his fingertips softly and the corners of her mouth curled into a sinister smile. Her lips parted and she glided in two of the boy's fingers and closed her eyes. She pulled them out to the tips then swallowed them again._

_Ryōsuke's eyes shifted to his lover. Takumi's expression hadn't changed but his cheeks were growing redder gradually and the man lowered his eyes. He saw the boy's groin expand through his pants and tried to reach out to him as he called his name._

"_Takumi!"_

_He couldn't move. It was almost as if he'd been sealed in that position in that spot by some supernatural force. The terrified man looked back to the woman avidly sucking on his lover's fingers and struggled to move again. This wasn't happening… it couldn't be happening. Right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Why? Why was Takumi doing this to him?_

_Ryōsuke started sweating profusely when he saw the boy move. Takumi lifted his hand and placed his palm on the woman's face. His thumb slid over her cheek to the corner of her lips which still held his fingers. He moved his fingers to tuck the thick dark hair behind her ear and combed his hand up the back of her head. Takumi pulled her to him and tilted his head removing his fingers from her mouth._

_The boy laid his mouth over the woman's smeared lips and wrapped his arm around her waist. What the hell was he doing? Ryōsuke figured that if Takumi was still mad, that was acceptable and even understandable to a point, but this was just cruel. The woman placed her hands over her own shirt and began releasing the buttons of her blouse. He noticed the two over her breasts were a bit more strained than the rest and his fear filled eyes went back to his lover._

_The woman displayed a firm bust of medium size and the pink nipples were already standing erect. She leaned more into Takumi's lips still at hers and enveloped him in her arms pressing their bodies together. Ryōsuke gritted his teeth growling as he watched the perky chest rub up and down his pale lover's. Her hands moved to his hips and glided the pants and underwear to the floor._

_Her lips parted from Takumi's and she smiled to his unchanging blank face. She put her hands on his shoulders again and trailed them down his tone chest then to his defined abs and finally his slim pelvis. Those evil feminine fingers encased Takumi's stiff member and began stroking slowly, but the boy's face didn't change._

"_Takumi, what is going on?"_

_Ryōsuke tried to yell again but still to no avail. The woman turned her head to Ryōsuke and smiled devilishly bearing sharp pointed teeth. The demon's eyes flashed red when they locked with the older man's and Ryōsuke couldn't breathe anymore. His body was getting warmer and the moisture was starting to run down his face._

_She turned back to the man in front of her and kissed his collar bone. Her hand was still stroking as she started moving her lips down to the boy's chest. Ryōsuke watched as steam rose from the soft pale body every time the woman's lips met the unblemished skin. She kissed down his breastbone and turned her head to Ryōsuke slightly._

_The man struggled again and was met once more with the demon's face. She rested her head on Takumi's body and her lips parted wide. A long black tongue emerged from the bottomless abyss of the woman's mouth. The forked tip slithered across the boy's body and flicked his nipple. It danced with the pointed flesh of the boy until his eyes clenched shut._

_The woman turned her head back to Takumi's body and the tongue skittered up to his chin. It lapped at the boy's flesh there then moved along his jaw and her lips brushed over his body to his other nipple. She closed her mouth around the second small erection and let her tongue play at the boy's neck through the corner of her lips._

_Ryōsuke watched his lover's chest start to heave as the tongue traveled sensually up and down the young neck. The forked end grazed over the shell of Takumi's ear then traced back down along his neck and jaw. The younger man opened his eyes and locked them on the wall. He looked completely vacant to Ryōsuke which was better, he supposed, than the alternative._

_The snake-like tongue slithered down along the center of Takumi's body then started drifting to his right side. It was tracing patterns over his flesh and extended slowly. It wrapped around his side leaving a wet line in it's wake then dipped down into the cleft of the boy's ass. If he noticed, he didn't react and Ryōsuke wanted to smile._

_The tongue pulled back up and extended further around the slim body encircling it loosely. The woman suckled lightly at the boy's nipple all the while then released it from her mouth. Her eyes shifted again to Ryōsuke frozen in the doorway and she winked. The murderous blood in the older man's arteries boiled to an almost explosive temperature and he struggled again to move._

"_You bitch!"_

_His throat seized up as he screamed and Ryōsuke collapsed to his knees. He felt like he'd been shoved to the floor while someone ripped out his vocal chords. He grabbed his pained neck weakly and looked back to Takumi. His lover… his boyfriend… was standing rigid against this woman's attempt at seduction. __Ryōsuke __allowed a brief smile to pass his lips._

_The woman's hand started stroking the stiff member slightly faster and her lips were slowly being lowered over Takumi. She kissed over his stomach and tightened her tongue around his body just a bit. The forked end traced over the smooth flesh and dipped into the boy's navel then flicked out. It moved lower and started tracing the boy's pelvic bone, her lips still working at his stomach._

_She lowered to her knees and Ryōsuke's fist clenched when Takumi combed is fingers through her hair. He knew what that meant. The boy was still staring at the wall and the woman's tongue slowly retracted. There was a wet trail expanding the boy's torso from the long thin tongue when the forked end returned to the woman's lips and her eyes shifted up. Takumi didn't look down to her but Ryōsuke could see him tighten his fist in her hair._

_The woman lowered her eyelids and let her tongue expand again. It slowly slithered around the erect penis in her hand looping it several times. When the fork reached the base, it moved down to the package between the boy's legs. The tongue circled the drooping sac multiple times and the woman tensed a bit._

_Takumi gritted his teeth as the wet ribbon tightened on his lower region and the tongue retracted in a flash, save for one solitary loop around the head of the younger man's penis. The loop slid back and forth gently, the fork occasionally stretching to prod the little hole at the tip or flick the end._

_Ryōsuke ground his teeth together and reached out for his lover. He wanted to rip the woman's cold black heart from her chest and shove it down her throat. He wanted to hold Takumi in his arms and kiss his head as they fell asleep entangled in each other. Why was this happening? He thought they'd gotten past the problem. Had he done something else in the short time since they had made up? What the fuck was going on?!_

_The woman looked to Ryōsuke, her lips playing at the head of the boy's erection, and smiled again. The older man's eyes narrowed as his teeth continued to grind and there was moisture falling down his cheek. The tears flowed rapidly and massively but he didn't make a sound. The woman's eyes shifted to the floor in front of Ryōsuke briefly then closed again. Her tongue was still working when he tore his eyes away._

_There was a small revolver on the floor a few centimeters from his knees. His tears stopped abruptly and he looked back to the scene next to his bed. The woman slid her lips down the length of Takumi's shaft and the boy's eyes clenched again for a split second. As she pulled her lips back to the head, Ryōsuke saw the loop of the tongue sliding back down to the base._

"_Ngh…"_

_Takumi couldn't hold back a soft grunt from the opposing wet circles sliding over his manhood. He opened his eyes and turned to his lover on the floor for the first time. Ryōsuke's eyes were deadlocked on Takumi. They stared at each other for several minutes before Ryōsuke reached for the gun. He was surprised at how light it felt when he held it in his palm then looked to the woman kneeling before his lover._

_She was getting into her movements. One of her hands was clenched tight over Takumi's rear end and the other was gently massaging the sac between his legs. Ryōsuke slipped the smooth grip of the revolver into his hand and placed his finger over the trigger. He raised his hand and aimed steadily, pointing the barrel directly at the woman's moving head._

"_There is no way you can compare, Ryōsuke-san…," Takumi spoke seriously, "…to any woman in the world."_

_The small voice sounded far away and the older man's eyes shifted. He held Takumi's gaze for several more minutes before his arm began to quiver. His tears started to flow again and he dropped his hand to his side still clutching the gun firmly. He lowered his head and pleaded._

"_Why? Why are you doing this to me? I love you, Takumi. You might never truly know how sorry I am for hurting you the way I did, but I am. I would do anything for you to be happy. Please… how can I make this up to you? What do you want me to do?"_

_The man lifted his tear soaked face back to his lover's. Takumi's eyes were still trained on him and there was still no sign of life on his face. The boy's orbs shifted briefly to the revolver and Ryōsuke followed suit. His eyes widened when they met the younger man's again. Takumi wanted him to… Then there really was no way for him to completely fix this._

_Ryōsuke lifted his hand again and placed the barrel at his temple, his gaze still monopolized by his lover. Takumi gave him a soft nod and blinked languidly. This was the only way to make it better. Ryōsuke had told Takumi several times that he was willing to give up everything for the boy__. Now Takumi was calling his bluff._

_It wasn't a bluff. Ryōsuke wanted the boy to be happy no matter what… even if it meant taking his own life. If that is what Takumi wanted, Ryōsuke would comply, no questions asked. The two stared at each other for a__ minute longer. The muzzle was cold against the older man's head and his hand tightened around the grip. His index finger rubbed gently over the trigger and he heaved a sigh. This was it then._

"_I'm sorry, Takumi," he whispered._

_Ryōsuke extended his arm straight out in front of him and braced his right hand in his left. Takumi's head was centered in the distance of the barrel and Ryōsuke's eyes fell closed. His finger tightened around the trigger and the shot rang out…_

Takumi shot up in his bed with wide eyes. He was sweating immensely and panting heavily. His eyes shifted around his room and he flopped back down once he was sure of where he was. The boy draped his arm over his eyes and tried to calm down.

The team had just gotten back from the battle late that morning and Ryōsuke suggested Takumi get a good long restful sleep in his own bed. The boy let his arm fall to the side and used the other to pull up his shirt and mop away the moisture on his face. He regretted now the fact that he hadn't insisted on spending the day at the Takahashi home because at that moment he wanted nothing more than to wrap the taller man in his arms and hold on tight.

It took him a few minutes to calm down to the point where he could even sit up again and when he did, it had taken way too much effort. He climbed off the mattress and padded to the bathroom. He flushed the toilet when he'd finished using it and turned on the sink. As he let the water run a bit, the face in the mirror stared back at him. It seemed to tell him that he might need to see a psychologist.

Who has dreams about demon women giving them oral sex in front of their partner before their partner kills them? Was that normal? Should he tell Ryōsuke? Should he tell anyone? What did it mean? He rinsed off his face, turned off the faucet and headed down the stairs.

In the dream he'd told Ryōsuke that he could never compare to a woman. The thought of actually saying that to the man and meaning it made Takumi want to cry. It wasn't true… It wasn't true at all. Ryōsuke was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and to besmirch him with such a harsh lie…

Takumi wanted to kill himself. He stared at the phone trying to calm himself again. He would never say anything even remotely close to something like that... not to Ryōsuke-san or anyone. He wouldn't even think it. There was no truth at all to any part of that stupid sentence. Takumi furrowed his brows trying to regain his senses and lifted the handset from the cradle of the phone.

He dialed Ryōsuke's cell phone quickly and breathed heavily as it rang. He probably wouldn't answer since he said he was planning on going right to sleep after they'd gotten home. Takumi's eyes widened a bit when the voicemail didn't pick up.

"Hello?"

Ryōsuke-san was awake? He sounded like he had been up for a while too.

"Um… Good evening, Ryōsuke-san. I'm sorry for calling so suddenly. I thought you'd be sleeping."

Takumi smiled as the man's voice filled his ears, drifted into his brain and wrapped around his heart. He closed his eyes imagining the man's strong arms holding him tenderly to his chest and whispering directly into his ear. The man's inebriating aura seeped through the phone lines and engulfed the boy setting his mind at ease immediately. He heard the man chuckle softly.

"If you thought I was asleep then why did you call?"

"I would've settled for listening to the outgoing message on your voicemail."

He heard the chuckle again. "What if you had woken me up?"

"Did I?"

Takumi wasn't sure if he cared about waking the man up. He wouldn't have been able to get back to sleep easily with that dream still fresh in his head and he desperately needed to hear that gentle loving timbre. He probably would have felt bad after their conversation, but he needed what little of the man he could get at that moment.

"No, I've been up for a few minutes already."

"Couldn't you sleep?"

"I slept as soon as we got back, as I said I would, but it's been several hours now. The sun is about to set."

"Is it? I didn't even notice."

That chuckle again. "What are you doing up already?"

"What do you mean already?"

"I would have thought you'd sleep until the delivery in the morning."

"Oh…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I… I just couldn't sleep anymore."

There was a short pause before Ryōsuke sounded again. "That's odd. Are you alright?"

"Y… yeah…" Should he tell him?

"Are you sure? You sound a bit strange."

He sighed and smiled. There was no sense in keeping anything from someone who knew you inside and out. "I had a bad dream…"

"Oh. But you're ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

There was another brief pause. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just wanted to hear your voice," Takumi said with an innocently sweet smile.

"I'm glad I could help, then."

"Thank you, Ryōsuke-san."

"You're welcome, Takumi."

--

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I can't wait."

Ryōsuke was sitting at his desk still on the phone with Takumi. The boy's voice sounded a bit shaky when he'd answered several minutes ago, but he seemed to be pretty calm at the moment. The older man was leaning back in his chair with a large grin splayed across his lips when he answered his lover's question. The cherubic voice sounded again in his ear.

"I love you… Ryōsuke-san."

The man closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as the words leaked into his heart and adhered to his soul. It was the most beautiful sound he could ever hear and he didn't ever want to take it for granted. His grin widened before he spoke again.

"I love you too, Takumi."

There was silence for several seconds from the other end and then, "Bye."

"Bye."

Ryōsuke hit the button to drop the call and set the phone on his desk beside his computer. He leaned his head back and set his hand over his eyes. Takumi was the sweetest most loving man he'd ever been with and the boy missed him on occasion too. The man pulled his hand from his face not even trying to mask his smile and his eyes closed slowly.

_Ryōsuke was standing in a large field. There was a gentle breeze all around him and cherry blossoms floating through the air. He tipped his head up and his eyes traveled up the weathered bark of __the large cherry tree in front of him. His eyes fell closed and the small silken leaves fell to his face and brushed over his bare shoulders and chest. There was a soft cry in the distance and he opened his eyes as he turned._

_Takumi was running toward him and giggling. He was moving in slow motion and waving happily with one arm. The man could see even from afar that the boy wore the expression of an overjoyed child. The sunbeams at his lover's back rose in a burst from the horizon silhouetting the bo__y briefly. His hair bounced lightly over his forehead… his eyes were bright and innocent. When the shadow faded, Ryōsuke watched the boy running to him and smiled. The light pink blossoms drifted across his view angelically and bounced heavenly off the __boy's face and body._

_The boy wore a white dress shirt unbuttoned over his young tone chest. The muscles in his arms were accentuated by the short sleeves and the tails trailed in his small wake of air. He approached his lover and made contact with __such force, it knocked the man back a few steps. Ryōsuke's back hit the tree trunk gently and the two men wrapped their arms around each other. The taller man buried his face into the soft cotton over the boy's shoulder and squeezed. He felt the soft wa__rm breath on his neck from his lover and kissed the boy's shoulder through the shirt._

"_I missed you, Ryōsuke-san."_

_The gentle voice rose to his hears and the man pulled back a bit still grinning widely._

"_Takumi…"_

_The smaller man tilted his head to the __side a bit and leaned up to the full soft lips just above him. Ryōsuke's eyes fell closed when Takumi's did and he slowly dropped his head pressing his mouth to the boy's. The breeze picked up a bit and their hair began dancing in the wind. Takumi's shi__rt lifted away from his back and the taller man placed his arms on the pale bare skin around the slender waist. He needed to feel the boy's flesh against his as much as possible and pulled the young body tighter to his._

_The shirt seemed to tug at the boy's shoulders wanting to fly away with the cherry blossoms and Takumi released his grasp. He swung his arms behind him slightly and the fabric ghosted over his arms and was whisked away in the wind. The boy parted his lips and coaxed the man's tongue into __his mouth with little effort. Ryōsuke felt his lover's hands on his back and face. They caressed the man lovingly and tenderly gliding over his entire body._

_Takumi pulled back slightly. The two stared into each other's dark loving eyes for several minu__tes. Ryōsuke grazed the backs of his long delicate fingers over the boy's smooth flawless cheek. He felt the young hands trailing down his sides then up his stomach and chest. He saw the emotion welling in the boy's eyes when his lover's fingers combed __up the back of his head._

"_Make love to me… Ryōsuke-san…"_

_The soft words made the taller man's eyes widen a bit. The boy smiled to him sweetly and serenely. Ryōsuke returned the smile and set his lips over the younger man's once again. They tightened their grips on the other and Ryōsuke gently swung Takumi around to the tree. The two opened their mouths and let their tongues dance together familiarly. The man felt hands on his rear end and his groin was pressed firmly to Takumi's._

_The older man moaned slightly into his lover's mouth and the hands slipped into the waistband of his pants. He pulled back slightly without breaking the blissfully eternal kiss and glided his hands down the boy's sides. They slid to his back and squeezed the denim covered orbs then moved around to his hips and up to the closures on his lover's jeans._

_Ryōsuke slowly released the younger man's pants and slipped his fingers down the smooth hard sides pushing them and the underwear to the ground. It was like their first time t__ogether all over again. The older man pulled away from his lover's mouth and kissed along his jaw and slowly down his neck. His hand found the stiffening erection and stroked gently and loosely._

_He heard the boy moan softly and there was warm breath cli__nging to his ear against the breeze. He kissed along the collar bone and down the defined chest, the silken petals brushing over the young skin. Ryōsuke lowered himself to his knees slowly and licked trails over the boy's stomach. He pulled his hand fro__m the boy's excitement and let his warm breath trickle over Takumi's hips to his pelvis. The older man led the warm air along the boy's shaft and wrapped the head in his lips._

_Takumi moaned over his lover's head and the man felt fingers tangle in his hai__r. Ryōsuke skillfully moved his lips and tongue back and forth over the throbbing penis and the boy moaned louder and louder. The fingers in his hair tightened a bit and he pulled away. His hands went to the button and zipper on his own pants as the man__ kissed and licked back up his lover's body._

_Ryōsuke grabbed Takumi's hands and guided them to his waistband. The boy pushed the garments down and the man slid his hands around the pale young back. Ryōsuke felt the younger man's hand grip his stiffness __at the same time he inserted his fingers into the boy's rectum. They moaned softly and the older man leaned forward._

_The two moved their hands and fingers familiarly with the other's body and started moaning louder. Takumi was resting his __head against the bark stroking the man rhythmically when the man pulled his fingers out. Ryōsuke bowed his head into the boy's smooth neck with parted lips and ghosted his fingers down the soft milky thigh._

_He gripped the thigh from behind and lifted slo__wly wrapping the leg around his hip. The fingers on his erection slipped away and he slowly and gently guided himself into his lover. He pushed all the way in and both men groaned generously. Ryōsuke pressed Takumi against the tree and felt a second leg__ around his hips. The boy wrapped his arms tightly around the man's shoulders and pressed their lips together again._

_The older man held on tight to the young waist as he thrust enthusiastically and rhythmically into his lover. His mind was overflowing with sensation and emotion… there was no greater place he could be than inside Takumi and he wanted it to last forever. As the man moved faster and deeper into the boy the volume increased significantly._

"_Aah… hah… hah… Come with me… Ryōsuke-san…"_

_Takumi's arms clenched tighter around the older man's back as he spoke._

"_Nngh… hnn… hnn… Taku—… mi…"_

_Ryōsuke tightened his grip on the boy's waist and his fingers tensed on the tree._

"Nnnnngh…"

Ryōsuke slowed his stroking and let the final images of the fantasy drift from his mind listlessly. His eyes opened to the ceiling of his bedroom. His heart was pounding his chest; he was panting heavily and covered in sweat. He lifted his head to look in his lap and realized he'd managed at some point to push away from his desk a bit.

The man clutched the back of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. After a quick clean up he walked the soiled shirt to his hamper and dropped it in. He was shaking his head on his way to the bathroom and smiled. He'd wasted so many clean shirts on that guy…

**TBC**...

--

I suppose it could be considered fluff since nothing really significant happens here. I do apologize for the lack of activity here, but it will pick back up... I think... eventually... Sorry.

Please let me know what you think and, as always, reviews and criticism are always appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Happy belated Thanksgiving to all! I would have really liked to make all these updates last weekend, but there were circumstances, unfortunately for everyone, that prevented me from doing that. (Mainly the fact that I didn't want to get caught reading these dirty things at work on the internet I'm not supposed to be using. I'm sure you can understand.) So here is Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language... This chapter is pretty tame, but I don't really feel it merits a separate rating from the rest.

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story this fiction is based from.

VVVVVVVVVV

A couple of days after Takumi's dream with the demon woman, he had set up a play-date with Itsuki. The two friends hadn't been able to spend much time together over the last several weeks, so Takumi promised the entire day to his former classmate, former coworker and long time friend. He awoke that morning around 8:30 and stretched releasing a rather large yawn in the process. The day before, and most of that evening, had been a bit exhausting and spent at the Takahashi home both clothed and unclothed.

Ryōsuke still hadn't forgiven himself completely for the way he'd reacted to that woman at the mall and, to Takumi's slight chagrin, would repeatedly prostrate himself before his young lover waiting on him hand and foot appeasing the boy's every whim. It had become a quite cumbersome evening and Takumi realized the man was paying more attention to him than to what he was supposed to be doing. He decided staying there wouldn't help anything and Ryōsuke didn't deserve to humiliate himself the way he'd been all day, so the younger man slept in his own bed that night.

Takumi stared at his ceiling for several minutes thinking of his lover before climbing out of bed. He shouldn't be acting that way for Takumi. No one deserved what he'd been putting himself through, but no matter what Takumi said, Ryōsuke most likely wasn't going to hear it. There had to be a way to snap him out of such a remorseful state of mind… but what was it?

The snooze on the alarm clock beside his bed expired and Takumi tapped the button that shut it off. He sighed as he pulled himself out of bed and padded to the bathroom. After a quick shower and teeth cleaning, he was dressed and headed downstairs.

Bunta was seated at the table with the paper and a cigarette and spoke without turning. "You got home early last night."

"I'm supposed to spend the day with Itsuki." Takumi went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He heard his father from the other room and took a gulp.

"You and Takahashi are doing well then?"

The young man almost choked on his beverage. He managed to keep the bottle from falling out of his hand and capped it quickly. The bottle was placed on the counter as Takumi tried to swallow. His hand went to his chest and a brief coughing fit erupted. Did he really just ask that…? Like seriously ask that?!

Bunta heard his son in the kitchen and smirked. What he'd come to know about Takahashi Ryōsuke was he was a good natured young man who not only cared deeply for Takumi, but made his son happier than Bunta had ever seen him. It was a bit unusual for Takumi to be home before the delivery when he wasn't preparing for a battle these days, so the question had been sincere. He didn't need, or want, to know very much, just that his son was still happy.

The coughing subsided and Takumi's regular air-flow had returned. It wasn't the type of thing someone should have to deal with when they first wake up. Was that old man trying to kill him? Why did he want to know all of a sudden? He never asked about stuff like that… so why now?

"W… what did you say, Oyaji?" Takumi was sill supporting himself on the kitchen counter and hadn't been able to bring himself to move. He waited for his father's reply to be sure he heard the question accurately.

Bunta called again from the living room. "I asked if you and Takahashi were doing well."

Brown eyes rounded upon the horrifying confirmation and Takumi stared at the floor in disbelief. Not only had Bunta asked about his boyfriend, but hearing the question twice meant that he was actually interested in the answer. The boy took several deep breaths and reached for the water again. As he started to open it, he tried to rationalize what was happening. It was just a father asking his son about his relationship. There's nothing unusual about that… is there?

He took a long swallow from the bottle then a few more deep breaths. His feet slowly took him back out to the living room and he tried to keep his voice steady.

"We are," he croaked.

"That's good."

He checked his pockets for keys and wallet then headed toward the curtain. "I'm going now. I'll be home later."

"Ok."

Takumi slipped into his sneakers and walked out the shop door. He pulled open the driver side door and sat down lightly then buckled himself in and fired up the ignition. The pale forehead connected abruptly with the top curve of the steering wheel and Takumi let out a loud sigh. Damn that old bastard…

The dashboard clock read 8:50 when Takumi looked to it. He and Itsuki were supposed to meet at the gas station but the meeting time wasn't for another thirty minutes or so. The car pulled out of the driveway and Takumi headed for the station. He'd find something to do.

-----

Ryōsuke's alarm went off at 9:00 the morning Takumi was supposed to spend the day with his friend. He rolled over and tapped the snooze button but figured he probably wasn't going to need it. His arm was draped over his eyes and the boy's beautiful face appeared. He smiled and Takumi smiled back.

_You really __don't have to do this, Ryōsuke-san._

The angelic voice chimed in his head as he recalled the time they'd spent together the day before. Ryōsuke wasn't sure how to appropriately redeem himself to his lover and the only thing he could think of was be at the boy's beck and call. Takumi had kept saying it was alright and he didn't have to and to stop, but how was he supposed to…

_Beep beep beep beep…_

He dragged his arm from his face and tapped the silencer on the clock. The man combed his fingers through his hair and let his eyelids fall, the image of his lover playing on his mind again.

Takumi…

Was it really ok? Was Takumi really willing to forgive him already? It didn't seem right. Ryōsuke should have been put through much more torture than this, but… He sighed loudly and sat up resting his arms in his lap. Not seeing or hearing from Takumi for a whole week had been beyond painful. It was so painful he'd even gotten sick with a fever over it. The younger man had made it fairly obvious that he'd forgiven Ryōsuke, so why couldn't Ryōsuke forgive himself?

He pushed off his bed and headed toward the stairs then to the kitchen. There was a pot of freshly brewed tea on the counter, but no one else appeared to be around. The man raised a brow and went back out to the living room. There wasn't anyone on the sofa and Keisuke's shoes were alone in the foyer which meant Nakamura wasn't there. Why would Keisuke make a whole pot of tea for just himself then not even drink any before going up to his room to sleep?

With a puzzled expression, Ryōsuke turned back to the kitchen and opened the cupboard. He pulled down a mug and…

"Ah…!"

The brunette's head snapped toward the entrance to the laundry room and a very startled looking Keisuke. The younger Takahashi's hand was clutching his chest. He was leaned over slightly and bracing himself on the door frame looking to the floor.

"Aniki, I didn't know you were up yet."

Ryōsuke smirked and reach to grab a second mug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Keisuke."

The blonde took a few deep breaths then joined his brother in the kitchen by way of leaning against the counter. Ryōsuke filled a cup with the warm liquid and offered it to a seemingly calmer Keisuke who took it graciously.

"You didn't scare me, I just…"

Ryōsuke poured his own tea and raised a brow to his brother with a light smile. "You just…?"

Keisuke's dark eyes narrowed and shifted from side to side. His cheeks were dusted light pink and he sighed.

"… I just wasn't expecting you to be down here, that's all."

Ryōsuke smirked again and took a sip from his mug.

"Nakamura didn't stay last night?"

"He left a few hours after Fujiwara."

Keisuke moved from the counter to the table and rested his head in his palm. He stared at the table, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think… do you think I get carried away easily?"

The question started timidly then came out in a jumble. Ryōsuke raised his brow again. What did he mean by that question?

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?"

The younger brother didn't respond.

Ryōsuke joined him at the table. He studied the blonde's face, or what little of it he could see, but wasn't able to get any information. Clearly Keisuke was distraught about something, but what it was remained to be acknowledged.

"Keisuke…?"

"Mmm?"

"What's the matter?"

The blonde lowered his hand and took a swig from his mug. "Never mind. Don't worry about it."

The older man crossed his legs and raised his beverage to his lips. "You can't honestly expect me to agree to that when you ask something so out of the blue with such a look on your face. And your body language is no better… Otōto…"

Keisuke lifted his eyes and met Ryōsuke's. They held the gaze for several moments until Keisuke sighed again and sat back in his chair. He watched his hands roll the porcelain cup back and forth between his palms and collected his thoughts.

"I… I hurt Kenta a while ago…"

Ryōsuke's dark eyes narrowed. That couldn't be true… it just couldn't be. Those two loved each other very much. It was a lover's bond that could easily rival the one he shared with Takumi. How could Keisuke have done something like that?

"What do you mean you hurt him?"

The question oozed out of the older Takahashi's mouth with an emotion so fierce Keisuke broke into a light sweat. He met his brother's eyes again and instantly caught the meaning.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that—"

"Then how did you mean it? And you had better choose your words wisely. I know you were raised to treat people better than that… especially your lover."

"Will you calm down? I hurt him physically…"

"That isn't making me feel any better."

"… When we were… um…"

Understanding washed over the brunette and his eyes widened again. He exhaled loudly in relief and set his cup on the table. His arms crossed over his chest and dared the question.

"What happened?"

Keisuke recalled the evening the two had made love against the wall behind the sushi take-out restaurant. He didn't go into any details and Ryōsuke was thankful for that. Hearing the G-rated version of Keisuke and Nakamura's encounter from that evening sent Ryōsuke into his own reverie. His wrists began to tingle slightly. The bruises had faded sometime ago but the memory was still fresh and hot in the brunette's mind. He rubbed at the healed areas and looked back across the table to his brother.

"I didn't mean to… but it was so…" Keisuke searched for the word.

"Hot…?" Ryōsuke offered still rubbing his wrists.

Keisuke looked to Ryōsuke and watched his hands move for a few seconds. "Yeah…"

"Was it really that good?"

"Dude…"

The two brothers curled their mouths into half-smiles and chuckled to one another. It was definitely an advantageous situation for both of them. They could each get some sort of glimpse into the mind of their partner by talking to each other in this instance. Neither of them would have to ask their lover about it.

"How did he react to it? The bite, I mean."

"It made him come…," the blonde mumbled.

Ryōsuke nodded. "I see. And after?"

Keisuke shrugged. "He didn't seem to mind that much, but it was very tender for days."

"That's understandable."

"What about Fujiwara?"

Ryōsuke raised a brow. "What about him?"

"How did he react to your wrists?"

"He almost broke his hand."

"What?!" Keisuke's eyes went wide and Ryōsuke dropped his eyes in shame.

"He drove his fist into the pavement when I told him."

"So that's what happened that night…"

"I felt horrible… I still do."

Keisuke looked away from his brother. The blonde had reacted almost the same way, but he projected his self disgust onto a plaster wall, not a paved street. It was surprising Fujiwara hadn't broken his hand. He glanced back across the table. Ryōsuke looked devastated, but Keisuke had to ask.

"Has it happened since that time?"

Ryōsuke smirked, but there was no humor in his eyes. "No. He's been extremely reticent with me since he's forgiven me."

"You don't sound too pleased with that."

The older man shrugged with a sigh. "I don't really feel that I should have been forgiven so easily, that's all."

"But it wasn't your choice to be forgiven. From the look on your face, you feel like he still shouldn't be talking to you, right?"

Ryōsuke's eyes shifted to Keisuke. The blonde wore an expression that screamed, "You idiot! Just accept it!" The eyes went back to the floor and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I suppose you're right. There really is no reason for me to feel guilty anymore."

"If you drag out every fight that the two of you get into, then you won't have a very good relationship."

"It would be based on remorse if that were the case."

Keisuke nodded in agreement. "The physical scars aren't nearly as bad as the mental ones."

"True…"

There was a soft thud on the table top and Ryōsuke looked to Keisuke again. He'd resumed his earlier pose of resting his head in his hand and his face looked very pained.

"I'm such an asshole." The bruise on Kenta's neck kept creeping into Keisuke's mind.

"How long did it take Nakamura to heal?"

"It hasn't yet."

Ryōsuke was shocked. "Really?!"

"Unfortunately."

"Is he really that good?"

"Was Fujiwara?" Keisuke raised his blank eyes to Ryōsuke.

"You said he wasn't really bothered by it, right?"

"No, but I still hurt him. People shouldn't do that to people they love."

"Good point." Ryōske sipped his tea again. "Was that the last time it happened?"

Keisuke released an exasperated sigh. "Do you honestly think I'm going to continue acting the way I have been after something like that?"

"No, but I can tell you this. Since Takumi's been more conscious of what he does, I haven't felt that same intensity… and I don't think he has either."

The two locked eyes again. Keisuke let the words sink into his head. It was true. The fire between he and Kenta had dimmed somewhat now that Keisuke was being more careful, but he had to think of what was more important. Kenta… his health, happiness and safety was Keisuke's number one priority.

"I can't hurt him again…," he mumbled.

Ryōsuke downed the rest of his tea and stood. "Then enjoy your boring sex life."

Keisuke's eyes rounded and darted to his brother's back as the older man walked to the sink and rinsed out his mug. That was certainly uncharacteristic of Ryōsuke.

"What are you talking about?!"

"If you ever want to feel that same intensity that only true lovers feel, you're going to have to get over yourself." Ryōsuke set his mug in the strainer and headed out to the living room. "Otherwise you will come to entertain a very unfulfilled libido."

As Ryōsuke climbed the stairs and disappeared to the upper level of their house, Keisuke could only stare after him. His brother didn't say things like that… not out loud anyway. That was extremely out of the ordinary. The blonde sat back heavily in his chair and stared at the table again. He had a point though… a point so valid he rationalized that the statement wasn't just to benefit Keisuke, but Ryōsuke as well. The blonde's eyes shifted toward the stairs behind him and he smiled.

"Good for you, Aniki," he said under his breath.

-----

It was early afternoon and Takumi and Itsuki were at Lake Akina. Itsuki was aimlessly tossing stones into the water and Takumi was gazing out over the view. He was trying desperately to pay attention to what his friend of so many years was saying, but constantly found himself spaced out imagining various different scenarios with his lover. A light smile dusted his lips when he thought of the man's big loving arms around him holding him close… his lips kissing Takumi all over his body… his knees parting Takumi's legs…

"Takumi?"

There was a far off voice and Takumi blinked back to the lake and Itsuki. He'd missed something. He was supposed to be spending the day with his friend, not fantasizing about his lover. He was a terrible person.

"I'm sorry, Itsuki. What did you say?"

Itsuki raised a brow to his friend. "I asked you about the girls. They must be throwing themselves at you and Keisuke-san and Ryōsuke-san."

Takumi shrugged and dropped his eyes to the ground a few meters in front of him. "Not really. There really aren't that many people around as spectators anymore. Most of the people we see at the battles are either colleagues or family of the opponents."

"Oh…" Itsuki raised another brow and watched the driver for a few more minutes.

Takumi smirked at Itsuki's disappointed response and his mind immediately wandered back to his boyfriend. _There were soft lips pressed to Takumi's and a warm hand caressing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around the waist in front of him and slid his hand up the familiarly muscular back. __Takumi combed his fingers through the short hair at the back of his lover's head and pulled back slightly. He and Ryōsuke gazed into each other's eyes smiling sweetly and Ryōsuke took a step back. He crossed his arms over his face an__d rev__ealed his wrists to the boy. The rings encompassing them were deep purple and there were strings of crimson running down Ryōsuke's forearms._

Takumi's eyes widened. He wanted to throw up. How could he have gotten that carried away?

"Takumi?"

Itsuki was still staring at the driver when Takumi's eyes met his. Takumi's face had paled and he looked to Itsuki as if he'd just been punched in the stomach. The driver's hands rubbed at his wrists as he tried to imagine the pain he'd cause the man he was supposedly in love with.

"Sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you look kind of sick."

Takumi nodded lightly then spoke after a long pause. "I… Itsuki?"

"Yeah?"

Takumi toed at the dirt nervously. How should he say this? "Have you ever…"

Itsuki watched Takumi and waited impatiently. He looked to his friend as though he wanted to rip the question out of his throat.

"Have you ever hurt someone you cared about?"

Itsuki's eyes widened. They narrowed again and he dropped his head to the side. Itsuki slipped his hands into his pockets and sighed heavily.

Takumi looked to the uncharacteristically silent Itsuki and raised a brow. He looked pained and depressed. What happened? Takumi's eyes widened when he remembered. Mogi had a friend… Saori or something. She had refused to see Itsuki again after only one date.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Itsuki, I'm sorry."

Itsuki shrugged. "It's ok." He sighed again and closed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah… um…" Takumi didn't know what to say. He rubbed at the back of his head and spoke softly. "Never mind..."

Itsuki looked to Takumi as he turned his head away. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just forget it. I'm sorry."

"What?! How can you ask something like that then just expect me to forget it?!"

Takumi cringed a bit when Itsuki shouted in his face. He'd missed his friend's explosive temper and wild emotional outbursts. It made him smile and he sighed. He tried to collect his thoughts before telling Itsuki what happened. There was too much to tell and he wasn't sure how Itsuki would react to him being in a physical relationship with another man… especially Ryōsuke-san.

"I accidentally injured someone a little while ago…," he mumbled carefully and shifted his eyes to his friend.

He watched Itsuki's eyes widen. "What did you do?"

Takumi's eyes shifted back and forth. He was treading on potentially dangerous ground and attempted to avoid all possible land mines. The full truth flashed through his mind. _"I had Ryōsuke-san's hands pinned over his head while we were making love and __I got a little carried away."_ He smirked and shook off the feeling. There was no way he could tell Itsuki all that.

"I uh… got a little reckless… at work…," he lied.

"You reckless?"

Takumi's cheeks dusted pink as he recalled the steamy night he shared with his lover. He was getting a little too excited just thinking about the man being inside him. He bit his bottom lip to try and stave off his near untamable desire for the man and heard Itsuki's voice again.

"I can't imagine you being reckless, especially at work."

The driver dropped his head slightly shamed but more to hide the rising color in his face. "I… I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

Itsuki turned back to the lake and picked up another rock. He heaved the rock toward the water as he spoke. "Does the person know you didn't mean to hurt them?"

Takumi lifted his head slightly. "Yeah. I told the person I was sorry like a hundred times. I even hurt myself when I found out."

Itsuki was about to toss another rock and stopped at the last sentence. He turned to his friend a little confused. "What? Why? Did you hurt them that bad."

_Boom!_ With wide eyes Takumi struggled to find an appropriate cover. "Well… I didn't see the bruise for a few days and it looked really bad."

"How did you hurt yourself?"

"I punched the wall in the bathroom…" He lied again. Takumi felt something rise in his throat. He didn't like lying to anyone about anything. He was disgusted with himself for lying twice in one conversation to his closest friend of so many years.

"Really?! Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. I just… I'm afraid of hurting that person again. I've been much more conscious of my actions around them and I'm pretty sure my… um… performance has suffered because of it." Takumi's eyes shifted from sided to side hoping Itsuki wouldn't pick up on the subtleties.

Itsuki returned to the lake and tossed the rock. "Does that kind of thing happen a lot where you work?"

"No. Not really."

"Well then I wouldn't really worry about it."

Takumi raised a brow and looked to his friend. He was unusually calm for some reason. "What?"

"If the person you hurt knows it was an accident and it doesn't really happen that often, then I wouldn't stress over it if I were you."

That was definitely rational and logical thinking. It was very odd for Itsuki. Had he really changed that much since the last time Takumi had seen him? "But what if it happens again? I'll feel even worse if I hurt him a second time."

"Yeah, but how long have you worked there?"

"Not long."

Itsuki picked up another rock and tossed it into the air before throwing it into the lake. "Really? I thought you'd been there for at least a year already."

_Boom!_ Takumi's eyes went wide again. Work… he was supposed to be talking about a coworker he injured, not his male lover. "Y… yeah. I guess it's been about a year now."

"You've only caused one accidental injury in a year."

"That's right."

"I would say that isn't something to worry about. People get hurt at work all the time. I think one injury in a year is pretty good."

Who was this person? Was Takumi really hanging out with Itsuki? This couldn't be the same guy that had screamed at him about so many frivolous things in the past. That guy didn't know how to be rational. What happened to Itsuki? He seemed so grown up.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

Takumi smiled still a little confused, but was feeling better. It sounded as though Iketani's maturity had rubbed off on him a little bit. He watched his friend toss more stones into the lake and sighed reflectively. Takumi decided he would try to be a little more reckless with Ryōsuke than he had been as of late. The thought made him smile and his excitement returned, however untimely, in full.

-----

Takumi walked into his living room just before 4:00 after hanging out with Itsuki. They had spent the day driving around and talking mindlessly. It was rather refreshing for the young driver to not have to think about work or racing all day. He would stop by the Takahashi home in a little while and spend the evening there.

"I'm home, Oyaji."

Bunta was smoking and reading at the table as usual. He didn't look up when his son walked passed the curtain.

"Someone called for you while you were out."

Takumi was headed up the stairs to his room and stopped. He raised a brow and turned back to his father. "Who was it?"

"It was that girl again. Your friend from high school."

"Mogi?"

"Yeah her. She called from university. The number she said you can reach her at is by the phone."

Takumi backed up to the phone and tore off the sheet of paper with Mogi's university contact number on it. He looked at it until he reached the steps again then folded it and slipped it into his pocket. He would have to give her a call later… probably tomorrow. Takumi planned on spending the remainder of the day and evening absorbed in his lover.

When he got to his room, he closed the door and removed his shirt and jeans. He flopped onto his bed on his back and smiled at the ceiling. He rested a hand on his forehead and his eyes fell closed. Ryōsuke was smiling back at him and Takumi laid his other hand over his stomach. His lover's full body came into view and Takumi rubbed his thumb against his skin. The man slid his hand down his bare chest and into the waist of his pants.

Takumi slipped his hand down his stomach and rubbed his growing excitement through the cotton of his underwear. He'd managed to keep himself under control for the time he'd been out with Itsuki, but he couldn't help thinking about Ryōsuke. The man in Takumi's head licked his lips when his hand started to move inside his bottom layer. Takumi's fingers clenched over his manhood and he pressed his lips together hungrily. Ryōsuke unbuttoned and unzipped his pants exposing the jerking hand and the erection it was jerking.

Takumi's hand slid beneath the waistband of his boxers and wrapped his hand around his revived desire. The man dropped to his knees and opened his mouth… Takumi clenched his hand around his penis and his eyes flew open.

What was he doing? He shot up off his bed and dressed again. After some light searching, he'd recovered a plastic grocery bag and placed a clean change of clothes inside. He raced down the stairs, past his father and out the door.

"I'll be home for the delivery," he said over his shoulder.

He hopped into the Eight-Six and peeled out of the driveway. Why was he wasting his time masturbating when he could be with his lover and have ten times the pleasure? There was no way he could get to Ryōsuke-san's house fast enough.

VVVVVVVVVV

I hope you like'd it. It was rather fluffy, but I'm sort of in a plotless state of mind. Thank you for reading and, as always, reviews and critisism will be greatly appriciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** So here is Chapter 12. I'm so excited that this story has lasted so long. I think unfortunately I need to study up a little on cars and street racing and whatnot. Oh and a little birdie messaged me and gave me wonderful news of Stage5. I don't really know when it it supposed to come out, but I have heard rumors of this as well. My guess, with the previous schedule of releases, is it will probably be out in autumn or winter of next year. That is just a guess though, so let me shut the f*ck up and give you what you've been waiting a month for.

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language; fluff... yeah... that bastard Fluff Fairy won't leave me alone... I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original.

-----

Ryōsuke was in his room making a few updates on the Project D webpage when he heard the doorbell. He raised a brow and looked out his window. He smiled when his eyes fell to the familiar panda Eight-Six and turned toward his door. On his way down the stairs, he looked to his watch and noticed it was only about 4:30 in the afternoon. Wasn't Takumi supposed to be spending all day with his friend? Maybe they got into a fight… or maybe the friend had an emergency.

When the older man got to the door, he opened it to a rather jittery looking Takumi. His eyes were bright and there was a large grin plastered across his face. Ryōsuke smiled back to his lover and welcomed him inside. Takumi was toeing off his shoes when Ryōsuke spoke.

"I thought you were spending the day with your friend." Ryōsuke kissed the younger man on his head and walked back up to the living room.

"I was." Takumi followed his lover into the living room then to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please."

Ryōsuke took two bottles of water from the refrigerator and turned back to Takumi. Takumi reached for a bottle and his fingers brushed against Ryōsuke's. The taller man felt the heat from his lover's hand and raised a brow. He looked to Takumi's face and noticed his cheeks were a bit red. Was he not feeling well? Maybe that was why they ended their day early.

"So, what did you two do all day?"

"We went to breakfast and drove around for a while. He's getting better on the mountain."

Ryōsuke smiled. "That's good."

Takumi nodded and continued. "Then we hung around at the lake for a while just talking."

"About anything interesting?"

"Not really."

Takumi opened the bottle he'd been handed and took a long swallow. When he recapped it, Ryōsuke noticed it was already half empty.

"Takumi…?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah… um… Why?"

Ryōsuke shrugged and walked back out to the living room. "You're a little flushed and you seem unusually thirsty."

"Oh… Maybe I should lie down in your bed for a little bit. Would that be alright, Ryōsuke-san?"

The beautifully innocent voice trickled into the older man's ears from behind and he led Takumi up the stairs to his room. He ushered the boy over the threshold and pressed his lips gently to the young forehead. It wasn't abnormally warm.

"Hmm… You don't seem to have a fever, but maybe you should rest just to be on the safe side."

"Ok." Takumi nodded and took a step toward the bed.

Ryōsuke turned to close the door and said, "I still have a few things to do on the computer so I hope I don't—"

The door was barely closed and Ryōsuke felt a hand gripping his elbow tightly. His back was slammed against the wooden door and he locked his eyes with his lover. Takumi's face was alight with passion… it was a passion Ryōsuke hadn't seen for a while and his eyes widened. Takumi mashed his lips up against Ryōsuke's and his head connected briefly with the door. There was forceful prodding at the man's lips and he let Takumi slip inside his mouth.

Ryōsuke felt a hand at the back of his head combing roughly through his hair and another clenching at his chest and stomach. What was going on? Takumi had never been this aggressive before. Was he really not feeling right? The hand left the back of Ryōsuke's head and traveled quickly down his body. Buttons went flying when the boy ripped Ryōsuke's shirt open. Before Ryōsuke could react there were hands at his pants and Takumi pulled away slightly.

Takumi worked quickly at the man's pants and they were pushed down just far enough to expose the aroused package. The soft lips moved swiftly over Ryōsuke's body and Takumi dropped to his knees. Ryōsuke opened his eyes and looked down to the boy confused. What the hell happened earlier? Why was he acting like this so suddenly?

"Nnngh…"

Ryōsuke moaned when the warm air encompassed his erection and his pants were pulled down a bit farther. 'Takumi… What happened to you?'

"Takumi, what are you— Aaaaaah!"

The boy swallowed Ryōsuke whole and his nose met with the hard tan pelvis. He didn't seem to waste anytime before employing some of the fancier techniques he'd learned over the course of his relationship with his mentor and Ryōsuke started to groan. The man closed his eyes and his jaw dropped. He lifted his head toward the ceiling and tangled his fingers into the soft hair at his groin. As the boy continued to rotate and bob and flick and suck, Ryōsuke's knees began to tremble. He felt Takumi's hands squeeze his butt then slide around to his hips. One rested at Ryōsuke's hip and the other continued around to the man's testicles.

"Nnnngh…"

Ryōsuke groaned a bit louder when he felt fingers brushing over his sac and tightened his fingers in the boy's hair. After several more minutes of play, the fingers ghosted down the inside of Ryōsuke's leg and pushed his pants to the floor. The man lifted his foot slightly and Takumi pulled the clothing off completely. Ryōsuke couldn't think. The pleasure and spontaneity was consuming and the fingers were moving back up the inside of his leg.

His groans had diminished a bit but his entire body was tense. Ryōsuke felt Takumi playing with his testicles again and began to sweat. He was having trouble breathing and didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stand on his own. Takumi's head continued to rotate and his tongue continued to flick. Ryōsuke bit his lip when Takumi started massaging the package a bit rougher and he felt the hand move further back. His legs began to shake and he widened his stance to keep from collapsing.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Ryōsuke's eyes flew open and the fingers in Takumi's hair tightened to an almost painful degree when the boy slipped two fingers inside Ryōsuke's rectum. The man groaned wildly to the ceiling as the hand inside him moved smoothly back and forth. He hadn't felt that sensation in so long. His eyes clenched shut when Takumi slipped in a third finger and started pumping a bit harder. The boy was moving his fingers in rhythm with his lips and Ryōsuke started thrusting into him. Takumi's fingers rotated inside the man and spread. They stroked Ryōsuke inside and started moving in and out a bit faster.

"Ta… Taku… mi…"

The man tried to speak through the overwhelming intrusion as his lover continued to work miracles.

"I… I can't…"

Ryōsuke's fingers clenched as the boy sucked. His toes curled as Takumi pumped.

"I'm going to…"

The man's entire body shook as his lover worked.

"HAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ryōsuke shuddered violently when he exploded into Takumi's mouth. The boy hadn't stopped sucking or fingering and the hands in his hair loosened. Ryōsuke's eyes were clenched shut and his chin was bowed to his chest. Takumi wouldn't stop and the man's body began to spasm. He continued to groan at the pleasure through ragged breathing and finally his legs gave out. Ryōsuke slipped from Takumi's mouth and landed on the floor with a light thud, one leg directly out in front of him, the other bent to his chest.

"Haa… haa… haa…"

He couldn't open his eyes yet and felt his lover climbing on top of him. The soft lips were pressing against his sweat soaked skin gently and he felt arms around his neck. The lips were at his ear and the warm air made his drained penis twitch as it traveled past.

"Ryōsuke-san…"

Takumi kissed his lover's ear trying to calm him and tightened his arms lovingly around the man's shoulders. Ryōsuke couldn't speak yet and didn't trust himself to even if he could.

"Mmmm…?"

"Let's make love like we used to…"

Ryōsuke opened his eyes slowly and felt those lips against his ear then his cheek then his own lips. When Takumi pulled back, their eyes locked. The boy looked dead serious and Ryōsuke's confusion flitted away. He interlocked his fingers behind Takumi's back and pressed their lips together again. They kissed passionately for several minutes before either of them pulled away. Ryōsuke smiled again to his lover.

"Would it be alright if I recovered a bit before then?"

Takumi's eyes widened for an instant and he looked away. "I… I'm sorry."

Ryōsuke smirked. "Don't be."

"Are… are you ok?"

The man pressed his lips to Takumi's neck licking and kissing playfully. "I'm better than ok."

Takumi smirked. He moaned softly and tipped his head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure…"

Ryōsuke kissed up the boy's neck over his cheek and locked his lips with Takumi's again.

"So what was all that for?" he whispered grazing his lips over Takumi's.

The young driver smirked again. "I thought I'd try something different… Did you like it?"

Ryōsuke chuckled with a wide grin and they kissed again long and deep. It was going to be an eventfully loud evening, no doubt.

-----

"Ouch!"

Kenta furrowed his brow in frustration and looked to his finger. There was a small amount of blood blossoming at the tip. He scrunched his nose slightly and stuck the digit in his mouth. How could he have injured himself doing something so juvenile?

"Are you alright, Kenta?"

Dark eyes shifted somewhat embarrassed from the workings under the hood of the S-14 back to the door of the auto garage, but Kenta didn't turn his head. He and Keisuke had been there for a few hours already, but the older of the two had been finished with his car for a little while. Keisuke had offered his assistance to the shorter man when he was done and Kenta had quite rightly told his lover he'd wanted to do the work himself, but would let him know if assistance was required.

He was attempting a transmission flush, and though he'd performed the task several times in the past, Kenta was having a bit of difficulty getting his hands and muscles to function the way he wanted them to. It was incredibly irritating and he couldn't quite figure out why something so seemingly simple after multiple recurrences was proving to be not so much.

Kenta looked back to the naked engine and huffed. "I'm fine."

Keisuke stood in the doorway of the garage. He'd heard Kenta wince and yelp a few times since he sat down in the break room, but didn't want to anger the younger man by offering to help again. What had been distracting him lately? He almost seemed like he was angry with Keisuke… or upset… maybe even disappointed about something.

The taller man stepped from the doorway. He noticed his lover's finger at his mouth and smiled a bit perversely. His eyes rolled over the small figure in the coveralls and inhaled deeply. He innocently slid his hand up Kenta's back and scratched lightly at the short hair at the back of the younger man's head.

"Are you sure?"

Kenta's eyes shifted again and he smiled lightly releasing his finger from his mouth. He inspected the wound, rotating his hand before his eyes. It was a small pinch that would scab and heal within days most likely… nothing to be overly concerned with.

"Yeah, I'll live."

Keisuke continued brushing his fingers over the soft blonde hair and looked to the small cut on the index finger of Kenta's right hand. His fingers glanced over Kenta's head and he embraced his lover from behind loosely. Kenta locked his hand with his lover's and Keisuke brushed over Kenta's arm to the injury. Keisuke's palm was warm against the back of Kenta's hand when they connected. The older man gripped firmly and pulled gently.

"Let me see…"

Kenta felt his arm rotate, the warmth from his lover holding him… the slight musky smell of dried exertion from working earlier... There was moisture and heat on his finger. Wet silk slid in circles over Kenta's finger and he closed his eyes. The damp heat engulfed his mind and he felt himself growing hard. Keisuke suckled the thick coppery liquid from the small digit and clenched his arm a bit around the small waist.

There was a light clang and Keisuke opened his eyes a bit. Kenta had dropped his wrench and his hand was moving. Keisuke felt the soft palm at his groin and let his eyelids fall again. Kenta pressed his hand gently over the large muscle in Keisuke's pants and rubbed slowly. His head fell back against the hard chest and he released a soft moan.

"Senpai…"

Keisuke thrust slightly into Kenta's hand and pulled the finger from his mouth. His lips went to the soft young ear and kissed gently, tenderly. Kenta combed his fingers up the back of Keisuke's head and began scratching lightly while Keisuke trailed the back if his hand down Kenta's body. Keisuke's palm slid down Kenta's side and he raked his fingernails up the front of the younger man's thigh.

Kenta's fingers dug into Keisuke's scalp and he bit his lip. There were lips expelling hot breath at his ear then his neck and he pressed his palm harder into Keisuke's erection. The two moaned together and Keisuke thrust again into Kenta's hand. Kenta clutched Keisuke through his jeans and stroked tightly. Keisuke's arms tightened around Kenta and his lips tightened over his teeth.

"Nnngh…"

The older man groaned and bowed his head into the crook of his lover's neck. Kenta's fingers found the zipper to Keisuke's pants and gripped. As he pulled the closure down, Kenta pressed against his lover's dick and grinded back against the excitement. Keisuke's finger's moved to the center of Kenta's coveralls and rubbed hard. He couldn't keep his hand from clenching and opened his mouth.

Kenta felt Keisuke's teeth graze over his neck. He shivered with anticipation and felt the hot air intensify. Out of pure base reflex, Keisuke started to nip at his lover's neck and Kenta shuddered softly again. He melted back into Keisuke's body when Keisuke started stroking him harder. Kenta reached into the open zipper and clutched the stiff penis firmly and immediately started jerking.

"Ah!"

Keisuke let out a clipped moan and tensed again. He wanted to take Kenta right there, hard, and his hand moved to the zipper on the younger man's coveralls. The hand stroked hard and fingers gripped the zipper tab. Keisuke quickly lowered the zipper and slipped his hand beneath the fabric. His tongue moved farther back on Kenta's neck and Kenta thrust into the hand at his groin. Keisuke rubbed hard trying to stay somewhat in control. There was an uneven patch of skin at his tongue and Keisuke's eyes flew open.

He pulled back and stared at the faded bruise at the nape of Kenta's neck. His entire body froze. He couldn't even feel his lover's body against his anymore. What was he about to do? How could he have forgotten about that already? There was no way he could ever do something like that again, and he'd been so close to losing control just then…

Kenta opened his eyes. Keisuke stopped so abruptly… something had to be wrong. He turned his head to his lover and placed gentle kisses along his neck and cheek. Keisuke didn't respond. He tightened the hand on Keisuke's cock and stroked a bit… still nothing. He pulled Keisuke's ear to his lips licking and kissing gently then whispered.

"What's wrong?"

Keisuke was snapped out of the horror induced freeze by the soft cherubic voice of his boyfriend. He blinked a few times and looked to Kenta. His eyes softened and he smiled trying to mask the fear of harming Kenta again. He didn't know if it was working and pressed his lips gently to Kenta's. He pulled back and gazed into the dark young eyes. Kenta looked confused, but Keisuke would rather Kenta be confused than in pain.

"I'll let you finish up then we can head home."

Keisuke slipped out of Kenta's grasp silently and headed back to the break room. Kenta stood dumbfounded and utterly perplexed at the sudden change in Keisuke. What just happened? He dropped his hands back to his sides and stared into the abyss under the hood of his car. Did he do something wrong? Was he too smelly? Had Keisuke forgotten to do something? What the hell…?

Kenta lowered his head and placed a hand in his hair, the other at his hip. He rubbed at the back of his head trying to think. Something had to have been going through Keisuke's head for him to just up and… wait… Kenta's fingers ran over the uneven flesh on his spine. It didn't hurt at all anymore, but he wasn't really sure what it looked like. It couldn't look that bad still if it wasn't tender anymore.

The younger blonde's temper flared. Keisuke was still stuck on something so ancient and stupid… The two hadn't been making love normally… normally for them at least. The last few times they'd coupled, Keisuke had been gentle and tender. Kenta didn't mind the softness and innocence of being with Keisuke that way, but it wasn't nearly as intense... and though he didn't want to admit it, it hadn't been as enjoyable either.

Kenta clenched his eyes shut and clamped his fists at his sides. This had to stop… immediately. He exhaled loudly and spun on his heel. He marched defiantly toward the break room… nothing was going to stop him.

Keisuke was seated on the sofa in the break room when he heard footsteps. He closed his eyes softly and sighed. Kenta would be mad, he knew, but… but what? His mind flashed quickly back to the conversation he'd had with his brother in the kitchen of their home. Ryōsuke had told him that his sex life wouldn't be nearly as exciting if he continued to dwell on these types of things. He was right, but…

There was a slam and Keisuke's eyes darted to the doorway. Kenta glared at him with clenched fists and teeth. Unsure of what to say to his young lover, Keisuke shifted his eyes to the floor then turned his head away in shame. His eyelids fell and he tried to collect his thoughts… to think if an excuse. Nothing came to mind.

The door slammed again and there was a light click that followed. Keisuke opened his eyes and turned back to Kenta. He watched silently as Kenta slipped out of his shoes and removed the coveralls. Kenta walked to him slowly without saying a word and unhooked the button on his jeans. The younger man tugged slightly at his pants' closure opening them all the way and stopped when his legs met the edge of the sofa in front of Keisuke.

Keisuke's eyes never left Kenta's. They were filled with sorrow and yearning. He wanted to be able to please Kenta the way he used to, but that bruise… It was staring him in the face every chance it got mocking him, taunting him. Keisuke dropped his head and inhaled deeply. He wanted to apologize for being selfish and reticent. He wanted to…

Keisuke felt warm hands on his face then his head was wrenched back up. Soft lips were pressed firmly to his and Kenta's tongue was prodding hungrily to slip between them. Keisuke placed his hands on Kenta's chest and tried to push back a bit. What was he doing? Why was Kenta acting this way? He felt a hand at the back of his head pulling him in, keeping him from breaking the hard passionate kiss, and another hand clamped his wrist.

Kenta slid Keisuke's hand down his chest to his pants. The older man was baffled. Kenta was never the aggressor. What had gotten into him? The soft young tongue danced and massaged Keisuke's and, without realizing it, his hand was clamped around Kenta's stiff erection. He felt the small hand on his thigh. It was moving slowly, gently up to his hip. Kenta's fingers slipped beneath Keisuke's shirt and the older man inhaled sharply.

The soft warm palm and lightly calloused fingers felt refreshingly erotic to Keisuke. He felt the fingers brushing over his abs, lifting his shirt and exposing the lightly tanned flesh of his stomach. Kenta thrust into Keisuke's hand when Keisuke noticed his grip loosened a bit and grasped the rod again. He started stroking gently when the warm rough fingers reached his chest and moaned quietly into his lover's mouth.

Keisuke felt the hand leave the back of his head and went to pull away again, but Kenta leaned into him harder. The new set of fingers ghosted down Keisuke's side and slipped into the top of his jeans. He felt a light tug and heard the zipper open, then the fingers were moving again up his side and around his back. Kenta circled his fingers over the darkened skin of Keisuke's nipple and clenched at the muscular back. Fingers clamped hard over the erection on Keisuke's chest and jerked roughly to the right.

"Gaaaaah!"

Keisuke broke the kiss and tossed his head back wailing to the ceiling. His fingers tightened around the stiff member in his hand and he reflexively thrust his hips. Thin fabric was being pulled over his head and he felt lips and teeth on his neck. Kenta kissed and nipped and licked over Keisuke's neck across the free side of his chest and over his stomach. The older man groaned loudly as Kenta continued to tease and pull and tweak his defenseless chest and there were fingers again in his jeans.

He lifted his hips and helped Kenta pull them down over his thighs. Kenta's soft hot lips brushed over his thighs to his hips. Keisuke felt the warm air traveling up his hard cock and the hand was gone from his chest. He didn't open his eyes but felt the light shifts between his legs. The moist heat closed gently around the head of his penis and slid down about half way then retreated and was gone.

Kenta's lips moved back up Keisuke's body and his hand covered his face. Kenta was being so forceful… that never happened before. It was so incredibly arousing. Keisuke was sweating all over then felt the familiar latex ring around the tip of his penis followed by Kenta's hand unrolling the condom down his shaft. He tried to think through his ragged breathing… he was going to lose it soon. His mind was running away from him and his libido was about to steal the throne.

He felt Kenta climb on top of him and bowed his head clenching his teeth. He tried to resist the urge to slam himself into his lover when Kenta began to kiss up the assaulted side of his chest then up to his ear. Keisuke placed his hands gently on the small tight orbs at Kenta's back and the younger man thrust into him.

"Nnnngh…"

Keisuke clutched the firm bare ass as it rocked over his enflamed groin teasing him, daring him to enter. Kenta's teeth were grabbing at the shell of Keisuke's ear sending little drops of pearly goo out of his penis. His voice was soft and alluring when he whispered into Keisuke's ear.

"Fuck me…"

Keisuke's eyes clenched shut as the wave of seduction began to crash around him. He thrust slightly unable to control the reaction and his body tightened further. The hot air was encompassing his ear and neck and he struggled to speak through the torturous pleasure.

"K-Kenta… I don't want to hurt you again…"

Keisuke felt fingers brushing down his bare chest and Kenta's weight changed. There was a fist firmly around his dick and the head was rubbing at the tight hole he'd been inside so many times before. He felt the tightness folding over him and felt that hot air at his ear again.

"That wasn't a request…"

"Aaaaaah!"

Kenta sat down on Keisuke hard and groaned at the comfortable size and sensation of his lover inside him. Keisuke tossed his head back and clamped his arms around the small toned back. Kenta started grinding roughly over Keisuke and he felt the soft warm air again. The grinding didn't stop when Kenta spoke and Keisuke tried desperately to hold himself together.

"Make love to me, Keisuke…"

"Nnngh…"

"Love me as hard as you want to for the rest of our lives…"

"Kenta…!"

Keisuke pulled Kenta's lips to his and kissed him… hard. He pushed the small hips back and forth over his aching hard-on and started thrusting into Kenta matching the rhythm. Kenta groaned into Keisuke's mouth and he felt arms wrap tightly around his neck. The lips were gone from his and Kenta's head was tossed up. Keisuke bowed his head to his lover's chest and Kenta moaned wildly to the ceiling.

He latched his arm around Kenta's waist and pushed off the sofa. Keisuke gently lowered the two of them to the floor and laid Kenta on his back. The younger man looked to him with pleading eyes and he again felt a hand rubbing over his chest. Kenta's fingers clamped over Keisuke's nipple and pulled him down. The tight hole began moving back and forth over Keisuke again and his mind went blank. All he felt was tight heat on his cock and warm air passing his ear.

"Do it…"

Kenta's teeth chomped onto Keisuke's ear.

"Aaaah!"

He tightened his arm around Kenta's back and slammed into him deep and hard. The teeth were gone from his ear and he heard Kenta practically screaming in ecstasy. He hadn't heard Kenta make those sounds in so long… he'd almost forgotten he could make the younger man do that. Keisuke's dick throbbed almost painfully in the tight hole as he moved in and out. Kenta's hands were at his back and he suddenly felt sharp strips of heat. Kenta's nails dug repeatedly into the muscular back and Keisuke throbbed harder.

Keisuke's lips parted and tightened as he lunged. The sounds and sensations from Kenta were pushing him to dangerous edges. He couldn't think, he'd lost control, but it didn't seem to matter. His teeth brushed the vulnerable young collar and fingernails dug into his back and scalp. He felt Kenta's erection moisten slightly against his belly as they moved and Kenta was grinding down on him hard. He couldn't resist anymore… the tidal wave swallowed him and he clamped his teeth onto the tan shoulder.

"SENPAI!"

Keisuke exploded inside Kenta who exploded immediately after but continued to move. He pumped the last few drops of life from his lover, it seemed, before he collapsed breathless on top of the expended man beneath him. The two lay motionless and panting, covered with sweat and the scent of a long awaited release. Keisuke felt the warm dribbles of Kenta's orgasm trickling to the floor from his body and attempted a light chuckle.

Kenta lolled his head to face his lover and opened his eyes weakly. Keisuke opened his eyes to greet his lover's and they smiled as best they could to each other. The older man lifted his hand to Kenta's face and brushed the backs of his fingers over the flush moist cheek. Keisuke felt a hand on his and Kenta locked his fingers into the warm palm.

They lay on the floor gazing into each other's eyes for several minutes. It was a euphoric bliss they hadn't felt in too long and they wanted to enjoy it mutually. Keisuke tipped his head slightly and leaned to Kenta's lips. He pressed their mouths together in a chaste loving kiss but didn't pull away when the kiss was broken.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, a soft smile tainting his lips.

Kenta blinked slowly and smiled back. "It's ok. It'll heal eventually."

Keisuke smirked. "I wasn't apologizing for biting your shoulder."

"What for then?" Kenta raised a brow.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long for me to stop being an idiot."

Kenta giggled and closed his eyes. His smile widened significantly and he pressed his lips against Keisuke's again. "I love you, Keisuke."

"I love you too, Kenta."

"Promise me you won't hold back anymore?"

Keisuke smirked and kissed Kenta's nose gently. "I promise… as long as you let me know when you want me to stop."

"Deal."

They smiled again to each other and Keisuke brought Kenta's fingers to his lips. As he went to press the digits to his mouth, his eyes widened slightly. "Your fingers are red."

Kenta's eyes widened as well and curled his fingers toward his face. "What?"

At that moment, Keisuke noticed the slight burning on his back.

"I… I scratched you too hard, didn't I?"

"Do you see me complaining?"

Kenta's eyes shifted down apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Keisuke kissed his forehead. "You just know instinctually how to make me come."

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine…"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

"I'll go get a wet cloth."

"Can you even stand?"

"…"

Keisuke chuckled softly. "I guess now we're even."

"It seems that way doesn't it?"

"You don't sound pleased."

"Is it normal… to get off on rough sex like that?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"Besides, there are more important things to think about besides hot rough love making."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Keisuke leaned in to Kenta. "You… were incredibly aggressive."

"I…" Kenta shifted his eyes nervously. "I didn't know what else to do."

Keisuke smirked.

"You were being so stubborn and it was just irritating…"

"You aren't going to apologize for that are you?"

"Do you think I should?"

"No."

"Good, because I didn't really want to."

They chuckled to each other and their lips met again. Kenta combed his fingers through the drying spiky hair and Keisuke brushed the back of his hand over the soft cheek and smiled.

"What?"

"I should remember to be more stubborn from time to time."

Kenta blushed and looked away again slightly embarrassed. He smiled, though, when he felt Keisuke pull his face back up and they kissed again passionately. Things were getting back to normal.

**TBC**...

-----

I apoplogize again for the fluff... For some reason, I've been wanting them all to have a lot of sex... I blame it on the raging hormones of their youth! Yeah... let's stick with that. Let me know what you think (critique is always appreciated). Oh, and don't worry, I have a plot cooking up... sort of.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hello and welcome to _Masterpiece Yaoi_. Today our selection is... well not a masterpiece by any means. Just the next chapter of my little story. I'm using a different computer now with a different operating system so the story is only 137 pages total now instead of something like 150-ish... I don't really know whether I should consider that good or bad, but that is the way it turned out. So here is Chapter 13 (holy jesus). I hope you like it and I'm sorry to say, but the plot really doesn't change much here. I'm getting there, but I've notice a creative block with me. It could very well be due to the fact that for the past several weeks, all I've been doing on the internet is reading yaoi manga (both good and bad) and nothing else. I'm such a pervert.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language; fluff

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original story.

-----

Takumi was laying on Ryōsuke's bed flipping through a magazine about cars. He listened idly to the gentle tapping from the laptop over his shoulder. His feet were kicking softly through the air and his chin was resting in his palm. He stopped mid-page turn and let his eyelids fall.

Ryōsuke's keystrokes sounded to him like rain… a tender staccato massaging the mind. He imagined the two of them walking along the beach, a gentle breeze lifting their hair, ruffling their shirts and shorts. The soft drops were dancing all around them, moistening their interlocked fingers, but not their heads or faces. Takumi felt Ryōsuke stop and turned to look at him. He was beautifully handsome… shirt unbuttoned exposing his tan chiseled body, tears from the sky tracing lines over his chest and stomach, eyes reaching out for Takumi, calling him, tempting him.

Takumi felt his legs move and there was a rather unfamiliar pressure at his back. He opened his eyes and smiled coyly. Ryōsuke softly glided his hands over Takumi's covered legs, over his hips then back down his thighs. The long sensual fingers tightened a bit around the lean hamstrings and Takumi released a quiet moan.

Ryōsuke slid his hands over his lover's back pockets and slipped his fingers beneath the loose t-shirt. Takumi closed his eyes again and let the sensations swallow him up. Soft gentle fingers met smooth tone flesh. Takumi felt the fire in his heart flare with excitement and anticipation and his breath caught in his chest for a second. Ryōsuke smiled when he looked over Takumi's shoulder.

Takumi's eyes were closed and his chin was in his palm. His hair fell over his face slightly shrouding one eye and his lips were curled lightly into a smile. The boy didn't even have to try to be seductive… It was all Ryōsuke could do to not rip his clothes off and take him as hard as he could. He clenched his eyes and inhaled slowly, then moved his fingers again.

Warm breath coated Takumi's skin just above his jeans. He felt Ryōsuke's lips brushing over his lower back as the fabric of his shirt was pushed up toward his shoulders. He squirmed a little when Ryōsuke nipped his side tickling him. Ryōsuke looked back to Takumi when he heard the soft giggle and smirked…

Ryōsuke's fingers ghosted over skin around to Takumi's chest and brushed over the hardening nipples. Takumi shuddered and Ryōsuke's pants tightened. His hands retreated torturously slow from Takumi's front and moved back down his sides. The shirt was bunched just below the pale young shoulder blades and Ryōsuke's knees slipped from beneath him ever so slightly.

Takumi tightened his fist as the warm air traversed faintly over his body. His eyes clenched a bit and there was mild discomfort at his groin. He curled his toes and parted his legs a bit farther. Ryōsuke's lips closed over him tenderly, slowly, and his teeth gnawed gently. He slipped his tongue from his lips and licked over the small of Takumi's back.

Takumi inhaled sharply and lifted his head from his hand. Hot moisture, warm air, soft lips, delicate fingers… Takumi dropped his head and shifted his hips slightly in an attempt to alleviate the growing awkwardness in his pants. Ryōsuke smiled and continued. He slid his hands up to Takumi's shoulders and guided the shirt over his head. Takumi pulled his head from the collar, but otherwise left it alone.

Ryōsuke's tongue left wet ribbons over Takumi's back and his lips moved seamlessly over the skin. The older man smiled again when he felt Takumi's feet hooking around his legs. Takumi pushed back against his groin and his penis throbbed with impatience. He couldn't yet… he couldn't let himself get overwhelmed. He needed to make Takumi crazy… crazy with pleasure so he wouldn't be afraid to do whatever he wanted. Takumi needed to be mindlessly horny… blind with desire…

"Don't…"

Takumi moved his hand toward his pants. Ryōsuke reached up and wrapped his fingers gently around his lover's wrist and pulled it out to the side. He interlocked their fingers a dragged his tongue back across the pale flawless skin. Takumi started to breathe heavier and he released another moan. Ryōsuke's breath was low and deep. He needed to stay calm if he was going to make this work.

The lips traveled inch by inch over Takumi's back. They were at his shoulder when Ryōsuke's tongue snuck out again. Ryōsuke pointed the soft wet muscle and placed it over the nape of his lover's neck. He ran it up and down a few times and Takumi arched his back, lifting his hips off the mattress. The younger man moaned again and Ryōsuke's hand clenched around Takumi's. The other hand grazed up the young vulnerable side and around to the chest.

Ryōsuke's fingers ghosted down over Takumi's chest brushing both nipples and over his stomach then slipped beneath his pants. His finger tips brushed the soft curly hair at Takumi's pelvis then retreated back into the light. Ryōsuke clutched the front of the jeans over the button and tugged slightly, teasing the tortured young man, and whispered into the back of his neck.

"Should we take these off…?"

Takumi moaned again and clenched his teeth, eyes still shut tight. Ryōsuke's breath was hot and enticing… his voice low and completely arousing. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak at all, and lifted his hips a bit higher. His penis throbbed with passion, aching to be released and devoured. He squealed a little when Ryōsuke cupped his big gentle hand over the area and pulled him back to his own passion, thrusting slightly to drive the point home.

The fingers locked with Ryōsuke's tightened almost painfully and he released the button of Takumi's jeans. He felt the boy's member pushing wantonly against the fabric and pinched the zipper. He licked over the soft neck as he pulled the metal tab and slipped his hand around to Takumi's hip.

Ryōsuke's tongue was at the back of Takumi's neck again and he pointed the tip. He slowly traced down the spine as it arched, Takumi pushing himself up on all fours. His head was bowed and he felt Ryōsuke pulling his jeans and underwear from his body. The older man's head moved fluidly with his hand down over the boy's backside.

Ryōsuke reached the part in Takumi's back. His breath caught in his throat again and he could feel the wet heat getting closer to his entrance. Ryōsuke licked down between the two smooth orbs and circled around the tight puckered hole.

"Nnngh…"

Takumi tensed at the new sensation and lifted his head slightly. His fists were still clenched, one in the bed sheet, the other around his lover's hand. He attempted to stay the urge to grind back against the wet heat. He started to sweat… it felt so good… he wanted Ryōsuke inside him… needed it… He didn't even notice his pants had stopped moving down until…

"Aaaah!"

Ryōsuke pressed his tongue into Takumi's anus and wrapped his fingers tightly around the newly freed shaft. Takumi raised his head more, lips parted, eyes shut. Ryōsuke pulled his fingers from Takumi's grip and pressed them to his thigh. He stroked the thick hard shaft and wriggled his tongue inside the tight rectum. His palm slid up to the right buttock and squeezed gently.

Takumi was breathing hard and sweating heavily. He pushed backward slightly wanting more of his lover in him. His fists, eyes and jaw tightened. His toes curled, then the pressure in his back was gone. He relaxed a bit and Ryōsuke moved the hand from his butt to the center. He kissed back up Takumi's spine and inserted two fingers slowly. When Takumi responded favorably, he matched rhythm with the hand stroking the erection.

Takumi lowered his body and started to turn.

"Stay…"

Ryōsuke pressed his body against Takumi's back and let the word slip over his shoulder and float into his ear. The only other time he'd taken Takumi from behind was when Keisuke found them on the sofa. He wanted it that way again… for Takumi to inject Ryōsuke into his body. He stroked Takumi's insides and felt the tunnel tighten slightly. Ryōsuke bit his lip and clenched his jerking fist. Takumi reached back and pulled at Ryōsuke's pants.

The button released and the zipper was lowered. Takumi pushed back against the fingers inside him and yanked again on his lover's pants. Ryōsuke released Takumi's erection and removed his fingers. Takumi quickly pushed himself up and twisted his upper body. He wrapped his arm around Ryōsuke's neck and pulled roughly.

Their lips locked and parted. Their tongues danced together and wrapped around each other. Ryōsuke slipped his hand into his pocket, pulled out the condom and ripped it open. He unrolled it over his pulsing hard-on and put his arm around his lover's waist. Takumi tangled his fingers into Ryōsuke's hair and pulled his lips away. He rubbed his ass against the latex covered penis and breathed heavily over Ryōsuke's neck.

"Ryōsuke-san…"

"Takumi…"

"Put it in…"

"Is that what you want…?" Ryōsuke rubbed the tip of his cock down the rift in Takumi's back.

"Oh… yeah…" Takumi pushed back against the head at his anus and the two groaned.

"What else do you want…?" Ryōsuke was starting to lose control.

Takumi dug his nails into Ryōsuke's scalp. "Fuck me… hard…"

The arm at Takumi's waist tightened and Ryōsuke pressed into the tight hole. Takumi let his head fall back on to Ryōsuke's shoulder and he groaned loudly toward the ceiling. Ryōsuke lowered his head and groaned into Takumi's neck. His arms clenched around the warm body in front of him and he started pumping. He thrust deep into his lover gradually gaining speed and momentum.

Ryōsuke loosened his arms and Takumi leaned back down resting on his hands. The younger man cried out to the ceiling again and Ryōsuke grasped the grinding hips. He pulled them roughly over his thrusting member and groaned bowing his head.

Takumi rocked back and Ryōsuke pounded forward. They were sweating and panting uncontrollably, raising the volume to match. Ryōsuke leaned over Takumi's back placing his hand next to his lover's on the bed. He wrapped his arm around the slight waist again and Takumi's hand moved to his. Their fingers locked and Ryōsuke moved faster, harder, deeper.

Takumi's eyes were closed tightly, his body was tense… The pressure sliding in and out was greater than it had been in far too long and Takumi threw his head up. He was close… he didn't want to be close yet… he wanted to go on like this forever. He didn't want it to stop.

Ryōsuke leaned back keeping his arm tight around Takumi and thrusting hard. He sat back on his heels and Takumi slipped his knees further apart. Ryōsuke placed his free hand at Takumi's hip and moved him up and down as best he could. Takumi bounced avidly hearing the groaning pleasure from behind. He felt the hand move from his hip to his dick and the fingers circled it again.

Takumi wailed to the heavens as Ryōsuke started jerking him. The muscles in his rectum contracted and Ryōsuke wailed as well. Eyes shut… mouths agape… muscles tight… hips clashing… Takumi placed a hand on Ryōsuke's thigh, the other at the back of his head and dug his nails in immediately. The pleasure… the anticipation… the heat… it was mind blowing…

"I— I'm—"

"Don't—"

"Ryō—"

"With me—"

Takumi felt Ryōsuke's forehead against his back as he impaled himself roughly. He felt the hips below his thrusting up fast and hard meeting his in perfect rhythm. His hips met Ryōsuke's a final time before…

"HAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

They released together, but didn't stop. Takumi continued bobbing in Ryōsuke's lap and Ryōsuke continued pounding into Takumi's rectum. Ryōsuke tossed his head back as the final few bursts were caught in the sheath. Takumi sat down with more force than he'd meant to and the two grunted pleasurably. Ryōsuke stroked Takumi slowly, rubbing the thick pearly liquid from his orgasm into the softening meat.

Takumi rested his head on the shoulder behind him. Ryōsuke leaned into the shoulder at his front. They sat in that position trying to catch their breath for several minutes. Neither one moved… then there was a soft whisper.

"I didn't think it would ever be that good again."

Ryōsuke smiled trying to lift his head. "I'm glad you thought wrong."

Takumi giggled and scratched lightly at the back of Ryōsuke's head. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No… you were perfect." Ryōsuke kissed the shoulder he'd been resting on.

Takumi nuzzled his nose into the damp dark hair and kissed Ryōsuke's head. "I don't want that to happen again."

"What?"

"I hurt you."

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"But there were bruises."

"And bruises heal." Ryōsuke shifted a bit.

"No, leave it in… unless…"

He looked to Takumi with a raised brow. "Unless?"

"Unless I'm too heavy…" Takumi turned his saddening eyes away.

Ryōsuke smirked and thrust gently a few times. "You're not heavy at all."

Takumi closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Are… are you sure?"

Ryōsuke gritted his teeth. "Positive…"

Takumi grinded back into Ryōsuke's lap and turned back to Ryōsuke's ear.

The older man tightened his arms around Takumi's waist again when he felt the warm air.

"Do it again…"

"Anything for you…"

"Aaaaah…"

"My sweet prince…"

-----

Keisuke was lying on the floor of the break room at the garage bearing a large grin. Kenta had finally regained enough strength to dress and return to his car, but Keisuke… He hadn't come down yet from Kenta's high. It was a wonderful feeling to be with him like that again… unhindered… uncontrolled… no inhibitions… He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

He saw Kenta's face contorted with pleasure. The stripes on his back began to burn when he remembered feeling Kenta's nails dig into his flesh. His exhausted penis twitched slightly as he thought of that tight young hole sliding back and forth over him. Kenta cried and groaned with ecstasy as though he was still there… being loved by Keisuke. He imagined the gentle spray of Kenta's orgasm covering his chest and stomach again and his eyes slowly closed.

The blonde ran his rough hand over his body, wiping at the pearly mist that was no longer there. Sweat beaded lightly on his upper lip and he inhaled deeply. Keisuke's body grew warm… his fingers tightened over his abs… he draped his other arm over his eyes…

Kenta…

"Oi… what are you doing?"

Keisuke giggled at the sound of his lover and pulled his arm from his face. He looked up to his beautiful young lover. Kenta looked amazingly sexy… hair damp with sweat… grease covered hands… dark, but confusingly aroused eyes. Keisuke pulled his jeans up and propped himself on his elbows. He smiled somewhat menacingly to the younger man.

"I was just thinking about making love to you again."

Kenta returned the smile and reached for the zipper tab on his coveralls. "Were you?"

"Yeah…"

Their eyes never parted as Kenta pulled the tab lower and shrugged out of the jumpsuit. He stepped over Keisuke and smiled down to the older man between his legs. Keisuke sat up. He ran his hands up over the still covered legs of his lover and hooked his fingers into the top of Kenta's jeans. He tugged roughly and Kenta lost his balance for a second.

Keisuke leaned forward and pressed his face into the thick fabric at Kenta's groin. He breathed heavily and slipped his hands around to the back of Kenta's thighs. Kenta tangled his fingers into the soft spiky hair and moaned quietly. Keisuke's dark eyes shifted up then closed again. Kenta was looking down at him and Keisuke smiled again.

"Do you want to watch me?" he asked as his fingers moved around to the closures of the younger man's jeans.

He heard Kenta chuckle and the fingers tightened. His head was gently pulled back. "I really would but…"

Keisuke opened his eyes and raised a brow. "But…?"

"I'm starving…" He kneeled down and sat in Keisuke's lap. "Do you think we could get some real food before you devour me again?"

The hands loosened and combed over Keisuke's head. Kenta locked his fingers behind the older man's neck and Keisuke locked his around Kenta's waist. Kenta kissed Keisuke's nose tenderly and rubbed at the buzzed fluff at the nape of his neck. They squeezed gently and their lips met briefly. Kenta rested his head on Keisuke's shoulder and smiled up to him.

"What do you think about udon?"

Keisuke's eyes fell to the deep mark on Kenta's shoulder. "That looks really bad."

"What?"

"Your shoulder… it looks bad."

Kenta's head shifted. "It doesn't hurt."

"I'm sorry."

Kenta sighed and his head was gone from Keisuke's shoulder. "It's alright. I didn't mean to fo—"

Keisuke caught Kenta's face gently in his hand. With a quick tug, their lips joined again. Kenta's arms wrapped loosely around Keisuke's neck again and the older man pulled back.

"What was that for?"

Keisuke smiled. "Are you going to assume the same thing will happen every time I see the marks I leave on you?"

"Well… why else would you mention it?"

"Because I want it to heal a little faster than last time."

Kenta's eyes shifted. "Oh…"

"Udon sounds good." He kissed the smooth forehead and heard Kenta giggle.

"Why haven't you dressed yet? It took me twenty minutes to finish my car."

Keisuke's cheeks dusted pink. "I told you… I was busy."

Kenta giggled again. "Are you still?"

"A little."

"Well, do you think you could stop being busy for a few minutes so we can get something to eat?"

"I'm not sure…" Keisuke squeezed his arms around Kenta's waist. "I have a gourmet meal in my lap."

Kenta blushed and turned his head away. "But… what about me?"

Keisuke's face burned hotter as he looked to Kenta. Was he trying to make Keisuke crazy with passion? He looked so…

"I was really hoping for udon."

"Kenta…" Keisuke bit his bottom lip and clenched his fingers around the small back.

"What is it?"

"Please don't make that face…"

Kenta's eyes widened.

"… then ask me to wait."

His mouth opened slightly and he sat back a bit.

"Nnngh…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Keisuke-Senpai…" He stood abruptly and tugged at his coveralls. "I'll go get cleaned up and meet you outside."

Keisuke watched Kenta dart out of the room. He cupped his hands over his groin and leaned down. Damn that kid and his natural sex appeal… With great effort, Keisuke stuffed his half revived erection into his pants and pulled on his shirt. He stood, adjusted himself and headed out to his car. Kenta was waiting for him.

He leaned into Kenta's driver side window and kissed his cheek. "I'll meet you at the house?"

"Sure…" Kenta didn't look to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah… I just… um…" He fidgeted a bit with his fingers.

"You just what?" Keisuke was confused.

"I don't want to distract you… that's all."

The older blonde smirked and kissed his boyfriend again. "Don't worry. I'll be fine until I get you home."

Kenta smiled. "I'll see you there then?"

"Wait for me…"

They smiled to each other and Keisuke climbed into his car. They peeled out of the garage together and headed toward their separate destinations. Keisuke had to adjust himself again when he reached the noodle shop.

-----

"Takumi…!"

"Ryōsuke… san…!"

Takumi's back arched high off the bed when Ryōsuke came inside him. The long magical fingers clenched over his sides and Takumi came a split second later. The two panted heavily and Ryōsuke opened his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Takumi's chest picking up some of the expended liquid with his tongue. Takumi tangled his fingers in to the dark moist hair and pulled gently. Their lips met and stayed. Ryōsuke thrust gently a few more times and Takumi moaned favorably.

They heard a familiar engine outside the window and Ryōsuke pulled back. His hair brushed over the pale sweaty cheek of the man beneath him and they smiled to each other. Ryōsuke set his lips on Takumi's neck and kissed gently down the collar bone and over the shoulder. Takumi's fingers combed up the back of Ryōsuke's head and massaged his scalp.

Ryōsuke's hand ghosted up Takumi's side and the younger man reeled slightly with a giggle. Ryōsuke's eyes shifted to Takumi. He smiled and let his tongue glide over the pale flesh. Takumi moaned a bit as the wet muscle teased over his chest and nipples. His fingers tightened in the dark hair. He lifted his head and kissed Ryōsuke when he reached Takumi's breast bone.

"Ryōsuke-san?"

"Mmm?"

Takumi rubbed his fingertips down the muscular back. "Have you ever been uke?"

Ryōsuke's eyes widened and he lifted his head to Takumi. "What?"

Takumi lowered his eyes to meet Ryōsuke's. "Have you ever been uke with anyone?"

Ryōsuke raised a brow. "Yes… but… that was years ago. Before we met."

"Ok."

Ryōsuke propped himself on his hands and looked down. "Do… do you really want to have this conversation?"

"No." Takumi brushed the backs of his fingers over the man's face. "I just wanted to know."

"Why?"

"Well… before… when I got here…" Takumi looked away. The color rose in his cheeks a bit and he continued. "… I wasn't really thinking before I… um… did that to you."

"Oh…" Ryōsuke's eyes softened, but he was still confused.

"I wanted to know if…"

"If…?"

"… if it was new for you… or something."

Ryōsuke smiled and leaned down again. He laid his body over Takumi's and kissed his cheek. "And if it had been new?"

Takumi shrugged.

Ryōsuke smirked. "Even though it wasn't a new feeling, it was definitely more pleasurable that it had ever been in the past."

Takumi's eyes widened slightly and he looked back to Ryōsuke. "R—really?"

"Really."

He blushed and tried to hold back a smile.

Ryōsuke smiled back. "I almost didn't remember what that felt like until today."

"I… I won't do it again if you would like."

He chuckled softly and rubbed his nose against Takumi's ear. "You can do anything you want with me."

"Ahhh…"

Ryōsuke kissed down Takumi's neck and along his jaw. Their lips joined again for several minutes before Takumi pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ryōsuke was a little confused again.

"Didn't Nakamura pull up a few minutes ago?"

"Did he?"

"It may have been Keisuke-san, but someone did."

Ryōsuke pulled himself from Takumi and both moaned softly. They kissed chastely once again before he pushed off the bed and reached for his pants. He couldn't really remember them coming all the way off, but was grateful that they had. After he'd pulled them up and fastened them, he handed Takumi his and went to the window.

"You're right. Nakamura is here… but Keisuke isn't."

Takumi pulled on his jeans and rolled onto his stomach. "That's a little odd, isn't it, Ryōsuke-san?"

"Yes… I wonder if something happened."

Ryōsuke rubbed at his chin concerned. He recalled the conversation he'd had with his brother in the kitchen about not dwelling on the past but, this was the opposite of what he'd expect the worst to be. He turned to his bed and found Takumi in a rather unusual position.

Takumi lifted the pillows and combed through the blankets on the bed trying to find his shirt. He pressed his head against the wall and looked down. Eureka! Without really thinking, he shoved his arm into the small gap between the bed and the wall. He pinched the shirt between his fingers and pulled… but didn't move. His eyes clenched shut as the mild discomfort hit.

Ryōsuke raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"My shirt fell behind the bed…," chirped the soft voice.

Ryōsuke giggled softly then moved toward the bed. He climbed on top of Takumi and thrust ever so gently. "I suppose I could easily take advantage of this situation."

"R… Ryōsuke-san… it hurts…," Takumi said through clenched teeth.

The older man's eyes widened and he pushed off the bed immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"My arm is stuck…" Takumi dropped his head. "Please help. It hurts."

Ryōsuke's eyes widened again and his face started to burn. "Your… your arm?"

"I'm sorry…"

Ryōsuke stifled mild laughter and kneeled to the floor. He placed his hands around the edges of the bed's base and gripped tightly. The man let out a soft grunt when he pulled the bed from the wall and Takumi sat up quickly. Ryōsuke sat back on his heels and looked up to his sweet young lover. He was rubbing his arm with his eyes clenched.

"You are so adorable."

"I'm sorry, Ryōsuke-san."

He leaned onto the bed and kissed Takumi's covered knee. "Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

"It's fine."

Soft lips pressed against the long thin fingers of the newly freed arm, then moved over the palm and up the wrist. Ryōsuke kissed up the inside of Takumi's forearm and elbow and wrapped his arm around the boy's slim waist. His lips met the abused flesh of Takumi's bicep. His thumb rubbed gently over the small of Takumi's back. The backs of his fingers ghosted down the back of Takumi's arm and met Ryōsuke's own lips then rubbed gently up and down.

"Does it still hurt?"

There was no response.

Ryōsuke shifted his eyes to Takumi's. They were closed and he wore a cute and content little smile that reminded Ryōsuke of a child who'd fallen asleep from exhaustion after opening all his birthday presents. The man smiled serenely and gave Takumi a light squeeze.

"What?" Takumi opened his eyes and looked down.

Ryōsuke smirked. "I asked if your arm still hurt."

"What arm?" Takumi leaned down and smiled back to his lover.

Ryōsuke placed his hand on Takumi's cheek and leaned up to him. Takumi covered Ryōsuke's hand with his and met his lips. Their fingers locked and their lips parted. The two tongues only met briefly before another familiar engine sounded outside the window. As they pulled from each other, they heard car doors opening and closing. Takumi pulled on his shirt and Ryōsuke went to his dresser. The two exited the bedroom together as the t-shirt was yanked over Ryōsuke's head and they descended the stairs just in time to meet the other pair.

"Yo, Aniki, Fujiwara."

Keisuke smiled brightly to the other couple and Kenta nodded with a light smile as well. Ryōsuke lead the four of them to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out two bottles of sports drinks, handed one to his lover and turned to Keisuke.

"You want one?"

Keisuke and Kenta set the bags of food on the table. "Sure."

"Nakamura?"

"Thank you, Senpai."

"It's nothing." Ryōsuke retrieved the final two beverages and leaned against the counter beside Takumi. "I thought you two would have gotten back sooner."

Kenta froze in the middle of unpacking the food bags. He felt his face growing hotter by the second. Did Ryōsuke-Senpai know already? It was so embarrassing…

Keisuke's cheeks dusted pink slightly and he cleared his throat. "Um… we… uh… were picking up dinner from the noodle shop. There were quite a few people there so it took a bit longer than expected."

Ryōsuke smirked. Takumi's brow rose and his eyes shifted from Keisuke to Kenta. The shorter man looked like he was trying not to tremble. Takumi could only see a little bit of his face, but Kenta looked very red. Was he sick?

"Nakamura?"

"Y—yeah?"

"Um… are you feeling alright?"

"I—I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed."

Kenta squeaked and lowered his head. The liquid in Keisuke's mouth sprayed lightly over the bag of food in front of him as he started to cough. Ryōsuke looked from one to the other and laughed lightly.

"I'm sure he's fine, Takumi. Probably just a bit worn out from fixing his car."

Ryōsuke slid his hand gently up Takumi's back, over his shoulder, and around his neck. He glided the palm down and across the cotton covering Takumi's chest and squeezed gently. Takumi smiled softly and let Ryōsuke pull their heads together. Ryōsuke's lips were at Takumi's head.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Takumi's eyes widened with realization. "Ok… I'm sorry, Nakamura." He could be really clueless sometimes.

Keisuke regained control of his lungs and finished unpacking the food. "There is plenty, if you two would care to join us."

The two at the counter nodded to the invitation and smiled their gratitude. Takumi and Ryōsuke pulled the plates from the cabinets and Kenta and Keisuke set the noodles on the table. The four of them hadn't shared a meal like that in a while and Ryōsuke wanted to discuss some things about the team and the upcoming battles. It would be a good opportunity.

**TBC...**

-----

Have you ever gotten your arm stuck between your bed and the wall? It really isn't fun, and if you're not alone in the room, it's very embarassing... and it hurts like hell for a second or two after you've been freed. There will be structure to the next chapter. Well there already is, I just haven't allowed you to see it yet. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, review and criticism is appreciated and welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Sorry it wasn't prompt this month. I had a rather eventful last couple of days, but that is no excuse and I do apologize. I have fallen a little behind with the writing of my stories and instead of being at least one chapter ahead like I was in the beginning, I'm lucky if I even have the next chapter started when I make my monthly posts. Hee hee... laziness is a part of my life I guess. So here is Chapter um... 14... I think... yeah... We'll call it 14 anyway even if it isn't. And if it's really 13 then I guess the next one will be 14R (R as in Really). Yeah... ok... enjoy.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Initial D_.

-----

"It's going to be in a rather dangerous area."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should all be careful when we go down there, especially you and Fumihiro, Nakamura, when you go for the trial run."

"Yes. I understand, Ryōsuke-Senpai."

"If it's so dangerous, then why did you agree to it in the first place?"

"It isn't the battle that will be the problem, just the location. I've heard some unsavory things about that area of Shinshiro."

"Sh—should we cancel then?"

"I don't believe that will be necessary at this point."

"Cancel? That doesn't sound like you, Fujiwara."

"S—sorry."

"Because of these circumstances, this trip will be a little different from the previous ones."

"How?"

"I feel it will be a little too risky for everyone to sleep in the vehicles. That would leave the entire team and all the equipment extremely vulnerable to an attack of any sort and by anyone."

"Are you suggesting we make the trip from Gunma both days?"

"Isn't it a six-hour drive one way?"

"It would be difficult to concentrate on anything after that long."

"I'm not suggesting that. It's impractical and, as you said, Fujiwara, it would certainly not be easy to concentrate on a race after a long drive like that, especially at night."

"That's a relief, Aniki."

"So what do you suggest, Senpai?"

"The idea is to place all the vehicles in a parking garage and sleep at a hotel."

"A hotel?"

"Ryōsuke-san, won't that be very expensive?"

"I'm sure it will be fine. I've already researched the prices for nearby parking and hotels."

"And you're certain this is the safest option?"

"What could be safer?"

"I mean it's absolutely necessary?"

"This team has gotten a lot of recognition in the last several months. As the days pass, I wonder what will happen once we get into certain areas."

"The rougher neighborhoods?"

"Exactly. My main priority has always been the safety of everyone involved with D. I will make the arrangements after you and Fumihiro get back from the initial drive, Nakamura."

"Ok."

-----

Keisuke combed his fingers through soft thick locks as he held Kenta in his arms. The two were leaned against the S14 moments before the younger man was about to leave for the trial run in Shinshiro, Aichi. The drive would take Kenta and Fumihiro just under six and a half hours and Keisuke couldn't seem to calm his nerves. After hearing about the unfavorable location and distance of the upcoming battle the previous day, Keisuke insisted the two men go early in the morning and rest for a while before the actual run.

Kenta squeezed his arms around the warm muscular body pressed to his and buried his face in Keisuke's shirt. It was a little disappointing to him that just after they had gotten back to normal he had to leave again, but they would only be apart for two nights. That wasn't that bad…

"You'll call when you get to the hotel, right?" The older man asked and kissed his lover.

Kenta smiled and squeezed tighter. "Yeah. I'll call when we're on our way back too."

Keisuke smiled and brushed his fingers over the smooth tan cheek. "Ok." The embrace tightened and they pressed their lips together, chastely. Keisuke moved his lips gently across the younger man's face, his fingers brushed up the nape of Kenta's neck.

Kenta moaned softly and tried to not allow his head to fall to the side. He smiled and spoke softly. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a warning…" Keisuke responded in the same breathy tone. His tongue darted out briefly, grazing the young neck.

"About what?" Kenta's fingers tightened a bit at the hard back as he tried desperately to keep his mind out of Keisuke's pants.

The hot air from Keisuke's lips raised goose flesh on the darker skin and he felt Kenta tighten again. "If anyone leaves any type of mark on you other than me…"

Kenta shuddered slightly as Keisuke grazed his teeth closed over his collar bone.

"… I won't be able to forgive you."

"Keisuke…"

The seductive whisper lingered at the older man's ear and Keisuke's body stiffened.

Kenta felt the tender kisses up and down his neck and tightened his fingers again. "Are you sure… this is the best condition to send me off in… Senpai?"

His voice was just above a whisper and Keisuke tensed again. "I suppose you have a point."

Keisuke lifted his head and Kenta kissed his neck as innocently as possible. When their eyes met again, they smiled devilishly to each other. Their lips joined briefly again and Keisuke opened the driver side door. Kenta released his lover and lowered himself into the car. When the door was shut, Keisuke leaned down and caught Kenta's lips again. They parted and smiled.

"I'll call you in a few hours."

"I'll be waiting. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Keisuke stood back and watched the S14 spin and peel off down the street. He stayed until the orange speck was no longer visible then heaved a sigh. As he walked back to the house, he smirked and shook his head. He walked into the kitchen, pulled the refrigerator open and grabbed a bottle of water. On his way to the stairs he took a long swallow then stretched his neck. He smirked again when he got to his room and shut the door.

His back met the cooling sheets of his bed as he set the bottle on his night table and closed his eyes. He draped his arms over his chest and stomach and smirked again. His dark eyes opened slowly to Kenta's beautiful body on his ceiling. Kenta was smiling to him with a wanton spark in his eye and Keisuke bit his lip gently.

Kenta closed his eyes and slid his hand down his own chest. He stopped and teased a nipple moaning and tipping his head to the side. His eyes opened when Keisuke's closed and the other hand glided over the tan stomach. Keisuke's hand slipped beneath the elastic of his pajama pants as the other went up to his chest. He mirrored the actions Kenta was performing in his head and the two moaned together when their cool hands stroked the warm shaft.

Damn Kenta… How did he manage to make Keisuke want him more and more every day?

-----

Ryōsuke slapped the snooze button of his alarm clock as it glared audibly that it was 8:00 in the morning and the designated time he'd chosen for himself to rouse from bed. He clenched his fists over his head and stretched his tired body. When he rolled over, he had every intention of resting his arm on Takumi's smooth warm body but met only with the cooled cotton of the blanket.

Dark eyes opened slowly. His vision took a moment to focus and his mind took a bit longer to sharpen. Ryōsuke lifted his head from the pillow slightly and stared sleepily at the vacant space by his side. Takumi… Where was he? What time was it? He dropped his head and turned to the clock at his back. A grunt escaped him when he was forced to exert a bit more energy than he'd been prepared for.

8:03… in the morning… the delivery. Takumi had had to leave hours earlier for the tofu delivery. Ryōsuke closed his eyes, turned away from the clock again and grabbed the blankets his lover had slept under. He pulled them to his nose and inhaled deeply. It would have been unusual if Takumi had been there when he woke up. The younger man would, more often than not, go back home after the drop. He would have asked Ryōsuke to wait up for him if he were planning on returning to the Takahashi home.

Takumi… His scent was almost embedded in the sheets. Ryōsuke smiled softly. Images of the boy flooded his head. Takumi smiled back to him. Ryōsuke took another deep inhale and clutched the sheets to his chest. He remembered Takumi the night before… he was asking Nakamura if he was feeling alright.

Ryōsuke smirked at the recollection and his young lover's blushing face… his smiling lips… his soft loving eyes… his smooth electrifying skin… his gentle fingers… Ryōsuke opened his eyes and reached out his hand. He gingerly ran his fingers over the side of the bed where he'd seen the younger man lay so many times. He saw Takumi laying, sleeping peacefully and his smile widened. His fingers brushed the pillow where the pale cheek would be and stirred.

Takumi's head shifted and there was a faint moan in Ryōsuke's ear. The seemingly sleeping face turned. Ryōsuke saw Takumi's eyes clench. He heard the moans get louder and louder. The smooth lips parted. Takumi lifted his fingers to his mouth and Ryōsuke bit his lip. There was a sharp inhale and the pale body arched up off the mattress. Ryōsuke grew hot instantly, his breath heavy with desire… He needed to stop torturing himself before…

_Beep beep beep…_

The alarm stopped quickly after pulling a clearly aroused driving manager out of what could have been a disastrous reverie. Ryōsuke stared at the clock for a moment then sat up. He needed to get control over his desires. Why did it seem like the more he was with Takumi, the more he wanted to devour and defile the boy? They had been together for long enough, Ryōsuke thought, that they should be past the point of constantly wanting and needing body contact with the other… weren't they?

Tan legs swung over the side of the bed and Ryōsuke rested his elbows on his knees. He looked to his lap, which was barely covered by the bed sheet, and shook his head. A light smile crossed his lips and his eyelids fell shut. There was nothing wrong with fantasizing about the person you were in love with, even if you'd been with that person a million times or a hundred years. When the heart and mind act together out of pure love, there shouldn't be any reason to control them.

Takumi's smiling face appeared again behind Ryōsuke's eyes. He could almost feel those soft lips being pressed to his. A hand rested on his knee and slid slowly up his thigh. Ryōsuke moaned quietly and dropped his head. His breath got heavy again and moisture beaded on his upper lip. He inhaled deeply and felt cool fingers wrap around his outstretched penis. Takumi lowered himself between Ryōsuke's legs and…

_Beep beep beep beep…_

Ryōsuke's eyes flew open and his fingers switched the alarm off. He needed to relax… and shower. He snatched a pair of shorts from beside his desk and stepped into them. On his way to the closet, he heard what sounded like the front door open then close and looked out the window. Keisuke and Nakamura looked like they were heading to Nakamura's car. Ryōsuke smiled. Everyone seemed to be back to normal and that was a definite plus since there was a race at the end of the week.

Fingers opened drawers and traveled over hangers aimlessly, frivolously selecting Ryōsuke's attire for the day. A sweater and beige pants were tossed neatly to the unmade bed and Ryōsuke headed for the bathroom, underwear in hand. He hadn't reserved a hotel for Nakamura and Fumihiro to rest at while they were gone. They were leaving unusually early upon Keisuke's insistence and were going to relax before making the new video.

There had never been a need for the two men to take shelter in this manner, so Ryōsuke hadn't thought of it until Nakamura was about to leave. He would be personally and solely responsible for those two if anything unsavory happened on their slightly extended trip. Perhaps he should call ahead in a little bit and get them a small room for the day. It was the off season, so there should be some place willing to accept the reservation on such short notice.

He could call Fumihiro's cell phone after the hotel to let him know. That would be alright, wouldn't it? It would be a little extra for the inconvenience, no doubt, but if anything happened to either one of them…

Ryōsuke managed to mindlessly negotiate his way through his bathroom ritual and when his mind had been made up, he was stepping into the glass shower. He didn't really remember brushing his teeth or anything, but when he glanced back to the sink, there were droplets trickling down the porcelain. He raised a brow and twisted the handle to release the water.

There was a burst on his chest as the tepid water ran over him. He made the blast a bit hotter, then stepped forward soaking his head. His fingers ran through his hair and the sweet pale face popped into Ryōsuke's mind again. Takumi's pleading eyes met Ryōsuke's and his partially softened erection revived completely. He let the water pelt the back of his head and slid his hand across his hips.

His fingers brushed over his testicles and he inhaled deeply. The Takumi behind Ryōsuke's eyelids was back in bed. He was groaning and the back of his hand was pressed to his mouth. A second hand slipped down to Ryōsuke's near throbbing erection and gripped. As he began to stroke, Takumi groaned louder and arched his back again high off the mattress. Ryōsuke was panting and gently bit his bottom lip. His grip tightened and he pressed his hand against the wall. Takumi's palm connected with the wall over his head and their fingers clenched.

"Ngh…"

Takumi's lips were parted, his eyes were closed. His head was tossed up and his entire body was moist with sweat and expelled juices. He looked unbelievably sexy and Ryōsuke couldn't hold back much longer. He imagined the tight hole sliding over him… the pleasure filled cries and hot breath floating past his ear… the fingers clenching greedily against the wall… the unbearably erotic face Takumi made every time he came the night before…

"Nnngh…!"

Fluid rushed from Ryōsuke's body and met the wall inaudibly. The hand on his erection pulled the last few drops of mild fulfillment and he opened his eyes. Takumi's face lingered on the shower floor for a minute or two after Ryōsuke released himself and he smiled. He shook his head and filled his cupped hands with water. After he'd made sure the wall was thoroughly rinsed, he turned and began to wash himself.

Takumi had turned him into such a pervert, hadn't he?

-----

Keisuke looked toward his closed bedroom door when he heard the bathroom door open and pushed off his mattress. He swept the few soiled tissues into the trash next to his bedside table and reached for the doorknob. The older brother nodded briefly when Keisuke appeared in the hall then headed for his own room.

"Yo, Aniki. Kenta just left to get Fumihiro. They should be leaving with in the hour."

Ryōsuke nodded. "I should still have enough time then."

Keisuke's brow rose and he took a few steps toward Ryōsuke's room. "Enough time for what?"

"I need to call a hotel near the location they'll be staying. I neglected to make the proper arrangements for their drive."

"They have a hotel."

Ryōsuke turned. His eyes were slightly widened with what Keisuke thought was surprise. "They do?"

Keisuke nodded and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, Kenta told me Fumihiro recommended they reserve a room for him to rest just to be on the safe side."

Ryosuke turned back to his desk and set his phone beside his computer. Keisuke heard him smirk.

"What?"

"I should have known Fumihiro would take care of it."

"Yeah... He's picked up on a few things from you hasn't he?" Keisuke returned the smirk. "It's almost like he could be your wife or something."

The two chuckled softly to each other. Ryōsuke pulled a plain white shirt over his head and started back toward the bathroom. "I should definitely apologize to them properly when they return."

"I'm sure that won't really be necessary, Aniki."

Ryōsuke rubbed at his hair with the towel then pulled it from his shoulders. "I should have made the reservation as soon as I found out about the danger of the location. You know that."

Keisuke shrugged. "If you say so, but I don't think it will be that big of a deal to them."

The older brother shifted his weight and turned to the blonde. His eyes were blank but stern. "I should have made the reservation myself. There is no excuse."

Defeated, Keisuke nodded and turned. He followed Ryōsuke with his eyes as the older Takahashi tossed his towel in the hamper and collected his old clothes. The blonde thought his brother looked a bit happier, or at least not as troubled. "So everything with you and Fujiwara is all worked out?"

Ryōsuke tried as best he could to hide the smile forcing it's way to his lips. Keisuke chuckled lightly at the sight. "Yeah, we're good now."

Keisuke dropped his head to spare his brother's pride as they walked back to their respective rooms. "You're done in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Keisuke heard the door close and shook his head with a smirk. So they were good and he and Kenta had worked everything out. Everyone was fine again. He wandered around his room collecting clean underwear and clothes then padded out to the shower.

He lathered then scrubbed then rinsed and the water was off again after just a few minutes. As he rubbed the towel across his body, his toes curled into the loose fuzz of the shag bath mat on the tile floor. It reminded him of soft blonde hair and warm smooth skin. Keisuke sighed and thought of Kenta again.

Would he be alright? He didn't like the thought of Kenta being in danger while he wasn't around... or Fumihiro, but Fumihiro could take care of himself. The old man could talk himself out of pretty much any situation extremely well. There was really no need to worry about him, but Kenta... He had a tendency to say some pretty strange things.

Keisuke pulled on his underwear and under shirt then draped the towel around his neck. He pulled open the door and headed for his room. The rag was pulled to the top of his head and Keisuke dried his hair. His eyes fell closed and images of his lover danced through his mind. A smile breached his lips and the towel was tossed to his bed.

Keisuke pulled on his jeans and tugged the shirt over his head. They would be fine. Kenta had learned to hold his tongue a bit better in the last few months and also gained some self-confidence in the process. There shouldn't be any reason to worry...

So why did he have this unnerving fear in his heart for Kenta? Was it just paranoia? Was it a premonition? Was he anticipating getting a call from some hospital within the next couple of days about some horrific--?

No. Keisuke could not allow those thoughts to cloud his head. They would be fine on the way down. They would make the recording without incident and they would be fine on the way home. Kenta would be back soon and nothing was going to go wrong.

Good...

-----

Takumi opened his eyes slowly to meet the wall beside his bed. His alarm clock hadn't gone off yet, so he figured it was before 9:00 that morning. He rolled over for confirmation and closed his eyes again. He wasn't going to go back to sleep, he just wanted to pretend...

His mind wandered to several hours earlier that morning. Takumi had sat up in Ryōsuke's bed when the cell phone alarm went off. He remembered being only a little groggy, but Ryōsuke-san... he didn't even stir. Takumi rolled onto his back and smiled at the image of his lover's innocent sleeping face. He opened his eyes to the ceiling and went back to early that morning.

Takumi stretched and leaned back on his elbow. There was still some time before he had to leave. He remembered the peaceful serene look on the older man's face. Ryōsuke looked like a beautifully innocent child. His eyelashes brushing his cheeks softly... the eyelids shifting lightly as he dreamed... his hair gently splayed over his face... the soft curve of his lips calling to Takumi.

He remembered biting his lip, unable to control himself as he stared lovingly at Ryōsuke. Takumi leaned in and pressed his lips to Ryōsuke's forehead. When there was no response, Takumi smiled again and kissed his nose. No movement still, and Takumi went to his cheek. That kiss was a bit longer and more tender. Still nothing... and Takumi pulled back a bit. He set his hand gently over the soft warm skin and stroked Ryōsuke's cheek gently with his thumb.

Takumi smiled sweetly then finally pressed his lips to Ryōsuke's. They were full and soft and slightly moist. Takumi's smile widened as he stared at the recollection of his lover sleeping on his ceiling. He stretched again and there was an abrupt beeping at his side. He groaned a bit annoyed at being snapped out of such a nice trance.

His arm swung lucidly over his body as he rolled to his side and turned off the alarm. He stared at the clock for a few seconds and pushed himself up. Fingers ran quickly through his hair and he scratched his head. Ryōsuke-san... another smile. He was so incredibly lucky to have someone like that. He leaned out of bed and grabbed for his pants. Ryōsuke-san should be awake by now and Takumi wanted to know if they had any plans for that evening.

He slipped his finger through the strap of his cell phone and tugged lightly. A small folded piece of paper escaped and wafted slowly to the floor. Takumi raised a brow and reached out towards it. When he retrieved it, he sat back up and opened it. His eyes rounded slightly. It was the note from his father to call Mogi at university. He'd completely forgotten.

Would it be too early to call her after Ryōsuke-san? When did she have class? Was it a private number or would he have to just leave her a message? Would Ryōsuke-san get mad at him for calling her?

Crap...

Takumi flipped opened his cell phone and pressed a few buttons then placed it to his ear. His eyes shifted about his room. There shouldn't be any reason to keep from Ryōsuke the fact that he was going to contact a long time friend. The last time he didn't say anything...

"Hello. Takahashi Ryōsuke."

"Good morning, Ryōsuke-san."

"Good morning. I don't even remember you leaving this morning. You weren't late were you?"

Takumi smiled sweetly at the sound of his lover's concerned voice. "No, I was right on time."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Takumi inhaled deeply. "Um... you slept well, didn't you?"

"I did. You?"

Takumi smiled a bit nervously. "Yeah. You didn't even move when I kissed you before I left."

He heard Ryōsuke chuckle softly. "I'm sorry. I was a little worn out."

Takumi's face started to burn. "S—sorry. Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine... well rested."

He smiled again and felt his face cooling. "That's good."

"You have to work today, right?"

"Yeah, I have to leave in a little bit."

"What time do you get out?"

"Not until 8:00. Do you want me to stop by afterwards?"

"Why don't you give me a call when you're done?"

"Ok." His eyes shifted again and he took another deep breath. "Ryōsuke-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...," he gnawed on his lip. "I... I got a message from my friend the other day."

"Ok?"

"I um... I'm supposed to return the call when I get a chance."

"Ok? What's wrong?"

"Um..." Takumi felt a bit of sweat beading across his forehead.

"Takumi? What is it?"

"It's... It's Mogi. The person I went to the mall with that time."

There was a pause and Takumi's breath caught in his throat. "Is that so?"

Takumi was silent for a moment. "Y—yeah."

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

He didn't sound upset, but Takumi knew that didn't mean he wasn't. "I didn't want you to get upset again."

Another pause. "What makes you think I would get upset again?"

"Well I didn't have time to tell you about the last time I met up with her. I wanted to make sure it was alright with you if I talked to her again."

"... Do you really feel like you need my permission?"

"I... don't know."

"..."

"I just don't want to upset you again."

Neither said anything for several moments. Takumi was getting more and more nervous until he hear soft chuckling from his phone. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"R—Ryōsuke-san?"

"You are absolutely adorable."

"Wh—what?" Takumi was so confused.

Ryōsuke sounded strange. Had he gone insane with rage? "I really don't mind."

"Are... are you sure?"

"Positive. If you would like to get in contact with her again, I have no problem with it."

"As... as long as... it's alright with you." Takumi couldn't believe his ears.

"It's fine. I got upset last time because I didn't know anything, but it really is fine with me."

Takumi smiled widely. "Thank you, Ryōsuke-san."

"You really are adorable, you know that?"

His cheeks warmed a bit, but his smile didn't waver. "I'm glad you think so."

"So her name is Mogi-san?"

"Yeah. We've known each other for years."

"Well I'll let you go so you can give her a call."

Takumi sighed, the smile still stretching his mouth. "Ok. I'll call you when I get out of work, ok?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you in a little while then."

"Ok."

"I love you, Takumi."

If it was possible, the pale smile widened further. "I love you too, Ryōsuke-san."

He pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call. Takumi rested his arm on his thighs and stared into his lap, his lips still stretched wide. The phone was held loosely in his hand as the sweet understanding voice of his lover echoed in his head. He still wasn't sure if it had actually happened the way he thought. Ryōsuke-san was fine with everything. It didn't bother him if he contacted Mogi. He really didn't mind...

Ryōsuke was definitely the greatest person Takumi had ever met. He looked to the screen of his phone for a few moments and leaned his back against his wall. With the smile fading slowly from his face, Takumi looked to the small note and began to dial. He sighed happily and heard the connection ringing in his ear.

After about five rings, a voicemail message started. A relieved sigh escaped him and he waited. He was happy to find out the number was to her personal cell phone instead of her dorm building or something. Takumi apologized in the message for calling at an inconvenient time, left his number and said he would try to call again later in the day. He ended the call and set the phone on his bedside table. The clock read 9:21 so Takumi pushed off the mattress.

He rubbed his eyes and moved slowly to the bathroom. Since he had to work, there was no point in his taking a shower. He did, though, need to brush his teeth and wash his face to wake him up a bit faster. The cold tile of the floor startled Takumi a bit. He shivered slightly and turned the water on. His teeth were cleaned and he was wiping the water from his face.

He hung up the towel and heard the gentle ringing of his cell from his bedroom. His face lit up thinking it was Ryōsuke calling him back. He didn't care to think why he would be calling back so soon, but he walked a bit faster back to his room. Takumi picked up his phone and looked to the screen. The number looked familiar, but it wasn't Ryōsuke's. He placed the phone at his ear and spoke timidly.

"Hello?"

"Takumi-kun? This is Mogi Natsuki."

The voice was bright and cheerful and Takumi's eyes widened. He'd forgotten to save the number to his list of contacts. "Hello, Mogi. I'm sorry I called you while you were busy."

She giggled softly. "No, no. I was on my way back from the wash room. How have you been?"

"I've been well. How about you?"

"My classes started last week so I still have to adjust to my new schedule, but I'm doing well."

"That's good." Takumi smiled a bit.

"How is that man you've been seeing... Ryōsuke-san, was it?"

He sighed softly. "He's been really busy with updating the team web page and scheduling the races, but he's been doing well other wise."

"That's good. Unfortunately, I have to leave for class in a few minutes. I just wanted to let you know I got your message. Will you be free later?"

"Well... I have to go to work in a little bit, but I can call you on my lunch break, if that's alright."

"Sure, that's fine. I'll be finished with classes around 3:30 this afternoon."

"Ok. I'll give you a call a little later then."

"That sounds good. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

He smiled and pulled the phone from his ear. This was good. His lover and his friend were alright with the knowledge of the other. He tossed the phone gently to his bed and walked to his dresser. Takumi tugged a t-shirt over his head and pulled on his jeans. He sighed contently and head for the door then down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

This was definitely good.

**TBC...**

Ok, so it was a little fluffy but there will be more plot to come in the next chapter(s). Oh... So in my obsession with yaoi manga, I came across a story called _GO! Go! Kikaku_. I haven't read it in a really long time, but one of the main characters in it is named Takumi who is paired with a guy named... Ryōsuke! I thought it was kind of cute, unfortunately it's just a little 15-page one-shot and there isn't any real heavy action, but it's cute all the same. Oh yeah... also, the whole Takumi has a cell phone thing... I was reading the manga where Stage 5 will be starting and he just king of whips it out from his back pocket. I was a little surprised too, but it makes for a more convenient character. Ok, I'm done. Critique is always appreciated. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Let me please start by saying that I'm not sure I'm behind this chapter 100 percent. Not because I don't like the way it's written, but because I know it isn't accurate... like at all. Since I don't really know what happens in the circumstances I've thrown these defenseless characters into, I had to guess. I'm not sure if it's believable, but I made it work for this particular story. That being said, I hope someone can tell me what actually happens when racers scope out a new run. Here you go... I hope you like it.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi, harsh language (although I think this chapter is pretty tame comparatively speaking)

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original story.

-----

Ryōsuke smiled and stared at the output screen of his phone. Takumi's number blinked letting him know that there was no one on the other end for him to talk to and he should probably close the thing. He heaved a sigh and sat back against the chair at his desk. His eyes floated up to the ceiling then closed lightly. How incredibly adorable. Takumi was so concerned about the past coming back to bite him, he actually made sure to not let it happen again. He really was an amazing young man. Not many people refused that adamantly to make a mistake more than once, but Takumi...

The man smirked and opened his eyes again. His fingers moved quickly and briefly over his keyboard and Takumi's photo filled the top left corner of the screen. Ryōsuke rested his head on his fist and his arm on the desktop just staring at the photo. He shook his head lightly and recalled the day months earlier.

XXXXX

"R... Ryōsuke-san... what are you doing?"

The older man held a small digital camera out and flashed a few candid shots of the downhill ace. Takumi was shy, so he figured it would be easier to get a less awkward expression from the driver if he didn't know it was coming. Ryōsuke giggled softly when Takumi blushed. He looked around and caught Fumihiro and the two mechanics just as they were looking away. Ryōsuke bit his lip gently trying to lose the smile that he knew everyone had already seen and looked to the camera's display.

"Ryōsuke-san?"

The soft voice came again and he spoke without looking up for fear of betraying his feelings... and his stoic demeanor. "I would like the people who go to the website to be able to see the faces of the drivers on this team. We have had a few issues with imposters in the past."

Takumi blushed and dropped his head and eyes to the pavement. "Oh. I'm... sorry. Would you like to try again when you're ready?"

"No, that's alright." The boy was so beautiful. No... not a boy... he was charming... enticing... seductive... a man whether he knew it or not. Ryōsuke stared at the screen for a minute or two pretending to press random buttons. He couldn't take his eyes off the digital Takumi. It was a perfect shot. It captured both his innocence and determination... his elegance as a being, human or other wise. That photo was going to be seen by no one but Ryōsuke... it would be a betrayal to everything in the man's heart. "I think I have a shot I can use. Would you like to see it?" He shifted his eyes to the younger man.

Takumi's eyes seemed to light up a bit, at what Ryōsuke wasn't sure. They took two steps each and brushed shoulders gently. Ryōsuke's face began to burn and his blood scorched in his veins. He scrolled back to a shot he'd taken just before the downhill race was about to start. It was a three-quarter profile, the breeze tossed the light brown hair nicely off the piercing brown eyes and Ryōsuke tilted the camera.

"I hope you don't mind. I took this right before your battle tonight. I don't have to use it if you would prefer that." His heart pounded harder and faster in his chest. Takumi was so close. The scent from his shampoo was drifting gently into Ryōsuke's nose. He tried desperately to keep his knees from wobbling and giving out altogether.

He saw Takumi's face redden a bit. How he longed to caress those smooth pale cheeks with his fingers... press those luscious red lips to his own... hold that supple young body against his as they intertwined in ecstasy. "Do you like that one? You can take another if you want. It's ok with me, Ryōsuke-san."

Ryōsuke smiled himself out of his fantasy. "I wanted to capture you and Keisuke naturally, not posed." He was suddenly nervous. "Are you not pleased with this one? I think it portrays you well, but if you aren't happy with it—"

"No... no it's fine if you think so." Takumi widened his eyes and looked to his manager and mentor. His hands waved lightly in front of him and Ryōsuke took a deep breath.

"So it's alright with you that I display this on the web?"

Takumi dropped his eyes and hands. "Sure."

Ryōsuke nodded and retreated to the supply van. He grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and downed half of it in one swallow. It was hopeless... an unrequited love that was never to be known to anyone but him. Takumi was so far out of his reach and hadn't shown any signs of getting closer. He could tell the younger man only had admiration in his heart when the two would meet eyes. His fingers ran through his hair in frustration, and the soft voice came again.

"Ryōsuke-san... did you want me for anything else?"

He turned slowly making sure his emotions were in check before speaking again. "No. Why don't you relax for a bit until we're ready to leave?"

Takumi's head bounced gently. "Please let me know if there's anything I can do."

Ryōsuke blushed resisting the urge with a light smile to request Takumi drop his pants and mouth-rape him. "I will."

Takumi's brow rose and Ryōsuke dropped his head knowing he'd given something away. He pulled the camera from behind him and scrolled through the photos trying desperately to get his mind on something else.

"Would you like to see the rest of the photos I'm going to use?"

The pale young face brightened again when he glanced up and Takumi nodded with an almost excited glimmer in his eyes.

XXXXX

The Project D manager sighed at the still shot of his lover thanking silently that he was completely wrong about Takumi not returning his feelings. It had been months already since that day and so many things had changed. He looked through the rest of the website remembering the thrill of having the young man so close to him that evening. They'd spent nearly forty-five minutes that day going through most of the rest of the photos on the camera.

He'd forgotten at the time that there were photos from a Takahashi family picnic and blushed slightly then as he did in the moment of recollection. Takumi hadn't seen the two brothers relaxed in that type of atmosphere, but when Ryōsuke looked to him out of shameful curiosity, the driver didn't look displeased.

Ryōsuke smiled wider as his eyes darted swiftly over the site photos. He chuckled softly at the image of Keisuke. The younger brother had his arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed. His dark eyes had shifted to the camera when Ryōsuke captured a few shots then back to whatever had held his attention before the flash interrupted.

The one he'd decided to use was a rather good depiction of his younger brother. He glared at the camera like it had just insulted his car or masculinity and anyone that looked into those dark eyes could tell there was something bothering him. Ryōsuke still had no idea what Keisuke had been so upset about that night. It was maybe three months before he'd confessed to Takumi, though, so it probably had something to do with Nakamura.

He shook his head gently and looked back to Takumi. He really was beautiful... but far from the innocent boy he'd been when the shot was taken. Ryōsuke pulled open the top drawer of his desk and gazed down into it. He'd printed and stashed away the perfect capture of Takumi he'd gotten that night a few days after the fact. No one would ever see it but him... well maybe Takumi if he ever went looking through his things, but that was hardly a problem.

Ryōsuke wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at the photo before he noticed the stiffness in his pants. He slammed the drawer shut, slightly embarrassed at how easily the driver aroused him even still and hufffed. With gritted teeth, he gently adjusted himself, placed his fingers over his keyboard and began to work. He felt like he was sixteen again the way his hormones had been raging since Takumi...

-----

Fumihiro sighed softly and looked out the window of the car. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and wasn't really looking forward to having to put up with the punks they might encounter on the brief trip. He rested his chin in his hand and his elbow on the door. As he watched the trees pass, his mind wandered to the initial formation of Project D. A soft smile breached his slightly aged lips. Nakamura had been so excited that Ryōsuke-san had allowed him to be a part of the team. It was almost adorable.

He wasn't very good at hiding the fact that he would go to the ends of the universe for Keisuke, but it didn't seem to hinder his ability to play the admiring assistant to the uphill ace. How long had it been since Fumihiro noticed the change in their relationship? No... not a change, more of just a shift in mannerisms.

They'd become much more casual and friendly around each other over the last several months, and on more than one occasion, Fumihiro had caught the two blondes with their arms around each other when they thought they were alone at the garage. It was cute the way they'd developed as of late. Though he would never make it known to Keisuke, it was rather admirable the way the older man cared for and almost doted on Nakamura.

Fumihiro wondered if the man in the driver's seat knew how lucky he was to have a man like Takahashi Keisuke. Anyone would be lucky to be cared for that much by anyone, but he knew Keisuke didn't give his heart away that easily. His smile widened a bit when he thought of how much tension had been lifted from the team. Ryōsuke-san seemed much happier too until a few weeks earlier.

His brow furrowed when the dark rings around the older brother's wrists flashed in his mind. Fujiwara had almost broken his hand that night and Ryōsuke-san seemed depressed. Something had definitely happened, but Fujiwara certainly didn't seem like the violent type. When he'd last spoken to Ryōsuke, the man seemed back to normal, but... what on earth was happening to this team?

"Nakamura, may I ask you a personal question?" He didn't take his eyes from the window when he addressed the young man.

"S... sure. What is it Fumihiro?"

He inhaled deeply trying to gather his nerve. "Did something happen between Ryōsuke-san and Fujiwara a few weeks ago?"

There was silence for a long moment.

Fumihiro slowly turned to Kenta. His eyes were wide and his face was beat red. Fumihiro smirked and looked back to the window. "It's alright. I'm sorry, those types of thing are none of my concern."

He heard a loud exhale from his right and shook his head lightly. It did answer a lot of questions he wasn't sure he was ready to ask yet. The brothers had grown so much in the last year or so. It was a relief to know that they were both happy.

They drove for another ninety minutes then Nakamura exited the highway. The car took a few turns, then finally came to a rest at a small inn. The two men exited the car and Fumihiro walked toward the lobby entrance. He smiled to the woman behind the reception desk and she smiled back. She was older, possibly a few years older than him even, but pleasant.

"Welcome. May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, thank you. I made a reservation for tonight. A room for two under the name Fumihiro."

A few clicks later, the woman nodded. "Yes, right here, Fumihiro-sama. Just give me a moment so I can get your room keys, please."

"Thank you."

The woman slipped behind a curtain and Fumihiro turned to look at the parking lot. Nakamura was approaching him with a small duffel bag slung over his shoulder. The younger man pulled the door open and stepped to the side. It was a small room, but he was still a good distance away from the desk. Fumihiro turned back to the counter and the woman came back out. He saw her eyes widen at the sight of Nakamura and raised a brow. She looked confused and a bit alarmed.

"Is... is there a problem?" Fumihiro was concerned and looked back to the young blonde. He was standing casually by the rack of tourist brochures and released a rather large yawn. Fumihiro's eyes widened. What could this woman possibly be thinking?

"Um... I'm sorry for the wait, sir. Was there anything special you wanted in your room?"

The question came out rather suggestive and Fumihiro turned back to her. He smiled apologetically. "Thank you, but no. Two beds and a toilet should be just fine."

The woman nodded and bowed lightly trying to hide her blushing cheeks and stepped out from behind the counter. "Very well, sir. Please follow me."

Fumihiro followed the woman out the door and Nakamura only a few steps behind. They were led quietly to their room. The woman opened the door and looked like she was trying desperately not to laugh as the young blonde was ushered into the room. Fumihiro held out his hand for the room keys and the woman bowed lightly again. Before he closed the door, he called out softly over his shoulder.

"Please, do not get the wrong idea, Miss. It certainly is not what you must be thinking."

He closed the door, but not before receiving a satisfyingly embarrassed look from the presumptuous woman. As he walked into the room, there was a soft confused voice from the far bed.

"What was that all about?"

The older man smirked. "I think that woman is under the impression that only one of these beds will be used during our stay."

He didn't have to look to see the burning younger face, but didn't want to make the situation any less comfortable. Without looking at Nakamura, Fumihiro glanced around the room. It was a western style motel. The door opened directly to the parking lot, which made things rather convenient, and they were on the first floor, which was even better.

They would probably be getting to sleep soon, so Fumihiro turned back toward the door. He'd left his change of clothes in the back seat and wasn't really sure he wanted to have to go outside alone after dark, even for only a minute, after what Ryōsuke had told him.

"Ah... what time is it Fumihiro?"

He checked his watch. "It's a little after 3:00. Would you like anything from the vending machine?"

"No thanks."

The younger man sounded drowsy. He was probably a bit achy, too, as was Fumihiro. "Why don't you get some rest. The sun won't be setting for a couple more hours. I'll wake you up when the time comes." Fumihiro briefly looked over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Fumihiro."

The driver was already stretched out on his back across the far bed. "I'll be right back. I left my bag in the car."

"Here."

Fumihiro turned and quickly caught the car keys that were sailing toward his face. "Thank you. I'll give Ryōsuke-san a call when I get back, so just get some sleep. We've got a long evening to come."

The bleary eyes widened and Nakamura propped himself up on an elbow reaching into his pocket. "Oh yeah, I was supposed to call Keisuke-Senpai when we got here."

Fumihiro smirked again and turned. As he pulled open the door he could hear the light beeping of cell phone buttons. The door closed just as Nakamura's cheerful voice greeted his assumed lover's. The man shook his head and walked slowly to the car. He figured on giving them a little privacy before he got back. There was no need for him to rush yet anyway. The inn was a relatively safe one from the articles he'd read, and it was on a well lit part of the street.

He unlocked the passenger side door and pulled the back of the seat forward. The large briefcase looked like it hadn't even shifted an inch during the more than six and a half hour trip. He grabbed at the handle, hoisted it from the car and pushed the seat upright again. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he sank gently onto the cushion, legs hanging out the door. He put the case on his lap and opened it.

It didn't hold anything a normal overnight bag wouldn't have and he sifted through the contents slowly. A change of underwear and socks, a clean shirt, toothbrush and paste, a comb, electric shaver and a face cloth. All the comforts of an overnight road trip, he supposed. Another sigh slipped out and he looked toward the door to his room. Had he given them enough time?

His eyes darted around the parking lot and he pushed out of the vehicle. He swept the street, briefcase in hand, and locked the door. It was closed and he was walking, not too quickly, back to the room. The room key was pulled from his pocket and inserted into the lock. It turned smoothly and he slipped inside. He waited quietly, hoping Nakamura was already off the phone, but praying more that he wasn't interrupting anything, and turned the light on when he heard nothing.

Fumihiro walked toward the bed and set down his case. "Let me know if you need--" He stopped short when he looked to the bed by the window.

Nakamura was on his side, legs bent slightly, cheek resting on one hand, his cell phone in the other. The poor kid hadn't even made it under the blankets and Fumihiro smiled. He looked just like a child, adorable and innocently exhausted. He'd had a long day, and the night would be just as long.

It wasn't warm enough that Fumihiro could let Nakamura sleep uncovered in good conscience, but he didn't mind sparing the comforter from his bed. He draped it over the younger man and went into the bathroom. After washing his face, a quick shave and pajama change, Fumihiro pulled back the covers on his bed and looked again to the sleeping driver.

He hadn't stirred at all... Fumihiro set the alarm clock, smiled and lay down. He was out shortly after hitting the pillow.

-----

Kenta was being shaken rather violently. He swatted at his back and mumbled. He wanted to tell whoever, or whatever, was disturbing him to get the hell off. His eyes were still heavy and he noticed there wasn't a warm muscular body next to him. Keisuke... where did he go?

Dark eyes blinked open slowly and Kenta pushed off the mattress slightly. He looked around and saw Fumihiro standing over him. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes. That's right... they were in Shinshiro getting ready to make the recording of the battle route. Keisuke... How long had it been since they'd gotten there? He stretched again.

"Nakamura, wake up. We need to get to work soon or we won't have enough time."

Kenta looked to Fumihiro. His arms were folded over his chest and his brows were knitted with irritation. "You look like my dad when he had to wake me up to go to school."

He chuckled and saw the older man move toward the bathroom. "Hurry up."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 7:00. From what I hear, that mountain pass will start to get crowded in about an hour to an hour and a half."

Damn... "Ok." Kenta rolled off the bed and looked around. He was still dressed and apparently Fumihiro sacrificed his own warmth for Kenta's sake. His face burned lightly. "Sorry I was such a pain for you."

"I didn't realize how tired you were, so don't worry about it."

Kenta entered the bathroom as Fumihiro exited and shut the door. He used the toilet, washed his face and brushed his teeth. That ought to wake him up a little. The door reopened and Kenta was searching through his pockets for his phone. He wasn't sure if he'd called Keisuke before he fell asleep, but figured Fumihiro would have anyway.

He stretched again and looked around. The room looked like something from an American mobster movie... the kind of room used for drug deals and hookers and police stake outs. It wasn't dirty, but it was small. The furniture looked like it was second hand, maybe from a garage sale or something. His eyes fell to the small table between the beds and his phone. He picked it up and looked through the recent calls. The last call was outgoing to Keisuke shortly after they'd arrived and Kenta heaved a sigh of relief.

"Is there anything else you need, Nakamura?"

"Are we coming back here, or going directly home after the taping?"

"That depends on you."

Kenta thought for a moment as he absently inventoried the items for the drive. Video cameras, disks, cables, mounts... everything they needed. "Why don't we leave the rest of the stuff here? I'm not sure if I'm going to want to rest again before the trip home."

He looked to the assistant manager as the man nodded. "That sound's like a good idea. Shall we go, then?"

Kenta followed Fumihiro to the door and hoisted the bag to his shoulder. He was still a little groggy and hadn't eaten since before they left. It would take them about fifteen minutes to get to the mountain, but they had a limited amount of time if they didn't want to run into too many people. Food.... he needed some type of nourishment before the difficult stuff came up.

The two exited the small room and looked around warily as they walked to the car. There was no one in sight, but that didn't mean no one was around... and Kenta knew that. He clutched the bag closer to his chest as he approached the car. The doors unlocked and the men were safely inside. Kenta sighed lightly and set his duffel bag behind the passenger's seat. The key was in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"I think I have a sandwich in the trunk, if you're hungry, Nakamura."

The blonde's cheeks burned slightly and his eyes shifted about. "I think I'll be--"

His sentence was cut off by a loud grumbling over the car. Kenta felt the older eyes on him and lowered his head, face burning hotter. He heard a door open, then, "Pop the trunk. I'll grab it for you."

"Th—thank you, Fumihiro-san."

Kenta's soft voice could barely be heard over the roar in front of him as he pulled the lever by his feet. A light slam and a few seconds later, Fumihiro was back beside Kenta and the two were on their way to the mountain pass. Fumihiro was a superb navigator and they were climbing the mountain a few minutes ahead of schedule.

There were already a few cars and loiterers at the crest and Kenta took a spot in the parking area overlooking the city. It was a nice view... not terribly insightful or romantic, but it wasn't all that bad. He looked to his companion and raised a brow questioningly.

"Do you think it would be alright if I ate outside?"

Broad shoulders lifted briefly then dropped. "I don't see why not. I can set up the cameras while you're getting ready. Please leave the car running, though, just in case."

Kenta nodded as he opened the door. "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you."

He pushed out of the seat, sandwich in hand, and closed the door. His eyes bounced from patron to vehicle to patron in an attempt to distinguish racers from spectators and supporters. The turkey sub was unwrapped and Kenta leaned against the hood of his car. He wasn't trying to be overly cautious... the atmosphere from the other people didn't really seem dangerous, but he stiffened a bit when he heard footsteps getting closer. He took a bite and looked nervously out over the city.

"You here to race, Brother?"

Kenta turned as he chewed and held up his hand as apologetically as he could. He shook his head and tried to swallow quickly, bordering loosely on choking as he did so. "No, not really. I'm sorry if we are imposing on you, but we shouldn't be more than a thirty minutes or so."

There was a man, probably Ryōsuke-Senpai's age, standing a non-threatening distance from him flanked by another man, about Kenta's age, and two girls that looked fresh out of high school a few steps back. The older man slipped his hands into his pockets and raised a brow. "May I ask why you are here, then?"

Kenta stood and turned bowing lightly. He spoke softly with a humble tone. "I'm sorry. I am here to make a recording of the mountain pass. My team will be coming to this mountain next weekend, and it's my job to collect visual data of the route for the drivers."

He carefully studied the faces of the four closest to him, not really sure if he was ready to hide behind the linguistic artist that was Fumihiro. The younger man took a step forward and Kenta looked to him. "You're with a private team of street racers?"

The blonde tried to keep his face as even as possible. "I am."

"Are you any good?" The older one again, clearly the Alpha of the group.

"We have not lost a battle since we came together about a year ago."

Four sets of eyes widened and Kenta heard more footsteps. He didn't take his eyes from the Alpha male. None of the people around him were uncomfortably close, but it was still making him nervous. His mind flashed briefly to earlier that morning. _If anyone leaves any type of mark on you other than me, I won't be able to forgive you._ Keisuke's words rang through his head as if the man was standing right beside him whispering them into his ear again. He swallowed hard and waited. He could feel Fumihiro's eyes on him, but there was no movement from inside.

"Will it be alright if we watched you?"

He smiled trying not to sound too relieved. "Sure, I don't think that would be a problem. It is, after all, your home course."

His dark eyes darted around quickly as he tried to tune his ears to any aggression or movements. There were none and the Alpha smiled back to him. "If I like what I see, would you be willing to battle me?"

Kenta bowed lightly again. "I'm sorry, but my manager does not permit me to engage in battle. I, unfortunately, have to decline your challenge. My apologies."

"So you're that bad, huh?"

Kenta raised his head as his eyes widened. That was completely uncalled for, but he took a deep breath before he spoke. "Whether I am that bad will be your decision to make after we have finished our business here. Besides, if I do lose in a battle, even an unofficial one, I would be tarnishing my team's record and good name. That is something I do not want to do under any circumstance. Again, I'm sorry."

The Alpha raised a brow then smiled. "Very well. If you really are ok with an audience, we'll see what you've got."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry we've imposed on your training. Please excuse me."

Kenta bowed one last time. He took another bite of the sandwich and walked back around to his door. When he sat down and closed the door, he noticed an intense gaze burning holes into the side of his head. He turned to Fumihiro and his brow rose. The man looked utterly dumbfounded and Kenta blushed again.

"Wh—what?"

No response.

Kenta's eyes widened in mild fear. "Did I handle that wrong? I said something I shouldn't have, didn't I? I was entirely too forward and I said too much, didn't I? I'm sorry, Fumi--"

"That was incredible."

"Huh?"

"I didn't think you could handle those situations with a level head. You did very well, Nakamura."

The younger man exhaled and sat back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Fumihiro smiled with approval. "I probably couldn't have done much better."

Kenta turned under the guise of reaching for his seatbelt. He didn't want to show the man his blushing cheeks or growing smile. It was a step in the right direction, definitely. The harness clicked gently into place and Kenta looked around the inside of the car. All the cameras were set and they were ready to roll, as it were. He pulled out of the parking space and drove normally down the hill.

His eyes darted back and forth, picking up all the little things he could use to help keep the downhill run time to a minimum. He mentally noted the imperfections in the road, consistency of the gutters and direction of the wind. It was the same on the way back up the hill and all was kept at the foremost part of his mind, ready to be put into action. It was time... and he turned around preparing himself for the ride.

He couldn't help but notice the small crowd that had gathered in the galley areas as he pulled to the starting point. A heavy sigh escaped him... and he relaxed considerably when he imagined Keisuke's lips brushing his cheek. He smiled, revved his engine and was off... cutting the wheel easily... shifting up and down fluidly... toe-heeling his way to the bottom and spun.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Fumihiro check his watch, and seemingly without missing a beat, began to ascend in much the same manner. He'd felt like he'd been getting better over the months. With Keisuke's help and the bits he'd picked up from being indirectly under Ryōsuke's supervision, he felt he'd absolutely improved. It was just a question of whether anyone else noticed.

It wasn't really all that important. The team wasn't designed to help him... he wasn't one of the Double Aces. That didn't matter, though. He was happy to be a part of something he loved with someone he loved that loved the same thing. There was no question, Keisuke and Fujiwara had improved... he just didn't want to be left behind. Kenta wouldn't allow Keisuke to do that... he would be his Senpai's support until the very end.

The galley at the crest of the hill flew by and Kenta slowed. He turned and pulled into the lot again, engaging the parking brake and preparing to remove the cameras. Fumihiro looked to him and handed him the barely started sandwich.

"I'll take care of this. Why don't you finish eating?"

Kenta raised a brow? "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You've a long drive back, too. Relax."

He nodded with a smile and took the sub again, exiting the car. The crowd gathered around him before both his feet were on the ground. There were shouts of praise and adoration. He tried to hold back his smile, but didn't think it was working. He felt the heat in his face again, then saw the four from before his run approaching. The Alpha was wearing a light smile.

"That was awesome!"

"No, it was nothing. Thank you all for allowing us to do this."

Again the cheers came and one of the girls from before was very close... closer than Kenta thought she should have been. She was cute, for a girl, shiny black hair cropped just below her rounded chin, large golden eyes looking up to him with innocent adoration, lips pursed together from what looked like nervousness. Her lightly tanned skin dusted pink when she opened her mouth.

"You were amazing, Driver-sama."

Kenta blushed a bit and lowered his head. "It was nothing, really."

"Will you be coming up here with your team when they battle next weekend?"

He nodded unsure of what may come out of his mouth. She was trying to flirt with him.

"I'll look forward to seeing you, Driver-sama."

Kenta's eyes widened when he felt a palm slide up his bicep. He felt light pressure on his side and quickly lifted the sandwich to his mouth taking a large bite. That should stop her, shouldn't it?

He listened to the commotion of the crowd, not really hearing it. His attention was focused entirely on trying to get the little fan girl from making any more bodily contact with him. That would be completely unacceptable. When she pressed herself to him, he took another large bite. He did the same when she wrapped her arms around his and tried to pull them closer together. He was starting to sweat and desperately wanted to go back to the hotel.

"Driver-san..."

Fumihiro's voice was Kenta's saving grace.

"We're all ready to go."

"Understood." He tried to separate the woman from him without giving away his relief. "Thank you all, again, for letting us use your course."

He quickly opened the door and sat behind the wheel. The door was closed and his belt was buckled, then there was a tap on his window. His eyes shifted warily expecting to see the aggressive girl he'd managed to shirk and was a little too excited to see not her, but the Alpha he'd spoken to. He smiled a little confused and lowered his window.

"You said your team was coming here next weekend, right?"

"Yes. The battle will be Saturday evening and we will probably get here Friday so the main drivers can do some trial runs."

The Alpha's eyes widened. "That seems a little extravagant. You really aren't a professional team?"

Kenta shook his head with a soft smile. "No. We're Project D."

Eyes widened, mouths fell agape... there was murmuring all around. Kenta nodded again and floored it down the mountain trying to give a final show. He didn't really want to impress anyone, but he wanted to leave them with the knowledge that he was still a badass behind the wheel, even if he was just an assistant to the team.

When they got out to the main road, Fumihiro looked over to him. "So are we staying for the night, or are you going to be ok driving home?"

Kenta smirked. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to get home as soon as possible."

There was no argument and they headed for the hotel.

**TBC...**

-----

Oh, I forgot to mention that this chapter is about 1,000 more words than normal. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but it is what it is. Thank you for reading and, as always, criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Holy crap it's Chapter 16! 16! God damn this has gone on far longer than I had anticipated. I am developing a much better understanding of the way these two couples interact and make love, so I hope that comes through in this work. I also noticed that I tend to get a little carried away with the love scenes, but I don't really find that to be problematic as of yet. Let me know if you disagree.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _InitialD_.

VVVVV

"Ah... hah... Ryōsuke-san!"

"Ngh... Taku... mi... ggh!"

Ryōsuke pounded repeatedly into Takumi, the boy's mind spinning. He gripped the sheet beside his head and pressed his hand to the wall. Sweat dripped from his lover's body to him as the two moaned and wailed with pleasure. Takumi couldn't think and before he knew what was happening...

"Uuuuuugh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Takumi looked up to his lover and smiled. Those dark bottomless eyes were alight with passion and Ryōsuke smiled back. He leaned down and Takumi lifted his head. Their lips pressed together for a long while and Takumi wrapped his arms around the strong moist back. He held Ryōsuke close and felt his body weight on top of him. The man was brushing his lips over Takumi's face, neck and shoulders... grazing his nose along his moist flush skin.

"You don't have to work at all tomorrow, do you?"

Ryōsuke's hot breath sent shivers over Takumi's body and he felt a twitch at his groin. "Mmm... no."

The older man smirked. "Good."

It was just before 10:00PM the night Nakamura had gone with Fumihiro to Shinshiro to make the latest battle video. Keisuke-san decided to spend the entire day out, leaving an hour or so after Nakamura and hadn't come back yet. Ryōsuke-san mentioned that he'd probably spend the night at their garage trying not to worry. Takumi rubbed his head against Ryōsuke's chest and squeezed tighter.

"Why don't we get some rest?"

"Ok."

The two readjusted themselves and curled up comfortably in the small bed. Takumi kissed the tan chest lightly before setting his head down and draping his arm over his lover's stomach. His eyes slipped shut slowly and the man's heartbeat lulled him into serenity. He felt soft lips on his head and the arm around his back tightened. He looked up to Ryōsuke and smiled as the older man caught Takumi's lips with his own.

"What was that for?"

Ryōsuke raised a brow. "Do I need a reason?"

Takumi thought for a moment, eyes never leaving Ryōsuke's. "No, I guess not."

They smiled again and Ryōsuke kissed his forehead. He spoke again after a moment. "You've got the delivery this morning, right?"

"Yeah..." He thought about having to leave in the middle of the night. It was always a little uncomfortable... no matter how many times he did it.

"Will you be driving the Eight-Six?"

"No. I'm taking the Impreza tonight." Takumi lifted his head slightly and raised a brow. That was an unusual question.

"Oh..."

He stared at Ryōsuke... What could he be thinking? "Why do you ask?"

There was a sigh. "I... wanted..." Takumi watched him gnaw his lip and shift his eyes around the room.

He was nervous? Ryōsuke-san didn't get nervous... That just wasn't part of his personality. But neither was getting jealous... Takumi watched him.

Another sigh. "I wanted to go with you one time..." he met Takumi's eyes again, "just to see what you do every morning."

Takumi smiled. "I'll be taking it the morning after, if you want to do that."

"That's ok." Ryōsuke's arm tightened again. "We'll wait until after the battle."

Takumi smiled and set his head back onto the lightly heaving chest. Ryōsuke's heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

XXXXX

Keisuke was sleeping on the sofa when he heard his cell phone. Without opening his eyes, he reached over his head and searched, irritably, for the source of the noise. He'd just gotten to sleep too... After he worried around the house for about an hour that morning when Kenta left, he went out for a bite to eat – by himself – then brought his car to the garage for some work that he really didn't need to do – by himself – then sat around the garage all but staring at his phone waiting for a call saying they'd gotten there in one piece.

When he'd finally gotten the call from Kenta, the man on the other end sounded so tired, he could barely form a sentence. Keisuke had told him to rest and call him when they were on their way back. For the next several hours, he'd buried himself in his car – tuning, tweeking, practicing... His hand slapped the table over his head and landed on what he hoped was finally his phone. It was vibrating and roughly the size of his palm... If it wasn't his phone, he probably needed to ignore the call anyway.

He didn't open his eyes when he answered the call. "Yeah...?"

Probably his brother checking up on him. "Keisuke-Senpai?"

Kenta! Keisuke's eyes flew open and he sat up a bit.

"Are you awake?"

"Oi! Are you done with the recording already?"

"Yeah. We're on our way back now. We should be back around 4:00."

Keisuke took a deep breath and smiled. "Ok. You're spending the night, right?"

"Um... if you want..."

"Well, what do you want?"

There was silence then Kenta's hushed voice. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Keisuke chuckled softly. "You're going to be hungry when you get back, aren't you?"

"Fumihiro-san brought some sandwiches, so I should be fine."

"Well, what if I'm hungry when you get back?"

"Um... you don't have to starve yourself on account of me."

He chuckled again. Was he playing or did he really not get it? "I guess I'll see you around 4:00 then."

"See you." The hushed voice again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kenta."

The call ended and Keisuke looked to his phone. He pressed a few buttons and set the alarm to wake him up at 3:00. That would give him enough time to nap and get home. It was just after 10:00 and he figured his brother and Fujiwara were probably staining the sheets and rattling the walls about that time. He reached back over his head and set the phone back on the little table. He couldn't keep from smiling as he folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

_I can't wait to see you, Kenta._

XXXXX

Takumi groaned unpleasantly and rolled over. The insistent racket coming from beside his head was doing little to help him get back to sleep. He felt a nudge on his shoulder then something on his head. A kiss? Ryōsuke-san...

"Oi, Takumi..."

He grunted...

"You should get up..."

"Who's side are you on?"

There was a chuckle and another kiss on his head. "I don't want you to go either, but it would be very unbecoming of you if, after all these years, you let your father down just because you have a boyfriend."

"You lie..."

The lips were pressed to his and he felt a hand sliding up his thigh. "I'm not lying..."

Fingers traced lines over his legs and lower abdomen and he moaned softly. They brushed over his groin and the lips moved from his to his cheek. The lips went to his neck and the fingers slipped between his thighs. They moved back and forth and the lips kissed along his collar. Takumi moaned softly and shifted slightly to his side. He combed his fingers through the soft thick hair as it moved just below his chin.

Takumi's lips parted and he felt fingers glance over his chest. The kisses continued along the other side of his neck and the hand between his legs rubbed gently against his package. He moaned again and let his head fall to the side. Ryōsuke-san always knew what he liked... Takumi rolled to his back and slowly spread his legs. He felt Ryōsuke shift and settle between them and the back of the soft hand rubbed against his scrotum again. The fingers on his chest traced invisible lines over his pecs and the kisses again moved lower.

There was a finger circling his nipple and several more teasing at his testicles. He tightened his fingers in the thick hair and wrapped his other arm around Ryōsuke's back. It was so hot... he was starting to sweat again.

"Ngh..."

The finger circling his nipple pressed against it as Ryōsuke sucked playfully at the boy's chest. Takumi panted and started grinding slightly into the hard stomach between his legs. His groin twitched and the lips lowered still. He felt a gentle prodding at his anus and ground harder. His nipple was wrenched to the side as the other was caught roughly between his lover's teeth.

"Aaah!"

"Are you awake now?"

Takumi nodded slowly and all foreign movement was gone. He opened his eyes and furrowed his brow in confusion. What was that all about? Did he do something wrong? Was Ryōsuke-san not feeling well anymore? What happened? Ryōsuke was on his side looking at him with a little smile on his face. His head was propped on his hand and his arm was draped down his side. The white sheet was pulled barely high enough to hide his more than obvious excitement.

"Good. Then we will continue after the delivery."

Takumi looked to him with wide incredulous eyes. Was he seriously going to make him face his father like that?

"I'll see you in a little bit... ok?"

He pushed himself up still looking into the evilly bottomless eyes.

Ryōsuke winked still wearing that obnoxious smirk.

Without a word, Takumi turned away swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He leaned down and collected his clothes. They were pulled on roughly and Takumi paused to check and make sure he hadn't been so irritated that he'd ripped his shirt. He yanked on his boxer shorts and stood pulling up his pants. He didn't even look at Ryōsuke as he stormed out the bedroom door. On his way down the stairs, he fastened his pants and pulled on his sweater. He would definitely pay for that.

It was just so mean!

XXXXX

Keisuke rubbed his eyes and looked to his phone. It was just after 3:30 and he was supposed to be meeting Kenta at the house sometime around 4:00. He smiled and stared absently at the numbers on the screen. Kenta was coming home... and he was fine. Keisuke stood and stretched, the smile never leaving his lips. He picked up his jacket from the floor and stuffed his hands into the sleeves as he walked toward the garage.

Before he opened the door, he checked his pockets... wallet, phone, car keys, house keys... shop keys. He pulled out the keys for the break room door before he shut it and slipped the key into the hole. He couldn't wait until Kenta got back. There was a satisfying click and the key was removed from the door and shoved back into the pocket of his jeans. His eyes fell to his car and he raised a brow. He'd forgotten to put the hood down?

That was very unusual. At least he'd remembered to close the main door before he took his nap. That would have just been irreparably embarrassing. Why had he been so spaced out all day? Kenta was only gone for one day... They'd been apart for longer and he'd been just fine. What was so different about this time? Maybe... because all the times before, Keisuke hadn't been told that the area Kenta was visiting was dangerous. And notoriously so, according to his brother.

He pulled open the door and sat down heavily in the FD. His hand rested on the steering wheel and he heaved a sigh. Kenta... He smiled again and swiveled his legs into the car. The door was closed. He fired up his ignition and hit the button on his key ring to open the shop door. The track engaged and Keisuke watched in his rearview mirror as the door rose from the floor. When it stopped at the end of the track, Keisuke shifted into reverse and headed out. He made sure the door was all the way down before peeling out toward his house.

On his way home, he stopped by the convenience store and picked up a couple of frozen meals. Kenta was probably going to be hungry when he got back and Keisuke didn't know how much food they had at home. He looked to his dashboard clock when he pulled up by his house and killed the engine. Food in hand, he walked up to the front door and looked around. The Eight-Six was still there. Fujiwara should be leaving about now for work... but Aniki's light is on?

He couldn't see much through the shaded window, but he was pretty sure his brother normally went back to sleep when the younger driver left. He did the calculations in his head. It took Fujiwara roughly fifteen minutes to get to his house from theirs... and it was about ten minutes to four... There was still some time... he supposed. He didn't really know the tofu schedule that well, but Fujiwara usually left around this time... didn't he?

Keisuke pushed the door open and stopped short. "Oi."

"E—excuse me, Keisuke-san."

Fujiwara was tying his sneaker. His face looked a little red in the dim light and Keisuke slipped out of his shoes quickly. He didn't look to the blonde when he stood and pushed past him. Keisuke watched him leave and heard him call back.

"I'll be leaving now."

"Drive safe."

Keisuke raised a brow. The young brunette's head was down and his walk seemed a little... agitated? Weird... He heard the engine rev up and shut the door. The kitchen was only a few steps away and then tires squealed. Keisuke pulled open the freezer and set the meals inside. There were footsteps on the stairs and he turned to see Ryōsuke walking toward him. He was dressed like he was planning to go out.

"Oi, Aniki."

"Good morning, Keisuke."

The older Takahashi wore an almost sadistic smirk and Keisuke shook his head with a chuckle.

"What?"

"What did you do to him now?"

Ryōsuke walked to the cabinet and pulled out a tall glass. "What makes you think I did anything?"

"Your face..."

Keisuke heard the faucet running.

"... and he just walked out looking kind of pissed."

"He needed to wake up for work."

"You're a demon sometimes."

No reply.

"Kenta should be coming by in a few minutes."

"I'll make myself scarce, then."

"Thanks." He started for the stairs.

"You were really worried about him this time, weren't you?"

Keisuke shifted his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up.

"I was afraid you would be."

He spoke without turning. "Why?"

"Because you're more protective with people you care about than you let everyone believe."

Keisuke hesitated but still didn't turn. "... You said it was a dangerous area. Was I not supposed to be worried?"

"I didn't say that." He heard Ryōsuke walking toward him. "But you've always been protective of him."

His dark eyes shifted again.

"... even before you started sleeping with him."

He started up the stairs. "Yeah... I know."

XXXXX

Takumi sped through the streets trying to get home as quickly as possible. He wasn't really sure why he was in such a rush... Maybe he was just annoyed. But that wasn't fair... what he did. He furrowed his brows and tightened his fist around the wheel, the other around the shifter. The car slowed considerably when he pulled onto his street. He backed into the driveway beside his father's car and pulled the parking brake.

The young driver reached down and adjusted himself with an exasperated sigh. He pushed open the door as gently as he could and swung his legs out to the pavement. Takumi rested his elbows on his knees and combed his fingers through his hair. He needed to calm down before he faced Bunta. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. The exhale was just as slow and he stood. The door was closed and he walked around the car.

Bunta wasn't standing outside the shop door like he normally would be at that time. Takumi raised a brow and put his hand to the door frame. He walked inside hesitantly and looked around. Everything else was just as he'd expect – the Impreza was running, the shop lights were on, and the smell of tofu was abound in the room and just past the curtain. So where was Fujiwara the elder?

"Oyaji?"

There were light steps on Takumi's right and he turned to see the older man's feet plodding down. "Ah, there you are."

"You weren't outside."

"Were you worried?"

"Not really."

"Then why ask."

"It was weird."

"It was the toilet."

"I didn't need to know that." Takumi slipped out of his shoes and headed up to his room.

"You were worried, though."

His brow twitched at the smugness in the old bastards voice. "Not really," he called back.

He stood in his room and clenched his fists. Why was everyone being such an ass?! Did a memo go out or something? He took another deep breath and walked to his dresser. New shirt... he needed a new shirt. Takumi pulled out a grey t-shirt with word "head" written in large lowercase American letters across the chest. It was big enough for him to wear another shirt under, so he rifled around for a plain long sleeved shirt.

One shirt off... two shirts on and he was headed for the bathroom. The boy splashed some water on his face and picked up his toothbrush. Within another few minutes, he was heading down the stairs and out to his father's car. Bunta was leaned up against the wall just outside the shop door as Takumi passed him. "Better?"

Takumi didn't reply and continued to the car. He opened the door and pulled out to the edge of the driveway. There was no verbal exchange when he lowered the window to retrieve the usual cup of water. He swallowed thinking he should've gotten something to drink while he was inside and placed the cup. Gas revved... clutch engaged... gear shifted... and he was off again. He was being careful at first then sped up as the roads widened. He glared, just beyond his fingers clutching the wheel, at the mountain ahead. It would be a quick ride, then back to Ryōsuke-san.

He sped onto the mountain and noticed a strange white flash as he passed the first inlet. His brow rose. No one was usually here when he did his runs... probably a couple looking for privacy. He put it out of his mind and went back to his lover. Ryōsuke-san... that really wasn't very nice of him. He would have gotten up like usual. Ryōsuke didn't have to be such a jerk and tease him like that. His eyes shifted following the road.

Takumi pulled to a stop at the hotel atop the mountain and popped the trunk. He was too preoccupied with the previous events to even register what he was doing, saying, or anything else for that matter. Before he knew it, he was back behind the wheel heading down...

It couldn't go unacknowledged that Ryōsuke had been out of line. Takumi needed to do something to win back the pride that jack ass had stolen from him. He clenched his fingers around the wheel, shifted the gears and his feet abruptly, then jerked the wheel to the side. How should he go about with Ryōsuke-san's punishment?

Should he go back there and just go to sleep? No, because he was too worked up to not have any release... and he didn't feel like masturbating at all. He could make Ryōsuke satisfy him and then not reciprocate. That wouldn't do either because Ryōsuke-san doesn't mind not being satisfied. That's it! He could beat Ryōsuke at his own game. No question that was the only way to go... the only problem would be if Takumi would be able to stop torturing the man once he got started. There had been so many times that he'd nearly ejaculated just sucking on his lover's--

Ryōsuke-san?!

Takumi slowed when he reached the inlet on the bottom of the mountain. He recognized the flash he'd seen on his way up as a white Mazda FC... and Ryōsuke leaning against the passenger side door, arms folded over his chest, legs crossed... just waiting. What the hell was he doing there?

He pulled into lot and parked beside the white car. When he opened the door and stepped out, he gave the older driver a quizzical look then swept his eyes over the man. Takumi tried to hide the desire in his eyes... blue jeans, black t-shirt under a well worn grey v-neck sweater... a combination Takumi couldn't resist. His hair was messily splayed over his face, like he'd just run his fingers though it after fumbling out of bed. The little smirk he wore did nothing to stay Takumi's need for him. The style made him look younger... less like a business man and more like... someone Takumi really needed to have inside him at that very moment.

They stared into each others eyes without speaking for several minutes. In an effort to keep from ripping the man's clothes off, Takumi tucked his hands into each other behind his back and leaned against the driver's side of the Impreza. Ryōsuke's eyes dropped. He watched them sink slowly to his feet then climb just as slowly back up over his legs, groin, arms, chest. They hesitated at his chest then met his own eyes again.

Takumi clenched a fist trying to control his urge to rush the man when Ryōsuke's bottom lip disappeared behind his teeth. He blinked and licked his lips... Ryōsuke-san wasn't the only one that could play this game... He watched the older man's chest heave and cheeks flush slightly. Takumi took in a deep breath trying not to smile before his victory was official. He adjusted his feet thrusting his groin toward the older man gently and tapped his toe to the ground beside his foot.

He saw Ryōsuke's fist clench and bit his own bottom lip. How much longer were they going to do this to each other? Takumi's legs tensed as he tried to keep his hormones from running away with his penis and Ryōsuke took a step forward. He didn't move and Ryōsuke took another step letting his hands fall to his sides. Takumi just watched with wide innocent looking eyes and Ryōsuke stepped again. The tall hard body was pressed to Takumi and they stared again for a minute.

The man loomed over him... his breath glancing off Takumi's face. He wanted Ryōsuke's hot sweaty body against his in so many different ways, but he refused to give in. He adjusted himself again and deliberately rubbed against Ryōsuke's clearly attentive member. The older man smirked and leaned in. He pressed their lips together passionately and Takumi felt hands at his sides. Ryōsuke was pressed against him... so hard he almost couldn't move and his tongue was prodding insatiably to part Takumi's lips.

Ryōsuke's hips thrust against Takumi's front and he was lost to the pleasure. Ryōsuke's hands were at his back pulling him from his post at the car. He wasn't sure where they were going, but Ryōsuke was leading them... He was being more aggressive than usual and Takumi's erection throbbed in his pants. Takumi reached out as Ryōsuke guided them and rubbed at the taller man's zipper. Ryōsuke moaned into his mouth and Takumi was leaning back.

His shirts were pushed up over his chest and Ryōsuke was kissing down the front of his body. Takumi hooked his fingers into Ryōsuke's sweater and pulled both shirts over his head. The man's bare back was warm to Takumi's cool hands and he felt warm hard... something beneath him. Ryōsuke's lips quickly traveled over and down Takumi's body, the familiar sounds of his belt and pants being undone arousing him further.

Takumi reached for Ryōsuke's pants, but felt the hot wet tongue first. He clenched his eyes shut and let his head fall back. So good... Ryōsuke's mouth was on him sliding back and forth. Takumi groaned and lifted his foot and Ryōsuke's mouth was gone, traveling back up his body. The younger man reached down again and all but ripped Ryōsuke's jeans open pushing them down immediately. There was a tearing sound and Takumi opened his eyes to see Ryōsuke slipping a condom to his penis. They held each other's eyes as the older man helped Takumi slip his bottom layers off one leg.

"AAH!"

"NGH!"

Ryōsuke pounded into Takumi, the boy's fingers clenching at his lover's back. Oh god... Ryōsuke-san! Takumi wanted to scream, but couldn't remember how to work his mouth. The need for him had never been so imminent... so ferociously... carnal. Ryōsuke pounded harder, his heavy breath and grunts tickling Takumi's ear making him crazy. He tightened his grip around the moistening back and felt nails dig into his shoulders.

He was close... so close... Don't stop! Oh yeah! Fuck!

"AAAAAAAH!"

"HAAAAAAH!"

Ryōsuke slowed and Takumi held on. He twitched slightly as the intense climax faded. Ryōsuke was still panting heavily beside his ear and the fingers on his shoulders tightened. He felt a strange shift and opened his eyes. Unable to move, he wasn't really sure what to do and closed his eyes again running his fingers up the back of his lover's head. He felt movement in his rectum again and swallowed trying to speak.

"No, leave it..."

"Takumi... ngh... I can't--"

"Please..."

"Ngh..."

There was a void a second after the older man grunted and then a thud immediately following that. Takumi pushed himself up in a panic. Ryōsuke was collapsed, sweaty, against the front of his car. He looked exhausted and Takumi finally registered the trembling in his own body. With great effort, he pulled his underwear and pants back on and slipped down to rest beside Ryōsuke. Neither bothered to close themselves up and their eyes met again.

Takumi smiled and brushed the damp hair from Ryōsuke's eyes. He was shaking all over... and Takumi's eyes widened. He looked around quickly and reached to his side grabbing the sweater and t-shirt he'd pulled off. Takumi turned them right side in and draped them over Ryōsuke's back. He must be freezing.

Takumi leaned in and kissed Ryōsuke's damp head. "Are you ok, Ryōsuke-san?"

There was a smirk before he answered. "I'm not cold, but thank you."

He was still panting and Takumi kissed him again. "I love you, Ryōsuke-san."

"I love you too, Takumi." The older man looked to Takumi and joined their lips.

Takumi brushed his fingers over the sweaty face and rested his forehead against Ryōsuke's.

"I've always wanted to make love to you on the hood of my car."

The chuckled softly to each other. "Pervert."

**TBC...**

VVVVV

I really can't believe it's already at 16. Well I hope you enjoyed it and there should be another one in about a month. Reviews and criticism are welcomed as always, and thank you for your support.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Sorry I'm a little late this month. I had absolutely no motivation to write until the 21st... yeah... And I have been going out of my mind the last week trying to get this up 'cause I know you are all anxious for them. So I guess I shan't keep you any longer. Here is Chapter 17 (holy crap!) for your reading pleasure.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Initial D_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Thank you, Nakamura."

Kenta was in mid-yawn when he heard Fumihiro's tired voice. They'd arrived at his home just before 4:00 that morning and both men were exhausted. Kenta waved and the door closed softly. He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment to gather his energy. Keisuke smiled to him behind his tired eye lids. He felt the corners of his mouth stretch into a light smile and his eyes were open again. His hands and feet moved instinctually and he was off.

He gripped the wheel as he rounded the corner onto the main road to his lover's home. Normally, Kenta would be almost racing through the streets with an over excited sense of urgency to see the older man, but he was just too tired this time. He sighed feeling a little guilty that his fatigue was affecting his driving ability. The guilt faded quickly, though, when he thought of being too tired to safely drive that way. He was pretty sure Keisuke would rather him take the extra time to get there safely, as opposed to running the risk of something disastrous happening.

After several turns and gear shifts, Kenta slowed pulling to the curb outside the large Takahashi home. He pushed open his door and stepped onto the pavement. As he stretched, he turned and smiled to the front door. He hoped that he would be able to spend at least some time with Keisuke before he fell victim to those warm arms and the soft lulling voice. His feet carried him quickly up the walkway to the front door and he knocked.

Keisuke was in the kitchen heating up the dinners he'd bought for Kenta and himself when he heard the soft pounding at the door. He smiled knowing it was Kenta and wiped his hands on his pants as he hurried to the door. "Welcome back," he said as he pulled on the door, Kenta coming into full view.

"Thank you, Senpai."

Kenta looked like he hadn't slept in two days and Keisuke ushered him inside. "Do you just want to go to sleep?"

The younger man smiled and wrapped his arms around Keisuke's waist. Kenta smiled into the soft cotton of his t-shirt and tightened his grip when he felt the arms around his own back. He was so sweet. "I was hoping we could hang out for a little bit before I crashed. Is that ok?"

Keisuke smiled back at the tired voice and kissed the top of his head. "Sure. If you're hungry, I bought some food. It should be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you."

Kenta slipped out of his shoes and jacket and the two headed up the foyer steps, through the living room and into the kitchen. The younger blonde seated himself at the table and watched as the older blonde pulled dishes and chopsticks from various cabinets and drawers. Keisuke placed and filled the dished and the two were set to eat. Kenta hoped that the meal would give him a little more energy.

As they began to eat, Kenta heard the soft voice. "So, how did it go?"

He blushed slightly remembering that girl that was attached to his arm after they'd made the recording.

Keisuke furrowed a brow with concern. "What happened?"

Kenta tried to evade the questions by a less than successful redirect. "It was nothing. How was your day?"

"I worked on my car." Keisuke's response was curt and a bit harsh. What was he hiding? "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"You're lying."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your face is bright red."

Kenta's eyes shifted from side to side. Damn his readable face!

"So... tell me."

Kenta sighed and huddled over his food trying to hide his embarrassment. He recounted the events of the trip and his interaction with the locals... and that creepy girl. As the last bits of his dinner were shoved into his mouth, he heard stifled laughter from his side. His face burned. He wiped his mouth and hands and swallowed the last bit of water he'd been given and cleared his place at the table. The younger man stood at the sink washing his hands and spoke softly.

"Nothing happened... it was just really... creepy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh," he said through bursts of chuckling.

"Liar!"

"It's just that..."

"What?" Kenta didn't turn to him.

"I'm trying to picture the type of girl you would find creepy."

"Shut up! It was weird."

"I'll bet, Casanova."

"That's never happened to me before."

"Sure it has..."

Keisuke stepped up behind Kenta and wrapped his arm around the smaller man's neck loosely.

"Hasn't it?"

"When?"

Kenta felt soft lips on his ear, then warm breath and that seductive voice. "Isn't that what happened with me?"

He smirked. "Hardly." The lips moved down his ear and played on his neck and the warm air came again.

"Then what do you think happened?"

Keisuke's hands slid over Kenta's body, one beneath his shirt and the other into his jeans. Kenta moaned as he spoke. "You sexually assaulted me right here."

The older man moaned as well at the erotic tone of his partner. He felt Kenta's hand slip between their bodies and down the front of his pajama pants. His groin pressed into Kenta and he nipped at the soft flesh. "If you aren't careful, I might do it again..."

Kenta tilted his head to the side and moaned again. Keisuke's hand lifted the shirt over Kenta's head and let it fall to the floor. Kenta pulled gently at Keisuke's pants exposing the older man's growing erection. He wrapped his fingers around it loosely and stroked. The two moaned again at the other's touch and Kenta spoke through an exhale. "I wouldn't mind so much..."

Keisuke grunted softly and thrust into the denim at Kenta's backside. His arms tightened around the slim body and Kenta gripped the back of his shirt. The younger man tugged a bit and Keisuke removed his hand from the tan chest. The shirt fell down the muscular arm coming to a rest at Keisuke's wrist. He tightened his fingers around Kenta's waiting excitement and jerked gently. Kenta moaned again and opened his pants. He reached into his pocket and fished out the condom he'd hopefully prepared on the drive from depositing Fumihiro at his home.

He pushed his pants and underwear down and rubbed his bare skin against the man behind him. Keisuke groaned when Kenta's hand lead the head of his cock into the crevice of his back. The hand squeezed tighter around his rod and Keisuke bit down on Kenta's shoulder. The shorter man tossed his head up, releasing a loud groan and pressed the tip in his hand to his throbbing hole. Keisuke's arms tightened, barely able to contain himself and there was something at his lips.

Kenta held the package at his lover's mouth and heard it tear. He removed the rubber tube hastily and found the stroking hand. Kenta covered the man smoothly and guided them together. He pushed back roughly as he opened and they both tensed audibly. Keisuke released Kenta from his grasp and gripped the counter tightly with both hands. He lifted his lips to Kenta's ear and whispered.

"Do it..."

"Keisuke..."

The younger man locked his hands with his lover's and began moving his hips. They panted and moaned as Kenta moved, sweat beading and dripping from their heated flesh. Keisuke's legs began to tremble as he stood, the tight ring sliding back and forth over his throbbing love. Kenta's pleasure filled cries encompassed Keisuke's brain and his heart felt like it was going to burst. He couldn't contain himself much longer and moved his hand from the counter.

Kenta groaned louder when he felt the tight hand on his dick. It moved in rhythm when Keisuke started pounding into him repeatedly. Keisuke matched his lover's volume and his entire body shook. He wrapped his other arm around Kenta's waist and thrust harder still. Kenta reached behind him and grabbed at the other man's back. He clenched the firm moist butt cheek behind him and dug his nails in. Keisuke moved faster and deeper pressing harder and harder.

"Ke—Kenta!"

"Keisuke...!"

Keisuke latched his teeth onto the nape of Kenta's neck.

"AAAHH!"

"NNNGH!"

They released together, slowing until the climaxes faded, then slipped to the floor. They hadn't been separated and Kenta grunted when they hit. Keisuke started to move and Kenta's hand gripped at his butt again.

"Leave it in..." he almost pleaded.

"Kenta..." Keisuke's eyes clenched as the ring tightened around him.

"Please...?"

"Kenta..."

Keisuke maneuvered around to rest his back against the cabinets below the sink. He managed, somehow, to stay inside Kenta and held him close as they waited for their bodily tremors to recede. Kenta felt Keisuke's lips brush over the back and side of his head and he leaned forward. He twisted himself and lifted his leg over Keisuke's head. Keisuke's eyes clenched as he grunted. Kenta faced him now and pressed their lips together. He rocked his hips gently over his lover and kissed along his cheek and up his ear. He nipped and licked the warm shell and felt the stiffness return in his rectum and his own groin.

He smirked and Keisuke grabbed his hips.

XXXXX

It was just after 4:30 in the morning. Takumi's head was resting on Ryōsuke's head on the younger man's shoulder. Both men were dressed completely and slowly coming down from their prurient high. Ryōsuke listened to the deep even breathing of his partner and closed his eyes. He was still facing his car, the cooling body of the newly defiled machine relaxing him slightly. He slipped his arm around Takumi's waist and rubbed his fingers against the soft cotton of the boy's shirt. Takumi sighed and kissed Ryōsuke's head.

"Are you ok, Ryōsuke-san?"

The sweet words made the older man smile. "Yeah. I don't really want to move though."

Takumi smirked. "I need to get home soon though. My dad will probably scold me for being late."

"I'm guessing you don't want to tell him what you were doing."

"Not really. Especially since I don't even know when the last time was that he had a date."

They both chuckled but didn't move. Ryōsuke tightened his arm around the young waist and lifted his head. He pressed his lips to Takumi's shoulder and smiled. How did this happen? How did he get so weak? What was it about this Fujiwara Takumi that made him so incredibly... vulnerable? He felt a hand on his back and heard that sweet voice again.

"Ryōsuke-san, I really do need to get home."

The older man smiled and sat back. "Sure."

Takumi kissed his forehead and stood. Ryōsuke watched as the younger man walked the few steps to his father's car, still smiling, and sighed. He shifted his body and leaned against his bumper. He was going to have to hurry up and recover if he wanted to be at his house before Takumi got there. The ignition flared and the Impreza sped off. Ryōsuke smirked slyly and followed the tail lights.

Would they be up for another round?

XXXXX

Takumi drove back to his home a bit more casually than usual. He knew Bunta was not going to be happy with him being so late, but he wasn't really concerned. When he backed into the driveway beside the shop, his father was standing there... smoking. Takumi couldn't really tell if he was upset or not, but it didn't really matter to him. He passed the old man handing over the keys then headed directly for the Eight Six.

"You're late."

"Sorry."

"Was there a problem?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

Takumi froze. His fingers gripped the door handle and his face began to burn.

"You didn't get into an accident did you?"

"No."

"Did something happen at the hotel?"

"No."

"Then...?"

The scene flashed through Takumi's head. _Ryōsuke-san met me on the way down and violated me on the hood of his car._ What?!

"Something did happen."

"I...," he began slowly. "I met Ryōsuke-san."

"What was he doing there?"

A hard, nervous swallow and he continued. "He wanted to see how I was doing with the Impreza."

"I see." Footsteps... "Did you give him a show?"

Sensations flooded the young man's head. Moaning... sweating... thrusting... fucking. "I did."

There was a smirk over his shoulder. "Good night then."

"Good night."

Takumi pulled open the door and shifted, setting himself into the car gently. He closed the door and reached into his pocket retrieving his engine key. He put the key in the slot and turned. The car purred to life and he placed his feet. His fingers clenched a bit on the wheel and shifter and he slowly pulled from his spot beside the store. Takumi was moving entirely on auto-pilot. Everything was happening again... in real time. _Ryōsuke's lips were on his. A hand was sliding down the front of his pants. Hot naked flesh pressed against him..._

The young driver sat in his car and finally registered what was happening around him. He was parked at the side of a road behind an orange S14. Nakamura was here? Here? Where was 'here?' Takumi looked out the passenger window as Ryōsuke came into view. He was at the Takahashi home... but he didn't remember driving there. The car shut off and the door was opened.

Dark eyes met dark eyes and Ryōsuke leaned down catching Takumi's lips with his own.

XXXXX

The Project D manager had just pulled into his driveway when he noticed the lights in the living room window. He smirked and stepped from his car. Nakamura's car was out front, and the lights downstairs were still on. It was indicative of Ryōsuke not really wanting to go inside just yet. He was fairly certain that if he did, Keisuke would definitely be displeased... and Nakamura would probably never be able to look him in the eye again. He smirked and leaned against the back end of his car. His hands slipped into his pockets and his head tilted back a bit. He closed his eyes softly and heard a faint engine in the distance.

His eyes were open and he watched the panda Eight Six pull and stop just behind Nakamura's car. He waited for a minute or two and raised a brow. What was Takumi doing? Ryōsuke walked across the front yard and slipped between the two cars. He pulled on the driver side door and bent toward the young man behind the wheel. Takumi looked dazed and Ryōsuke bent closer. Their lips met and he felt his lover loosen a bit. He pulled away and spoke softly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

Takumi released his seatbelt and pulled his key from the steering column. Ryōsuke helped him out and closed the door. The younger man winced a little as the two walked around to the other side of the car. Ryōsuke's brow rose again and he stopped remembering the lights on the first floor. Takumi was a step ahead before he noticed.

"What's wrong, Ryōsuke-san?"

"Oh, the lights are on in the living room. I think Keisuke and Nakamura might be busy."

"Un... understood."

"I don't really want to disturb them."

"Yeah..." Takumi's face was red and he winced again.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Um..." He was nervous and very aroused from the reenactment in his head.

"What is it?" Ryōsuke kept his voice soft and comforting and stroked Takumi's cheek gently.

"My... my dad asked about why I was late."

"Oh..." Ryōsuke's eyes widened and his face warmed a bit.

Takumi looked up timidly. Ryōsuke-san was blushing?

The taller man rubbed at the back of his own head and dropped his eyes. "What did you tell him?"

Takumi smiled. "I told him I met you—"

Ryōsuke's eyes darted to the younger man and widened again.

"—and you asked to see how I drove with his car."

He exhaled loudly with relief. "Oh."

"Did you...?" Takumi eyed Ryōsuke oddly.

Ryōsuke tried to hide his embarrassed face.

"You thought I told him the truth?"

"I'm sorry." He sighed again. He was such an idiot. "I was pretty sure you wouldn't have, but..."

"You were afraid that I did?"

"A little..."

Takumi's wide eyes stared confusedly at his partner.

"I... I know you like to... kind of relive the experiences..."

"But to tell my dad?"

"Yeah... it was a dumb thing to even worry about." Ryōsuke met Takumi's eyes again. "I'm sorry."

They smiled to each other and both took a step toward each other. Takumi winced again.

"What's wrong?" Ryōsuke sounded gentle but a bit desperate. "Are you in pain?"

This time, Takumi was the one who looked away embarrassed.

"Takumi?"

"N... not really..."

Ryōsuke's brows furrowed.

"I... didn't relive the experience with you for my dad..."

He waited as understanding crept into his eyes.

"It was in the car on the way here..."

Ryōsuke smirked and the lights in the living room went out. His eyes shifted briefly and he muttered, "Looks like they're done."

"I'm sorry."

He looked back to his lover with a smile. "Don't be." Ryōsuke ushered Takumi to the front door with a sly grin. "I have somethings to apologize for anyway."

XXXXX

"Aah! Keisuke!"

"Ke—Kenta! Unh!"

The younger blonde rode the older man hard and clenched his fingers in the spiky damp hair. They ejaculated, slack jawed and panting, cries of pleasure filling the room. Keisuke pulled Kenta to him and buried his face in his sweaty neck. Kenta's arms tightened around Keisuke and he rested his head on the soft moist hair. They held onto each other like that for several minutes. The temperature lowered, the panting dwindled, the sweat began to evaporate.

Keisuke kissed along the tan collar bone and smirked.

Kenta smiled and lifted his head. He ran his fingers through Keisuke's hair and spoke softly. "What?"

"I didn't think you would be that good on top."

Kenta's eyes opened offended and a bit confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a shift and suddenly Keisuke was looking directly into his lover's golden eyes.

Kenta glared at the older man waiting for an explanation and Keisuke smirked again.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"How else could you have meant such a statement?"

"I mean I thought you'd be shy and timid."

Kenta blushed feeling offended no longer.

Keisuke smiled. "It's so hot when you're aggressive."

The younger man's eyes shifted. "I... we've done it like this before."

"Not really."

"What about that time in the garage recently?"

"You weren't on top when you came." Keisuke smiled and turned Kenta back to him. "It's different."

Their eyes met again and the embers glowed brighter. They smiled to each other and Kenta lifted himself off Keisuke's softening member. He sat between the older blonde's legs and rested his back against the broad muscular chest. Keisuke ran his fingers over the slender naked body against his. He kissed along the side and back of Kenta's head. Kenta smiled and turned his head to meet his lover's soft lips. Their eyes were closed and their lips met and held for several seconds.

_Click._

The two separated slowly and opened their eyes. The lights in the kitchen and living room had switched off. Kenta slouched a bit and rested his head against Keisuke's shoulder. Keisuke rubbed his fingers gently against Kenta's side and cheek. He exhaled slowly and Kenta nestled his head against the strong body. He folded his arm over Keisuke's and ran his fingers along the large warm thigh at his side.

"I guess we should get to bed."

"Yeah..."

"I had the timer on the lights set at forty-five minutes and you were already exhausted when you got here."

"Well..." Kenta lifted his head and turned with a smile. "It wasn't such a bad welcome home."

They smirked to each other and joined their lips again... then heard the front door.

Ryōsuke lead Takumi into the house and they slipped out of their shoes a bit haphazardly. Ryōsuke already had his palm rubbing against Takumi's groin when they kissed passionately. Takumi climbed the three foyer steps backwards and Ryōsuke wrapped his free arm around the slim waist. They moved slowly to the sofa and stopped abruptly when Takumi felt the sofa arm against his thighs. He pulled away briefly and lifted Ryōsuke's top layers swiftly over his head. They smiled to each other and tumbled back onto the cushions.

Takumi ran his hands over the smooth back and tilted his head to the side as Ryōsuke began to kiss his neck. The rising heat in Takumi's pants pushed impatiently at his zipper and Ryōsuke's hands were at the younger man's sides. He brushed his fingers over the fiery skin lifting the shirts and exposing the pale chest. Ryōsuke kissed and licked up the younger neck moving slowly to the ear and nibbled gently.

"Ahh..."

Takumi moaned when he felt the knee thrusting against his jeans. He felt about ready to burst and wanted to scream for Ryōsuke to take him. He reached down to Ryōsuke's pants and the hands at his sides were gone. Ryōsuke pulled the shirts over Takumi's head and fumbled around with the boy's arms. Takumi winced with slight discomfort and Ryōsuke came back down to him kissing his nose. He placed his lips at Takumi's ear and spoke in a breathy tone.

"I told you I needed to apologize for some things."

"Ryōsuke-san..."

Kenta's eyes widened a bit when he heard the soft noise from the couch. He reached for his and Keisuke's shirts and tried to cover himself. He turned to Keisuke not really wanting to listen to whatever it was Ryōsuke-senpai and Fujiwara were doing over there. Keisuke looked to Kenta and smiled. It would be too awkward for them to do anything at this point and Kenta looked nervous. Keisuke held a single finger to his lips and Kenta nodded. They were just going to have to wait out the act.

Takumi pulled at his arms and his eyes widened. When he lowered them to look, his brows furrowed with irritation. Ryōsuke used his shirts to bind his hands together. He was sneaky and clever and Takumi should have totally seen that coming. He tried to ignore the lips moving down his neck and chest and spoke.

"Ryōsuke-sa—aah!"

Ryōsuke clamped his teeth onto Takumi's right nipple and rolled it in his mouth. Keisuke's eyes widened when he heard Takumi and he leaned his head to Kenta trying to stay quiet. Takumi arched slightly and Ryōsuke moved his hand to the loose jeans beneath him. His hand made quick work of the closures and Takumi started panting and moaning when the hand grabbed him. It moved back and forth over his throbbing hard on and Ryōsuke kissed across the pale chest to tease the other nipple.

"Nnh..."

Kenta's face was burning slightly and his eyes widened at the tingling in his groin. He was getting hard?! His body stiffened and Keisuke raised a brow. Kenta was nervous and the older man tried to sooth him by rubbing his chest a bit. Ryōsuke kissed down Takumi's belly and pushed down his bottom layers allowing the yearning rod to bob up. Keisuke rubbed gently at Kenta's stiff body and Kenta bit his lip. Ryōsuke licked along the slim pelvis and Takumi moaned louder.

Keisuke let the noises from the sofa fade a bit and hesitated when he felt Kenta's chest. Kenta started to tremble when Keisuke brushed his erect nipple. Keisuke smirked softly and circled the nipple with his finger. Ryōsuke dragged his tongue along and around the reddening meat. Takumi groaned and set his hands in the soft hair moving around down below. Keisuke kissed Kenta's ear and down his neck nipping gently and licking messily. Kenta started panting and Keisuke held a finger to the parted lips.

Ryōsuke brushed his fingers over the package between Takumi's legs and he moaned louder. Keisuke lowered the hand at Kenta's lips and felt for the growing arousal. Ryōsuke dragged his tongue up Takumi's length and Keisuke slid his finger's elegantly along Kenta's desire. Ryōsuke wrapped his lips around the tip and prodded at the little hole with his tongue. Takumi groaned tossing his head back and clenching his fingers in Ryōsuke's hair.

Keisuke gripped the stiff rod in his hand a stroked slowly. Kenta clapped his hands over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. Ryōsuke moved his head swiftly and smoothly over Takumi and lifted a hand back up to his chest. Keisuke pumped with increasing speed and pressure along Kenta and teased again at the nipple. Kenta shook all over tensing his eyes and hands. Takumi got louder as Ryōsuke sucked and licked.

Ryōsuke pinched Takumi's nipple and he started thrusting into the mouth that was pleasuring him. Keisuke bit gently on Kenta's neck and stroked faster feeling his hips move slighly. Takumi thrust a bit deeper and Kenta grinded a bit harder. Ryōsuke sucked faster and Keisuke pumped tighter. Takumi dug his nails into Ryōsuke's scalp. Kenta clenched his fingers on Keisuke's thigh. They were ready to burst.

"I'm coming!"

"Nnngh!"

"Ryōsuke-san!"

"Keisuke!"

**TBC...**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yeah... it's short but I really wanted to end it that way and I couldn't think of any other ways to fluff up this chapter tht wouldn't just be obnoxious. Let me know what you think. Reviews and criticism (good and bad) are always appreciate.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Dude... I wrote this in about six hours I'm willing to say and I didn't want to post this one ahead of the rest - even though it was the first one finished. I'm sorry it's so damn late and the next one (I hope) won't be so late. Here is number 18.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Initial D._

VVVVV

"Ryōsuke-san!"

"Keisuke!"

Four sets of eyes flew open when the two younger men ejaculated onto their respective partners. Ryōsuke had pulled away just in time to catch Takumi's fluids with his face and Keisuke's hand was an utter mess. Ryōsuke didn't leave the sofa but reached for Takumi's hands and released them. Keisuke fumbled around trying to find Kenta's clothes and pulled on his shirt. Kenta couldn't stand and feebly tried to yank on his jeans. Takumi pulled up his pants and closed them quickly.

"Ke—Keisuke?"

"Yeah... Aniki?"

Ryōsuke buried his face into Takumi's stomach and Takumi covered his burning face with his hands. "I... I thought you went to bed."

"No... we were just about to when the light timer went off." Kenta pulled his shirt over his head and curled himself into the tightest ball in Keisuke's lap.

There was rustling from the dark kitchen and Ryōsuke lifted his head slowly. "Well, I guess we'll go to bed first then." He pushed himself up and pulled Takumi with him. Takumi couldn't lift his head and bolted up the stairs before Ryōsuke could even get to the stairwell. He combed his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Good night... and sorry for disturbing you."

"Good night." Kenta pressed his face into Keisuke's chest and clenched his fists. Keisuke wrapped his arms around the embarrassed boy in his lap and smiled. "I'm sorry, Kenta." He kissed the soft blonde hair and squeezed tightly.

"The hell you are," Kenta mumbled.

"I really am."

"What made you think that was a good idea?"

"The fact that you were really hard."

"And you figured it wouldn't matter if they found out we were here?"

"No... I just..."

"What? Wanted to embarrass the hell out of me?"

"No! I... um..."

Kenta looked up to his lover with stern angry eyes.

"It... kind of... turned me on too."

Kenta's eyes widened. Keisuke wouldn't meet Kenta's eyes and turned away.

"I'm sorry."

"You..." Kenta giggled. "You pervert."

Keisuke shifted his eyes to Kenta and lowered his head a bit. "Who's fault is that?"

"Hm... I wonder..."

XXXXX

Ryōsuke walked into his bedroom and looked around briefly. Takumi was nowhere to be seen. Could he have gone into the bathroom? There was a rustling on his bed and Ryōsuke's lips tightened into a smile. He was so damn cute! The older man moved to the bed and placed his hand on the lump. He caressed the shape beneath the soft cotton and leaned down toward where he figured Takumi's head would be. When he kissed the blanket, the form underneath flinched and Ryōsuke chuckled softly.

"Are you ok?"

"No..." was the mumbled response.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't think so..."

"It really isn't that bad, you know."

"How can you say that?!" Takumi threw the blanket from over his head and glared at his lover.

"It really could have been worse."

"What the hell could have been worse than that?!"

There was a pause while Ryōsuke desperately tried to stop laughing. "The lights could have been on."

Takumi's only response was rolling his eyes and pulling the blanket back over his head.

Ryōsuke started to chuckle again and sat beside Takumi's curled body, still rubbing soothingly. "Just think of how embarrassed Nakamura must feel."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well I think he was naked."

"The lights were out, so that doesn't count."

"Would you have preferred that we were making love?"

Silence beneath the covers.

"Takumi?"

"No..."

Ryōsuke pulled back the blanket and kissed the pale cheek. "See, it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"You're just saying that because you weren't the one moaning with your pants down."

"Maybe..." Ryōsuke wrapped the warm breathing body in his arms and curled himself around Takumi's back. He kissed at the back of Takumi's head and tightened his grip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that, I just couldn't control myself."

Takumi's breathing was slow and even. Ryōsuke thought he'd fallen asleep until... he was on his back with the younger man straddling him. His hands were pinned beside his head and Takumi glared into his eyes... they were dark and unforgiving. Ryōsuke's eyes went wide and there were lips against his. Takumi pulled back and Ryōsuke smiled. What was this little ball of fire planning? Ryōsuke hadn't put his shirts back on before climbing the stairs, and young driver seemed to take advantage of that. He leaned back into Ryōsuke's lips and brushed them with his own. The older man watched intently, half-lidded eyes met his and there was heat on his neck.

"Nhh..."

Ryōsuke's eyes fell closed when Takumi's tongue grazed his neck. It wasn't much, but it was enough to raise goosebumps. There was hot air bouncing off his skin, cool fingers spidering down his arms and over his chest... then he felt the absence of pressure. The sensations of Takumi's near invisible touch... the warm breath from his parted lips... the truant motion at his groin... Ryōsuke tipped his head back and moaned again softly. There was a light shift and some rustling and Ryōsuke opened his eyes. Takumi had pulled his shirts over his head and tossed them aside. His touch was teasing Ryōsuke's skin again within seconds and the older man quickly started panting.

"Ahh..."

His entire head was muddled... he couldn't think... couldn't process anything but the torturous ministrations of the young master that was slowly, gently, maddeningly inching his way down Ryōsuke's body. He moved his hands carefully, but instinctually, and combed his fingers into that soft thick mop of hair. Takumi didn't change his movements and Ryōsuke lit up... his entire body was burning for this beautiful boy to kiss him... grab him... stroke him... lick him... anything but ghost himself all over... sending him into an endlessly blissful state of agony. His legs parted wider as the sensations lowered and crossed slowly... It was incredible.

"Aah!"

Ryōsuke's back arched when Takumi's teeth clamped onto his nipple. Their stomachs pressed together as Takumi rolled the flesh between his tightened jaw and clamped down harder. Ryōsuke's fingers tensed in Takumi's hair, but the pressure on his chest didn't give. His hips gyrated lightly when the erection in his pants started pulsing painfully against his zipper. Takumi's tongue swirled around the point in his mouth and his jaw loosened. He surrounded the nipple with his lips and sucked generously. Ryōsuke's body loosened a bit and his back was against the cool sheets. Takumi's fingers and lips resumed the gentle insect crawling motions of before and Ryōsuke started panting again.

Takumi lowered himself quickly this time and Ryōsuke felt his mouth playing at the closures of his jeans. The heat from the boy's mouth and the gentle pressure from his lips... Ryōsuke couldn't control his body. He started to tremble... and his fingers tightened again. There was rustling and tugging, so he lifted his hips. Maybe his punishment wouldn't be that horrible this time... Ryōsuke's pants were already off, and Takumi's face was already down there... This blissful torture would end soon... but it felt so good, did he really want it to end that easily? Takumi usually held out for longer when doing things like this, so why was he so--

"Ngh!"

Warm... air... good... so... good... Ryōsuke felt Takumi's hot breath along his attentive shaft, over his pelvis, across his testicles. His lips glanced gently against his skin several times throughout the repeated slow circuit of passion in his groin and Ryōsuke released the hair from his grasp. Dark orbs clenched as Ryōsuke pressed his forearm against his eyes. He tightened his fists and clamped his teeth onto the back of his other wrist. Takumi's fingers ghosted along his thighs and up his sides. Ryōsuke grinded his hips toward the heat and and groaned again. He heard that innocent gentle voice next.

"What do you want me to do next, Ryōsuke-san?"

Takumi's words were soft, but devastatingly effective. Ryōsuke's erection throbbed... "Ngh..."

"Ryōsuke-san..."

"Takumi..."

"I won't know what to do..."

"Anh..."

"... if you don't tell me clearly."

Hot breath on the head of his penis... wet heat for a fleeting moment... "Aah!"

"Tell me..."

"Suck it..."

XXXXX

Kenta followed Keisuke out of the darkened kitchen, through the unlit living room and up the shadowed stairs. The younger man was unbelievably embarrassed, especially when Keisuke started trying to make him feel better. He kept saying senseless and insensitive things like, "It could have been worse," and, "At least the lights weren't on." Kenta wanted to slap him multiple times over, for jerking him off in that situation mostly, and for teasing him about it afterward. He was definitely going to have to come up with a suitable retaliation for his unsuspecting lover. The two trudged past the older Takahashi's door, Keisuke heading to his own room and Kenta toward the bathroom.

"Ta... ku—AAAAH!"

The blondes stopped dead in their tracks with wide eyes. Kenta slowly turned back toward Keisuke and they held each other's eyes for a minute. They listened to the moaning and panting as they subsided... then there was utter silence. Keisuke was the first to break into a smile, then he turned and pulled his shirt over his head again. Kenta watched him. His eyes shifted to the door and he listened again. There was movement behind the door then whispering.

"..."

"I know... I'm sorry, Takumi."

"..."

"I really didn't mean for that to happen."

"..."

"Yes... I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again..."

Kenta turned back toward the bathroom and walked softly. He turned on the faucet in the sink and cupped his hands. The cool liquid spilled over his fingers then splashed off his face. He opened his eyes and met the face in the mirror. There was a sadistically vindictive grin leering back at him...

XXXXX

The morning of the trip had come. The Takahashi's packed their essential belongings for the slightly extended trip with the help of their respective significant other's and brought the bags out to the cars. Ryōsuke loaded his small duffel into Takumi's trunk and computer bag in the back seat while Keisuke set his large duffel with everything he'd need into his own trunk. Takumi and Ryōsuke climbed into the Eight Six and the younger man fired up the engine. He revved a few times then peeled off the curb and spun around, heading for the tofu shop. Keisuke walked with Kenta to the S14 and kissed him on the cheek. They smiled to each other and Kenta climbed into his car. He watched Keisuke's rear end a bit wantonly as he walked back to his own car and his engine roared to life as well. The two brightly colored vehicles sped off in the direction of Kenta's home.

Takumi backed into the driveway beside the tofu shop and the two men exited silently. The boy hadn't thought to pack the day before prior to visiting his lover, but it wouldn't take him that long anyway. He led Ryōsuke through the shop and both slipped off their shoes. As they passed the curtain, Takumi nodded to his father and climbed the stairs. He heard a familiarly formal deep voice from behind him and tried not to snicker as Ryōsuke spoke.

"Good morning, Fujiwara-san. Excuse me for intruding so early."

"Good morning, Takahashi-kun. Please come in. Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"No, thank you, sir. We won't be long and I wouldn't want you to go to the trouble of making anything I wouldn't be able to fully enjoy."

Bunta smirked and nodded. "You're good."

Takumi shook his head and called down the stairs. "Ryōsuke-san, could you come help me pack, please?"

"Please excuse me, Fujiwara-san."

Takumi walked into his room and grabbed his old backpack. It was big enough for a weekend's worth of clothes and toiletries, so it would be fine for the trip. He heard light footsteps behind him and turned to see an innocent looking Ryōsuke in his bedroom door. Takumi smiled lightly at his lover and shook his head again.

"What?"

"You're so formal with him."

"He's your father. It's to be expected of me to be polite with him."

"I guess..." Takumi dropped his head and turned back to his dresser. He didn't want Ryōsuke to know how adorable he was being. The drawers were pulled open from top to bottom and Takumi grabbed two items from each – socks, underwear, t-shirts and sweaters. One pair of pants should be enough to get him through this battle... but maybe he should bring a spare... just in case. He opened the bottom drawer again and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans then shoved them to the bottom of his bag. Underwear and socks were next, then t-shirts, and the sweaters on top... and he was off to the bathroom, lover in tow. Ryōsuke stood silently as Takumi picked and packed his things from around the sink and shower. He put them all in a zip lock bag and set them into the secondary pocket of his bag.

Takumi turned to Ryōsuke. The dark roaming eyes never left Takumi's body, he could feel it, and they smiled to each other. Takumi wanted to kiss him so badly, but... god damn his father! He didn't trust that they would be able to stop at just a little peck on the lips, and didn't want any surprise guests sneaking up on them. Damn bastard... Takumi huffed and Ryōsuke stepped aside. They went back down the stairs and stopped briefly.

"I won't be home for a few days, Oyaji."

"Where are you headed this time?"

"Shinshiro."

"Be careful."

"We will."

"Takahashi-kun."

"Yes?"

"I entrust you with his well being from now on."

Four eyes widened and the two young men looked to each other.

"Take care of yourselves."

"Thank you, sir."

"Later, Oyaji."

They passed the curtain, slipped into their shoes and were out the door in no time at all. When they got to the car, their eyes locked over the roof. They climbed into their seats and leaned across to the other. Soft lips met with soft lips and parted. Warm moisture mingled briefly and they pulled back slightly. Ryōsuke smiled to Takumi and he chuckled back. Bunta had given them his blessing and they couldn't have started this battle weekend off any better.

XXXXX

Keisuke stared out his windshield waiting for Kenta to return from his house. He hadn't packed yet, but he said it wouldn't take him very long. After about ten minutes of waiting, he heard a door close and Kenta was walking toward him quickly, bag in hand. Keisuke popped the trunk and heard it close a second later. Kenta was climbing into the car with a somewhat excited look in his eye and the older blonde smiled sweetly. He looked to the clock on his dashboard and pumped the gas a bit. They had plenty of time before they had to meet the rest of the team at the garage, but Keisuke didn't want to get distracted with Kenta's ass this close to a battle... especially when they still had such a long drive ahead of them. He couldn't afford to jeopardize his future racing career because he had trouble controlling his erections around his partner. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though... he and Kenta could buy a house together and spend the rest of their happy days entangled with each other in bed. Keisuke smiled. It sounded nice... but Kenta said once that he didn't mind taking a back seat to Keisuke's driving. Keisuke's chest ached. Your lover shouldn't have to take second place to anything... and certainly not to your job. Once he made it to the pros, he'd be able to give Kenta the proper attention he deserved.

He pulled up beside the garage and killed the engine. The three vans were already there, which meant Fumihiro, Matsumoto and Tomiguchi were all there as well. How long had they been waiting? Where were Ryōsuke and Fujiwara, for that matter? As if hearing his thoughts, there was a growing purr behind him. His eyes met the Eight Six as it pulled up behind the FD when Keisuke looked to his rearview mirror. They were all gathered and would be on their way soon. This was going to be a pain in the ass... taking five vehicles in a caravan along major highways for over six hours. Damn...

The four young men exited the two cars and headed up to the small building. Once inside, each vehicle was given a two way radio and a set of directions. The supply van was stocked with two extra coolers of food for the drive and the consensus was they were cleared for take-off... as it were. The group dispersed to their assigned vehicles and headed out. Kenta looked slyly over to Keisuke as they pulled onto the highway. Fujiwara was keeping a good pace with them, but he was far enough behind the FD where Kenta felt safe... and the vans were even further behind that... It was time for retaliation.

Kenta slipped his hand to Keisuke's thigh and rubbed innocently and gently. He looked up to Keisuke and they smiled sweetly to each other. His hand slowed and crept toward Keisuke's groin. Keisuke's eyes widened and shifted from the road for a second. Kenta saw his hands tighten on the wheel and he rubbed a bit harder.

"Kenta, what are you doing?"

There was no response.

"Kenta, I'm driving."

His fingers tightened on the slight bulge and Keisuke grunted softly.

"Kenta!"

Fingers were gripped firmly around his wrist and he winced. "Sorry... I wasn't thinking."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I know... I'm sorry." Kenta folded his hands into his lap and bowed his head with a somber voice.

"It's ok, just don't believe everything you see in movies. I can't imagine it's as easy to drive like that as they make it seem."

"I'm sorry." Keisuke ruffled Kenta's hair and smiled to him again. Kenta sighed to his lover with wide shame-filled eyes and looked back into his lap. He bit his tongue to keep from smiling.

Keisuke looked over to the passenger seat after they'd been on the road for over an hour. He'd felt a little bad about having to scold the adorable young man, but... with Kenta's skill at pleasuring him, Keisuke didn't think he'd be able to keep driving while that was happening. His brow rose a bit when he saw Kenta's slightly flushed cheeks. Was he feeling alright? Did he have a fever? Keisuke placed his hand on Kenta's face and heard a soft moan. He should have said something earlier if he wasn't feeling well. They wouldn't have made him stay home, but he could have taken medicine before they started--

"Kenta?"

Keisuke's eyes widened a bit when he saw the true reason behind the warm flushed face. Kenta was rubbing at the zipper on his jeans... his eyes looked like they were shut tight, then his hand rose and released the button. Keisuke's head and eyes snapped back to the road and he gripped the wheel again. What the hell was he doing at a time like this?! He heard the zipper being pulled then the soft moans filled his ears.

"Nnh... ahh... hah... hah..."

The windows began to fog a bit and Keisuke turned on the defroster. He swallowed hard fearing what those sounds were going to do to him and stole another glance at his sexually untimely partner. Kenta reached down on the side of the chair and pulled a lever. The back of the seat went down and Kenta's legs widened. Keisuke's eyes couldn't stay on the road and kept shifting back to the lewd arousing boy beside him. Kenta stroked himself smoothly and played at the tip of his fully erect penis. Keisuke gnawed on his bottom lip and the fingers of Kenta's free hand slipped down beneath his underwear. He moaned louder and Keisuke grunted softly.

"Keisuke... senpai..."

The tightness in the older man's jeans was almost unbearable. Kenta's erotic whisper sent a pulse from Keisuke's heart directly down to his uncomfortably confined erection and he inhaled sharply. One hand tightened on the wheel and the other dropped to his crotch. He covered it with the feeble hope that he could withstand himself until the drive was over. The heat from his hand only made him ache more and Kenta arched his back slightly.

"Keisuke..."

"Why are you doing this to me...?"

They looked to each other briefly... Kenta's eyes were pleading... begging for him and Keisuke almost came in his pants. He looked back to the road and felt the pressure again at his thigh. It moved up to his groin and his hand was back on the wheel. Kenta popped the button on Keisuke's jeans and pulled at the zipper. Keisuke's entire body tensed when he felt the cool hand on his burning rod. The younger man stroked briefly then leaned over the proud member. Keisuke squinted slightly when the hot air met his erection and then there was wet... mind blowing heat all around him. Kenta played at the tip with his tongue and Keisuke's knuckles turned white. His foot eased a bit off the gas and the windshield started to cloud again.

He daringly leaned for the dial and the white began to fade from the glass. Kenta moaned again and there was subtle sensation on Keisuke's testicles. The older blonde gritted his teeth and groaned trying to stay focused on the road. What the hell brought this on? Was Kenta really that horny? It shouldn't be possible... They did it several times over the last day and a half. How was it that he still had so much energy? And why in such a dangerous situation? Kenta was usually more conscious of situations like this... People could see in... Fujiwara... or Aniki... or one of the others... Even a stranger... they were so vulnerable like--

"Aah...!"

Keisuke tensed again. He wasn't even being nice... It felt like Kenta was just going all out down there and Keisuke was trying to decide if he was upset. He didn't think it was a good idea... but it just felt so damn good... Jesus... don't stop... so close... almost... there... Ken--

"Kenta!"

"Nph!"

Keisuke ejaculated fully into Kenta's hot mouth and the younger man slowed his movements. Kenta pulled back slightly and licked the head clean sucking at the tip for the last remaining drops. When he looked up, Keisuke was sweaty and attempting to glare at him. It was really cute and Kenta smiled up to him with a wink. He stuffed the softening member back into the older man's pants and sat up in his chair. There was a stash of tissues in the glove box so he helped himself, cleaning the mess he'd made on his hand and what he could of the mess he'd made in his pants. It was a little embarrassing for him, but he was internally elated when he looked up to his deeply displeased partner.

Keisuke looked beyond irritated. His jaw was clenched, eyes narrowed, hands gripping the wheel and shifter tightly. Kenta closed his own pants and raised the back of the seat again. He got the feeling it was going to be a relatively quiet ride for the next few hours. Hands fisted tightly in his lap again, head down, eyes closed... and a smile across his lips from a satisfactorily accomplished mission.

XXXXX

"How are you doing?"

Takumi smiled to Ryōsuke in the passenger seat. "I'm fine."

They'd been on the road for just under five hours. Takumi was a little wary toward the start of the journey because he couldn't remember ever driving for so many hours in just one direction. After about an hour and a half, he noticed the FD wasn't in front of him anymore and had a miniature panic attack. Ryōsuke calmed him down immediately assuring him that everyone would be fine and no one could get lost. A little while later, he caught the yellow car in his rearview mirror and heaved a loud sigh of relief. He wasn't sure... but Keisuke-san almost looked angry.

"Would you like some water?"

"Oh, that actually sounds good."

Takumi saw his smile reflected on Ryōsuke's face when he accepted the offer.

"Would you mind, Ryōsuke-san?"

"Not at all..."

Ryōsuke dropped the back of the passenger seat and reached to the floor behind Takumi. He opened the cooler and pulled out a small bottle. With the lid closed, he raised the back of the chair and uncapped the bottle. Takumi held out his hand and gently took the water downing half of it in one swallow. He bit his lip when the younger man pulled the container from his glistening mouth, the liquid dribbling down the pale smooth chin. Ryōsuke's face burned and he turned back to the front window. He was breathing a little heavier and his body seemed to be warming up. Why was this happening? Didn't his body believe in rest and recuperation between sex acts? Or was it just that his body didn't know how to relax when Takumi was being unintentionally seductive?

"Do... do you mind if I have some?"

"No... that's ok."

Ryōsuke came very close to finishing the bottle before he pulled it from his lips and looked over to his lover again. The water didn't do much to calm his energetic hormones and the seat back dropped again. He retrieved another container of water and was back up in about a minute. After downing the last bit of the first bottle, he placed it in an empty plastic bag and opened the second. He took a few sips and again heard that voice that made his heart beat faster.

"Wow... you must be really thirsty, Ryōsuke-san. Are you not feeling well?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you want we can ask Fumihiro-san if he has medicine. I don't mind pulling over for a bit."

"I'm fine, really, Takumi. Thank you for worrying though."

"It really isn't a problem."

"It's also not necessary. Besides, we're almost there."

Takumi sighed with a smile and Ryōsuke bit his lip again as he turned to look out the side window. Why the hell did he think it would be ok to put the two of them in a room with Keisuke and Kenta? His frustration was going to be his undoing, for sure...

**TBC...**

VVVVV

I'm so excited! The mechaninc for the FD finally has a name! Tomiguchi! Hooray! So there it is and I do apologize for being so late. I've been doing that a lot lately, but I figure I'm having trouble writing because I've been reading too much of the Manga. I think I'll cut back for a little while. Please feel free to review, critique and berate. Thanks for your support.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Ok... this has gotten completely out of control. I've started working on Chapter effing 20 this past weekend! I may have to cancel this one because I'm running out of ideas for these people. I honestly don't know how these Mangaka keep their stories going for so damn long. Oh and for those of you that have asked... I don't think it would be appropriate to swing with these two couples because I really think all parties involved would be strongly opposed. (I was thinking about doing a little side story with Fumihiro and the two mechanics... not really sure about that one though. According to Wikipedia, Fumihiro is only in his late 20's. I'm not sure if I believe that.) So on with the show, as they say. I hope you like it.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Initial D_.

VVVVV

Takumi looked over his car as Ryōsuke emerged from the Eight Six in the entryway of the parking garage. The manager of the driving team had arranged for the vehicle storage to be close by where they were going to spend the night, so they only had about a block to walk to their hotel. Takumi watched as the hole in the wall swallowed up his little car and looked to his lover. The man was standing quietly beside him and their fingers brushed. The young driver's face warmed a little and he felt the corners of his mouth stretch slightly into a smile. He heard another engine roar softly and the two walked toward the exit.

Keisuke pulled into the underground structure and Takumi watched as he stopped on the large steel plate. After another minute, Keisuke and Nakamura exited the FD and retrieved their belongings. Takumi's brow rose when Keisuke-san didn't wait for Nakamura. He looked irritated... and a little embarrassed. His face was a little red and he kept his head down even as Ryōsuke-san started talking to him. What was wrong? Was he feeling unwell?

"How was it for you, Keisuke?"

Takumi thought he saw the taller blonde flinch right before he answered. "F—fine."

"You didn't have any problems?"

"No... It was fine."

"Nakamura?"

"Yeah. It wasn't bad... just long."

Takumi's eyes shifted from one blonde to the other. They both looked a little strange. Had something happened on the way down?

"Well, why don't we get to the hotel so you two can rest before the trial runs later?"

Takumi nodded looked back to his mentor. He didn't even need to look Ryōsuke in the eye to realize that he'd noticed it too... Something happened between the two of them in the six-plus hours they'd been alone in that car. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was... but judging by Keisuke-san's expression, it was probably something he didn't really want to share with his brother and brother's lover.

The group walked to the exit and out into the afternoon sun. It wasn't as warm as expected, but it was far from cold. A light breeze bounced over Takumi's face and he turned back to see Ryōsuke leaned slightly against the attendant's booth. He gave a light bow and flashed that award winning smile then joined the rest. Takumi wondered when the rest of the team was going to arrive. Matsumoto-san, Tomiguchi-san and Fumihiro-san weren't too far behind, from what Takumi remembered, but they were also traveling a bit slower... and they only had one person per vehicle. They probably stopped once or twice to stretch or something.

When Takumi looked up, he noticed something that was just... abnormal. The two brothers were walking silently side by side and Nakamura was walking silently beside him. The two blonde heads were down and both had their free hands stuffed into a pocket – Nakamura's in his jacket and Keisuke's in his jeans. What was wrong with them? Had they gotten into a fight? They seemed fine when they'd left the Takahashi home that morning... so what changed?

He looked to his side and debated. Should he ask? Should he wait until they were alone? Should he just leave it be? If they were having problems, that would affect Keisuke-san's ability to drive his best for the battle the next night, no question. But if it was something so big, they didn't even want to be next to each other, maybe it would be best for everyone if it waited until they'd gotten home. That way, they wouldn't be trapped with each other... but they already were.

Takumi shook his head. It wasn't even his problem... so why was he thinking so much on it? What ever it was, they would certainly work it out and Keisuke-san would be fine for the battle the following night. Still... it was itching at him a bit. He looked over to Nakamura again and his eyes widened a bit. The man beside him was postured like he was hurting, or ashamed or something. His head was bowed, his shoulders were slumped over and his bangs were shrouding his eyes... but he was... smiling?

XXXXX

Ryōsuke was seated at the desk in the room with his laptop open, typing away. The two drivers had been laying down for about twenty minutes when he felt his phone vibrating his his pocket. Whether they were sleeping or not, he couldn't say, so he pushed away from the desk and headed for the door. He slipped his hand in to retrieve the device and flipped it open as he pulled the door behind him. It was Fumihiro.

"Yes?"

"We've just dropped off the vans at the garage and should be at the hotel in a few minutes."

"That's good. Did any of you run into problems at all?"

"No. As far as I can tell, everything was fine. Are our room keys at the front desk?"

"They should be. Nakamura and I were about to go get some dinner. What would you all like?"

"Oh, well since you're already settled, we can pick it up."

"Matsumoto and Tomiguchi need to rest for tonight, and you must be tired from the drive, Fumihiro."

"I see this is not up for negotiation."

"Ever the perceptive one, you are."

Ryōsuke smiled when the man on the other end conceded and listened carefully to their food requests. There was a pamphlet for a noodle shop a few blocks away in the reception lobby and Ryōsuke figured they would be able to fill the consumable needs of the team for the next two days. The phone was closed and back in his pocket just as he heard Nakamura coming out of the bathroom. He went quietly back into the room and motioned for the younger man to join him in the hall. They put their shoes on and Ryōsuke walked to the elevator, Nakamura in tow.

"Is everything alright between you and Keisuke?"

There was a pause then a soft giggle.

Ryōsuke's brows furrowed with confusion. Nakamura had never laughed like that before – at least not that he'd heard. It was just... creepy. Especially from him...

"Excuse me, Ryōsuke-Senpai."

"Don't worry about it. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I guess I'm a little tired though."

Ryōsuke looked back over his shoulder briefly. Nakamura was fidgety and his face was a little red. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I feel fine. I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's ok. I hope you don't mind accompanying me to get dinner."

"Not at all. Where are we going?"

"There were a bunch of brochures in the lobby for restaurants. We'll take a look at them before we order."

Nakamura was silent the rest of the time they were out. They ended up going to a universal take-out place and had gotten a large assortment of food. He wasn't really sure what Takumi wanted and Nakamura didn't know about Keisuke either, so they guessed – a bit excessively – and were on their way. Ryōsuke made sure that the three van drivers would be sleeping in a room close to theirs in case there were any problems and made sure he would have a key for it as well. He stopped in to check on Takumi and Keisuke before he and the young blonde with him went off to feast. After leaving a note, he grabbed his computer and they were out the door again.

He rapped gently at the door and they were ushered inside. Ryōsuke wanted to make sure that there would be some left over for the sleeping pair so he cartoned off a bit of everything. It looked like a little much for the two of them, but there was more than enough for everyone to have left overs. Still, he didn't want to take the chance... There was no trust when hungry men were involved with ample amounts of food. When the portions were tucked away, the food was displayed and they dug in.

XXXXX

"Nnh..."

Takumi rolled to his back and rubbed at his eyes. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore, but he didn't want to get out of bed either. It was a nice warm bed, but he wasn't home, and Ryōsuke-san wasn't with him. His fingers tangled into his hair and he opened his eyes. The textured ceiling of the hotel room glared back at him blankly and he pushed himself up. It was dark so he flopped back down to the pillow. What time was it? They were scheduled, as usual, to start the practice runs around ten. Did he have enough time to sleep some more? He felt around on the table between the beds for the clock and turned it toward him when he thought he found it. Bright red numbers assaulted his bleary eyes reading 7:57. Maybe another thirty minutes... that wouldn't be so bad. It would give him time to shower and probably eat too. He saw black again and rolled away from the night table.

_Beep beep beep beep..._

Keisuke heard an abrupt rustle somewhere off to his side and lifted his tired head. He grunted and tapped the button on the clock to silence it and blinked himself to consciousness. Fujiwara's silhouette was hunched forward against the dark curtains and Keisuke pushed himself up. They had two hours before they had to be at the mountain and he suddenly needed to pee... bad. The blonde threw the blankets off him and felt the floor beneath his feet. It was a little different from his bed at home and his fists clenched and rose over his head as he stood. He yawned as he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his face on his way to the bathroom.

The man flipped on the light and closed the door. As the fluid started to drain from his body, he caught his eyes in the mirror at his side. He looked exhausted... but it was to be expected since he'd just woken up. When he was finished, he flushed and washed. Images of the car ride down flashed through his mind and he thought of Kenta. The porcelain was cool against his palms when he bowed his head and sighed. Kenta... that soft tongue... those smooth lips... that warm mouth... Keisuke chuckled begrudgingly and shook his head. Damn that guy... it really was hot.

Keisuke had wanted so badly at the time to pull over. He wanted to tangle his fingers into Kenta's hair... drop the back of his seat and thrust into that wet heat... close his eyes and feel himself losing control. He'd been playing with himself too, which only made Keisuke more excited... and he wasn't really sure if they were going to make it in one piece. Damn it... he was hard again.

He opened the door and called out to his temporary roommate. "Oi, Fujiwara?"

"What's up?"

"Is it alright if I take a shower first? I won't be too long."

"Sure, that's not a problem."

"Thanks." He shut the door again and turned on the hot water. He stared into his own eyes as the mirror fogged. His hand slipped to his pajama pants and rubbed against his intimate recollection. Why the hell did Kenta do these things to him?

Just then, he heard the door to the room open and his brother's voice. He dropped his pants and pulled his shirt from his head, then heard a knock at the door dividing the bathroom from the common room. He stepped into the shower and adjusted the water's temperature. The water ran over his body and his groin pulled at him again when he heard Kenta's voice on the other side of the door.

"Keisuke-Senpai?"

"Come on in..." He wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

The door opened and closed. "There's food in the other room for when you're done."

"Thanks..." Keisuke's eyes clenched and his fingers tensed. His penis throbbed and he watched the shadow on the other side of the curtain as Kenta turned to leave. The images flashed through his head again when that deceptively sweet voice sounded in his ears again.

"Ryōsuke-Senpai and Fujiwara are going to eat now. I'll bring yours back for when you're done."

He heard the door to the hall close and reached out from the shower stall grabbing the younger man's shirt tightly. "No... you won't."

"Kei--"

The curtain was pulled back and Keisuke jerked the boy to him, their lips pressing together. Keisuke worked quickly at Kenta's jeans and pushed them to the floor along with his underwear. Kenta pulled back a bit. He looked confused and Keisuke pulled the shirt over his head. Their lips joined again and his fingers clutched the back of the younger man's head. Keisuke leaned back and lead Kenta roughly into the shower. There was a hand on his chest and Keisuke turned the boy's back to him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Kenta was pressed against the wall when Keisuke brushed the soft ear with his lips. He spoke softly as his hands slid down the toned dark body. "Paying you back for what you did in the car."

"Nnh..." Keisuke rubbed his palm against the package at Kenta's groin. "That's not fair..."

"Why not?" His voice was low. He licked gently at the small ear and thrust his erection into the cleft of that small tight ass.

"Because that was payback for last night. Ahh..."

"Then I guess it's a never ending cycle..."

Keisuke trailed gentle kisses down Kenta's back and lowered himself to his knees. Kenta's hips shifted and the small hole presented itself rather nicely. Keisuke's hand moistened Kenta's genitals and wrapped around the lengthening shaft. He stroked slowly and loosely and guided his lips to the deep enticing crevice. Kenta was moaning over Keisuke's head, which only made the older man throb harder, and his fingers clenched on the perky little orbs. He pressed his tongue to Kenta and dragged it down his lower spine.

"Ahhh..."

Kenta's hips moved back toward Keisuke's face as the younger man moaned and the tongue disappeared between the wanting buttocks. Keisuke's eyes clenched when he heard the increased groaning and his fingers tightened on the young rod against the wall. He felt Kenta's body tense again and his other hand went to his own groin. It was burning and pulsing. He needed to be inside Kenta now... but it was too soon. Kenta needed to be punished for doing something so dangerous before... Kenta... damn it! It totally wasn't fair.

He pressed his tongue against the ring and lapped hungrily. He wasn't going to be able to hold back enough to get what he wanted and started jerking faster. His lips sucked at Kenta's back side and the sounds over his head got louder. There was a hand on the back of his head pressing his face deeper and deeper. He slipped the wet muscle into the entrance and felt a light pulse at the base of Kenta's erection. Not yet! This was so not fair! He removed his face and pulled his hand back. He pressed two fingers into the flesh between Kenta's testicles and anus and massaged lightly.

"Oh... yeah..."

"Do you have any?"

"My wallet..."

Keisuke opened the curtain all the way and reached for Kenta's pants. It was a silly question because they both always carried at least two on them at all times, but he really didn't want to stop pleasuring the younger man for fear those exhilarating sounds would stop. He also feared that he would shoot as soon as he entered, but he knew that he could do it again fairly easily if that were to happen. Keisuke fumbled around a bit first for the wallet, then for the condom and brought it to his lips. He tore it open and slipped it on, then stood and placed himself. He didn't even hesitate before thrusting his entire length inside his partner.

"Aaaah..."

"Nnngh..."

Keisuke pumped himself in and out swiftly and expertly. Kenta arched his back and cried out to the ceiling. Only him... only Kenta could drive him crazy like this... only Kenta could make him come so fast and so hard the way he had every time they were together. Only Kenta could make love with him so uninhibited and intensely. It never ceased to amaze him how good they were together and how incredible they made each other feel. The ring tightened and Keisuke clenched his eyes. Only Kenta... He felt a hand gripping his ass and he moved faster... he penetrated deeper... loved him harder. He leaned down and clamped his teeth onto the tan shoulder in front of him... and came.

"Ngh, nnngh!"

"Aaaah!"

Keisuke slowed after Kenta released onto the wall and sucked gently at the red mark he left on his lover's body. He'd become conscious of how hard he was biting the poor boy and started lessening the pressure of his jaw. If Kenta noticed, he didn't seem to care and the marks weren't as apparent as they'd been in the beginning. Keisuke kissed up the boy's collar and Kenta turned around to catch his lips. Only him... only Nakamura Kenta. They separated after another minute or so and Kenta helped Keisuke wash himself. Keisuke's stomach rumbled a bit and they stepped out to dress and join the group in the other room.

XXXXX

Takumi stuffed a piece of sushi into his mouth when he heard the knocking on the door. He looked to the clock and he eyes widened. It was almost 8:30. His eyes darted to Ryōsuke who looked back to him with the same slightly widened eyes. He didn't dare make eye contact with either Keisuke-san or Nakamura when they entered the room. That would have been too embarrassing. He thought back to when they'd dropped off their cars and remembered them not being too comfortable around each other. Apparently what ever it was... they'd gotten over it.

Ryōsuke stood beside him and walked to the small garbage can beside the desk. "There is plenty of food left. I need to go charge my computer so I'll be right back."

Takumi watched him leave as he stuffed another piece of raw fish in his mouth. His eyes rolled down Ryōsuke's back and rested on the shapely rear end he knew to be hidden beneath those loose fitting jeans. He felt his face warm a little as he chewed and swallowed. He should leave... he should follow Ryōsuke-san back to their room and attack him... tie him down to the bed like he'd done so many times in the last several months. Takumi gnawed on his bottom lip and stared at the closed door for a minute or two before he realized someone was talking to him.

"Fujiwara?"

"I—I'm sorry, Keisuke-san."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Y—yeah, I just spaced out. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I took so long. There should still be plenty of hot water for you though."

"Oh, thank you, Keisuke-san."

"No problem."

"Ex—excuse me."

Takumi tried to walked from the room as nonchalantly as possible, but wasn't really sure if it worked. He also wasn't sure if he really cared and decided about half-way back to his room that he did not. The key card from his pocket opened the door and he walked directly into a nice view of Ryōsuke's firm round butt protruding from beneath the small desk in the corner. He bit his lip and felt his body grow hot very quickly. The door closed behind him softly and he moved toward his lover. He stopped several centimeters away and clenched his fists. Ryōsuke was too strong for him to throw onto the bed... he had to do this tactfully, but quickly. They didn't have a lot of time.

"Ryōsuke-san?"

"What is it?"

"Um... what are you doing?"

"I dropped the micro SD card with all the information I need on it."

"Oh... um... would you like any help?"

"No... here it is."

The older man emerged from the recesses of the table and sat on his feet. He raised his hand to Takumi and smiled revealing the small memory card. Takumi's eyes were glued to him and the man lowered his hand. He rubbed his fingers over his thumb and tried not to just lunge at the sexy man on the floor. Takumi watched his brows furrow and then Ryōsuke stood. He looked concerned and Takumi wiped at his forehead. He didn't want to wait any longer. His pants tightened and he reached to adjust his zipper. How should he go about this?

"Are you ok?"

"Y—yeah." He turned for the dresser casually. "Why?"

"You look a little flushed. Are you anxious about the battle tomorrow night?"

"No... not really." Takumi pulled out a clean set of clothes and tossed them to his bed.

"Are you sure?"

His eyes widened when he felt Ryōsuke's body against his. The man thrust gently and Takumi felt his lips brush his neck. They both wanted the same thing... Takumi turned to face Ryōsuke and their lips slammed together. Takumi ran his fingers up against the cool hard body and they parted briefly to remove Ryōsuke's shirt. Takumi was pushed back a few steps and he felt a tug at his pants. His bottom layers were removed with one swift pull and he was shoved to the bed. He tried to sit up, but Ryōsuke was too fast.

The hand on Takumi's chest forced him to his back on the mattress. Another hand slipped beneath his shirt and yanked it over his head. He pulled Ryōsuke down by the back of his head and they locked together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other's and Takumi went to work on the older man's jeans. He pushed them down with one hand and reached into the front pocket with the other. It was right where he expected it to be and Takumi pulled it out before Ryōsuke kicked the pants all the way off.

"Unh..."

"Haa..."

Ryōsuke leaned against Takumi and rubbed their erections together. Their bodies were hot and Takumi wanted him... badly. He tore open the package and slid it down the throbbing meat. His legs parted and he guided his lover inside him. They groaned wildly and Takumi wrapped his arms and legs around the tan sweaty man on top of him. He felt Ryōsuke thrusting... stabbing him deep and hard inside his rectum... assaulting his prostate over and over. Takumi's head lolled to the side as he vocalized his appreciation and there were lips moving across his face. Ryōsuke was grunting along with him and he felt the soft moisture on his neck.

The teeth were next... gently nipping and sucking at his neck and collar. Ryōsuke moved faster and thrust harder... and Takumi wailed louder. A hand moved from his side and brushed against his chest. There were fingers around his nipple pinching and tweeking. Takumi released an arm and braced himself against the wall over his head. He started grinding hard back against the muscle giving his so much pleasure. He tried to widen his hips and the hand on his back crept up to his shoulder. Ryōsuke pulled him roughly over his thrusting penis and Takumi tightened around him.

"Ryōsuke-san...!"

"You like it?"

"Oh god... yeah...!"

"You want it harder?"

"Yeah... harder! Harder!"

"Ngh... Takumi...!"

"Aah... aah! I'm... going to--"

"Nnngh... uuugh! Takumi!"

"Ryōsuke-san! Aaaah!"

The fire in Takumi's body was sucked out through his pulsing erection as he came and he felt Ryōsuke burst inside him. The thrusting slowed and Ryōsuke came to a rest on top of him. They panted heavily as they laid in the messy aftermath of their spontaneous romp and Takumi felt those lips on his neck and face again. The damp hair was brushed out of his eyes and he looked to Ryōsuke's head beside him. They smiled to each other and kissed gently until Takumi felt he could walk again. The team manager rolled off him and he stood to gather his clothes. He didn't even make it to the bathroom before his legs started to wobble. Damn... was he going to make it through the practice tonight?

Ryōsuke propped himself up on his elbows and watched Takumi as he disappeared into the bathroom. He pulled the sheath from his softening dick and knotted the end before tossing it to the garbage. A relived sigh escaped him when it flipped over the edge and settled at the bottom of the bucket. He looked to the clock and stood with a displeased groan. It was about ten minutes to 9:00 and he would probably need a shower too. Ryōsuke sniffed himself briefly and walked to the dresser. He grabbed a set of clothes for himself and looked up. The man in the reflective glass started back at him with relaxed eyes and a satisfied smile.

The shower was running and Ryōsuke's eyes shifted to the clock in the mirror. Takumi was so passionate... almost like he'd been waiting for it. It was so hot... so intense... Every time... every single time they made love lately was the best time they were ever together. He wondered if it would ever stop, then prayed that it didn't. Would they always be this hot for each other? Even if the frequency of their making love when down over the course of their relationship, the intensity sure wouldn't. He smiled again to the man in the mirror and tucked his clothes under his arm. When he walked into the bathroom the glass opposite the shower was already cloudy. He knocked on the wall and set his clothes beside the sink.

"Mind if I join you?"

Takumi smirked. The color returning to his cheeks. "Not at all."

They both knew they didn't have time for another round and resentfully shared a G-rated shower. They washed each other's hair and backs, rinsed and stepped out. Ryōsuke pulled Takumi to him roughly as the younger man reached for his clean clothes on the other side of the sink counter. They smiled again and pressed their lips together. They held each other close until they heard the pounding on the door to the hall. It would be time for them to go soon... and they silently agreed to save more for some other time in the near future.

**TBC...**

VVVVV

Hah! I've successfully extended this thing to the point where I almost wish these people would just break up so I can start the whole story all over again. I wonder how that would work? Well thanks for reading and feel free to comment and critique.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** She sat at the computer tapping away like a giant lazy retard when all of a sudden she looked up. Peering at her shyly from around the corner was Chapter 20 and she smiled thinking to herself, "What a stupid way to start off a new chapter." I think I might be getting back into the swing of this whole writing thing. I haven't started the next chapters for the stories yet, but I think I will as soon as they are all posted. I think I'm up to 200 or so pages with this story... I haven't checked in a while, but I can't imagine it's any less than that. So with out further babble from your useless pseudo-author, I present to you... Chapter 20! Dah dahdah Dah!

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Initial D_.

VVVVV

Ryōsuke was seated at the small folding table beneath the Project D tent tapping away at his laptop. He'd instructed the drivers to run their usual warm-up laps then lost himself in his cyber world of data and graphics. The team manager was a little surprised that no one was there when they'd arrived about an hour earlier, but didn't really think much on it. They would probably show themselves sooner rather than later, especially if they were a competitive as he'd heard. They seemed friendly, though, when Ryōsuke was in contact with the locals to set up the event... good fair sportsmen that only wanted to further their reputation as being the best, just like D...

It was almost 11:30 when Ryōsuke heard the small commotion somewhere off to his left. He looked up to see Kenta in the middle of a large group of people... probably all locals. Ryōsuke stood immediately. His eyes darted around for Fumihiro and he walked as casually as possible over to the crowd. He'd told Fumihiro and the mechanics to rest in the vans until they were needed, so chances were they hadn't noticed anything.

Ryōsuke furrowed his brow and listened to the excited conversations. Nakamura hadn't noticed him yet, but didn't seem like he was in any trouble, so the older man calmed a bit. Still... that guy has a tendency to let his mouth get him into tight spots... but there was something different. There were a couple of girls standing beside the young blonde and a man roughly the same age as Ryōsuke talking to him very excitedly. What exactly was going on?

"Oi..."

The voices quieted a bit and a few people turned to the manager.

"Is everything alright here?" He looked to Nakamura, then looked quickly around the crowd and back to his teammate.

"Ah, Senpai, these are some fans and members of the local street racing team." Nakamura seemed a little uncomfortable when the girls started getting closer to him. "We met them last time, when we came out for the recording."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Manager-san is so handsome!"

"Are you racing tomorrow night as well?"

"I'd love to see what you can do behind the wheel!"

The crowd engulfed him in seconds and there were girls all around him. Their eyes were batting and their mouths were smiling... if they only knew... Ryōsuke looked up to Nakamura fighting the urge to roll his eyes and smiled softly. "Have you heard anything from the drivers yet?"

"Nothing yet. They will probably both need to refuel soon though."

"I suspected that much. Is everyone else sleeping as I instructed?"

"I believe so."

"Good." Ryōsuke turned to gently push his way back through the horde to his work station. "We'll break for a snack when they need to fill up."

"Understood."

He glanced back over his shoulder and smirked when the crowd gravitated back toward the younger man. Ryōsuke smirked and reseated himself. It seemed like he'd been working for only a few minutes before he realized there were eyes on him. He couldn't help but look up briefly then back to the screen. Two of the girls had followed him back to the vans, but were still standing a good few meters away. They were huddled together and looked like they were whispering and giggling to each other. Ugh... he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this, and as long as no one was getting into trouble, he didn't really care to.

"Can I help you with something?"

One of them squealed... the one on his right, maybe? "Um... Manager-san..."

"We were wondering..."

"What is it?" He tried desperately to mask his irritation. What were they after?

"Well... do you race, too?"

"I haven't raced for about a year."

"Really?"

"That's really upsetting."

"I'll bet you were a terrific driver."

"I'd love to see you race again, Manager-san."

"Do you think you'll ever start again?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh..."

"We're sorry."

"We didn't realize."

"Please excuse us, Manager-san."

"We're sorry. We really didn't mean to burden you."

Ryōsuke continued working without a second thought. He sighed and relaxed his face a bit. It was a little taxing to not just scream at them to get the hell away from him and he really didn't give a shit what they had to say, but he managed somehow. The women of that area were relentless. Even Nakamura seemed to be getting annoyed with the attention when he looked over. His eyes widened when a though hit him... What about Takumi?

Takumi was far more attractive than he, and his skill and shyness only made him that much more adorable. Not to mention the adrenaline from driving would be surging through his body... he was always sexiest right before a battle and Ryōsuke panicked a bit. Shit... all those girls clamoring around his lover... flirting with him, coming on to him... wanting to touch him... That was certainly not going to happen. But how was he going to stop it? He would just have to bear with it... or... His eyes narrowed as the gears in his head turned. All he had to do was present a more attractive target... but who would it be?

"Ryōsuke-san?"

He looked up to see Takumi's beautifully concerned face. The younger man didn't look overly worried, but he knew that was the most primitive state of Takumi's concern. Ryōsuke smiled and leaned back. "Are you finished with your runs?"

"Not even close. Keisuke-san saw the crowd and decided he needed to gas his car, so I stopped too. I'm sorry. I should have talked him out of it."

"No, no that's fine. I'll bet you need to fill your tank too."

"Yeah... I guess."

Takumi dropped his head a bit and Ryōsuke stood. "Why don't we give Nakamura a rest?"

"Ok... Um... who are they?"

"The local race team and their fans."

"You've met them?"

"A little. They are friendly and seem to like Nakamura a lot."

Takumi nodded and followed timidly behind Ryōsuke.

"I'm guessing they saw him do the recording up here and were impressed."

Keisuke was already beside Kenta when the other two approached. The crowed dispersed again evenly amongst the four young men and conversation ensued. There was talk of everything from racing experience to first vehicles and best wins. Ryōsuke had long ago instructed the team to not divulge any important information – such as techniques and the like – but figured they were all smart enough to have known that without being told.

He looked around to the other three. Keisuke seemed to be having a grand time teasing his secret lover about the girls that were all over him, which appeared to make Nakamura that much more uncomfortable – and in turn looked to be irritating Keisuke – while Takumi was bashfully brushing off advances and trying to be polite to the people attempting to hold a conversation. Ryōsuke was in the middle of avoiding his racing history when he saw one of the van doors open. He looked to his watch when Tomiguchi swung his legs from the vehicle. The other two should be waking about the same time and they could shed the unwanted layers of people.

Ryōsuke's brow rose when he noticed an odd look in the FD mechanic's eye. Tomiguchi looked unusually calm and had a strange air about him. Not two minutes later, Matsumoto emerged from the other van with a very similar look on. The manager's eyes shifted between the two and he watched their eyes meet each other's. It almost reminded him of when he figured out Keisuke and Nakamura were... no way.

"Aniki..."

"Yeah?" He pulled his attention from the mechanics reluctantly when he heard his brother calling for him.

"We're going to refuel then finish our runs."

"Yes, that's fine. The rest of the crew is ready for you so, I'll let them know."

"Ma—Manager-san?"

Ryōsuke turned as he made his way to the three waking team members. Takumi was so adorable when he was embarrassed... and women really embarrassed him – especially when they came on to him unyieldingly. "What is it?"

"Do... do you have any water in the supply van?"

"Yes, come with me please."

The relief on Takumi's face was enough to melt Ryōsuke's entire body. It was going to be a long night between working the crowd and controlling his suddenly active libido.

XXXXX

Keisuke was surprised at how quickly the rest of the practice runs went for him. He spent pretty much the entire time they were resting teasing Kenta about his newly gained popularity. There were girls all over him and the guys were talking to both of them about the same. Keisuke was too busy paying attention to the leeches on his lover to notice if there were any on him. He tried to cover his annoyance with humor by teasing his younger "friend" about the joys of having so many women willing to dote on him. Kenta seemed desperate for him to stop egging them on, but Keisuke didn't.

He gripped the wheel and jerked to the left just as the Eight-Six appeared from around the bend, they passed each other fluidly as they'd done so many times in the past and Keisuke straightened his tires. Where did those bitches get off thinking they could flirt with Kenta so casually? Who did they think they were? None of them were even getting a second look from Kenta. Shouldn't that have tipped them off that he wasn't interested? Whores! All of them! Shameless whores!

Keisuke jerked the wheel again and spun out at the end of his run atop the mountain. He looked to the people still surrounding Kenta and revved his engine. His eyes narrowed when Kenta's locked with him and Kenta started pushing his way from the people. He pulled the parking brake and lowered his window. Ryōsuke was standing beside him in seconds and Kenta was preparing to pack up for the morning. His eyes shifted to the man standing outside his car then back to Kenta as he helped Fumihiro take down the small tent and fold the table.

"Are you feeling alright, Keisuke?"

"I'm fine."

"Really? Because it looks to me like you're a little irritated."

"What would I be irritated about?"

"Don't insult me."

"..." Keisuke gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath. He heard his brother's voice when he let it out slowly.

"You weren't helping your cause at all when you were coaxing those girls."

"I figured you didn't want me to do what I was thinking about."

"Not if it involved violence or public displays of intimacy."

"A little of both."

"Then I suppose it can't be helped."

Keisuke relaxed considerably when he heard the sweet voice of his young lover and closed his eyes slowly. He filled his lungs again and combed his fingers through his hair. There was a brief exchange between the team lackey and manager then he heard the van's engines. Ryōsuke was talking again, but he didn't hear any responses when he though he should. That meant he was on the phone telling Fujiwara to wait for the caravan at the foot of the mountain... they were leaving for the night and not a moment too soon.

Kenta replaced Keisuke's brother at the side of his car and lifted a bottle of water. "Are you thirsty?"

"Thank you. We're headed back now, right?"

"Yeah, all we have to do is wait for the 'all clear' from Fumihiro-san."

"Ok. I'll see you at the hotel then." Keisuke revved his engine again and released the brake.

"Keisuke-Senpai?"

"What?"

"Are you upset?"

He didn't answer and spun his tires. The car took off and drifted gracefully around the first bend. Kenta... Kenta... Kenta... The older blonde's head was filled with images of his lover... with those girls. He wasn't theirs! He didn't even like girls! If he belonged to anyone, Nakamura Kenta was no one else's but Takahashi Keisuke's! Who the hell did he have to beat for the world to know that?

Keisuke rounded the final bend and saw Fujiwara's car parked in the last galley of the run. He slowed and calmed a bit then pulled in beside his fellow driver. The older man stepped out of his car and stretched slightly. He needed to relax and get some sleep.

"Is... is everything ok, Keisuke-san?"

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Am I that obvious?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's none of my business, but you don't usually drive that hard on the practice runs."

"Yeah... I'm just a little tired, I guess."

"Oh." Keisuke looked over to see if his excuse was believable. It clearly wasn't. "Are you sure?"

"Why?"

"You just... seemed a little upset when you saw Nakamura around all those... um..."

Girls... just say it...

"People."

Keisuke smiled and lifted his head. "Yeah... I guess I let that stupid stuff get to me too much."

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine."

The two looked up the road when they heard the engines and the lights came shortly after. Keisuke and Takumi climbed into their respective cars and pulled out behind the rest of the team. The older man was a little worried about how badly he was going to be scolded by his brother when they got back to the hotel. Maybe he could relax in one of the baths... that would certainly calm him down, and then he would be able to concentrate on the battle that night. He shook his head vigorously and followed the red lights in front of him.

Keisuke brought up the end of the team on the way back to the small hotel. He was thinking the entire time about Kenta... his Kenta... with those skanks. The images swam around in his head... Kenta would never go for anyone like that, he knew, but that didn't seem to sate his fear. They wouldn't stop. The kissing, the touching, the rubbing... His hand tightened on the wheel and they pulled into the garage one by one. Keisuke emerged and didn't even pay attention to his car being dragged into the rotating abyss beyond the wall.

He immediately sought out Kenta and approached him as calmly as possible. "You tired?"

"No... Are you still mad?"

"I never was."

Kenta didn't respond, but the rest of the team was far enough in front of them that Keisuke felt it safe to speak freely.

"Do you feel like using the bath?"

"Now?"

"Yeah..." Keisuke's dark orbs shifted slyly in his narrow eyes.

"S... sure."

Keisuke nodded and increased his step. Kenta didn't seem to know what was going to happen to him...

XXXXX

Kenta wrapped the towel around his hips and pulled on the yukata he packed. Keisuke must have gone right to the pool after they got back to their room without changing. It wasn't really normal, but then again... something was bothering the tall guarded blonde. He grabbed some towels and an extra yukata then headed out for his early morning date. Maybe he just wanted the two of them to have a chance to relax alone together while they were in such a nice place. It was possible, but also unusual. Keisuke was always business oriented when they were on battle weekend. What the hell?

The young blonde rounded the corner and placed his arm-fulls on a nearby table in an empty changing room. He hung up the robes and tightened the cloth around his body before sighing and stepping into the large room. There was no one there but his lover... who was sitting on the opposite side of the pool resting his head over the edge. Kenta walked over to him as quietly as he could and kneeled beside him. He kissed the moist pale forehead and smiled when those dark eyes met his. He looked almost peaceful until he felt the large hand on the back of his head.

Their lips smashed together and Kenta lost his balance. He tumbled forward and splashed heavily into the water. The hand was on his head again and there was another cradling his lower back and he coughed heartily when he felt the oxygen return to his lungs. When he opened his eyes, he saw that handsome smiling face. He couldn't bring himself to smile because he was still trying to regain the air flow through his respiratory system, but he wasn't too mad.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'll live."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Keisuke pulled Kenta to him and sat back on the ledge. Kenta placed a knee on each side of the taller man and their eyes locked. No one else was in there with them... which meant they had more than enough reason to...

"Ngh..."

Soft lips moved slowly over Kenta's shoulder. He tipped his head to the side and Keisuke kissed gently up the boy's wet neck. He rocked his hips lightly over the groin beneath him and ran his fingers up into the wet mop of hair. Kenta tightened his grip and let his head fall back. Keisuke lead his lips around and up the tan neck and kissed over the loose jawline. Kenta felt the muscle under him stiffen and rub against his crevice... and from the sound of it, so did Keisuke.

"Nnh..."

"Keisuke..."

The hands moved to Kenta's hips to aide his gentle grinding. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Hnn... Not really." Kenta saw the game immediately and placed his lips at the older man's ear.

"Your actions said differently."

"Maybe your jealousy clouded your vision," he spat back softly. He moaned breathily and licked at the shell.

"Ngh..." Keisuke's fingers tightened on Kenta's butt and the other hand moved to his grown erection. "What makes you think I was jealous?"

"Ahh..." Kenta stiffened and rode a bit harder. "Because... I know you..."

"Hah... and if I wasn't jealous... ngh..."

"Then you deserve an award for acting..."

Keisuke moved his fingers toward the cleft in Kenta's back and the younger man moaned again into the ear at his lips. He closed his teeth gently around the defenseless little piece of flesh and nibbled. The hand around his shaft tightened and there was pressure at his anus. He pushed back into Keisuke's fingers and bit down harder when the entire digit slipped in.

Keisuke's penis throbbed and he bit his own lip. Kenta was so damn erotic... did he even know it? He must have... 'cause... damn. The finger slipped in and out rhythmically with the lightly jerking hand and Kenta moaned uninhibited into Keisuke's ear. They needed to be connected... as soon as possible...

The older man painstakingly spoke. "Did you bring any condoms down with you?"

"Ngh... We can't... the water will get dirty."

"You washed in the room right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you knew what I had planned?"

"I was hoping... aah..."

"I'll be right back."

Keisuke slipped from beneath his partner and stood, immediately adjusting the towel at his waist. He walked across the pool and climbed out checking himself before standing upright again. It was extremely embarrassing walking around a public bath with a boner – being covered only by a small piece of wet fabric – but there was no one else there, so he didn't really think it mattered just yet. When he found where Kenta had left his things, he rummaged quickly in the robes and pulled that familiar wrapper from the sleeve. He opened and applied it, then covered himself again... but it wasn't going to be enough... The man hurried over to his clothes and pulled the rubber from his wallet then hurried back to the pool. He prayed that no one else would be there.

Kenta sat much the way he found Keisuke sitting while he waited the excruciatingly long period of time it took for his covered lover to come back to him. His eyes were closed and he was playing with himself gently thinking about all the things they couldn't do to each other because they weren't at home. They would certainly have to keep quiet because who knew when other people would start to show. It was late enough in the morning that other guests would be waking already and--

_Splash..._

Kenta's eyes locked with Keisuke's and the older man approached him quickly. He had something in his fist and lifted Kenta to his feet. Kenta's eyes fell shut again when he felt that hot wet muscle wrapping around his hard-on. Keisuke shifted and Kenta felt a hand pulling him around. He leaned forward and rested his hands on the edge of the large tub... as Keisuke sucked. There was a tearing and the heat was gone. Kenta was a little confused until he looked down.

Keisuke had a condom in his mouth and was leaning back to Kenta's member. Kenta's eyes went wide... what the hell was he-- The latex stretched over him and Keisuke flicked his tongue over the meat as he pulled back. Lips were moving up his belly, then his bent chest and finally his neck. Keisuke whispered into Kenta's ear and clenched his fingers around those small tight orbs.

"Sit on it..."

Kenta lowered himself and lifted the towel from his rear end. He found the covered erection beneath his lover's towel and guided it inside him... The two groaned and Kenta let his head fall back again. It never ceased to amaze him how good it felt to have the man he loved inside him. Keisuke's legs stiffened and he gripped Kenta's hips. They started rocking and grinding together, their voices getting louder and louder...

"Aah... Hah! Hah! Aah!"

"Ngh... Aah... Aah... Hah!"

Kenta moved his body faster and Keisuke grinded into him deeper. The water splashed wildly over the edge and Kenta tangled his fingers into that wet mess of hair again. He straightened his back and slammed his lips to Keisuke's. He rode harder... harder... faster... Keisuke's fingers dug into his back and ass painfully...

"Nnh... NNNGH!"

"NNNPH!"

Kenta felt the gentle tug from the unfamiliar ring around the base of his dick and rubbed the expended rod between the two bodies. Keisuke's head fell back and their bodies released the final drops. Kenta waited for himself to start softening before trying to remove the protective sleeve, but wasn't sure it would work. He decided to wait until Keisuke regained his composure, then they would just go back to the room. The needed to rest anyway...

XXXXX

Takumi looked over from the small desk in the corner when he heard the rustling behind him. He'd been awake for about twenty minutes and decided to play a little on Ryōsuke's computer – of course after procuring permission from the half-sleeping man. When he turned, Kenta was rubbing the sleep from his eyes then stretched. He let out a large yawn and Takumi's stomach growled softly. The two younger men waved to each other and Takumi turned to shut off the laptop. When he stood, the blonde was closing the bathroom door. Perhaps – if Nakamura was up for it – they could go grab some food for the team at the place Ryōsuke-san went to the night before.

He ruffled his hair and stretched his neck in a seemingly fruitless attempt to further wake himself, but didn't really think it worked. He was perpetually tired, and no amount of sleep – or hair ruffling, for that matter – would probably change that. Nakamura emerged from the bathroom with his hand on his stomach and Takumi raised a brow.

"Are you not feeling well?" His voice was low and gentle.

Nakamura smiled back. "I'm just a little hungry, I guess."

Takumi's face brightened a bit. "Oh... I was thinking we could walk over to the shop you and Ryōsuke-san went to last night and pick up some food for everyone."

He nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"You remember how to get there, don't you?"

"I do. It's only a few blocks away. I'll call when we get to the lobby and place the order."

"Ok."

The two slipped into their shoes and Takumi checked his pockets... cellphone, wallet, room key. They were off down the hall and took the short elevator ride to the lobby. Nakamura found the brochure and pulled out his cell. It was a short call and the phone was back in his pocket within five minutes. It would take less than ten minutes to get there, according to Nakamura, and they would probably only have to wait about twenty at the store. It was only about 8:30... still plenty of time to do a little window shopping, or wandering around if they wanted.

Before he even realized, they were at the place. They hadn't walked more than six or seven blocks and Nakamura looked to him. The two shrugged to each other and continued slowly down the street. It was well lit and most of the little shops were still open. Takumi sighed and attempted to fill the silence.

"So..." He started slowly. "How was it the last time you were up here?"

"With Fumihiro-san, you mean?"

"Yeah... Um, were there lots of people then too?"

"Yeah. They were a little threatening at first, but after they saw me drive, they were fine." Nakamura dropped his head and smirked.

"What?"

"Keisuke-Senpai was a little jealous when he saw the crowd around me..."

"Kei—Keisuke-san was?"

"Yeah... It was really cute."

Takumi's eyes widened and he looked to the floor. He didn't think the two brothers could get like that, but clearly... they were human after all. There was a loud ruckus as they walked past what was probably the local hot bar or club and Takumi lifted his head just as--

_WHAM!_

He was suddenly on the ground with something uncomfortable underneath him... and on top of him. People... there were people climbing off him and he sat up... they landed on the sidewalk, up against a car, it appeared and... Takumi's eyes widened when he turned. Nakamura looked like he was sleeping again... His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all...

"Na... Nakamura?"

He didn't stir...

"Nakamura? Are you ok?"

Still nothing...

"Nakamura?!"

**TBC...**

VVVVV

Yeah I know. So in doing research for this whole Shinshiro battle, I learned a little too late that it really isn't very populated. It apparently is just a small rural town in the souther part of Japan. Oops... Well as always, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment and such. I'm waiting for someone to mention something about my grammar because I think I'm leaving out a lot of commas. Thanks for all your support.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Sorry! Sorry I'm late... I moved last weekend then there was not goodness and stuff happened and I'm sorry! Here is Chapter 21 for you all. I really apreciate those of you that took the time to message me and review with your ideas and corrections and things. Thank you very much! You are the reason I have kept this story going for so long.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Initial D_.

VVVVV

Ryōsuke lay in the hotel bed with his eyes closed wondering lightly where Takumi had gone. He thought he heard the door close a little while earlier, so maybe he went to use the bath or something. His eyes refused to open when he heard the light ringing from the small table beside the bed and he grumbled as he rolled over. The device was in his hand and at his ear.

"Takahashi Ryōsuke."

"Ryo... Ryōsuke-san?"

"Takumi?" His eyes flew open and he sat up at the deeply distressed voice. "What's wrong?"

"Ryōsuke-san... something happened..."

"Where are you? Are you ok?" There was light rustling from somewhere off to the manager's side as he started to panic.

"I... I'm ok. Nakamura... we went to get food..."

The small voice started to trail off and Ryōsuke looked to his waking brother in the bed beside him. "What happened to Nakamura?" Keisuke bolted upright – no doubt from Ryōsuke's agitated voice – and his eyes rounded with fear.

"It was an accident... There was a fight or something... and..."

"Nakamura was involved in a fight?" The two brothers hurried out of bed and began pulling on random articles of clothing. "Where are you two?"

"No, we weren't involved... but they knocked into us. He..."

"Takumi!" Ryōsuke was getting more and more flustered with his partner. He must be injured or in shock or something. "Where are you two right now?"

"We're at the hospital. One of the guys from the bar called an ambulance when Nakamura wouldn't wake up."

"We'll meet you there." The call was dropped without confirmation and the phone slipped into his front pocket. He looked to his younger brother. Keisuke looked desperate for information. "Give me your keys. We're going to the hospital."

"Jesus, Aniki. What happened?"

They slipped into their shoes and dashed out the door. "There was some sort of accident and Nakamura was injured." They arrived at the second room and Ryōsuke banged loudly. "Fumihiro, get dressed. There's an emergency."

The team manager glanced over his shoulder hoping against all odds that Keisuke wasn't falling apart. He seemed to be keeping his cool, but the older brother could almost hear him shaking with anxiety. Fumihiro was pulling his shirt down when he popped his head out the open door. "What's happened, Ryōsuke?"

"It seems Nakamura and Taku—Fujiwara have been involved in some accident. We need to go to the hospital."

The assistant slipped into his shoes and closed the door behind him. The three men hurried to the elevator and out to the lobby. Ryōsuke made a quick stop at the reception desk for directions to the most likely hospital and they were out the front door. He wracked his brain with possibilities of what may have happened and before he knew it, they were driving out of the car park to find the young members of their team. His brows furrowed as he tried to concentrate on following the directions the woman behind the desk had given him and saw signs shortly before they arrived. What the hell could have happened? Takumi had said there was a fight and they were bumped into, but that didn't seem serious enough to merit a trip to the hospital... and Nakamura was unconscious.

They rushed into the building and made a beeline for the emergency room. Keisuke and Fumihiro hadn't said a word the entire time and Ryōsuke was starting to worry a bit. Fumihiro was normally calm in situations like this, but Keisuke... he seemed like he should be freaking out a little... or doing something. He spotted the nurse's station and eyed the woman cradling files and looking to what was most likely a computer screen. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes, may I help you gentlemen?"

The woman tried to smile and Ryōsuke steadied his voice. "I'm looking for two twenty year-old men that should have been admitted just a few minutes ago. Nakamura and Fujiwara. One of them is unconscious."

The nurse set the folders down and typed briefly. "Yes, they were just admitted to the emergency ward."

"They are traveling with us from Gunma in the Kantō region. Would we be able to see them?"

"Let me call the doctor."

It seemed like the woman was on the phone for hours – when in reality it was less than three minutes. Ryōsuke felt the moisture beading on his forehead. He could feel the heat from Keisuke's body as his younger brother writhed internally. Fumihiro seemed to be shifting uncomfortably behind him when the woman hung up the phone and smiled to him again.

"The doctor will be right out to take you to their room."

"Thank you very much. Did he say what condition they were in?"

"No, but neither of them are in surgery or on a critical alert list."

"Thank you again for your help." He turned to his distraught brother and antsy looking companion. There was a strange look in Fumihiro's eyes... He was angry about something? Did he not get much sleep? Was he not--? It didn't matter what was wrong with him. The important thing was that nothing major happened. Nakamura wasn't in surgery which most likely meant he wasn't injured too terribly, and Takumi... Takumi was fine. He let his eyes lid fall and exhaled slowly before he spoke.

"Fujiwara called and said he and Nakamura had gone out to get food when they accidentally got involved in a fight of some sort and were knocked over."

"What's the situation?"

Ryōsuke's eyes shifted questioningly to Fumihiro. The inquiry was tainted with a strange tone he'd not heard from the man before. Was he not feeling well? What could he possibly be annoyed at? "I'm not entirely sure on that." Ryōsuke tried to brush it off. "Taku—Fujiwara led me to believe that Nakamura is unconscious, but I don't know the severity of either of their injuries yet."

His eyes shifted to Keisuke who was breathing deeply and looked nervously tense. He tried to think of some soothing words, but didn't want to give any false hope. Where the hell was that damn doctor? He turned to the side and crossed his arms trying to clear his mind of all the terrible things that could have happened and might be wrong. Shit! They still had to race in a couple of hours... Would Takumi be able to do that? And even if he physically could, would he be mentally up for it? Son of a goddamn bitch. To think of such unimportant things at a time like this... he was definitely the worst... ever.

"Excuse me..."

Ryōsuke turned.

"Are you the gentlemen with Nakamura-kun and Fujiwara-kun?"

"Yes. I'm Takahashi Ryōsuke. May we see them?"

"Please follow me."

The two fell in step behind Ryōsuke who walked side by side with the doctor. Fumihiro stuffed his hands into his pockets and tried to avoid staring at Ryōsuke's back as he followed them down the corridor. He shifted his eyes to the man at his side. Keisuke hadn't said a word since before they left the hotel. He looked worried and rightfully so, but it seemed like he would normally be more... active with his worries. Like he would be asking a lot of questions or... something. He listened to the doctor explain – in medical jargon – that Nakamura suffered a concussion and has a giant bruise on the back of his head, but aside from that he was basically fine... apart from being unconscious, anyway. Fujiwara was physically unharmed, aside from a scrape on his face, but mentally jarred.

"Did you get any details about the incident itself, Sensei?"

"According to Fujiwara-kun, it was a bar fight that spilled onto the sidewalk just as they were passing by. Nakamura-kun was unconscious against a car when he sat up, then someone called an ambulance. Right in here."

Fumihiro watched Ryōsuke rush into the room. To anyone else, it would have been a cool flowing movement of nonchalant action, but Fumihiro had spent years watching the talented young driver. The Project D manager was panicked and relieved. He gritted his teeth and looked from Fujiwara to Nakamura and finally to Keisuke. He hadn't changed much, but there was certainly something waiting inside him... something that was going to blow – most likely at a very bad time.

-----

_Warm... something... my shoulder..._

Takumi looked almost lazily to his shoulder. He followed the arm with his eyes and met Ryōsuke's. They were glaring at him... but they weren't angry. It appeared they were worried maybe. Ryōsuke's brows were furrowed and he leaned in a bit then kneeled down. There was muffled noise in the background and Takumi's eyes wandered again. Fumihiro was standing just inside the door to the little room with an expression matching Ryōsuke's and Keisuke was standing beside the bed looking down at Nakamura.

Nakamura... He felt his eyes widen when the thought registered in his mind. Nakamura and he were in the hospital. There was a fight and they had to get taken to the hospital. Nakamura... was unconscious in the bed and... Ryōsuke-san sounded worried when he'd called earlier. They were supposed to be getting food. There was going to be a battle in a couple of hours. He felt his breath getting heavy and the muffled sounds began to sharpen in his ears. Keisuke-san... Fumihiro-san was there too... and...

"Takumi?"

"Ryōsuke-san!"

The young man lurched forward from his chair beside the bed. His arms were wrapped tightly around his lover's neck and there were warm ribbons running down his face. Takumi felt the arm around his waist and the hand on the back of his head. There were soothing word in his ear and he felt his body begin to tremble, but he didn't make a sound. He held on for dear life and the arms around him pulled him closer. He couldn't do this... he couldn't break down completely... not yet. They had a job to do... that's what Nakamura would want them to do. He bit his lip to keep from sobbing uncontrollably and took several deep breaths before loosening his grip on his manager. It was a little awkward displaying such weakness in front of his fellow team members, but given the circumstances, he didn't think it really mattered all that much. Still, when Ryōsuke let his arms relax, he sat back and dropped his head.

"Excuse me, Ryōsuke-san. I'm sorry for doing something like that so suddenly."

"It's alright, Takumi. How are you feeling?"

He dabbed at his wet face and tried to avoid eye contact. "I'm... I'm fine... I guess..."

"Here, sit down and just rest a bit longer."

Ryōsuke helped him back into the chair and he looked over to Keisuke. The tall normally composed blonde driver was staring down into the face of the sleeping Nakamura. He looked like he wanted to cry, but Takumi guessed pride was not going to allow him the comfort. He'd heard the doctor say to the nurse that he didn't need any surgery and all the tests came back normal. There wasn't anything abnormal other than the concussion, but it wasn't anything permanent and they would just have to wait for him to wake up... and there was no telling when that was going to be.

Takumi sniffled and wiped at his face again. "Ke... Keisuke... san?"

"..."

"Keisuke-san, the doctor says he'll be just fine once he wakes up and the tests were all ok."

The man didn't move... as though he hadn't heard a single word. He felt the hand on his shoulder again and looked up to his lover. Ryōsuke looked a little worried, but his voice was strong and confident as ever when he spoke.

"Keisuke."

No response.

"I'm going to call and cancel the battle for tonight--"

"No..."

"Kei--"

"I'll be alright. Just give me a minute with him, please?"

Takumi looked to Keisuke with wide eyes. The older man's face was turning red and his fists were shaking a little. Takumi stood on feeble legs and Ryōsuke ushered him out slowly behind Fumihiro. Ryōsuke mumbled something to Keisuke and joined them in the hall as he slid the door shut. They started slowly toward the waiting area and he heard Ryōsuke's voice again.

"Fumihiro, will you be willing to stay here with Nakamura until we are finished?"

"Of course. If there is any change, I'll be sure to call you immediately."

"Thank you."

"Will you be contacting the other team?"

"No. It is probably best they do not know we have a handicap. They may be descent people, but everything changes when competition is added to the equation."

"Understood."

Takumi walked silently with his head down and waited for his teammate to rejoin them.

-----

Keisuke counted to five after he heard the hospital room door close. His eyelids fell and a single tear rolled down each cheek. Kenta... how could something like this have happened? Why wasn't Keisuke there to protect him? He looked so cute and peaceful lying in the bed... with that white bandage wrapped around his head. They said he would be just fine when he woke up... but when was that going to happen? Would they have to stay in Shinshiro until he did? Were they going to transport him all the way back home? What about his parents? They certainly weren't going to be happy when they found out their son was going home in a coma.

He took a deep breath and let it drift out through his nose slowly. He was getting a little ahead of himself with all those questions. The important thing was that once he woke up, he would be just like he was. Keisuke opened his eyes and looked to that innocent sleeping face. He felt the bed sheets brush his fingers as he moved his hand and enveloped the smooth palm with his. The man smiled a tired, but reassured, smile as the warmth of Kenta's hand pressed against his.

"Kenta..."

Keisuke rubbed his thumb over the back of his lover's hand and reached to his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and reluctantly let go of his lover. The younger man's eyes locked with his as Keisuke stared at the photograph of the two of them he'd stuck in front of his driver's license. The team was having lunch one warm afternoon in spring outside the garage when that shot was captured. It was almost a year earlier... right after they had gotten together and his heart fluttered a bit. Kenta had been sitting beside Keisuke when the camera appeared and leaned over to wrap his arm loosely around the younger man's neck. Their heads were touching, both were smiling and Keisuke didn't think there was a better image of the two of them.

His fingers slipped behind the glossy paper and removed the picture from it's home before replacing the wallet. He cupped his hand around it and rubbed his thumb over Kenta's smiling face. Keisuke reached for Kenta's hand again and leaned over. He set his hand onto the soft hair and pressed his lips gently to the warm forehead. The words slipped from his mouth so softly that he wasn't really sure if he'd said them aloud, then he turned and headed for the door. He didn't look back as he slid the door open and stepped into the hall, leaving his treasured photograph in the hand of his lover.

"I love you, Kenta."

Keisuke looked to the floor and stuffed his hands into his pockets. There was no way he was going to be able to forgive himself if he lost this battle... he was determined. When he lifted his head, his brother and assistant manager were walking toward him. Fujiwara was still seated a few meters away and he met the two others half way.

"Keisuke, are you alright?"

"Let's do this..." he mumbled.

There was a pause, then his brother's voice. "Fumihiro has agreed to stay here until we have finished."

"Fine."

"I will be sure to let you know if anything happens, Keisuke."

"Thanks."

Keisuke lifelessly pushed between them and looked to Fujiwara. The young driver looked like he was in just as bad of a condition – if not worse considering what happened. Their eyes met and something passed between them. He watched Fujiwara's eyes change. He stood and the two silently agreed that they would win this battle for Kenta. That guy would never forgive himself if they lost that night... and both Fujiwara and Keisuke knew that. Losing was never an option, but for this race, the word didn't even exist. They would win... no matter what, no questions asked.

"Would you like to drive back to the hotel?"

"Sure..."

Keisuke held out his hand for the keys and rolled his fingers over the cold metal when he felt their weight. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists again as they walked silently to the car. His brother and Fujiwara trailed behind him closely. He stopped when he reached the driver's side door and held the key at the door lock. His eyelids fell and he inhaled deeply. As he emptied his lungs, the key slid gracefully into the door and he opened his eyes again. He was going to be alright...

The passenger lock popped and Fujiwara climbed into the back. Keisuke watched the other two as they sat, adjusted and buckled. When they'd finished, he looked up into the dark sky. It was a warm night, but there were no stars and no moon. Everything he had been doing for the last several months was for Kenta... and that reigned true more than ever in that moment. He wasn't going to let this beat him... The door was opened and he sat gently behind the wheel. With the key in the ignition and the engine purring softly, he caressed the wheel and shifter and thought of Kenta... his beautiful lover lying on a gurney only a few meters away. No... he was there... in the car with Keisuke... watching over him... always with him.

"Keisuke?"

"Yeah..."

He revved the gas and glided the shifter in to gear. His feet and hands moved almost mechanically as he listened to his brother navigate him through the unfamiliar streets. Kenta would never be far from him... no matter their locations. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd pulled into the car park and exited the car with his companions. They met around the back and walked to the street. Keisuke fell in step behind Ryōsuke and Fujiwara. He watched the younger man's back for a little while wondering if he was going to be well enough to drive. The kid had every right to be even more shaken up than Keisuke himself, but he was acting so brave... so strong.

His eyes shifted to his brother. The guy looked like he was itching for something... and Keisuke heard someone's stomach growl. He smirked as they approached the hotel. He watched the younger brunette grab at his stomach and Ryōsuke's arm twitched. They should be allowed to have some time alone, shouldn't they? With a sigh, Keisuke walked past the hotel entrance and the two looked back to him. His voice was distant and morose, even to him.

"I'll go pick up the food."

"Keisuke...?"

"It's probably cold by now, but I'm still hungry."

"Kei—Keisuke-san?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you..."

Keisuke didn't acknowledge the gratitude and continued down the block. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he saw the brochure menu the night before. It was only a few blocks away on the same street, so it wouldn't be that hard to find. He pulled out his cell phone to check the time. It was a little before 8:30 and they didn't have to be at the mountain until 10:00. There was a little time still for him to relax and think about how he was going to keep himself from worrying about his beloved Kenta lying motionless on a hospital bed. The thought pained him... He clenched his eyes and dropped his head to the side. Tears weren't threatening to fall again, but he didn't want his weak side to show in case he would pass by anyone that might be at the race later.

He reached the small eatery and walked in. The man standing behind the counter smiled and Keisuke explained that he was late for the order. The man must have seen something on Keisuke's face because as he handed Keisuke his change, he mused very softly.

"If a loved one is in trouble, you cannot allow yourself to feel shame or grief. It will only make your loved one feel worse."

Keisuke's wide eyes met those of a weathered man... He looked to be in his mid-fifties, but sounded much wiser than his age would suggest. The driver smiled back with a nod and dropped the change into his pocket. As he took the bag from the counter he bowed lightly.

"Thank you."

Their eyes met again and they smiled to each other as Keisuke headed for the door. Keisuke was strong too... just like Fujiwara. They would all move on from this... once Kenta was better. He inhaled deeply and sighed. Everything would go back to normal soon and he wouldn't have to worry. Nothing could shake him from that frame of mind.

The walk back to the hotel seemed decidedly shorter than the walk to get the food, but the thought was gone from Keisuke's mind before he even got to the elevator. It was only 8:41. He would eat, then shower, then focus on nothing but winning. Kenta would be there with him in his heart, if nothing else. Keisuke sighed when he stepped out of the elevator and looked down the long hallway. Now he had another dilemma...

How was he going to get into his room? Should he call and risk interrupting whatever might be happening? Should he go to Tomiguchi's and Matsumoto's room and call from there? Should he just go to the room and not worry about interrupting at all? Fujiwara was hungry so not letting him know that the food was there would just be cruel. He shook his head vigorously and came to his senses. Fujiwara was too uneasy for Ryōsuke to do anything with him as far as what Keisuke was trying to avoid. His brother wasn't they type to take advantage of people when they were vulnerable, and he couldn't imagine Fujiwara would be willing to do something like that anyway. _Even if they were thinking about doing stuff like that, Aniki wouldn't allow it because of the battle later._

Keisuke huffed again satisfied with his decision and found himself nervously walking past the room he shared with his brother and fellow racer. He wandered to the mechanics' room and knocked on the door. He waited for a minute before Matsumoto peeked through the door with a troubled look on his face. He opened the door when Keisuke held up the bag of food and they smiled to each other. The Eight Six mechanic looked freshly showered... he hadn't even dressed yet. Keisuke glanced down to the towel around the man's waist and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto-san. I can come back after you've dressed."

"No, no that's fine." The man ushered him into the room. "Tomiguchi just went in, but I'll let him know you brought food."

Keisuke walked to the small table in the far corner and set the bag on top. He pulled out his phone as Matsumoto gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom. Keisuke dialed Ryōsuke's phone and tentatively set the speaker to his ear. When he heard his brother's calm soft voice he felt his muscles loosen.

"Yo. I'm in the other room with the food."

"Ok. We'll be there shortly."

The call was ended with out further conversation and the phone was back in Keisuke's pocket. He reached into the bag and started pulling out containers and utensils, placing them around the table. The bag was folded and set on the floor when it had been emptied and Matsumoto emerged, fully dressed, from the bathroom. Shortly after, the water shut off and there was a knock on the door. The mechanic welcomed the two into the room and Keisuke took a step back.

He watched Fujiwara and his brother collect their food thinking how much he missed Kenta. Keisuke wanted nothing more than to hold that small warm body in his arms and kiss him over and over again. He wanted to tell him that he loved him and hear the soft reply from those beautifully pink lips. His eyes lowered and his breath slowly left his nose. Don't go down this road... the battle was coming up and mistakes were not permitted. He couldn't afford to lose his concentration... not so close to the race.

There was nothing he could do but try and put it out of his mind. He heard the bathroom door open and Tomiguchi walked toward them toweling off his head. There was a tired looking smile on his face and something strange about the way he glanced at Matsumoto... and then there was food. Keisuke's stomach grumbled when the heavenly aroma filled his nose. There was a place for him to sneak in and load up some food, which he did promptly, and seated himself on the floor against the dresser. He tried not to listen as Ryōsuke summarized and explained the current situation with Kenta, but it wasn't working too well.

With unwavering determination, the group finished eating and refilled the bag with their garbage. There was still time for him to get cleaned up so he went back to his room with Fujiwara. He didn't really feel like being by himself at the moment – even if he wasn't really going to talk to the other person – and chided himself silently for being so weak as the water cascaded over his body. Fujiwara looked like he'd calmed down significantly since they had gotten back, but he still seemed a bit out of it... understandably so. When he stepped out of the shower, he heard the soft voice calling from the other room.

"Keisuke-san?"

"What's up?" He ran the towel over his skin then through his hair.

"Well... I just wanted to ask..."

"Yeah?" His brow rose as he pulled on his clothes.

"Are you sure... you're going to be ok tonight?"

He smirked and opened the door. "I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying. What about you?"

"I... I think I'll be ok."

"Well, you know he won't forgive himself if we don't win tonight."

The younger driver's face lit with renewed determination and excitement.

"So... that's another reason you have to do your best."

"Yeah... you're right."

"Let's go."

"Yeah!"

The two exited the room and the group headed out. When they got to the battle site, the crowd was just starting to gather. It was time... Keisuke waited for the signal to line up with his opponent when he saw his brother approaching in his rearview mirror. He lowered the window slightly confused and looked up at Ryōsuke. What could he be thinking? The older Takahashi folded his arms over his chest and gazed into the distance as he spoke. Keisuke's eyes widened when they met the sly expression of his brother.

"Nakamura's awake. He said he's sorry he couldn't be here to watch you win."

**TBC...**

VVVVV

Again, I'm sorry for the tardiness of my updates. Please forgive me and feel free to review and critique. See you in a few weeks.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **I'm sorry I'm so late. I think I'm going to have to give in and... not update at the month change like I have been. It's painful for me to have to admit to this, but I'm just not where I need to be to be able to write these new chapters whenever I want. Mostly because a lot of what I'm doing is fluff and well... I just can't get down with that like I could in the beginning. I'm sorry, but I will continue to write. I just won't be so strict with myself about the new updates. Making the decision has already taken a load off my mind - especially since now I don't feel the need to create three 4000+ word chapters in one weekend. It's a pretty good feeling, and hopefully this will make my mind and fingers flow a bit more smoothly together. Here is Chapter 22 for your viewing pleasure. And thanks to all of you for your constant support through this rough patch, even if you don't know you've been helping me.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** RyōTaku; KeiKen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Initial D_.

**VVVVV**

Warm... soft... pain... Nakamura slowly blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling of the strange, unfamiliar room he was in. He looked around a bit and tried to move his head... and was stopped abruptly by the pain behind his eyes. It was immense and he groaned lifting his heavy hand to the sharp ache. Something was there... soft and woven... not too wide, but thoroughly padded. He looked around again and his head cleared. A hospital room? Why was he in a hospital room? Fujiwara and he had gone to pick up dinner for the team... and there was some sort of commotion... or something, right? What happened to him? He heard a door slide open and someone was calling for a doctor. It almost sounded like Fumihiro. Where was Fujiwara? What was going on?

"Nakamura, are you alright?"

"Nh..."

"I called the doctor. He'll be in to check on you soon."

"Fu... Fumihiro?"

There was a subtle rush and people surrounded him. The doctor assaulted him with a barrage of relatively simple questions and the woman on the other side of his bed gently spouted off numbers that didn't really mean much to Nakamura. Everything seemed fine, but he was still very confused. Where was everyone? What happened to him that landed him in a hospital room? Why was Fumihiro there instead of Keisuke? Keisuke...! The battle... His head ached again and he clutched for his brain.

"Fumihiro..."

"What is it?"

"Is something wrong, Nakamura-san?"

His narrowed eyes went from the doctor to his teammate. "Has the battle started yet?"

"I believe it will be shortly."

"Tell Keisuke-Senpai that I'm sorry I couldn't be there to watch him win tonight, please?"

Fumihiro smiled to him and nodded, then slipped out the door. The nurse fussed around with the bed dressings and the doctor wrote something down on the chart he was carrying. Kenta groaned again and brushed his fingers over the bandage just above his eyes. What happened? He and Fujiwara went out to get dinner... from the place he had gone to the evening before with Ryōsuke-Senpai. There was a lot of noise from the alley ahead and the two tried to hurry past. It was a fight... and the shouting kept getting louder... and closer... He couldn't remember anything more. His eyes clenched and when he opened them, the nurse was smiling to him. He felt the heat rise in his face and cleared his throat.

"Sensei...?"

"What is it, Nakamura-san?"

"Am I going to be alright?"

"You will be just fine. You have a mild concussion and some bruising, but there should be no long term damage. The swelling will probably go down in a few days and the bruise should be gone in a week or so."

"Thank you, Sensei, for taking care of me."

"Don't worry about it. Just get better."

"Yes, Sensei."

Kenta set his head back on the pillow and felt something in his left hand. He hadn't noticed until then and pulled the hand to his face. It was small... and felt a little thick. A photograph? His face lit up when he looked to his palm. It was the picture of Keisuke and him from when they had first started seeing each other... the one Keisuke kept in his wallet. Kenta smiled widely and brought his other hand up. His fingers played gently over Keisuke's smiling face then he brought the image to his lips and kissed the older man's forehead. _Come see me soon..._

-----

Takumi gripped the wheel and glared down the mountain pass. His opponent had screwed up at some point, leaving the Eight-Six in the lead. They were closing in on the finish line and Takumi narrowed his eyes. He hadn't won yet, but he needed to win for Nakamura's sake. That guy would never forgive himself if Takumi and Keisuke-san didn't win their battles that night. Takumi adjusted his feet, maneuvered the gear-shift and jerked the wheel around the final bend. Almost... just a few more meters... _I can't lose..._

"Eight-Six wins!"

Takumi skidded to a stop and heaved a sigh as the other driver opened his door. He wasn't sure how the pressure had gotten him so determined, but he was grateful that it worked. The door pushed open and Takumi's seatbelt came off. Ryōsuke was standing by the other driver's team talking to them with a light smile on his face. He was probably relieved that Nakamura was going to be fine. Takumi ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at the dashboard. Fumihiro had called just before the uphill race had started and delivered the good news. It took some pressure off the battle, but not a lot. They had gotten through successfully though, and that was all that really mattered. He smiled and stood. The group was walking toward him, Ryōsuke and Keisuke both looking in high spirits, and the opponents surprisingly cheerful.

The lot congratulated Takumi on an amazing win and they stood around and chatted for a few minutes afterward. He stood beside his proud team leader and lover with a smile and had to bite his lip to stay the urge to squeeze the man tightly in his arms. He wanted so badly to hold Ryōsuke... to kiss him and make love to him... just to make sure they were both still alive and able to do those things. His eyes shifted around a bit and he dropped his head. Nakamura's accident affected him more than he thought it would have. He wasn't really sure why he was in such a state when they had gone to the hospital, but he knew that he needed to reaffirm the fact that he was still able to do all the things he was doing the day before.

He adjusted himself beside Ryōsuke and subtly brushed his fingers up the back of the strong tan hand. He felt Ryōsuke stiffen a bit and pulled his hand away quickly. Takumi stepped back and faced the group again putting the smallest bit of distance between himself and his lover. It was almost agonizing waiting for the social post-battle events to be over. They still had to stop by the hospital to see Nakamura before they went back tot he hotel... plus they wouldn't be alone when they got there anyway. Takumi thought for a bit on that... it wasn't entirely true. Keisuke would more than likely want to stay in the hospital until Nakamura was discharged... but there was no telling when that was going to be. He sighed again and dropped his head, completely unaware of how much time had passed.

"Fujiwara..."

He looked up into worry-laden eyes. "Hm...?"

"Are you alright?"

Ryōsuke's voice was as gentle as ever and it made him smile. "Yes. I was just feeling a little tired, I guess."

His lover returned the smile with a light sigh of relief and rested his hand on Takumi's shoulder. "You've had a tiring day. Let's go back to the room so you can get some rest."

His eyes widened a bit and he looked around. He bowed softly to the other team and spoke humbly. "Thank you for this opportunity. Please take care." He turned back to Ryōsuke and raised a brow. "Shouldn't we go see Nakamura though?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Ryōsuke sounded a bit hurt suddenly. "Although... we could if you really want to."

"No... I just..." Takumi lowered his eyes and shifted them a bit, nervously.

"Keisuke is going to see him now. I thought we could give them some privacy."

"Y... yeah. If you are sure it will be alright..." His eyes shifted back to his lover's, "Could we just go back to the hotel?"

"I'm sure it will be fine. We can go visit in the morning."

Takumi nodded and they headed back to the Eight-Six. When Takumi looked around, there was no one left from their team... just the two of them. Had he been that spaced out? When did everyone else leave? He stood in front of the closed door to his car and looked across the roof to Ryōsuke. Everything drifted from his mind when their eyes met. He inhaled deeply and pulled open the door. Acting as relaxed as he could, Takumi fastened his belt, slipped the key into the ignition and revved the engine. He made sure his partner was secured in his seat before throwing the car into gear and peeling out of that place. There was nothing more to think about – save for the drive back – but being with Ryōsuke.

About half-way back to their room, Takumi's head cleared and his eyes widened. What was he doing? He shouldn't be driving like a street racer when there was no one he was racing... right? His body relaxed a bit and his foot eased off the gas. His hand loosened around the steering wheel and there was gentle pressure on his knee. Ryōsuke-san had noticed... Was he angry? He looked down to the hand, then glanced over to the passenger seat and back to the road. It was going to be a chore to not glomp onto the older man as soon as they got out of the car.

-----

Keisuke rushed from the parking lot of the hospital to the front doors. He took a deep breath before walking in trying to calm himself... but it wasn't really working. Kenta was not only awake, but he was going to be just fine... and Keisuke couldn't wait to hold him in his arms. The woman behind the reception desk seemed to recognize him when he approached and smiled. She said the doctor would be right out to take him back, but didn't know how long he would be able to stay. His mind was racing. He never would have thought that such a short period of time could be so completely nerve wracking for him, but it was Kenta.

He followed the doctor, trying in vain to keep from screaming at him to walk faster... it was a hospital after all, and running was probably not the safest thing to do in such a building. When the doctor turned and stepped aside, he pointed with a clipboard and Keisuke hurried inside. His eyes widened and time froze when he saw Kenta. The back of the bed had been propped up and the younger man was flipping through the channels on the television in a corner Keisuke didn't really care to see. It seemed to take Kenta a few seconds of Keisuke staring at him to realize that he wasn't alone in the room anymore.

When their eyes met, Kenta smiled. It was a heavily medicated smile, the kind one normally could only achieve with copious amounts of illegal substances, and Keisuke chuckled. He walked to Kenta's side and gently placed his hand on that smooth cool cheek. His eyes darted around Kenta's face and head and he smiled. He slipped an arm around the younger blonde's neck and the other around his back and tried with all his might not to squeeze. His lips brushed the shell of Kenta's ear and he kissed gently. The words were mumbled into the dark skin as Keisuke ran his fingers over the soft hair below the bandage.

"You scared the shit out of me, know know that?"

Kenta's small arms wrapped comfortably around Keisuke's back when he spoke. "I'm sorry."

They embraced for several minutes. Keisuke kissed the younger man tenderly on the side of his head over and over trying to reassure himself that his lover was still whole... still alive. He heard the door slide closed and clenched his eyes shut. His breathing became heavy and almost labored. He clenched his fists and tried not to think of the tightness in his chest... He couldn't break down like this... his pride would not allow that. It didn't work though. His eyes started to sting and as the warm ribbons ran down his face. He was shaking and felt Kenta bury his face in his weeping soul. There were quiet soothing words coming from Keisuke's arms as the song of relief spilled out through his moistening eyes.

-----

The door to the elevator closed softly and Ryōsuke stood beside Takumi as they ascended to the floor they were staying on. Ryōsuke looked to the younger man by his side and turned back slowly. He'd been acting a little odd since after the battle, even though Fumihiro had reported that everything was alright. It was worrying him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything. Did he really want to go see Nakamura that badly? Had Ryōsuke upset him when he said to let the two of them have some time alone together? Was he starting to see something in Nakamura that Ryōsuke didn't have?

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. What the hell was wrong with him? It was ridiculous to think there was anything between the two of them. Takumi was madly in love with Ryōsuke and Nakamura was madly in love with Keisuke... so there was no problem... right? He smirked a little just as the doors opened and ushered his lover out. They walked side by side down the hall to their room and Takumi entered the room first. Ryōsuke watched him kick his shoes off rather hurriedly and move toward their bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and slipped out of his jacket and shoes. Maybe Takumi would just go directly to bed. He'd had a very long evening with the hospital then with the battle... he must be exhausted.

"Would you like me to prepare the bath for you?"

Ryōsuke walked to the bed as he spoke and Takumi looked up to him with young, innocent eyes. He shook his head lightly and smiled a bit. Ryōsuke's heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks heating up. No... he couldn't take advantage of Takumi in this situation. The guy's head was all messed up from the accident and he just finished an important race... No. Ryōsuke would clear his head then the two of them would go to sleep. They would go to the hospital in the morning, then do a little sight seeing... and then they would go home. Fumihiro had told him that the doctor should be releasing Nakamura the next day if he seemed strong enough, so that was the plan. Keisuke would not have any objections to that, so it was decided.

"I'll go take a shower first, then come to bed, ok?"

"Ok."

He kissed the pale forehead and smiled again, then ruffled the light brown hair before turning and heading for the bathroom. The door closed behind him and his shirt was pulled over his head. Ryōsuke reached over and turned the nozzle. The rush of the warm water soothed his ears and he sighed heavily again. Why was he so worked up? Maybe because Takumi was feeling uneasy? Or that there had been so much excitement today – both good and bad – that he was just looking for an outlet? That must be it... He was flustered and off center by all the events that happened that day and didn't know what to do with himself. That was no reason to take advantage of someone that had been through such an ordeal like Takumi had... So they would sleep G-rated tonight and save the H-stuff for a time when Takumi was feeling more... normal.

Ryōsuke pulled the closures of his pants apart and pushed them to the floor along with his underwear. The steam felt good on his tense body, so he stood soaking in the hot vapors for a minute before stepping under the water. It pelted his chest soothingly for a bit before he dipped his head to wet his hair. He grabbed the small bottle of shampoo the hotel had provided and lathered his hands. His eyes closed slowly when he started massaging his scalp and Takumi appeared in his head._ The boy was smiling brightly to him, then started walking... to Nakamura? The two placed their arms around each other and their lips closed in..._ Then there was warm water on Ryōsuke's face and suds retreating from his head along with those ludicrous thoughts.

Water slid over his face and down his ears as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair and he shook his head lightly with a soft chuckle. That was just stupid... He was getting jealous and insecure because his lover wanted to visit a close friend of theirs – not just his, but theirs – in the hospital. There was definitely something wrong with him, and he reached for the soap. The bubbles covered his hands and ran all over his body... the tight muscles in his back and legs started to loosen a bit, but he still couldn't relax completely. It was a little irritating, to say the least, but he would have to endure. He stood in the water again to wash the new set of suds from himself and there was a rustling. Ryōsuke's eyes flew up to the door just as Takumi stepped into the cascading water with him.

The younger man was completely naked... and had been completely silent. How long had he been in there? Takumi met Ryōsuke with his lips roughly and he stumbled back to brace himself. An almost frantic tongue forced it's way into the taller man's mouth and Takumi's hands were roaming all over... caressing the newly cleaned flesh with hot anticipating fingers. Ryōsuke couldn't think. He'd been blind-sided – once again – by this kid, and the hands stopped. There was pressure on his suddenly erect penis and a hand squeezing his ass... The hand kneaded around the fleshy part of Ryōsuke's bottom and the other began moving back and forth slowly. He groaned into his lover's lips. Takumi's fist tightened around his arousal and he couldn't help but pull away with clenched eyes.

"Nnh..."

Takumi's lips moved quickly, but sensually, across his face... down his neck and along his collar bone. The hand on his butt slid around and cradled his testicles, and the lips were moving south again. Ryōsuke's nipple was surrounded by wet heat as Takumi sucked the small bud. He moaned a bit more and placed his hand into the partially dry hair. The pull at his chest got harsher, then more pressure...

"Uhn...!"

The boy loosened his teeth and was southward bound as before. Ryōsuke felt a strange series of nips over his chest and stomach and then... heat. A hot ribbon lapping at the head of his desire and wrapping around his wanting shaft... Takumi had gotten so much better at sucking him off over the past months, and it was greatly appreciated. The older man's mind was blank. All he could do was feel and groan. A hand ghosted up his side and massaged at his chest. The fingers played with his nipple and Ryōsuke let his head fall back to the wall. He groaned to the ceiling and the other hand was moving back from his sac... Takumi sucked gently at the older man's head and Ryōsuke's knees buckled.

"AAAHN! Ahh... hah... haa...!"

At once, the fingers on his nipple clamped, the hot ring engulfed his now throbbing dick, and two fingers were roughly inserted into his anus... Ryōsuke couldn't control the sounds he was making and slammed the side of his fist into the tiled wall beside him. He barely felt the hair between his fingers and the mist spraying his face through the immense and overwhelming pleasure. Takumi moved roughly and almost expertly and he couldn't take it anymore... there was too much. Ryōsuke thrust into Takumi's mouth and felt a third finger press into his rectum. He cried out again and desperately tried to stop something from happening. With everything he could muster, he tightened his grip in the wet mane and yanked back removing Takumi's mouth from his crazed manhood.

Their eyes locked for only a brief moment before Ryōsuke was on his knees flipping the younger man to his stomach. He reached out to Takumi's discarded trousers and felt around for it... It was easily found, opened and applied, and without missing a beat, Ryōsuke held on to the slender wet hips in front of him and stabbed into Takumi with his covered member.

"Nnngh!"

"Ah... ahhh!"

Ryōsuke tried to open his eyes, but the pleasure engulfing his heart did not allow it. He tightened his fingers around the slick form before him and pounded into the tight hole. The sounds filled the small wet room to the point where Ryōsuke wasn't sure who was making which anymore... So good... can't... stop... It was consuming him, the small opening sucking at him like a starved animal, the water raining down on the younger man's back just above where they were connected. Ryōsuke's arms started pulling Takumi onto him harder and harder, then it was almost too hard. He slid a hand up the curved spine when the boy started grinding back against him and gripped a shoulder. Harder... harder... more...! Ryōsuke braced his feet and widened his and Takumi's legs. He thrust faster and felt the arm by his hand move. So hot... so wet... so...!

"Ryō--... ha! Aah... Aah! A—AAAAH!"

The ring tightened when Takumi ejaculated, his back arched impossibly, but Ryōsuke kept moving. He couldn't do anything at that moment except slam endlessly into that meek, but surprisingly seductive, younger man. A hand was on his lower back... gripping, massaging... urging him to keep going and he needed to open his eyes. It was a trial, but Ryōsuke knew the reward of seeing Takumi impaling himself with the older man's love would far outweigh the burden of having to do it. All he could manage though, was a sneak peek through one half-open eye... but it was plenty. The boy had one palm planted firmly against the tile wall, the muscles in his arm clearly defined and in use. His head was lowered and the damp hair was split messily at the back. His back was arched and curved in ways one could only appreciate from behind and Ryōsuke lost his mind.

"Oh... Uunh...! Aaah... AANH!"

"Ryōsuke... san...!"

The fluid rushed from his body and he froze for a moment as he came. Ryōsuke placed his hand next to Takumi's on the wall and slumped forward a bit. He slipped the fingers from the abused hip around and played with the gifts Takumi had for him. The younger man was hard again and tightened when Ryōsuke wrapped his long slender fingers around the thick stiff member. Takumi started grinding into him once again when he started stroking and the sounds resumed, but much softer. Ryōsuke leaned back a bit and felt the hand on his back tense. He flopped onto the shower floor and Takumi's weight came crashing down on him. They groaned, Takumi lifting his head to the ceiling and Ryōsuke bowing his to the pale back. He kissed the shoulder blades and wrapped his arm around the heaving chest, his hand still working at the younger man's second round.

The water flowed over Takumi's head and trickled onto Ryōsuke's face as his lips trailed over the muscles in his lover's shoulders... then they were gone... and there was clenched rotation in Ryōsuke's groin. He grunted and opened his eyes to that beautifully erotic face. Those hypnotically dark eyes seemed to yearn for him and Takumi leaned forward. Their lips joined and the young hips began to move... grinding and gyrating against Ryōsuke's broken will. He moved his hands over Takumi's back. His fingers stiffened when Takumi dragged his teeth down Ryōsuke's bottom lip. Their faces brushed together and Ryōsuke throbbed inside the snug rectum as the lips brushed his ear, intensifying the words whispered from that sensual mouth.

"Do it again... Ryōsuke-san..."

"Takumi..."

Their arms tightened around each other and both were rocking into the other. Takumi's breath was labored in Ryōsuke's ear. Oh... god...! His back was pressed firmly against the wall and Takumi started to lean back. The water danced over the milky chest and down his belly. The boy's hands brushed Ryōsuke's feet and planted themselves. The legs at Ryōsuke's sides widened and he looked to the man riding him again. It was amazing that Takumi could get himself into these positions and still have enough energy to give them both an amazing climax... but Ryōsuke found his strength...

He widened his legs and grabbed the slim waist. His stance was set unwavering and he started to thrust... faster... harder... more... again...! Takumi's eyes widened and his body tensed a bit. Ryōsuke lifted himself into his partner and felt the water battering down where he and Takumi connected. The sensation was unbelievable... almost surreal. Takumi shoved his body over Ryōsuke's and cried out with pleasure... His entire body was splayed out under the concentrated rain, moving back and forth over his heated arousal... it must feel incredible. Ryōsuke couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his feet under him and rested on his knees. The hole was still gliding over him when he slipped his hand under Takumi's shoulder and slammed in. Takumi's hands hit the wall and he pushed back. Yeah... yes! Do it!

"Ha—Aah!"

"Yaaah!"

They finished almost simultaneously that time... the expended fluids instantly washing away, but Ryōsuke hadn't stopped yet. He needed more... more of this kid that had turned his world upside down... more assurance that they were still together.... more time to feel that they were still alive. His lack of stamina won out over his desire to continue and collapsed onto the young man's chest. There were fingers in his hair and he looked up to Takumi. They smiled to each other. Takumi leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Ryōsuke's head. How did they ever get anything done acting the way they did around each other...?

**TBC...**

**VVVVV**

Just for you, Zla ;-) I'm so happy I finally go this chapter done. Now Nakamura can start recovering and things can go back to normal... with hot steamy liquid sex of course. Let me know what you think. I always appreciate hearing from the readers... and thanks again for being there :-) - Lima


End file.
